Only Hope
by Gouto Chiaki
Summary: "Kau satu-satunya harapanku untuk tetap melanjutkan hidup. Dengan hanya mengetahui kau bernapas itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku Shiho"/"Shiho juga menunggumu, Shinichi. Dia menunggu bagaimana indahnya kebahagian memelukmu nanti. Maka berjanjilah kau akan mencintainya"
1. Chapter 1

Only Hope

Detective Conan, Rate: T, Genre: Romance & Drama, Pairing: Shiho Miyano x Shinichi Kudo.

Halloooo minna! hajimimasite, watashiwa Gouto Chiaki. Newbie yang membawa cerita baru yang rada gaje. Karena ini karya pertama saya, harap maklum kalau kecacatannya berlebihan... terimakasih.

**Desclaimer :** Punya Sensei Aoyama Gosho.

Chapter 1: Haruskah Memulai Kembali ?

* * *

Prolog

_**Shiho POV**_

Aku tak mengerti, haruskah aku bersyukur atau mengutuk dan membenci apa yang telah Tuhan takdirkan kepada ku.

Organisasi nista itu telah hancur tanpa bekas, FBI dan Kepolisian Jepang dengan sukses berhasil meluluhlantahkan Black Organization, walaupun Gin dan Vermouth masih buron. Kini, aku dan Edogawa-kun sudah kembali kewujud asal kami. Semua ini berkat usahaku mengembangkan data penawar Aptx 4869 yang ditemukan Edogawa saat penggerebekan markas besar. Ya, untuk saat ini aku telah memenuhi janjiku padanya.

Awalnya aku berniat tetap menjalani hidup sebagai Haibara. Tapi, tuntutannya kepadaku agar aku tetap menjadi _partnernya _dan bekerja di kantor detektifnya membuatku menetapkan keputusan untuk mengawali hidup baruku menjadi _**partner kerja Meitantei dari Timur**_ sebagai Shiho Miyano.

Bahagia, merasa detektif tidak peka itu masih menganggap aku sebagai salah satu bagian hidupnya walau... hanya sebagai sahabat sepenanggungan. Sedih, karena aku tau setelah ini Kudo akan membahagiakan dan memulai kisah kasihnya lagi dengan orang yang dengan setia menunggunya selama lima tahun terakhir ini. Mungkin lima tahun tak bertemu dalam wujud aslinya membuat cintanya semakin mengebu-gebu dan berencana bahwa ia berencana melamarnya dalam waktu dekat.

Bodoh, kenapa kau harus bersedih?

_**Karena Aku mencintainya.**_

Hah, jawaban konyol apalagi itu Shiho?

Ku rasa aku sudah mulai bodoh dan menjadi melankolis, aku tau dari awal sampai akhir Ia memang tercipta bukan untukku. Mana mungkin orang yang sudah menghancurkan sebagian hidup sempurnanya itu pantas mencintai dan dicintainya. Ya, kurasa sudah cukup aku mengacaukan kisah cintanya dengan Mouri-san.

Sudah lima tahun dia terperangkap dalam tubuh Conan Edogawa, dan selama itu ia kehilangan masa remajanya dan harus menanggung rindu yang teramat dalam dengan Mouri-san. Aku tahu, setelah ini ia akan menyelsaikan kuliahnya dengan mengejar setiap semesternya dan bekerja sebagai detektif terkenal.

Tapi dibalik itu semua, Aku masih bisa bersyukur karena Tuhan telah menganugerahkan beberapa orang yang dapat memberikan warna kembali pada hidupku yang hitam. Hakase, Kojima, Tsuburaya, Yoshida, dan Kaito. Aku yakin pasti mereka akan selalu di sisiku saat aku akan merasa bahagia dan... kehilangan.

_**Kau harus kuat ...**_

_**Kau harus tegar...**_

_**Aku akan selalu bersama mu... **_

Perlahan air mataku yang telah kucoba membendungnya, tak tertahan dan keluar dari mataku. Perkataan kakak yang meneguhkan ku ketika aku hampir putus asa akan semua yang telah terjadi kepadaku terngiang dikepalaku dan menguatkan hatiku untuk membuka lembar baru dalam kehidupanku. Tapi masih ada satu pertanyaan dalam diriku.

_**Haruskah Aku memulai kembali?... **_

_**Normal POV**_

Hakase yang mengetahui gadis yang telah dianggapnya sebagai anaknya sendiri tengah terisak di dekat jendela rumahnya mendekati dan memegang kedua bahu gadis yang terasa getir itu. "Shiho... kau tak apa apa?" tanya Profesor lembut. "Aku baik-baik saja, Hakase" jawab Shiho singkat sambil beranjak pergi dan menghapus air matanya.

'Aku tau kau sudah cukup menderita atas masa lalumu. Tapi aku tak mau kau menangis karena tetangga baik ku itu. Kau sudah seperti anak ku sendiri Ai-kun, aku berjanji untuk mengusahakan kebahagiaan mu diatas segalanya karena aku sudah menganggap diriku sebagai Ayahmu.

Kau sudah terlalu sering merasakan kesepian dan kehilangan. Apakah kau merasakan itu ketika kau berada di sisi Shinichi? Jika jawabanmu ya, maka mulai sekarang aku akan berjanji menjauhkanmu dari _tantei _yang satu itu. Maaf Shinichi, aku tak bisa selamanya mendukung segala keputusan hidupmu. Aku telah memilih Shiho untuk menjadi orang yang selalu ku dukung dan ku bahagiakan.' Lalu Profesor pun beranjak pergi dan tersenyum pada bulan yang akan menjadi saksi tekad Profesor untuk memulai kebahagiaan.

* * *

Bagaimana? berminat review dan membaca chapter kedua yang jauh lebih aneh?


	2. Chapter 2

Only Hope

Detective Conan, Rate: T, Genre: Romance & Drama, Pairing: Shiho Miyano x Shinichi Kudo.

**Desclaimer: **Punya Sensei Gosho. Kalo aku yang punya DC mungkin besok akan terjadi tsunami di Indonesia.

Chapter 2: Awal Bahagia

Chapter kedua datang... di sini kita akan menyaksikan tahap pemunculan kebahagiaan atau malah masalah. So, let's enjoy it.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Matahari yang hangat membelai lembut anak yatim piatu itu, seolah pengganti sosok ibu yang membangunkan anaknya agar segera memulai hari barunya ini.

Shiho pun mulai mengucek-ngucek matanya dan beranjak dari tempat tidur menuruni tangga menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

"_Ohayou_... Ai-_kun_!" sapa Profesor

"_Ohayou_...Hakase" balas Shiho sambil tersenyum

"Kau ingin ke tempat Shinichi?" tanya Hakase

"Ya, kau ada pesan yang ingin disampaikan?" ucap shiho

"Errrr. . . . . ituu . . . . .

**There's a song that inside of my soul**  
**It's the wonder I've tried to write over and over again**  
**I'm awake in the infinite cold**  
**But you sing to me over and over and over again**

_**Shiho POV**_

Berjalan dipinggiran Kota Tokyo di pagi hari sangat menyegarkan.

Kejadian tadi pagi bersama Hakase adalah lembar pertama buatku untuk memulai hidup baruku.

Hari ini aku senang sekaligus bingung dengan sikap Profesor tadi pagi. Beliau menyuruh ku untuk menolak tawaran pekerjaan Kudo, tapi jika tidak bekerja dengan dia percuma saja aku kembali ke wujud asliku. Dengan alasan Profesor yang mengkhawatirkan perasaan Ran yang cemburu jika melihat _**kekasihnya **_dengan asisten wanitanya memecahkan kasus dan mengurus bisnis kedetektifan, memiliki hubungan dekat yang sebenarnya hanya hubungan sahabat sepenanggungan, aku pun dibuat bingung dengan apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini.

Tuhaaaan... aku ragu. Haruskah aku memasuki kantor detektif yang baru ditempatinya beberapa hari yang lalu dan mengambil janjinya akan pekerjaan itu kepada ku? Atau aku harus mengikuti saran Profesor untuk tidak bergantung lagi dengannya dan mencari pekerjaan di lain tempat ?

Lama aku berdiri di depan kantor Kudo dengan rasa bingung. Akhirnya, akupun memutuskan pergi dari tempat ini dan pergi ke tempat lain. Ku rasa aku telah cukup membuatnya repot akhir-akhir ini jadi kurasa lebih baik aku tak bergantung kepadanya lagi, lagipula aku ingin menyelsaikan kuliah dengan mengejar tiap semesternya sebagai dokter dan... bahagia. Akupun beranjak dan hendak pergi sayangnya aku menabrak seseorang sehingga kami sama-sama terjatuh.

_**Saguru POV**_

Ada apa dengan wanita ini. Seenaknya menabrak ku.

Aku dan dia jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi kepala kami yang kesakitan karena saling terbentur.

"Gomen! saya sedang buru-buru. Apa nona baik-baik saja?" kata ku yang sedang bangkit dari tempat jatuhku tadi seraya mengambil jas ku yang tadi ikut terjatuh. Dia berhenti mengelus-elus rambutnya dan menerima bantuanku dan berdiri.

"Seharusnya saya yang minta maaf, saya tidak melihat anda tadi. Saya tidak apa-apa" kata gadis itu datar dan pergi begitu saja.

Gadis yang aneh. Dia bahkan tidak berterimakasih denganku. Sudahlah yang penting aku harus segera menemui Kudo agar kasus ini segera selesai.

**So I lay my head back down**  
**And I lift my hands and pray**  
**To be only yours I pray**  
**To be only yours I know now you're my only hope**

_**Normal POV**_

"Selamat pagi Kudo!" sapaan sinis yang sangat dikenal Shinichi.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Hakuba-san?" tanya Shinichi yang langsung _to the point._

"Aku hanya ingin kau bergabung denganku dalam suatu kasus. Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Saguru berusaha lebih sopan.

"Ya" jawab Shinichi santai. Mereka pun berbincang cukup lama sampai akhirnya mereka mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka hari itu dengan hasil perjanjian makan siang dengan klien yang sama.

Sebelum Saguru pergi, ia bertanya "Siapa 'gadis' itu Kudo?" tanya Saguru dengan memberi penekanan dalam kata 'gadis'.

"Dia teman ku. Kenapa kau bertanya?" tanya Shinichi.

"Aku tahu kau melihat ku bertabrakan dengannya di pintu masuk tadi. Yang menjadi pertanyaan ku mengapa dia ragu meminta pekerjaan dengan mu?" tanya Saguru Santai

"Entahlah" jawab Shinichi seadanya "Eh, darimana kau tau dia ingin meminta pekerjaan? Aku hanya melihatnya berdiri selama beberapa menit, bertabrakan denganmu lalu pergi begitu saja".

Saguru yang tadi berdiri dekat pintu berjalan mendekati jendela "Aku melihatnya berdiri dengan tatapan bingung seakan ia sedang memutuskan harus masuk atau pergi, lagipula kulihat yang dia membawa tas besar yang cukup untuk menaruh beberapa berkas untuk melamar pekerjaan disini. Melihatmu yang memandangnya dari jendela ini dan memberi tatapan 'aku-sudah menunggumu' menyimpulkan kau dekat dengannya dan gadis itu akan meminta pekerjaan denganmu." Jelas Saguru panjang lebar.

Shinichi hanya menanggapi dengan senyum kecut. Saguru beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan hendak keluar, sebelum keluar Saguru berkata "Kau tau, kurasa gadis itu sangat mengenaskan dan juga rapuh untuk ukuran seorang gadis. Semoga saja itu bukan karena mu Kudo. Gadis itu juga ... cukup menarik" lalu Saguru beranjak pergi.

_**Shinichi POV**_

Hah, apa maksudnya si Hakuba itu? Shiho itu bukan sosok yang rapuh, dasar Hakuba bodoh.

Selama beberapa waktu, aku hidup bersama Shiho dalam wujud Haibaranya. Aku yakin kalau Shiho adalah orang yang paling kuat menerima takdir yang pernah kutemui. Selain itu beberapa cobaan yang pernah dialaminya mungkin saja menambah level tegarnya dalam menjalani realita kehidupan. Lagipula ku rasa aku tak pernah menyakitinya, bahkan aku lah yang selama ini melindunginya kenapa jadi aku yang dituduh detektif menyebalkan itu?.

Menarik? Apanya yang menarik dari seorang Shiho?. Dia itu dingin, kasar, suka meremehkan, mantan penjahat pula, tapi untuk seorang gadis ia... cantik.

_**Normal POV**_

Telepon di kantor Shinichi berdering. Shinichi beranjak dari tempat duduknya itu dan mengangkat teleponnya.

"Moshi-moshi. Kantor Detektif Shinichi Kudo."

"Shinichi, apa Shiho ada di sana? Kenapa dia kutelepon tak mengankat? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Profesor yang terdengar sedang khawatir.

"Tadi pagi ia ada di kantorku tapi aku tak menemuinya secara langsung. Aku juga tak tau dia di mana sekarang, mungkin saja Shiho ada di kampusnya" jawab Shinichi yang juga mulai khawatir.

"Tidak, hari ini Shiho tak ada jadwal kuliah aku tahu betul tentang itu. Tapi, baiklah terimakasih Shinichi. Tapi ingat jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Shiho kau akan menyesal" kata Profesor yang lalu menutup telepon.

'Kemana anak itu. Membuat orang cemas saja' batin Shinichi yang lalu beranjak pergi keluar dari kantornya dan bergegas mencari Shiho.

**Sing to me the song of the star**  
**Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again**  
**When it's feel like my dreams are so far**  
**Sing to me of the plan that you have to me over and over again**

Drrrrttt...drrrrrttttt...

Saguru langsung mencari bunyi tersebut di sekitar jas yang dipegangnya. Saguru terhenti di satu titik di jasnya dan terkejut atas apa yang ditemukannya menggantung hampir jatuh di kerah jasnya. Ia menemukan sebuah telepon genggam yang sangat asing baginya dan ia rasa tak pernah dimilikinya.

Dengan ragu Saguru mengangkat telepon itu.

"Shiho! Akhirnya kau mengangkat teleponku juga. Kau dimana? Apa kau baik-baik saja ? di sini aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu" terdengar suara laki-laki yang diperkirakan Saguru sudah cukup tua dan sangat cemas.

"Maaf, saya bukan Shiho. Saya hanya menemukan _handphone_ ini dan saya tidak tau siapa pemiliknya" jawab Saguru santai.

Mendengar yang menjawab teleponnya adalah seorang laki-laki dan bukannya Shiho. Profesor langsung kaget dan bertambah cemas.

"Maaf tuan, apakah anda mengenal pemilik _handphone_ ini. Jika ya, dimana saya bisa mengembalikannya?" tanya Saguru yang memecah keheningan di telpon karena Profesor lagi cemas tingkat tinggi.

"Datanglah kerumah ku jika kau ingin mengembalikannya, alamatnya akan segera ku kirim lewat sms. _Handphone_ itu milik anakku. Dan terimakasih sebelumnya" kata Profesor sambil menutup telpon.

'jadi nama gadis yang menabrakku tadi pagi itu Shiho ya?. Nama yang cukup menarik, semenarik gadis itu sendiri' batin Saguru yang menyimpulkan senyum ketika melihat pesan yang tertera ditelepon gengam itu.

**I give you my destiny**  
**I giving you all of me**  
**I want your symphony**  
**Singing and all there I am**  
**Of a top of my lungs**  
**I'm giving it back**

* * *

Bagaimana? Chapter dua mengecewakan?


	3. Chapter 3

Minna! Salam kenal ya. Aku newbie disini. Ini first fic aku, jadi kalau ada kekurangan harap maklumin aja ya XD. Sebelumnya aku makasih banget sama aishanara87, dan Red Blue yang udah baik hati mau nge-review fic gaje tingkat dewa ini.

Dichapter sebelumnya tanda skip timenya gak muncul jadi bikin fic gaje ini tambah gaje, maklum ya minna!

Disini minna-minna bakal lihat bagaimana pertemuan tiga cowok yang akan bertarung mendapatkan hati Shiho. Jadi selamat membaca dan berkomentar.

**WARNING!** : **Gaje tingkat dewa, OOC, Aneh, Abal, Typo, EYD patut dipertanyakan.**

Only Hope

Detective Conan, Rate: T, Genre: Romance & Drama, Pairing: Shiho Miyano x Shinichi Kudo.

**Desclaimer: **Aoyama Gosho. Aku cuma minjem beberapa karakternya kok.

Chapter 3: Pertemuan

_**Normal POV**_

"Silakan duduk! Anda yang menemukan _handphone_ Shiho kan?" kata Profesor Agasa

"Ya, ini _handphone_ yang saya bicarakan tadi." Kata Saguru langsung menyodorkan sebuah telepon genggam. "Ngomong-ngomong perkenalkan, nama saya Saguru Hakuba. Saya baru datang dari London" kata Saguru sedikit arogan.

Profesor tidak menjawab dan sibuk mengutak-atik _handphone_ Shiho yang baru saja diterimanya "Apa kau bertemu dengan Shiho?" tanya Profesor yang mengalihkan perhatiannya dari _handphone_ Shiho ke wajah pemuda tampan itu "Ya, aku bertemunya tadi pagi saat aku hendak memasuki kantor detektif milik Kudo. Memang ada apa dengannya sehingga anda begitu khawatir?" kata Saguru "Entahlah dia belum pulang juga padahal sebentar lagi waktu makan siang, dia berjanji akan pulang sebelum makan siang tapi sampai sekarang dia belum datang juga. Aku khawatir akan terjadi apa-apa dengannya. Psikologinya sedang terguncang akhir-akhir ini" jelas Profesor panjang lebar.

Mendengar penejelasan Profesor tentang Shiho kepala Saguru langsung dipenuhi beragam pertanyaan tentang Shiho dan juga rasa ingin tahunya tentang Shiho pun juga mulai muncul.

Hening menyelimuti mereka diruang tengah. Seketika keheningan itu pecah ketika ada bunyi bel rumah Profesor berdering. Profesor pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan membukakan pintu .

"Shiho... Kau kemana saja? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" kata Profesor yang terperanjat seketika melihat sosok yang didepannya dan langsung memeluknya "Hakase... aku tak apa-apa. Aku hanya pergi ke kampus sebentar dan sedikit berbelanja lagipula teman ku itu yang menyebabkan aku terlambat datang. Ban mobil temanku bocor dan ia memaksaku untuk pulang bersama jadi aku harus menunggu selama sejam baru aku diantar pulang" kata Shiho sambil menenangkan dan melepas pelukan dari Profesor.

Saat Shiho masuk dan menaruh belanjaannya di atas meja makan. Matanya langsung terbelalak melihat seorang pemuda berambut coklat sedang duduk di sofa sambil memandangnya dengan tatapan misteriusnya itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" spontan pertanyaan itu langsung tertuju padanya "Hei, seharusnya kau berterimakasih. Aku kesini hanya untuk mengembalikan _handphone_mu yang terjatuh saat kita bertubrukan" kata Saguru kesal.

"Oh, maafkan saya. Terimakasih telah bersusah payah mengembalikan handphone ini" jawab Shiho datar sambil mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa yang berhadapan dengan Saguru. "Ya, sama-sama" jawab Saguru dingin.

"Maaf Profesor telah membuatmu menjadi khawatir. Aku terperangkap dibengkel dan hendak menghubungimu, sayang _handphone_ ku hilang, parahnya temanku juga tidak membawa _handphone_. Aku sudah mengira bagaimana kau sangat mengkhawatirkanku. Akupun sudah pasrah dengan _handphone_ ku yang tiba-tiba menghilang disaat aku membutuhkannya. Ku kira aku tidak akan menemukannya lagi" jelas Shiho panjang lebar kepada Profesor yang duduk disampingnya.

"Aku mengerti. Oh ya Shiho. Perkenalkan namanya Saguru. Dia lah yang mengembalikan _handphone_muyang tercecer" Kata Profesor, Shiho hanya tersenyum mengangguk kepada profesor.

"Bagaimana _handphone _ini ada ditanganmu?"tanya Shiho "Kau menabrakku tadi pagi kau ingat? jadi ketika aku menemukan sebuah _handphone_ menggantung diujung jas ini kusimpulkan bahwa _handphone _itu terjatuh bersamamu dan tanpa sengaja tersangkut dijas yang kubawa" jelas Saguru.

"Karena waktu makan sudah datang bagaimana bila kau makan siang bersama kami? Hitung-hitung rasa terimakasih kami karena telah mengembalikan _handphone_ Shiho?" tanya Profesor yang langsung dibalas _deathhgleare_ oleh Shiho dan anggukan oleh Saguru yang cengar- cengir.

**SKIP=SKIP=SKIP**

"Oh jadi kau sempat belajar di Inggris dan berteman dengan Shinichi?" tanya Profesor sambil melumat makanan yang ada dimulutnya "Ya, begitulah" jawab Saguru datar. Profesor yang tampak antusias mendengar segala cerita tentang Saguru dan Saguru yang bercerita dengan malas membuat hari ini tambah membosankan bagi Shiho.

Seketika percakapan mereka terhenti saat bel rumah berdering. "Biar aku yang membukakannya. Kalian lanjutkan makan saja" kata Shiho serta berlari kecil menuju pintu rumah.

Saat membuka pintu rumah alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat seseorang yang selama ini tidak ingin di temuinya.

"Shiho... kau baik-baik saja kan?" kata sosok itu dan seketika ia memeluk Shiho "Baka... apa yang kau lakukan Kudo? Aku baik-baik saja. Lepaskan aku!" bentak Shiho yang meronta dipelukan Shinichi "Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan mu" jawab Shinichi "Ooh, jadi _**meitantei**_ kita ini sudah mulai khawatir dengan ku?" sindir Shiho.

Mendengar sindiran Shiho, Shinichi pun melepas pelukannya dan berjalan memasuki rumah.

Sungguh, Shiho sebenarnya sedang sangat tidak mengharapkan pertemuan ini. Padahal Shiho sudah bertekad untuk melupakan perasaannya kepada Shinichi tapi mengapa dia malah ada disini?.

"Saguru? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Shinichi bingung melihat Saguru yang sedang menyantap makan siang bersama Profesor "Oh hei Kudo. Mau makan bersama kami?" jawab Saguru datar.

Shinichi yang ditawari makan langsung duduk disebelah Profesor dan menatap bingung Saguru "Jadi kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Shinichi lagi "Aku hanya mengembalikan _handphone _Shiho yang tercecer dan diajak makan oleh Profesor" jawab Saguru datar. Shiho pun duduk diantara Shinichi dan Saguru.

'Baru beberapa menit mereka bertemu, mereka sudah berbicara akrab sekali' batin Shiho ketika melihat Profesor, Shinichi, dan Saguru yang ngobrol garing. "Sepertinya diluar sudah mulai turun hujan" kata Shinichi membuyarkan lamunan Shiho. Beberapa waktu dunia seakan sangaaaaaat membosankan bagi Shiho.

"Brak.." terdengar pintu rumah dibuka secara tergesa-gesa. "Kuroba!" seru Shiho yang langsung berlari kedepan pintu rumahnya "Kenapa kau disini? Dan kenapa kau sampai basah kuyup seperti ini?" tanya Shiho khawatir "Mobil ku mogok lagi untungnya tak jauh dari sini. Jadi aku memutuskan pergi kerumahmu. Sayangnya, diperjalanan tadi turun hujan deras. Aku sudah sempat berteduh dan menelepon bengkel tapi mereka akan datang setelah hujan deras dan angin ini berhenti, karena sudah tak terlalu jauh aku pun kerumah mu" kata Kaito yang mulai menggigil.

"Dasar ... bodoh" hanya itu yang mampu terucap dari mulut Shiho "Profesor! Tolong ambilkan beberapa handuk" kata Shiho yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Profesor. "Kaito!" seru Shinichi dan Saguru bersamaan "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Shinichi "Kau tidak dengar apa yang barusan aku katakan?" Kaito balik tanya "Bukan itu. Maksudku, apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Shiho?" tanya Shinichi penasaran

**SKIP=SKIP=SKIP**

"Kau sudah merasa cukup hangat?" tanya Shiho "Ya" jawab Kaito dengan anggukan kecil "Apa baju Kudo pas untukmu?" kata Shiho "Ya".

"Tuhan... kalian benar-benar mirip" kata Profesor menyela "Pantas saja baju Shinichi sedang di kenakannya. Untung saja rumahmu dekat Shinichi, jadi kau bisa menolong Kuroba-san" kata Profesor sambil tersenyum "Terserah saja Hakase. Jadi, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Kaito. Ada apa antara kau dengan Shiho?" Shinichi mengintrogasi

"Dia pacarku" kata Kaito santai "APAAAA!" teriak Profesor, Shinichi, dan Saguru kaget "Bodoh, jangan percaya perkataannya, Dia bohong. Aku dan dia hanya sebatas teman lagipula dia saja juga sudah punya pacar" jelas Shiho yang sedang menatap Kaito yang tertawa garing dengan tatapan membunuh. Perkataan Shiho tadipun langsung membuat Profesor, Shinichi, dan Saguru menghela napas lega.

Mereka pun berbincang-bincang menunggu hujan reda.

**SKIP=SKIP=SKIP**

"Sampai jumpa! Hati-hati dijalan" kata Shiho yang melepas kepergian Kaito didepan pintu "Apa kalian akan tetap disini sampai besok pagi?" tanya Shiho yang langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada dua pria yang duduk disofa ruang tengah "Aku akan kembali bekerja. Saguru, mau ku antar pulang?" jawab Shinichi "Ya" jawab Saguru dan mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Shiho didepan pintu rumahnya

_**Hakase POV**_

"Lelah juga jika banyak orang yang datang dalam sehari, Hakase aku ingin mengerjakan beberapa hal dikamarku" katanya seraya meninggalkan aku diruang tengah.

Entah ada angin apa, tapi aku meyakini satu hal. Dari pertemuan tadi aku merasakan peristiwa itu akan menjadi awal kebahagiaan untuk Shiho.


	4. Chapter 4

Minna! Salam kenal ya. Aku newbie disini. Ini first fic aku, jadi kalau ada kekurangan harap maklumin aja ya XD. Sebelumnya aku makasih banget sama aishanara87 yang udah baik hati mau nge-review fic gaje tingkat dewa ini.

Disini para reader sekalian akan melihat bagaimana reaksi Shiho lihat Shinichi dengan kelakuannya yang bakal ngecincang hati Shiho. Dan pairingnya kayaknya agak keluar dari target untuk chapter ini dan tiga chapther selanjutnya. Tapi tenang Endingnya Shiho bakal sama Shinichi koq.

**WARNING!** : **Gaje tingkat dewa, OOC, Aneh, Abal, Typo, EYD patut dipertanyakan.**

Only Hope

Detective Conan, Rate: T, Genre: Romance & Drama, Pairing: Shiho Miyano x Shinichi Kudo.

**Desclaimer: **Aoyama Gosho. Aku cuma minjem beberapa karakternya kok.

Chapter 4: Namanya Saguru

_**Shiho POV**_

Siang ini aku sedang berjalan di ruas-ruas jalan kota Beika, kegiatan yang tambah melelahkan sehabis menghabiskan waktu setengah hari di kampus.

Sepertinya aku harus berjalan lebih cepat, langit sudah teramat mendung dan begitu angkuh terlukis diantara bangunan-bangunan tinggi dikota ini.

_**Tik . . . tik . . . tik . . .**_

Ah, sepertinya titik-titik hujan sudah mulai turun. Sialnya, buku-buku yang kubawa ini malah memperlambat langkahku.

Tak ada pilihan lain, aku harus berteduh dipelataran supermarket itu.

_**Brak . . .**_

Aku menabrak punggung seseorang dan menjatuhkan semua bawaanku. "Maafkan saya, saya sedang menelepon tadi" kata orang itu seraya berbalik dan membantuku memunguti buku-bukuku yang sudah jatuh berserakan.

Saat hendak memungut bukuku yang terakhir tanganku dan tangannya bersentuhan tak sengaja akupun otomatis langsung memfokuskan penglihatanku kewajah yang siempunya tangan.

"Shiho?. . ." sontak kata itu keluar dari mulutnya dan membuatku terkejut saat menyadari siapa orang yang telah berbaik hati mau menjadi korban yang kutabrak untuk yang kedua kalinya, semenjak sebulan lalu aku tak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya ataupun dengan Kuroba juga... Shinichi.

"Hakuba-san, emmm... tanganmu itu... bisa... lepaskan..." kataku dengan malu "Oh, maaf" katanya yang langsung menjauhkan tangannya dari tanganku. Entah salah lihat atau memang benar, ku rasa ada semburat merah diwajahnya.

Dia membantuku berdiri. Aku yang sudah setengah basah karena terkena tempias hujan yang semakin lama semakin lebat terkejut mendengar suara gemuruh petir yang begitu mengerikan, dengan refleks buku-bukuku ku dekap di tangan kananku dan tangan kiri ku mencengkram kuat kerah baju Saguru otomatis jarak kami berdua semakin kecil.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Saguru. Aku pun melepas cengkramanku dan mendekap kembali buku-bukuku "Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Maaf aku hanya sedikit terkejut" kataku "Oh" katanya datar.

Hening, suara kami bagaikan ditelan derasnya hujan, tak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari kami, kami hanya terjun dalam pikiran masing. Kenapa disaat seperti ini tak ada satupun taksi yang lewat? Sungguh mengesalkan aku harus terjebak dengan Saguru disini.

"Hatssssssy... hatssssssy" suara bersin ku membuyarkan lamunan kami berdua.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Saguru yang kemudian memperhatikan ku dengan lekat-lekat. Aku hanya menangguk pelan "Kau tak pintar berbohong" simpulnya sinis. Saguru melepaskan jasnya dan menyodorkannya kepadaku, aku yang masih bingung hanya berdiam tak merespon. "Haaaaaaatsssssssy!" bersinku kembali menggema "Kau kedinginan, bajumu basah" kata Saguru. Akupun menerima jasnya dan mengenakannya untuk menghangatkan tubuhku yang sudah mulai menggigil.

"Haaaaatssssssy!" kenapa bersin ini tak hilang-hilang. "Hangat?"tanya Saguru yang melingkarkan tangan kanannya di bahuku aku diam sesaat berpikir bagaimana aku harus bersikap disaat seperti ini, akhirnya akupun mengangguk.

Derai air hujan membungkam kami kembali dalam keheningan.

"Saguru!" teriak seorang wanita cantik yang sangat kukenal.

"Yukiko-san!Anda sudah pulang dari Amerika?" tanya Saguru.

"Ya, baru hari ini." Jawab ibu Kudo itu singkat.

"Mana Yusaku-san?" tanya Saguru lagi.

"Dia disana, Yusaku! Kemariiii !" kata Yukiko yang langsung dihampiri oleh Yusaku.

"Apa kabar Hakuba-san?" kata Yusaku yang menyalami tangan Saguru. Saguru membalas salamnya dan memindahkan rangkulannya ketangan kirinya "Selalu baik" jawab Saguru dengan tersenyum.

"Wah, kau ternyata sudah punya kekasih rupanya. Kenapa tak pernah cerita?" tanya Yukiko sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya "Ah, maaf Yukiko-san aku bukan kekasihnya" jawabku dingin dan langsung melepas rangkulan Saguru.

"Hahahahahah, lelucon yang bagus. Hei! bagaimana kalau kalian mampir kerumah kami?" tanya Yukiko bersemangat "Ya, tentu" jawab Saguru yang lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada ku "Kau harus ikut, rumah Kudo dan rumahmu tak jauh jadi kau bisa langsung kuantar pulang" bisik Saguru yang langsung menarik tanganku masuk kemobil keluarga Kudo dengan seenaknya.

**SKIP=SKIP=SKIP**

"Aku mau pulang kerumahku, Saguru!" bentakku pelan seraya mencoba melepaskan genggaman eratnya dari tanganku. Dia sama sekali tidak merespon "Kau akan pulang setelah jamuan ini" jawabnya datar "Apa hakmu memerintahkan aku?" tanyaku "Ada pesan dari sesorang yang harus kau dengar".

Huh menyebalkan.

"Sepertinya Shinichi juga sudah pulang." Kata Yusaku.

_**Deg . . . **_

Jantungku berdebar. Aku tak mengharapkan hal ini. Aku tak mau bertemu dengannya. Mendengar namanya saja sudah sangat memuakkan dan menyesakkan.

Tak berapa lama setelah Yusaku membunyikan bel rumah, Shinichi membukakan pintu. Melihat penampilannya begitu kacau membuatku tersentak. Rambutnya yang agak berantakan, kemeja yang berantakan dan tanda merah yang membekas disekitar bibirnya membuatku begitu terpana, beragam pikiran buruk terlintas di kepalaku. Karena aku berusaha menahan tangis akupun melingkarkan salah satu tanganku ke tangan kanan Saguru. Saguru hanya terlihat datar tak ada satu ekspresi apapun yang terlintas diwajahnya.

"Shiho? . . ." kata Shinichi yang membuat aku tertunduk "Apa yang kaulakukan dengan Saguru disini?" tanya Shinichi dengan heran.

"Bukan urusanmu" kataku mencoba Sinis "Shin-chan, kau kenal dia?" tanya Yukiko sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearahku "Itu bisa dijelaskan didalamkan?" kata Yusaku yang memotong pembicaraan dan mempersilahkan kami masuk kerumahnya.

Akupun masuk kerumah keluarga Kudo dengan mendekap erat tangan kanan Saguru yang tak diberikan respon apapun darinya. Alangkah terkejutnya aku, ketika melihat seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjak tengah duduk sofa sambil merapikan baju dan rambutnya. Ya, tak salah lagi dia Ran.

Kamipun duduk disofa "Aku ambilkan minum dulu ya, ayo Ran tolong Neechan" kata Yukiko yang langsung pergi kedapur diikuti Ran.

Aku mearuh buku, tas dan jas Saguru tadi di sebelahku. "Bisakah kau antarku pulang?" bisikku pada Saguru "Nanti" katanya datar. Aku mendekap tangannya lagi dan berharap aku masih sanggup melalui ini.

**SKIP=SKIP=SKIP**

"Oooh, kau berteman dekat dengan Shin-chan. Dasar, Shin-chan tak pernah cerita apapun tentang temannya. Kau tinggal dirumah Profesor kan Shiho?" tanya Yukiko "Ya" jawabku singkat. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku kembali menatap Saguru dengan tatapan memelas jujur saja _deathglare_ku tak mempan untuknya, lagi-lagi dia hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

"Sepertinya jamuanku hanya mengganggu waktu kencan kalian" goda Yukiko "Oh, tidak . . . . tidak" bantahku "Memang ada apa dengan kau dan Saguru? Kalian tak pernah cerita apa-apa kepadaku" kata Shinichi dengan nada curiga.

Aku yang masih dalam keadaan shock berat berusaha menguatkan diriku "Apa kalian sepasang kekasih?" tanya Shinichi lagi "Memang apa urusanmu?" kata Saguru balik bertanya dan kurasa perkataan Saguru membuat Shinichi geram.

"Ya, aku pacarnya" jawabku menyela perkataan mereka.

"Maaf Yukiko-san, aku takut membuat Hakase khawatir. Aku akan segera pulang terimakasih atas jamuannya" kataku yang berdiri hendak pergi.

"Oh ya, Shiho. Tadi Profesor berpesan kepadaku untuk mengawasimu. Profesor sedang pergi menghadiri pemakaman teman penemunya di Hokkaido yang meninggal tadi pagi" kata Shinichi "Oh" jawabku.

"Kau ingin pulang juga atau kau ingin tetap bersama Kudo disini, Saguru?"

"Tentu aku pulang. Aku harus memastikan kekasihku pulang dengan selamat" katanya sambil memasang muka tak bersalahnya yang sebenarnya sangatlah memuakkan bagiku.

Saguru berdiri disampingku dan merangkulkan tangannya dipingganku. "Kami pulang dulu Yukiko-san"

**SKIP=SKIP=SKIP**

"Hakuba-san, berhentilah melakukan ini. Kita sudah keluar dari rumah Kudo" kataku mencoba melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Iya"

Sesampainya dirumah, aku mengambil kunci rumah duplikat milikku dan membukakan pintu.

"Kau tak usah mampir, ini jas mu. Terimakasih telah menolongku"

"Hah, ini semua juga harus ada harganya. Bukan sekedar ungkaapan terimakasih kau tau? Kau juga harus membantuku nanti" katanya tersenyum licik..

"Terserah" kata ku langsung menutup pintu.

Tuhan semoga engkau tidak memberiku masalah lagi dengan orang ini. Orang yang namanya Saguru ini.

Oh iya, seingatku dia hendak memberitahuku sebuah pesan. Sudahlah lupakan saja, hari ini aku sudah banyak membuat masalah.

**SKIP=SKIP=SKIP**

_**Saguru POV**_

Kurasa segalanya benar. Semua analisisku tentangnya nyaris seratus persen dibenarkan oleh dirinya sendiri dengan sikapnya.

Mungkin ini akan menjadi sebuah permainan yang menarik.

Maafkan aku Shinichi, aku akan merampasnya darimu. Aku tak mau ia menderita lebih lama karena mu.

_**Karena aku jatuh cinta kepadanya...**_

Baiklah mungkin perjalanan pulangku kali ini akan penuh dengan rencana permainan ini.

**SKIP=SKIP=SKIP**

_**Shinichi POV**_

Ada apa dengan mereka. Kenapa tak pernah menceritakan apapun kepadaku?. Akukan teman mereka berdua.

Dan kenapa Shiho mau-maunya menjalin hubungan dengan Saguru yang super arogan itu?.

Mungkin saja karena mereka sama-sama arogan jadi bisa dapat lebih mengerti satu sama lain, tapi tetap saja Saguru itu tidak cocok dengan nenek sihir satu itu. Lagipula Shiho orang yang sangat sulit tertarik dengan orang, orang itu mungkin ingin mengambil Dr. Watson ku.

Arrrrrrgggggggh, kenapa aku jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Memang apa urusanku jika mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih?. Aku tetap yakin Shiho akan tetap menjadi partenerku walaupun sekarang aku semakin jarang bertemu dengannya.

Tapi, aku tetap berharap dia tidak meninggalkan ku sendirian. Aku tidak mau dia meninggalkan ku hanya karena dia, dia yang namanya Saguru.


	5. Chapter 5

Minna-minna! Kembali lgi dengan saya. Penulis cerita teraneh dan tergaje didunia.

Sebelumnya saya mengucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih bagi semua pembaca yang udah mau ngeluankan waktunya dan nge-review fic gaje tingkat akut ini.

My answer:

**Red Blue **aku juga suka bikin shinichi remuk redam, tapi disini aku juga bikin semua tokoh bakal remuk redam tapi berakhir bahagia.

**aishanara87 **aku sendiri bingung ceritaku gimana hehehe.

**syifa1087SungAh **makasih udah baca and review, makanya lain kali baca manga dan tonton animenya dijamin bakal suka.

**Renesmee binti edward **heheh sumarry ku terinspirasi sama film twlight saga new moon (kalo gak salah) waktu edward bilang sama bella kalo dia cuman bisa hidup dan bahagia dengan mengetahui kalo bella itu tetap bernafas.

**Guest **bukan cinta segitiga aja. Rencananya fic ini ada cinta segiempat. Nanti Shinichi, Saguru, sama Kaito bakal rebutan Shiho.

**Vina pumpkins **makasih udah baca dan review artis bimbingan ku XD.

** .cHips **makasih udah baca, Shinichi kegenitan ya ? atau lebih genit Saguru ?

**WARNING! TYPO, OOC, GAJE AKUT, ABAL, POKONYA CERITA INI DIHIASI DENGAN BANYAK KEKURANGAN.**

Only Hope

Detective Conan, Rate: T, Genre: Romance & Drama, Pairing: Shiho Miyano x Shinichi Kudo.

**Desclaimer: **Aoyama Gosho. Mungkin jika DC punya ku, semua kasus crime bakal berubah menjadi kasus romance dan humor hehehehehe

Chapter 5: Permainan Saguru.

_**Shiho POV **_

Sudah seminggu setelah kejadian 'hujan-hujanan' hari-hari ku selalu saja dipenuhi dengan sosok Saguru. Entah ada apa Hakase sering mengatakan kalau aku sering tersenyum akhir-akhir ini.

Kudengar bel rumah berbunyi, sepertinya Hakase sudah membukakan pintu. Aku berlari kecil menuruni tangga dan melihat orang menyebalkan itu sedang berdiri tepat didepan pintu rumahku.

"Ooh Saguru. Selamat datang, silahkan masuk. Shiho! Saguru datang tolong ambilkan minum!" terdengar teriakan Hakase kepadaku "Iya" jawabku.

**SKIP=SKIP=SKIP**

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan disini?" kataku sambil duduk disofa yang berhadapan dengannya. Untunglah Hakase tak terlalu peduli dan meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Aku ingin menagih bayaranku seperti yang pernah kubilang kepadamu tempo hari" ucapnya seraya menyeringai licik.

"Apa yang kau mau?" ucapku dingin.

"Kau ingat sewaktu kau dirumah Shinichi kau mengaku kau adalah kekasihku. Ku ingin kau melakukannya lagi hari ini didepan keluargaku" ucapnya santai.

"Apa? Kau gila. Kenapa aku mau melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu?"

"Kau pasti mau. Jika kau tidak mau rahasia bahwa kau adalah seorang mantan penjahat yang pernah mengecil menjadi anak-anak berumur tujuh tahun karena obat buatanmu sendiri akan kubocorkan ke khalayak umum. Dan aku juga penasaran bagaimana reaksi Ran jika dia mengetahui kalau kau pernah membuat Shinichi membohonginya. Jika polisi tau tentang semua ini, cepat atau lambat polisi akan menangkapmu dan menjebloskanmu kepenjara. Kau akan mati dengan tragis disana, Shiho." Ucapnya dengan licik.

Perkataan Saguru tepat menusuk hatiku yang paling dalam, aku merasa telah terjerat olehnya "Aku tak peduli jika aku harus mati dengan cara apapun, karena aku tau cepat atau lambat surga tak mungkin menerima orang keji sepertiku. Tapi, rahasia ini bukan hanya milikku, rahasia ini juga milik Kudo. Tapi, Baiklah aku akan melakukannya selama kau tak berbuat macam-macam denganku" kataku pasrah.

"Shiho, jangan remehkan aku. Aku tau banyak tentangmu, lebih banyak dari Shinichi. Dari segala hal yang kau lakukan seminggu yang lalu, aku dapat menyimpulkaan _**kau mencintai Shinichi kan?**_" katanya sambil tersenyum penuh arti

Pertanyaan gila apa itu. Kenapa dia bisa tahu?, apakah aku terlalu bodoh menyembunyikan perasaan sehingga dia bisa menebaknya dengan mudah?.

"Memang apa urusanmu?" kataku mengelak.

"Kau terlalu bodoh untuk menipuku. Shinichi sangat tidak peka memahami perasaan makanya dia tak mengerti" katanya sombong.

"Dalam waktu dekat ini orang tuaku akan memutuskan siapa yang berhak menerima warisan keluarga. Aku dan kakakku bersaing mendapatkan itu. Orang tuaku memberi syarat, bagi siapa yang lebih dahulu menikah akan mendapatkan warisan itu. Kau hanya perlu berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku sampai bertunangan lalu kita batalkan pertunangan kita setelah aku mendapatkan warisan itu" jelasnya.

"Ooh, jadi seorang Saguru tertarik dengan harta?" sindirku.

"Bukan itu, aku sedang punya kasus besar dan aku memerlukkan dana yang besar juga untuk memecahkaannya. Kepoliosian Jepang tak mau bekerjasama denganku karena mereka merasa kasus ini adalah kasus yang masih belum nyata, sebenarnya aku ingin meminta bantuan Shinichi tapi karena aku dan dia sedang bertaruh, akupun harus mengerjakkannya sendiri."

"Apa orang tuamu sekarat hampir mati sehingga mereka harus mempercepat pembagian warisan?" tanyaku ketus.

"Tak begitu ceritanya tapi tak jauh beda dari kenyataannya. Penyakit Jantung ayahku sering kambuh akhir-akhir ini, makanya dia takut terjadi hal-hal yang diluar dugaan. Awalnya kami menolak karena hal ini terkesan kami seperti mengharapkan kematiannya. Tapi, karena permintaan ayah sepertinya tidak bisa ditolak kamipun menyetuji kesepakatan ini dan menjalankan ketentuan yang ayah berikan.

Kata ibu, ayah sangat mengharapkan dapat menimang seorang cucu sebelum kematiannya menjemputnya. Itulah sebabnya syarat ini ada" ucapnya menjelaskan.

"Kau akan membohonginya dan membuat hatinya tersakiti. Kau juga bukan orang baik dan tak jauh berbeda denganku yang mantan penjahat ini jika kau melakukannya" ucapku.

"Kau tak usah banyak bicara. Aku sudah memikirkan rencana ini matang-matang. Lagipula semua ini kulakukan untuk kebaikan orang juga. Cepat kemasi barang-barangmu, hari ini juga kita berangkat ke Hiroshima. Dan satu lagi. Hal ini hanya kita berdua yang tau, perkenalkan aku kepada ayah angkatmu sebagai kekasihmu jadi tak akan ada orang curiga" jelasnya.

"Aku mengerti. Tetapi tetap ingat, semua rahasiaku harus aman denganmu atau aku juga akan menyebarkan apa yang kau mainkan dibelakan orangtua mu agar dunia tahu bahwa menjadi detektif bukan selalu melakukan hal baik" aku pun berlalu ke kamar untuk mengemasi beberapa pakaian untuk kubawa nanti.

**SKIP=SKIP=SKIP**

"Hakase, aku ingin memperkenalkan sekali lagi padamu. Ini Saguru ... dia kekasihku" ucapku kepada Hakase. Hakase yang mendengar perkataanku pun terkejut senang "Benarkah, kalau begitu aku harus mengawasi Saguru akhir-akhir ini agar iya tak cepat-cepat mengambilmu" canda Hakase yang diikuti dengan senyuman jahilnya kepada Saguru.

"Berjanjilah Saguru. Kau akan lindunginya dia adalah harta berhargaku" kata Hakase sambil meminum kopinya yang ada di meja tamu "Aku berjanji" kata Saguru yang melingkarkan tangannya pelan ke bahuku.

"Profesor, bolehkan aku mengajak Shiho ke Hiroshima? Aku ingin memperkenalkannya kepada kedua orang tuaku. Mungkin kami akan menginap satu atau dua malam. Boleh?" tanya Saguru yang mulai serius.

"Baiklah, asalkan kau tak berbuat macam-macam dengannya. Sekalian sampaikan salamku nanti untuk ayah dan ibumu ya, Saguru" ucap Hakase.

"Tentu. Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi, _**sayang**_" kata Saguru yang cukup membuatku ingin muntah dan tertawa terbahak-bahak jika aku tak mengingat peranku sekarang.

**SKIP=SKIP=SKIP**

_**Saguru POV**_

Walau perjalanan ini tak dihiasi banyak kata. Aku tetap menikmatinya. Duduk berdampingan dengannya di jok depan, membuat pekerjaan menyetirku tak seburuk biasanya.

"Kasus besar apa yang kau tangani?" katanya memecah keheningan "Kasus komplotan mafia. Walau komplotan ini tak sebesar organisasimu itu, komplotan ini sangat cerdik. Jika kau mau, kau akan jadi _patner_ yang hebat, kau cukup berpengalaman kan dalam hal ini?" jelasku santai.

"Aku sedang tak berminat dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kasus. Apalagi yang berbentuk seperti itu" ucapnya santai.

"Dan aku hanya ingin mengingatkan, jika kau tak melakukan tugas ini dengan baik satu persatu rahasiamu akan ku kuak kemuka umum. Ingat itu" kali ini terdengar ada nada mengintimidasi dalam ucapanku.

Mobilpun ku perlambat hingga akhirnya kami berhenti didepan sebuah rumah mewah

"Kita sudah sampai. Bersiaplah memulai permainan kita" bisikku ditelinga kanannya. Satu anggukan tegasnya pun memperjelasku bahwa dia sudah siap bermain dalam permainanku.

Ketika pintu rumah dibuka oleh seorang wanita pirang paruh baya, aku sudah sangat yakin permainan ini akan dimulai dengan hal luar biasa yang sedang menanti.


	6. Chapter 6

Hai para readers sekalian! Kembali lagi bersama saya, Author teraneh dan ter-gaje didunia. Akhirnya liburan bisa dimanfaatkan buat update sebanyak-banyaknya.

Btw, di chapter ini banyak slight ShihoXSaguru, jdi fans ShinShi gak bisa lihat keromantisan dua best pairing ever ini. Tpi author janji di chapter 9/10 bakal ada ShinShi.

Well, tanpa basa-basi-asem-asin-kecut dan akhirnya dibuang. Silakan baca dan jangan lupa review ya ;)

**WARNING! Typo kronis, Gaje stadium akhir, Abal akut, membingunkan, OOC lavel dipertanyakan. EYD perlu dioprasi besar-besaran.**

Only Hope

Detective Conan, Rate: T, Genre: Romance & Drama, Pairing: Shiho Miyano x Shinichi Kudo.

**Desclaimer: **semua karakter punya sensei Gosho, klo aku punya DC mngkin besoknya dunia harus kiamat ... XD

Chapter 6: Ironis

_**Normal POV**_

"Tadaima..."

"Saguru! Akhirnya kau datang juga, ibu sudah sangat lama menunggumu" kata seorang wanita paruh baya memeluk Saguru yang baru datang "Sepertinya kau membawa teman, iyakan Saguru?" ucap ibunya dengan senyuman menggoda setelah melihat kearah Shiho.

"Dia bukan temanku Okaasan. Dia _**kekasihku**_" ucap Saguru sambil tersenyum malu.

"Ayo masuk, orang-orang rumah sudah menunggu sekalian bawakan barang-barang kekasihmu yang manis ini" Ibu Saguru pun dengan serta merta menuntun Shiho masuk dan membiarkan anaknya kerepotan membawa beberapa tas masuk rumah.

**SKIP=SKIP=SKIP**

"Jadi kau sedang menyelsaikan kuliahmu di fakultas kedokteran? Wow, itu luar biasa" kata Ibu Saguru bersemangat

"Ya, mungkin satu bulan lagi aku akan lulus" kata Shiho datar

"Wow, itu juga menakjubkan. Jika kau sudah jadi dokter mungkin kau dapat menyembuhkan penyakit suamiku yang keras kepala ini" ucap ibunya Saguru sambil melahap makanannya.

"Sudahlah bu, Shiho kan lelah" kata Saguru menghentikan pembicaraan Shiho dengan ibunya.

"Perhatian sekali kau, Shiho saja tak keberatan ya kan?" tanya ibu Saguru "hmmm" jawab Shiho seadanya.

"Shiho beristirahatlah kau mungkin lelah telah menempuh perjalanan panjang hari ini" ucap Saguru yang berdiri dari tempat duduknya

"Tidak, aku akan membantu ibumu membersihkan ini" sanggah Shiho yang ikut berdiri dan membantu ibu Saguru yang sedang mencuci piring.

"Jangan keras kepala—" bisik Saguru yang tiba-tiba saja merangkul pinggang Shiho dari belakang

"Atau kau tahu akibatnya".

Shiho pun melepas pekerjaannya dan mohon diri beristirahat kepada orang tua Saguru dan Hitoshi, kakak Saguru.

"Coba lihat, dia akan jadi menantu kita yang baik" ucap ibu Saguru kepada suaminya.

"Dia hanya ingin warisan itu ibu" kata Hitoshi kesal.

"Jangan berprasangka buruk. Kau lihat sendiri kan, bagaimana mereka. Lagipula Saguru juga tidak tertarik dengan namanya **'warisan'. **Sepertinya Saguru memang _**mencintainya **_" ucap ayah Saguru yang melihat Shiho dan Saguru menaiki tangga.

**SKIP=SKIP=SKIP**

"Kau tidur disini, kamarku yang paling ujung jika ada apa-apa katakan saja padaku atau ibuku. Selamat beristirahat" ucap Saguru didepan pintu "Ya" jawab Shiho seadanya.

"Kau tahu, kau bermain dengan cukup bagus walaupun tak memuaskan hari ini" kata Saguru seraya menutup pintu kamar Shiho.

_**Shiho POV**_

Tak memuaskan katanya.

Dia memang orang yang tak punya otak, mengesalkan sekali. Ingin sekali aku mencakar wajahnya seharian ini karena sikapnya yang begitu memuakkan hari ini tapi dibalik itu semua entah mengapa sepertinya aku... _**menikmatinya.**_

Sudahlah, otakku yang jenius ini tak perlu memikirkan ini semua. Dan ini juga untuk kebaikan bersama bukan?.

Ah, handphone ku seharian ini tak kunyalakan.

_**Anda memiliki 17 panggilan tak terjawab dan satu pesan**_

Mungkin Profesor sangat khawatir

_**2 panggilan tak terjawab dari Hakase**_

_**15 panggilan tak terjawab dari Shinichi**_

Ada kepentingan apa orang ini meneleponku. Tak cukupkah dia menggangu hidupku?

_**1 pesan dari Shinichi**_

Segenting apakah urusanmu sehingga sebegitunya berusaha menghubungiku

_**Shiho kemana saja kau?**_

_**Aku sudah mencoba menghubungimu tapi nomor mu tak aktif seharian ini.**_

_**Pertama aku minta maaf. Aku baru saja teringat kalau kau juga harus menghadiri acaraku ini, mungkin kau juga bisa mengajak Saguru.**_

Acara? Seingatku ulang tahunmu tidak jatuh pada hari ini.

_**Hari ini acara peresmian pertunanganku dengan Ran. **_

_**Aku sangat berharap kau datang untuk menyaksikan salah satu peristiwa penting dalam hidupku ini.**_

_**Kau partnerku kan.**_

_**Terimakasih telah menemaniku dan membuatku menemukan kebahagianku kembali.**_

_**Oh ya. Kudengar kau kerumah orangtua Saguru. Ku do'akan kau**__** juga **__**bahagia dengannya.**_

Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang ku baca. Pesan itu telah kubaca berulang-ulang kali.

Sebegitu cepatkah kau meninggalkanku, Shinichi?. Ku kira ketidak pekaan dan kebodohanmu akan lebih lama menemaniku.

Kau memang tak peka _**Tantei-kun**_.

Aku menutup flap handphoneku dan mendudukkan diriku diatas tempat tidur, tak terasa sedikit demi sedikit air mataku jatuh. Sekuat apapun aku, setegar apapun aku, aku tetap seorang ... wanita. Wanita yang sangat berharap orang yang dicintainya membalas cintanya.

Mungkin kata bodoh lebih cocok untuku sekarang. Buat apa aku menangisinya?

_**Kau harus kuat ...**_

_**Kau harus tegar...**_

_**Aku akan selalu bersama mu...**_

Ribuan kata tak akan mengubah situasi ini. Aku tak mau mengerti, aku tak mau percaya dengan sagala hal yang telah terjadi dengan ku.

Aku ingin semua ini tak pernah ada, aku ingin aku tak dikenali seorang pun didunia ini. Karena segala yang kupunyai tak lebih dari sebuah kebahagiaan yang tersapu bersih dengan duka dan penderitaan.

Aku tak ingin tuhan menciptakan arti cinta kepada setiap insannya. Karena untukku, cinta adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan yang dicari-cari manusia untuk mengobati kehampaan dalam hidupnya.

Aku ingin menjadi hal yang tak pernah diciptakan tuhan.

Aku masih menelungkupkan kedua tanganku diwajahku, terdengar pelan suara pintu terbuka.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya suara itu.

"..."

Sepertinya ia menaruh sesuatu di atas bufet disamping tempat tidur_**.**_

"Kau sudah menerima pesan dari Shinichi?" ucapnya yang ikut duduk disampingku. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Kau tak patut menangisinya" ucapnya lagi "Kau bukan siapa-siapa ku, kau tak pantas menasehatiku. Ini bukan urusanmu" ucapku getir.

Dia diam tak menjawab. Tiba-tiba dia duduk bersimpuh dihadapanku, ia mengangkat daguku dan menghapus air mata yang ada di pipi kanan ku "Tak kusangka mantan penjahat sepertimu dapat menagis seperti ini" katanya.

"Aku sedang tak butuh pujianmu" ucapku membuang muka.

"Kau tak perlu menangis, kau tak perlu mencintai orang yang sudah pasti tak mencintaimu. Lupakanlah dia, kau sudah punya kehidupan kan?" ucapnya lagi.

"Aku sedang tak butuh omong kosongmu. Dan asal kau tahu aku tak merasa sedih sama sekali atas pertunangannya, aku hanya merasa terlalu senang dan ... takut" ucapku datar.

"Keluar dari sini!" bentakku padanya.

Kusadari dia tak bergeming

"Aku tak pernah meninggalkan mu, aku akan selalu ada disisimu, aku akan menjadi orang yang jauh lebih baik dari Shinichi. Maka dari itu... _**Kenapa kau tidak menikah denganku dan merajut kehidupan baru bersamaku?**_"

Dengan bersimpuh dan menggenggam kedua tanganku Saguru mengatakan itu. Saguru telah mengucapkan pertanyaan yang tak pernah kuharapkan terucap dari bibir siapapun didunia ini untuk ku.

Tapi pertanyaan itu terasa begitu pahit "Permainan mu tak ada gunanya. Orang tuamu tak akan terpengaruh jika kau melamarku tanpa disaksikan oleh mereka. _Baka_" ucapku getir.

"Aku serius. Aku melamarmu karena aku... _**mencintaimu**_" ucapnya lagi

"..." aku tak tau harus berkata apa. Semua terasa begitu cepat bagiku.

Saguru berdiri dan menarikku kedalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, jika kau harus mengalami kejadiaan seperti ini. Ini bukanlah salah satu dari ribuan bagian permainanku. Hal ini bukan karena permintaan siapa pun, dan ini tak ada kaitannya dengan apapun. Cepat atau lambat kau akan mengerti mengapa aku melakukan ini semua kepada mu. Apakah alasan aku mencintaimu kurang cukup untuk membuatmu percaya padaku?" Tanyanya.

"Entahlah, aku tak mengerti dengan semua ini. Aku tak mengerti maumu, aku tak mengerti mauku sendiri dan aku tak mau mengerti semua itu. Ini terlalu berat bagiku dan ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk dimengerti dan dipercaya. Aku tak mau jatuh cinta kepadamu lalu kau berjanji padaku untuk selalu bersama ku dan akhirnya kau pergi meninggalkanku seperti apa yang Shinichi lakukan kepadaku.

"Aku tak mau menyayangi, aku tak mau mencintai, dan aku tak mau memiliki. Karena aku takut, aku takut untuk melepaskan, aku takut kehilangan untuk yang kesekian kalinya"

"..." tak ada tanggapan darinya.

"Saguru, kurasa semua ini terlalu cepat kau tak mengenalku dan aku tak mengenalmu. Kita tak bisa mempercayai satu sama lain bila begini caranya" ucapku seraya mengangkat kepala ku untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Aku sudah cukup mengenalmu, tak banyak yang harus kuketahui dan kupelajari. Aku berjanji, aku akan membuatmu sulit melepasku, aku berjanji kau akan sulit kehilanganku.

"Aku telah tergila-gila kepadamu. Kau misteri terbesar dalam hidupku yang belum mampu kupecahkan, kau adalah gunung tertinggi yang tak mampu ku taklukan, kau adalah satu-satunya wanita yang mampu membuatku mengorbankan segalanya hanya untukmu. Maka dari itu bersedialah kau menjadi bagian hidupku" ucap Saguru dengan kesungguhan dimatanya.

"Biarkan kita menjalani ini dari awal. Aku ingin memikirkannya sebelum aku mengambil langkah. Tapi berjanjilah mulai sekarang tak ada kebohongan dan rahasia diantara kita, berjanjilah kau tak akan membohongi orangtuamu lagi" kataku membalas pelukannya.

"Mengapa?"

"Karena ku juga berjanji akan menemanimu dalam setiap langkahmu dan mencoba belajar bagaimana menerima rasa cinta dari seorang Saguru" ucapku pelan.

"Aku berjanji" katanya lagi.

Beberapa lamanya kami terdiam dan membiarkan hati kami yang bicara melalui pelukan. Sepertinya malam ini aku harus tak tidur untuk memikirkan betapa ironisnya berbagai kejadian yang ku lalui hari ini.

Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan orang jika kau tak tau betapa sakitnya rasa kehilangan kau juga tak akan tahu bagaimana indahnya rasa memiliki.

Bagaimana? Tambah jelek? Maklumkan ya ... otak author masih terbawa rencana liburan . . . .


	7. Chapter 7

Only Hope

Detective Conan, Rate: T, Genre: Romance & Drama, Pairing: Shiho Miyano x Shinichi Kudo.

**Desclaimer: **Aoyama sensei tak akan memberikan meitantai conan untukku.

Holla para readers yang baik hati, ganteng, kece, dan rajin menabung (?). Kembali lagi dengan fic ini, setelah sekian lama tidak update padahal filenya udah lama nangkring di laptop *ketahuan miskin pulsa internet . . . hehehe lagian wifi dirumah rada eror dan author sedang banyak tugas...

Dichapter ini kita bakal ngelihat pairing ShihoXSaguru. Jadi dichapter ini ceritanya mereka udah punya hubungan resmi lebih tepatnya mereka udah jadi tunangan, mereka tinggal nentukan hari baik tapi sayangnya akar dari batang masalah akan muncul disini.

Sebenarnya penulis (saya menyadari kalau saya tidak pantas disebut author*plak sma aja kali) sudah merencanakan kesedihan untuk tiap karakter pokoknya semakin banyak chapter dific ini akan semakin melowdramatis ...

Btw sorry ya saya gak bisa membalas review ,,,,,, pokoknya readers semua jangan khawatir fic ini main pairingnya ShinShi. Maaf atas banyaknya pairing disini.

_**WARNING ! Gaje luar biasa, typo dimana-mana, abal akut, OOC udah tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi. pokoknya sebelum anda kecewa karena summarrynya jauh lebih bagus dari ceritanya anda telah saya peringatkan.**_

Chapter 7 : Memeluk Bulan

_**Shiho POV**_

Satu bulan sudah segalanya berlalu. Tak ada lagi tangis yang menemaniku, hanya ada tawa dan namanya tak henti-hentinya menghiasi hati dan pikiran ku.

_**Saguru...**_

Mungkin dia benar. Aku akan bahagia bersamanya sampai nanti.

Aku telah menyatakan kebersediaanku menikah bersamanya, dengan syarat segalanya akan dipersiapkan setelah pesta kelulusanku minggu depan.

Hakase dan orang tua Saguru pun juga sudah merestui segalanya dan mendukung kami sepenuhnya. Untuk kali ini aku berharap segalanya dapat kujalani seperti orang normal bukan seperti seorang yang ... berbeda.

Ku hembuskan nafas pelan dalam rangkulannya. Begitu hangat nan damai jika saat-saat seperti ini datang kepadaku, seakan waktu berhenti berputar.

Dibangku taman ini, senja menemani kami dalam keheningan, terjun didalam pikiran masing-masing. Terkadang bicara dengan hati dalam diam lebih menenangkan dan menyenangkan. Danau yang tenang dihadapanku tak sebanding dengan ketenangan hatiku saat ini. Terasa begitu damai dan tak ada gemericik sedikit pun.

"Mari kita pulang" suara dingin tapi menghangatkan miliknya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Langsung pulang?" ucapku. Dia hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan tersenyum.

Aku pun mengangkat kepalaku yang bersandar di bahunya, menegakan tubuhku. Ia mengandeng tanganku dan tersenyum hangat.

_**Ah, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? **_

Mungkin dia sudah sangat bahagia, menikah lalu pindah ke Amerika tanpa memberiku kabar.

_**Itu tak mungkin, kau tak menerima undangan pernikahan dari siapapun kan, Shiho?**_

Lama sekali aku sudah tak melihat batang hidungnya. Bahkan dipesta pertunangan ku dia juga tak datang. Mungkin dia sibuk sekali atau... bahagia sekali.

_**Rindukah aku kepadanya?**_

Tak usah kau pikirkan itu lagi Shiho. Kau dan dia memang tidak ditakdirkan bersamanya. Kau sudah bersamanya dan dia sudah bersama orang yang selalu diharapkannya untuk selalu bersamanya.

**SKIP=SKIP=SKIP**

Ah, siang ini sepertinya terik sekali. Berjalan dijalanan Beika sungguh memperburuk sakit kepala yang sejak tadi pagi sudah menghantui ku. Entah ada apa denganku hari ini, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang salah di tubuhku. Mungkin aku mata kuliah hari ini menambah beban dikepala ku.

"Tadaima!" ucapku saat memasuki rumah dan mengenakan sendal rumah.

Tak ada jawaban sepertinya Hakase sedang sibuk dengan penemuan baru dan gilanya. Aku berjalan menyusuri tangga samapi didepan pintu kamar, membukanya kemudian menutupnya lagi lalu aku merebahkan diri diatas tempat tidurku.

Saat aku memiringkan tubuhku aku terkejut saat melihat setetes cairan yang menodai sperei tempat tidurku.

_**Darah...**_

Dengan refleks aku meraba bagian bawah hidung, betapa banyaknya darah yang keluar dari kedua lobang hidungku. Kuambil tissu diatas bufet dan mengelap darah yang menodai wajahku.

Ada apa gerangan dengan tubuhku?

_**Sepertinya kau banyak pikiran dan pekerjaan akhir-akhir ini Shiho. Kau harus istirahat!**_

Tak ingin memikirkan apa-apa lagi akupun beranjak tidur. Semoga hal ini tak menandakan hal buruk akan terjadi.

Lagi pula harusnya aku beristirahat dari kesibukanku dan refreshing sekali-kali untuk menghindarii stress.

**SKIP=SKIP=SKIP**

Pagi ini aku dan Saguru sedang berjalan-jalan menelusuri pusat perbelanjaan di Beika. Bercengkrama santai dengannya sangat membuatku bahagia dan lebih segar.

"Saguru-san!" teriak seorang laki-laki muda. Laki-laki itu berhenti tepat didepan aku dan Saguru dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Hiro-san? Ada apa?" ucap Saguru yang masih terpana. "Akako . . . Akako . . . dia masuk rumah sakit, kau harus cepat kesana dia sangat membutuhkanmu" jelasnya singkat.

"Tapi ada apa?" tanya Saguru lagi "Tak ada waktu menjelaskan, aku sudah lelah mencarimu kemana-mana kau harus ikut kerumah sakit" dengan tanpa basa-basi lagi laki-laki itu menarik tangan Saguru dan menghentika taksi yang berlalu dengan tergesa-gesa. Aku yang hanya menyaksikan hal itu hanya mengikuti mereka berdua.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit, kami langsung menuju ruang rawat Akako.

Didepan ruangan itu terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya dan laki-laki yang sedang menenangkannya. Mereka terlihat begitu pilu dan menyakitkan. "Saguru, tolonglah anak kami, dia membutuhkan mu. Dia sedang sakit disana" ucap ibu itu.

Saguru langsung memasuki ruangan itu diikuti dengan orang tua Saguru. Aku yang sedang kebingungan duduk dibangku terdekat. "Akako adalah teman Saguru sejak kecil, mereka adalah teman sepermainan. Aku Hiro, aku kakak Akako" ucap Hiro membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Oh" ucapku datar.

"Akako sebenarnya sedang strees, dia sangat terpukul dengan kabar rencana pernikahanmu dengan Saguru. Dia sudah mogok makan dalam seminggu, dan akhirnya dia mengalami dehidrasi dan jatuh sakit. Dia benar-benar tertekan" jelas Hiro.

"Awalnya aku tak mengerti kenapa kabar itu dapat membuatnya terpukul, tapi setelah aku mengetahui kalau Akako menyukainya aku baru mengerti" ucap Hiro dengan tatapan menerawang.

Sedih, kecewa, marah telah tercampur menjadi satu setelah mendengar penjelasan Hiro. Aku kecewa dengan Saguru karena iya tak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang Akako. Tapi aku juga sedih karena ku Akako menjadi seperti ini.

_**Oh Shiho, tak cukupkah kau menghancurkan satu kehidupan saja? Mengapa kau menghancurkan hidup orang lagi?**_

**SKIP=SKIP=SKIP**

Perjalanan pulang terasa begitu menyesakkan. Keadaan Saguru membuatku makin sadar, jika aku adalah hal yang diciptakan tuhan utuk menghancurkan hidup orang lain. Orang tua Akako sangat berharap Saguru membatalkan pernikahanku dengannya dan menjodohkan Saguru dengan Akako sehingga Akako dapat kembali seperti semula.

Walau Saguru tak menyetujui dan tak menolak, aku tetap saja merasa ini adalah salah satu dari ratusan hal buruk yang diberikan tuhan kepada ku.

Aku membiarkannya merawat Akako, aku dapat mengerti bagaimana perasaan Saguru dan Akako sekarang. Mungkin aku juga harus menenangkan diri .

Jauh dilubuk hatiku, aku memaki Tuhan atas semua penyiksaannya terhadapku. Entah apa lagi yang akan diberikan Tuhan untuk membuat ku semakin terbuai dengan penderitaan.

Sepertinya aku perlu teman bicara, aku harus menghubunginya. Sebelum aku merasa meraih kebahagiaan bagai memeluk bulan.

**A/N :** saya sangat terharu mengingat masih ada orang yang mau mereview ff ini. Jika anda berkenan bersedekah dengan menyenangkan orang aneh yang nulis cerita gaje ini, harap tinggalkan review . . . .

Ayo reader yang baik sedekah review sama saya, saya udah 5 hari gak makan


	8. Chapter 8

Only Hope

Detective Conan, Rate: T, Genre: Romance & Drama, Pairing: Shiho Miyano x Shinichi Kudo.

**Desclaimer: **Aoyama Gosho. Selamanya hal ini tak akan pernah berpindah tangan kepadaku.

**WARNING! Typos, Abal, Aneh, Gaje, lebay, OOC, EYD tak bisa dimengerti.**

Hai semua readers yang sudah baik hati meluangkan waktu dan menyisihkan pulsa internetnya untuk membaca fanfic ku yang bisa bikin orang membacanya sekarat karena kegajean dan keabalannya.

Dichapter ini kita bakal tau _another secret_nya Shiho, dan gimana hubungan seorang Kaito dan Shiho. Jadi chapter-chapter sebelumnya banyak slight ShihoXSaguru. Dichapter ini akan ada slight KaitoXShiho. Beribu maaf harus kusampaikan kepada para fans ShinShi yang membaca fic ini. Aku ingin Shiho dikelilingi orang-orang yang menyanyanginya walaupun Shihonya tidak sadar akan hal itu.

Pokoknya saya janji Shinichi ada di chapter 9. Ok?

Well, ini balasan untuk review kemaren!

**aishanara87 **cerita ini gak ada mirip-miripnya koq sama twilight, aku hanya mengutip beberapa kata romantisnya saja selain itu aku juga terinspirasi dengan cinta berseginya si Bella, Edward, sama Jacob. Suka twilght juga ?

masalah gak adanya Shinichi di tiga chapter ini masih kurahasiakan, dichapter ini juga sudah ada cluenya. Ku rasa ini akan menjadi kejutan yang baik untuk para readers. Gomennasai ya, membuatmu kecewa tak ada tantei satu itu . . .

**araaa **iya ini sudah saya usahakan memanjangkan ceritanya dan menambah kata demi katanya.

**shiningstar **maaf sekali ya aku dari awal ingin menulis fic yang berpairing ShinShi tapi jika kamu fans Saguru, aku tetap menaruh bagian kebahagiaan juga dikehidupannya dalam cerita gaje ku ini. Tapi aku gak bisa jamin kebahagiaan mereka melebihi kebahagiaan pairing utamanya.

**shuzuna **ya jawabannya akan diketahui dichapter ini. Btw aku ngucapin kata maaf dulu ya... aku akan membuat semua tokoh mengalami kesedihan yang mendalam sampai pairing utamanya akan menyadari mereka sudah hilang harapan dan menyadari bahwa lawan mainnya adalah satu-satunya harapan mereka untuk hidup. Jadi, apa menurutmu fic gaje ini terlalu melankolis?

**Unknown **ooo kalo yang satu itu sangat tidak mungkin, mereka hanya bertunangan dan hilangnya Shinichi di tiga chapter ini juga bagaimana hubungan Shinichi dan Ran baru ada di chapter 9 jadi sabar. Aku gak bakal bikin yang macem-macem ke pairing pembantu XD.

Well, silakhan baca dan jangan lupa tingalkan komentar . . . . .

* * *

Chapter 8: Pembawa Sial dan Karma

_**Kaito POV**_

Sepertinya pikirannya sedang kalut. Yang dilakukannya hanya mengaduk-aduk kopinya yang telah begitu hitam, mungkin sama hitamnya dengan pikirannya saat ini. Dia menghembuskan nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Wajahnya yang datar membuatku tak mampu menebak apa isi hati dan pikirannya saat ini.

"Ada apa denganmu dan Saguru? Apakah kalian bertengkar?" tanyaku memberanikan diri. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia hanya menatap datar hujan yang sedang turun diluar kafetaria ini.

"Kaito, percayakah kau bahwa pembawa sial dan karma itu ada?" ucapnya pelan.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu?. Aku... aku tak percaya dengan itu" kataku.

"Kau aneh, kau dapat percaya begitu saja dengan sulap-sulap aneh itu tapi kau tak percaya dengan hal yang umum seperti ini" godanya.

"..."

"Kaito, kau kenal Akako? Dia sedang sakit dan depresi. Dia telah kehilangan salah satu kepingan kebahagiaannya. Dia telah menderita. Semua itu karena aku, aku ada sebagai salah satu kepingan kepedihan dalam hidupnya" ucapnya datar.

"M..mak...maksudmu?"

"Dia strees mendengar kabar rencana pernikahanku dengan Saguru. Orangtuanya berkata kepadaku bahwa Akako-san menaruh hati pada Saguru, dan memohon dengan sangat agar aku menunda bahkan membatalkan pernikahanku dengan Saguru hingga kesembuhan Akako" ucapnya lagi.

Sejujurnya jika aku boleh berkata padamu, itu adalah berita baik dan menggembirakan bagiku. Kau tau kurasa orang tua Akako benar kau harus membatalkan pernikahan itu dan memberikan kesempatan bagiku, Shiho.

"Kaito? . ." ucapnya menyadarkanku.

"Eh, iya. Ada apa?" kata ku.

"Aku tidak hanya perlu teman untuk mendengarkan dan meminum minumannya, tapi aku sedang butuh teman yang dapat memberi solusinya kepadaku." Ucapnya sinis.

"Menunda pernikahanmu bukan ide yang buruk, kau akan hanya harus menikah setelah Akako-san sembuh, dapat mengerti, dan menerima pernikahan kalian" kataku seadanya.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku juga berpikir seperti itu, tapi ada sedikit masalah. Maukah kau membantuku mengatakan semua ini kepada Hakase?" tanyanya lagi

"Ya, tentu saja itukan gunanya teman" kataku seraya tersenyum.

Dia tersenyum dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju kemeja kasir dan membayar tagihannya. Aku pun beranjak dari tempatku dan keluar kafetaria tersebut berdampingan dengannya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku ketika melihat untuk kesekian kalinya dia memegangi kepalanya.

"Tidak, hanya sedikit pusing" jawabnya datar. Tak berapa lama kemudian dia ambruk disampingku dengan darah keluar dari hidungnya, aku yang begitu panik langsung membawanya keruang rumah sakit tak jauh dari kafetaria ini.

**SKIP=SKIP=SKIP**

Disini aku menunggu segala penjelasan dokter tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kejadian ini begitu mengejutkan, dan membuatku lupa segalanya. Apakah ini semua gara-gara sikap Saguru itu?

"Kau keluarganya?" kata dokter paruh baya tersebut setelah keluar dari kamar pemeriksaan.

"Aku bukan keluarganya, sebenarnya pasien sudah tidak memiliki keluarga tepatnya" kataku.

"Oh, begitu"

"Ya, jadi bagaimana keadaannya, Dok?"

"Kami mendapatkan kenyataan yang sangat mengejutkan, Nak. Temanmu, menderita kanker hati stadium 3 yang telah dideritanya beberapa bulan terakhir. Kami mendapati bahwa hatinya telah mengalami kerja yang sangat berat, sepertinya pasien pernah menggunakan obat atau semacamnya memiliki pengaruh kuat dan membuat hatinya rusak dan tidak mampu bekerja selayaknya.

"Kami juga telah mendiagnosa, beberapa saluran disekitar hati mengalami peradangan karena pola hidup tidak sehat sehingga akan sulit jika pasien hendak melakukan operasi pencangkokan hati karena dapat menghancurkan fungsi saluran disekitar hatinya.

"Organ hati pasien sudah tidak mungkin diselamatkan, satu-satunya jalan pengobatan ini adalah pencangkokan hati. Tapi kondisi peradangan yang parah membuat kita harus menunggu" ucap Dokter.

Aku terperangah mendengar penjelasan dokter. Seketika kepalaku terasa berat dan dada ku sesak. Sudah jutaan kabar buruk yang pernah kudengar tentang Shiho, tapi tak pernah membuat ku seperti kehilangan kebahagiaan.

Ada apa sebenarnya ini, kenapa Shiho bisa menutupi semua ini. Begitu banyak kah rahasia dalam kehidupannya sehingga begitu sulit orang lain mengerti dirinya yang sangat keras kepala itu?.

_**Normal POV**_

"Dia sudah sadar, Dok?"

"Belum. Tapi kau boleh melihatnya."

"Terimakasih, Dok" ucap Kaito menjabat tangannya.

"Nak, ku sarankan Nona Miyano dirawat dirumah sakit untuk masa penyembuhan peradangannya"

"Ya, saya akan membicarakan hal itu dengannya" kata Kaito sembari tersenyum.

Kaito masuk ruangan Shiho.

Dia duduk dikursi dekat tempat tidurnya dan menatap dalam wajah pucat wanita itu. Terkadang wajah itu membuatnya sadar bahwa kepedihan wanita ini dapat mengalahkan kepedihan siapapun didunia ini, tapi dari kepedihan itulah dia dapat membuat siapa saja tegar dan bahagia. Perlahan Kaito mengelus pipi pucat Shiho dan tersenyum kecut.

"Kau harus kuat ya Shiho, kau pasti akan mendapatkan harapan ditengah keputusasaan" ucap Kaito lembut.

Terlihat kepala Shiho bergerak pelan, menandakan dia mendengar ucapan Kaito.

"Shinichi?" ucapnya pelan.

"Hei, bangun. Buka matamu" ucap Kaito.

"Shinichi" ucapnya lagi. Kaito hanya tersenyum tipis menyadari Shiho sedang mengigau. Kaito menaikkan selimutnya hingga menutupi dadanya.

Perlahan Shiho membuka matanya.

Shiho tersenyum lemah dan memandang wajah Kaito dengan tatapan sendunya "Kudo-kun" ucapnya lemah.

"Hei, aku Kaito bukan detektif itu" ucap Kaito kesal.

"Kau sangat mirip dengannya... Kuroba-kun" katanya seraya tersenyum lagi.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" ucap Kaito.

"Kepedihan dan penyesalan" ucap Shiho tegas namun terdengar begitu lemah.

"Errrrr. Maksudku, ... apa yang kau rasakan pada tubuhmu?"tanya Kaito lagi.

"Perutku sedikit sakit dan kepalaku masih sedikit pusing" ucap Shiho pelan.

Kaito menundukkan wajahnya. Kaito takut, dia takut menatap manik aquamarine itu. Manik itu telah menatap jiwa Kaito dan telah mengatakan bahwa pemilik manik itu sedang menderita. Kaito takut bahwa Shiho tak mau mengerti dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa? ...—" ucap Kaito menggantung "Kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakan padaku kalau kau ... sakit?" ucap Kaito getir.

"Untuk apa?, tak ada gunanya aku mengatakannya padamu. Toh, jika aku matipun itu bukan hal besar. Aku bukan apa-apa Kaito melainkan seorang yang tak pernah diharapkan" ucapnya penuh keputusasaan.

"Hei, apa karena masalahmu itu kau jadi berpikir ingin mati seperti ini?" tanya Kaito.

"Masalahku bukan hanya itu, Kaito. Masalah datang setiap hari kepadaku jadi kau tak usah membicarakannya."

"Sejak kap..."ucapan Kaito langsung dipotong Shiho.

"Kau tau Kaito, jika kau ingin membicarakan ini. Keberitahu kau satu hal, ini tak pernah memperbaiki apapun. Kau hanya memperburuk keadaanku, jadi lebih baik kau keluar dan tinggalkan aku sendiri" ucapnya seraya mengalihkan pandangan.

"Kau pikir aku ini sedang apa? Aku disini sedang membantu, aku membantumu menyelsaikan satu dari ribuan masalah yang kau miliki. Apa kau sudah memikirkan bagaimana reaksi orang sekitarmu mengetahui kau sedang sakit parah?, atau kau sudah berpikir bagaimana nanti orang disekitarmu akan hidup tanpamu begitu?. Jika itu maumu terserah, asal kau tau Shiho yang ku kenal bukan seorang Shiho yang egois dan meninggalkan semuanya begitu saja" ucap Kaito seraya membanting pintu kamar Shiho dan berjalan keluar.

_**Shiho POV**_

Bukankah itu benar, Kaito-kun. Shiho memang sudah mati, hanya raganya yang sedang berjalan didunia ini.

Egoiskah aku jika aku memikirkan hal itu?. Sepertinya aku memang harus membuat rencana terakhir agar semua bahagia dan tak menerima kepingan kepedihan dari seorang pembawa sial sepertiku.

**SKIP=SKIP=SKIP**

_**Normal POV**_

Kaito menyusuri tepi jalanan Tokyo, menikmati semilir angin musim gugur. Berkata ribuan kata pada dirinya sendiri bahwa wanita itu adalah wanita yang paling keras kepala yang pernah ditemuinya, wanita yang paling menderita yang pernah dikenalnya, dan wanita yang paling misterius yang pernah diketahuinya.

Kaito memaki dirinya sendiri atas perlakuannya kepada wanita itu. Tapi dia juga memaki wanita itu, wanita yang dirasanya sudah putus harapan.

Kaito berulang kali memaki dirinya sendiri karena dia telah . . . _**menyimpan**_ _**perasaan kepada wanita itu**_.

_**Trrrrttttt . . . trrrrrttt...**_

_**Anda memiliki satu pesan dari Shiho**_

Kaito tersenyum sekilas pada dirinya sendiri, berpikir bahwa wanita itu mungkin akan meminta maaf padanya atau semacamnya.

_**Kau benar aku manusia egois. **_

_**Kau tak bisa memungkiri hal itu lagi.**_

_**Jika kau ingin bantu aku, rahasiakan masalah ini dari siapapun.**_

_**Aku punya rencana membereskan masalah ini, aku akan baik-baik saja**_

_**Besok aku akan ada dirumah, temui aku dan akan ku katakan rancanaku.**_

_**Kau mau membantu kan?**_

_**n/b :kau harus minta maaf kepadaku, kau telah berlaku tak sopan didepan wanita.**_

Senyum Kaito berubah menjadi wajah berkerut yang menandakan kebingungannya atas pesan Shiho.

Kaito menyadari perasaannya pada wanita itu memang suatu anomali dalam dirinya dan hal itu sangat disukainya. Mungkin lama-kelamaan dia akan menjadi sama anehnya dengan wanita itu.

"Aku mengerti" gumamnya singkat dan kembali menikmati perjalanan pulangnya.

**SKIP=SKIP=SKIP**

"Suster, bisa tolongkan bereskan barang-barang saya. Saya harus pulang segera" ucap Shiho yang sedang duduk ditepi tempat tidur.

"Maaf, dokter belum mengizinkan anda untuk pulang, anda harus beristirahat dan menjalani perawatan" ucap seorang suster.

Shiho hanya mencabut selang infusnya dan mengambil kembali tasnya.

"Nona Miyano, anda harus tetap berbaring. Kondisi anda masih belum sehat" ucap suster itu menahan Shiho yang hendak pergi berlalu.

"Anda tau. Saya tak pernah mematuhi perintah orang dengan baik, dan saya tak pernah memerlukan izin orang lain untuk bertindak. Anda mengerti" ucap Shiho seraya menghadiahkan suster tersebut _deathglarenya_.

Suster tersebut hanya diam pasrah melihat Shiho menghilang dari balik pintu rumah sakit.

Shiho yang sudah berada diluar rumah sakit segera menghentikan sebuah taksi dan menaikinya. "Beika, secepatnya" ucapnya seraya menutup pintu taksi.

_**Tttrrrrrrrrttt . . . . trrrrtttt . . .trrrrt**_

_**Satu panggilan dari Saguru**_

"Moshi-moshi"

"_**Hai Shiho... kau ada dimana?"**_

"Dalam perjalanan pulang. Memangnya kenapa?"

"_**Aku merindukanmu"**_

"..."

"_**Kau tak merindukan ku, huh?"**_

"Saguru, jika kau menghubungiku hanya untuk menggodaku akan ku tutup teleponnya. Aku sedang banyak urusan"

"_**Baiklah, baiklah. Apa kau masih ingat Shinichi dan tunangannya?"**_

"Ya, tentu"

"_**Shinichi dan tunangannya itu baru pulang dari Amerika setelah berlibur beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dia meminta kita berdua menjemputnya. Kau mau kan?"**_

''..."

"_**Shiho?"**_

"..."

"_**Shiho, kau baik-baik saja?"**_

"Ya, tentu saja. Kapan?"

"_**Malam ini jam 8, akan ku jemput kau dirumah. OK?"**_

"Ya"

"_**Jaa Shiho"**_

"Jaa"

Shiho mentup teleponya seraya menghela napas. Dia berpikir Tuhan tak memberikannya untuk beristirahat dari kepahitan walau hanya untuk satu malam.

Dia tersenyum pahit, dan bergumam "Aku baik-baik saja, huh" dan kembali menikmati pemandangan jatuhnya bulir demi bulir air hujan membasahi bumi dari dalam taksi. Shiho memandang langit sekilas, langit yang selalu terasa kelabu baginya terasa sudah berubah menjadi langit yang pekat. Mungkin sudah sama pekatnya dengan perasaannya saat ini.

Beberapa hari ini hari yang penuh kemalangan baginya.

* * *

Bagaimana? Jeleknya nambah ? review anda adalah sedekah yang paling saya sukai . . . . .


	9. Chapter 9

Only Hope

Detective Conan, Rate: T, Genre: Romance & Drama, Pairing: Shiho Miyano x Shinichi Kudo.

**Desclaimer: **Aoyama Gosho. Aku bahkan tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana aku bisa memiliki mei-tantei Conan dengan hanya menagis bertekuk lutut pada Sensei Gosho.

**WARNING! Typos, Abal, Aneh, Gaje, lebay, OOC, EYD tak bisa dimengerti.**

Holla-holla ho!ho! para readers ! setelah menanti saat dan waktu yang tepat untuk menulis dan meng-update, hal yang sangat diambang batas keanomalian ini, akhirnya kesempatannya muncul juga.

Well, sebelumnya ini balasan review ku :)

**aishanara87 **akhirnya aku menemukan orang yang menyukai pairing Jasper-Alice. Aku malahan lebih suka pairing ini dari pada si Bella dan Edward. Tpi dibalik semua itu kecintaanku sama pairing ShinShi lebih dibandingkan Jasper-Alice.

Oooh, kematian Shiho sudah ku pastikan tidak akan ada di fanfic ku ini. Aku hanya membuat tahap pemunculan, peningkatan, dan klimaks konflik lebih seru (itu menurutku, hehehehe). Pokoknya dijamin FF ini akan berakhir manis dan bahagia.

**Red Blue **dia akan menyadari hal itu saat cerita ini dalam tahap _**nyaris**_ klimaks. Jadi harap bersabar ya! ;)

Update cepat dan cerita panjang, kyaknya aku gak bisa janji soalnya tugas dan pekerjaan menumpuk luar biasa bulan ini. Saya akan mengusahakannya.

**unknown **tidak, mereka kan cuman tunangan. Kalo masih penasaran apa yang dilakukan Shinichi dan Ran bisa dilihat di chapter ini, Ok?. Mungkin ff ini bakal nyampe 20 chapter keatas XD.

Masalah Shinichi ku buat menderita, tenang itu akan ada saatnya. Jadi Sabar ya . . . . .

**unknown2** heheh, masalah itu Shinichi udah kurencanain menderita di sekitar Chapter 11-15. Jadi tenang dia akan ku bikin menderita tapi yang ku bikin menderita perasaannya ya...

**shuzuna **happy ending untuk main pairing sudah dapat kupastikan XD. Shiho gak bakal mati sebelum dia bahagia sama Shinichi.

**Fan Taostic Baby **heheheh akhirnya Ji-chan review juga. Makasih ya . . . . .

Bagi para reader yang kangen romantisnya ShinShi disini aku hadirkan keinginan para readers.

Tapi disini juga masih banyak Slight Saguru Shiho

Tapi tenang, sepertinya kentalnya romantis Pairing pembantu ini hanya ada disini.

N/B : bagi readers yang suka K-pop, please baca ff ku di fandome Screenplays :)

* * *

Chapter 9: Kesempatan

_**Normal POV**_

**There's a song that inside of my soul**

**It's the wonder I've tried to write over and over again**

**I'm awake in the infinite cold**

**But you sing to me over and over and over again**

_**Ting tong . . . Ting tong**_

Terdengar deringan bel di kediaman Hiroshi Agasa.

Shiho yang sedari tadi telah menunggu seseorang menekan bel rumahnya beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan membukakan pintu untuk tamunya.

"Hai, kau sudah siap?" tanya seorang pria berambut pirang dengan senyumannya.

"Tentu" ucap Shiho singkat.

Shiho mengunci pintu rumah dan bersiap pergi.

"Mana Hakase?" tanya Saguru.

"Osaka, bersama teman sepenelitiannya" jawab Shiho singkat.

Mereka pun memasuki mobil.

"Shiho, lama tak melihatmu menurutku kau makin kurus. Kau tidak sakit kan?" Ucap Saguru yang sedang menyetir.

"..."

"Shiho, _daijobu deska_?"

"Oh iya. _Watashi wa daijobu_. Aku hanya sedikit lelah setelah menjadi dokter muda, akhir-akhir ini" ucap Shiho yang diiringi helaan nafasnya.

"Kau jangan terlalu _workaholic_. Kau harus tetap menjaga kesehatanmu" ucap Saguru tersenyum sekilas kepada wanita yang ada disampingnya.

"Ya ya tuan detektif, atau harus kupanggil tuan ahli kesehatan sekarang?" goda Shiho.

"Kau, ini sebagai seorang calon suami yang baik aku harus perhatian bukan?" balas Saguru.

"Huh, tak lucu" kata Shiho datar.

Merekapun kembali saling menggoda selama perjalanan menuju bandara.

**So I lay my head back down**

**And I lift my hands and pray**

**To be only yours I pray**

**To be only yours I know now you're my only hope**

"Kita menunggu disini saja ya, Shiho?" ucap Saguru menarik Shiho duduk disalah satu bangku ruang tunggu kedatangan.

"Hmmm"

Saguru melingkarkan salah satu tangannya kepingang Shiho dan menyandarkan kepala Shiho dibahu kirinya.

"Aku merindukanmu" bisik Saguru ditelinga Shiho.

"Aku hampir mati merindukanmu, dan hampir gila harus merawat Akako yang terus membuatku melupakanmu" kata Saguru lagi.

Shiho melepaskan rangkulan Saguru dan menegakkan kepalanya kembali. "Apa seorang detektif sepertimu tak pernah punya rasa malu?" ucap Shiho datar.

"Hei, kenapa sedari tadi kau bermood buruk?" tanya Saguru.

"Bukan urusanmu" ucap Shiho dingin.

"Kau memang misterius" seringai Saguru seraya mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Shiho.

"Itu, mereka datang" ucap Shiho langsung berdiri.

Saguru kesal, beribu kali usahanya tak pernah berhasil.

Saguru ikut berdiri dan berjalan di belakang Shiho.

Saguru langsung menghampiri Shinichi dan Ran yang baru keluar dari pintu kedatangan.

"Hei! Saguru lama tak berjumpa denganmu" seru Shinichi yang langsung merangkul hangat Saguru.

"Hei! Apa kabar?" tanya Saguru.

"Selalu baik. Kau?" ucap Shinichi.

"Ya, aku baik" kata Saguru singkat "Kalian lama sekali di Amerika, jangan-jangan bulan madu disana ya?" goda Saguru.

"Ah, tidak-tidak. Kami belum menikah. Aku dan Shinichi hanya menghabiskan waktu berlibur dan mengunjungi orang tua Shinichi tapi akhirnya kami disibukkan dengan memecahkan kasus" ucap Ran malu. Mereka pun tertawa garing.

Shinichi berhenti tertawa ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang telah lama dirindukannya, dia menatap sosok didepannya dengan terpana. Shinichi menatap rindu orang yang telah lama dirindukannya.

Shiho hanya menatap Shinichi dingin, tak ada yang dinginkannya dari pemuda dihadapannya. Dia juga telah merindu cukup lama. Tapi dia tahu, dia sadar diri kalau pemuda itu bukan miliknya. Tetapi milik _**wanita itu**_.

Shinichi yang sempat membatu dengan cepat memeluk erat Shiho.

"Lama tak jumpa, Haibara" ucapnya pelan.

Shiho hanya berdiam diri ketika dia mendapati dirinya dalam pelukan kebahagiaan dan luapan rindu.

Tapi dirinya harus memilih, dia harus mengalahkan egonya yang ingin tetap ada di pelukannya atau memenangkan rasa segannya terhadap dua orang yang sedang menatap Shinichi bingung.

Shiho dengan lembut melepaskan pelukan Shinichi. Shinichi mengerutkan dahinya, menandakan betapa bingung dirinya. Telah lama dia tak jumpa dengan wanita itu, tapi mengapa wanita itu malah bersikap dingin kepadanya. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan wanita itu.

Shiho hanya tersenyum sekilas kemudian mendekat dengan Saguru "Bagaimana kita langsung pulang saja? Shinichi dan Ran pasti sudah lelah menempuh perjalanan panjang" ajaknya.

"Ya, itu ide yang bagus" kata Saguru.

Mereka pun beranjak pergi.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, mobil dipenuhi dengan tawaan, gurauan, dan obrolan ringan dari Saguru, Shinichi, dan Ran. Hanya Shiho yang sedari tadi hanya mengatakan dua tiga patah kata. Shiho meyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela mobil, dia duduk di jok belakang bersama Ran dengan Shinichi dan Saguru yang ada di jok depan.

Kegelisahan Shiho disadari Shinichi dan Saguru. Mereka merasa Shiho benar-benar bermood buruk hari ini.

**Sing to me the song of the star**

**Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again**

**When it's feel like my dreams are so far**

**Sing to me of the plan that you have to me over and over again**

Ran dan Shinichi sudah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing, Shiho tak berkata apapun saat dirinya turun dari mobil, sehingga Saguru juga ikut turun dan mencegah Shiho masuk rumah.

"Jika kau banyak masalah kenapa kau tidak berbagi denganku?" kata Saguru yang sudah merangkap Shiho dalam pelukannya.

"Aku hanya lelah. Jadi cepatlah pulang, karena aku ingin istirahat" ucap Shiho yang sudah meronta dalam pelukan Saguru.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menemanimu dan menginap di rumahmu, anak perawan tak baik tinggal sendirian dirumah" ucap Saguru.

"Kau hanya memperburuk suasana jika kau menginap, pulanglah aku akan baik-baik saja" ucap Shiho yang sudah berhasil keluar dari pelukan Saguru.

"Baik, aku akan pulang. Hati-hati di rumah ya" kata Saguru seraya tersenyum.

_**Cup. . .**_

Satu kecupan halus mendarat di kening Shiho. '_Dia benar-benar berniat memperbaiku moodku' _batin Shiho.

Dan terlihat mobil Saguru melaju meninggalkan rumah Hakase.

Shiho pun masuk rumah dan berniat menghempaskan badannya ke sofa sebelum sebuah deringan bel rumah menghentikannya. Serasa banyak sekali hal yang mengganggunya untuk beristirahat hari ini.

Shiho membuka pintu dan kembali masuk rumah tanpa berkata apapun setelah dia tahu siapa yang bertamu kerumahnya malam-malam seperti ini. "Jadi aku boleh masuk?" kata Shinichi yang masih ada didepan pintu.

"Itu terserahmu" ucap Shiho dingin.

Shinichi masuki ruang tamu kediaman Hakase "Shiho, boleh aku menginap disini malam ini?" ucap Shinichi.

"..." Shiho berdiri mematung di dekat tangga.

"Kau tau kan? Aku baru datang. Saat hendak membuka pintu rumah, kuncinya tak kutemukan dimana pun, makanya aku kerumah mu mungkin besok aku bisa memanggil tukang kunci. Jadi, berhubung kau sendirian aku boleh . . ." Shinichi memotong ketika dia telah menyadari bahwa Shiho sedari tadi telah meninggalkannya menaiki tangga.

_**Shinichi POV**_

Aneh sekali wanita itu hari ini. Arrggghhh, dia tak pernah diajarkan sopan santun ya? Kalau orang lagi ngomong perhatikan dong. Dasar orang aneh!.

Baiklah tak ada pilihan lain, aku akan tidur disofa saja, tak peduli dengan atau tanpa ijin Shiho. Inikan bukan rumahnya tapi rumah Hakase. Jadi, karena ini Hakase adalah orang yang baik hati padaku pasti beliau pasti mengijinkan.

Well, selamat malam Shinichi.

Akupun menghempaskan tubuhku ke sofa, dan merenungkan potongan-potongan kejadian yang kualami hari ini.

Setelah lama aku tak berjumpa dengan Shiho, setelah lama aku merindukan ejekan-ejekan dan godaan-godaannya. Tapi, saat bertemu dengan ku dia malah bersikap aneh, atau itu hanya perasaanku saja.

_**Dia telah berubah, Shinichi.**_

Ya, kurasa itu benar dia berubah. Tapi, kenapa?.

Dia terlihat lebih dingin dan terlihat lebiih kurus dari biasanya. Apa dia terlalu sibuk memikirkan rencana pernikahannya hingga dia sakit, benarkan aku?. Dia sudah bertunangan bukan?.

Tadi aku melihatnya melakukan "hal romatis" dengan calon suaminya itu. Huh, pasangan itu sudah aneh, arogan, misterius, ditambah tidak tau malu.

Anehnya. Kenapa Shiho terlihat tambah stress? Bukankah seharusnya iya tambah bahagia?.

Eh, kenapa aku jadi malah memikirkannya. Bukannya dia bukan siapa-siapaku.

Bahagianya belum tentu bahagiaku kan?.

Dukanya juga belum tentu duka ku.

Sudahlah, sepertinya memang banyak yang kulewatkan semenjak aku pergi. Aku harus mengajaknya bicara besok.

_**Shiho POV**_

Aku menuruni tangga, berniat mengatakan kepada detektif itu untuk tidur di kamar Hakase yang sudah kurapikan.

Seketika, diriku membatu saat melihat Shinichi tertidur pulas di sofa, wajahnya menggambarkan betapa lelahanya ia hari ini.

Luluh niatku untuk membangunkannya ketika tampak olehku wajahnya yang teramat menenagkan.

Shinichi, kau dapat menyiksaku tanpa menyadarinya dan membuatku bahagia tanpa menyadarinya. Hingga kau pun membuatku tidak sadar bahwa aku _**mencintai**__**mu**_.

Aku membelai perlahan rambutnya, mencoba menyatakan satu hal dalam hatiku dengan ini. Mencoba meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa dia adalah orang yang membuatku rela mengorbankan apapun untuknya. Tapi sayang, kasih tak sampai ini tak mungkin berakhir dengan manis.

Kepalanya bergerak gelisah, terlihat dia sangat lelah hingga seperti ini. Ah, aku harus membawakan bantal dan selimut untuknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku kembali dengan bantal dan selimut untuknya. Ku angkat kepalanya dan ku jadikan bantal sebagai penyangga kepalanya. Ku tutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut ini.

Ku tatap wajahnya lama dan dalam. Sepertinya dia akan menjadi kenangan termanis ku jika ku pergi nanti. "Shinichi, kau akan bahagia nanti kan?" gumamku pelan.

_**Berharap segalanya berlalu secepat hilangnya asaku dari hidupku yang kelabu.**_

_**Harapan ...**_

_**Aku tak punya hal itu.**_

_**Aku tak punya apapun lagi.**_

_**Teman, Keluarga, bahkan sepertinya jiwaku bukanlah milikku.**_

_**Aku baik-baik saja.**_

_**Kau tau, Shinchi. Ketika Pandora membuka kotaknya semua masalah tumpah ruah kedunia kita. Tapi masih ada satu hal yang membuat manusia masih bisa bertahan menghadapi semua itu.**_

_**Harapan...**_

_**Aku berharap kau dapat bahagia.**_

_**Aku berharap kau tak menyesali mengenal seorang pembunuh sepertiku.**_

_**Aku berharap kau dapat jauh dari dunia hitamku.**_

_**Aku berharap kau dapat melupakan semudah kau mengingatku.**_

_**Aku berharap kau tak pernah ingat semua duka dan bahagia yang kita alami bersama.**_

_**Aku berharap kau tak tau apa isi hatiku padamu.**_

_**Telah lama aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya berharap. **_

_**Tapi setelah mengenalmu aku tahu, bahwa berharap bukanlah kata ambigu yang membuat jutaan manusia putus asa terhadapnya.**_

_**Kau mengajarkan ku, bahwa harapan dapat memberikan se**__**cercah**__** cahaya dalam kegelapan hiduku, walau tak lama cahaya itu akan redup kembali.**_

_**Pantaskah seorang Shiho kau beri kesempatan Tuhan ?**_

_**Kesempatan untuk melupakan dirinya.**_

_**Kesempatan untuk melapangkan dada yang terasa selalu menyesakkan ketika melihatnya tersenyum bersama**__** wanita itu**__**.**_

_**Kesempatan untuk merasakan dan mengerti arti cinta **__**yang sebenarnya.**_

_**Kesempatan untuk menyayangi dan berharap dia akan membalas perasaan tak terjabarkan ini.**_

_**Aku berharap aku akan tetap mencintaimu, ketika aku bukanlah seorang yang kau cintai, kau miliki dan kau ketahui.**_

_**Aku mencintaimu, Shinichi Kudo.**_

_**Cup . . .**_

Aku mengecup singkat dahinya. Detektif itu hanya merapatkan selimutnya. "Tidur yang nyenyak ya ... Tantei-san" ucapku pelan seraya tersenyum kecut.

"_**Aku yakin Shinichi kita semua akan bahagia pada akhirnya. Akan ku pastikan itu, Hakase, Saguru, Kaito, Kau, Ran-san dan semuanya pasti bahagia. Percayalah".**_

Aku harus kembali beristirahat, masih ada sebagian urusan yang harus kulakukan sebelum Tuhan benar-benar tidak memberikanku kesempatan.

**I give you my destiny**

**I giving you all of me**

**I w****ant**** your symphony**

**Singing and all there I am**

**Of a top of my lungs**

**I'm giving it ****back**

* * *

Aku tahu, ff ini semakin buruk. Jadi saya perlu review anda untuk membangun cerita ini gaje ini. Oh, iya update minggu depan atau seterusnya saya tidak bisa janji cepat. Banyak tes yang harus author lalui.


	10. Chapter 10

Only Hope

Detective Conan, Rate: T, Genre: Romance & Drama, Pairing: Shiho Miyano x Shinichi Kudo.

**Desclaimer: **Aoyama Gosho. Aku bahkan tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana aku bisa memiliki mei-tantei Conan dengan hanya menagis bertekuk lutut pada Sensei Gosho.

Hallo para readers yang baik hati! Orang-orang baik yang hendak meluangkan kesempatannya untuk membaca fanfic yang entah apa ini.

Setelah 2 minggu mangkir dari dunia fanfict ini, akhirnya kebaikan hati tuhan memberikanku peluang menulis kembali.

Sebelumnya banyak-banyak terimakasih untuk **Citra Zaoldyeck, Sherry Scarlet, Sung Rae In, aishanara87, , , , **dan . yang telah begitu baiknya memberikanku kebanggan sebagai penulis cerita yang kalian follow.

Balasan review!

**bluerose **Shiho akan selalu perasaannya yang dalam kepada Shinichi, walaupun Shiho juga belum merasa ia mengetahui betul apa itu cinta sebenarnya. Lagipula, aku akan menjamin akhir cerita ini dengan persatuan kebahagiaan mereka. Aku akan selalu semangat menulisnya jika kau juga semangat membacanya XD.

cerita mu juga bagus koq. Kau hanya perlu mengasahnya supaya perangkaian kalimat dan penuangan ide menjadi bagus

untuk para readers yang masih geregetan sama slight SaguruxShiho disini aku akan menghadirkan permasalahan mereka.

Selain itu, pada chapter ini aku memaparkan sesuatu yang membuat emosi anda membuncah.

Tanpa banyak kata lagi, silakan menikmati.

Chapter 10: Penyesalan

_**Normal POV**_

Pagi ini, Shinichi yang sebenarnya masih begitu lelah terbangun setelah aroma yang begitu sedap membuat perutnya berbunyi aneh.

Shinichi menyibakkan selimut yang menutupinya memandang selimut itu sekilas dan duduk di atas sofa sembari tersenyum penuh arti. 'Walau dia adalah wanita dingin, terkadang dia memang dapat memberikan orang lain kehangatan' batinnya.

Shinichi berjalan menuju dapur, berniat membuat wanita jenius itu kesal.

"Jika kau sudah bangun makanlah, lalu pergi mandi. Cepatlah hubungi tukang kunci agar kau segera pergi. Hari ini aku banyak urusan jadi uruslah dirimu sendiri" ucap wanita yang sedang meracik beberapa sayuran itu.

Shinichi yang sebenarnya sudah begitu siap membuat Shiho terkejut hanya geleng-geleng kepala, wanita itu memang memiliki indra keenam yang begitu menakjubkan. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Shinichi ketika ia baru menyadari Shiho sudah berpakaian rapi.

"Bukan urusanmu. Cepatlah makan!" ucap Shiho datar.

_**Ting . . .Tong . . .**_

Shiho melepas celemeknya dan meninggalkan Shinichi yang telah duduk di meja makan.

"Shinichi! Aku pergi dulu. Jika Hakase datang katakan padanya aku pergi bersama Kaito!" suara Shiho terdengar semakin pelan.

Shinichi yang mendengar hal tersebut berlari ke pintu utama, ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Namun, Shiho sudah menghilang di balik pintu itu ketika Shinichi sudah berhasil berlari kesana.

Shinichi menyadari betapa membingungkannya hal ini. Shiho yang sudah bertunangan malah pergi dengan laki-laki lain. Mencurigakan bukan?.

**There's a song that's inside of my soul**

**It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again**

**I'm awake in the infinite cold**

**But You sing to me over and over and over again**

"Katanya kau mau menemuiku di rumah, kenapa jadi kau malah mengajakku pergi keluar?" tanya Kaito.

"Di rumah ku ada seorang detektif yang selalu ingin tahu segalanya. Urusan kita bisa kacau karenanya" kata Shiho datar.

"Kenapa dia ada di rumah mu?" tanya Kaito.

"Yang pasti bukan urusanmu" jawab Shiho.

"Jadi kemana?"

"Terserahmu, carilah restoran terdekat dan jaminkan tempat itu aman" kata wanita itu lagi.

"Tentu" Kaito tersenyum

**So I lay my head back down**

**And I lift my hands**

**and pray to be only Yours**

**I pray to be only Yours**

**I know now you're my only hope**

"Jadi, apa langkah pertamamu menyikapi kenyataan ini?" ucap Kaito seraya menyesap aroma kopinya.

"Sebelum aku mengatakannya padamu, aku ingin kau berjanji mau membantuku, apapun rencana yang ku ajukan kau harus setuju. Bagaimana?" tawar Shiho.

"Kau licik. Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?" goda Kaito.

"Kau tak usah membantu ku. Aku bisa melakukannya dengan tanganku sendiri. Dan setelah ini kau harus pergi jauh-jauh dariku dan buang segala ingatanmu tentangku. Jika kau tak melakukannya, sisa hidupmu hanyalah penyesalan" tantang Shiho.

"Baiklah, aku berjanji nona picik" Kaito kesal.

Shiho menatap serius pemuda dihadapannya, dan berusaha sejujur mungkin dengannya "Dari pertama kali aku mengetahui aku mengidap penyakit mengerikan ini aku telah mengharapkan semua ini.

"Kemarin, hari ini, bahkan esok pun harapan ku tetap sama, tak akan berubah. Jika kau berpikir harapan ku adalah sembuh, bahagia barang satu kali, atau menikmati sisa hidup dengan berbagai impian indah kau salah besar.

"Hanya satu harapanku, itu pun mungkin hanya bisa terwujud jika Tuhan memang begitu merasa miris terhadapku. Aku selalu berharap, suatu hari nanti aku dapat memandangi satu persatu orang yang kukenal dengan kebahagiaan mereka. Apapun caranya aku akan membayar untuk kebahagiaan mereka. Karena kebahagiaan mereka akan menjadi pengiring kematian yang manis bagiku" ucap Shiho menatap kosong pemuda dihadapannya.

Kaito geram, entah pada gadis itu atau pada pemikiran gadis itu. Kaito tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa gadis yang selalu dianggapnya begitu kuat dan keras berubah menjadi seorang yang kehilangan rasa dan asanya dari hidupnya. "Kau berpikir kau akan mati secepat itu? Dokter tak pernah bilang tak ada kesempatan untuk bertahan dan sembuh bukan? Jadi kenapa kau begitu pesimis dalam hal ini? Apa kau masih seeogis yang ku ingat?" ucap Kaito meninggi.

Shiho diam menerawang.

"Jawab aku Shiho? Sejak kapan Shiho yang kukenal menjadi seorang gadis bodoh seperti ini?" ucap Kaito menggengam tangan Shiho.

Shiho dengan serta merta menarik kembali tangannya "Kau tidak mengerti Kaito. Penyakit ini begitu ganas menggerogoti tiap-tiap bagian tubuhku. Walau dokter terhebat di dunia mengatakan kesempatan sembuhku begitu besar mereka tidak tahu bagaimana efek obat sialan itu. Hanya aku yang mengetahui hal ini. Aku ingin menyerah Kaito. Aku tidak ingin mempertahankan hal yang sia-sia.

"Obat itu dapat beraksi secepat hitungan detik, obat itu luar biasa, dia dapat membunuh seseorang walaupun orang tersebut telah meminum penawarnya ribuan kali. Obat itu diciptakan pertama kali oleh orang tuaku dengan tujuan membunuh ratusan jiwa, maka memang itulah hal yang akan didapatkan seorang yang meminumnya.

"Lagipula, kematian adalah hal yang paling kuharapkan setelah kakak ku pergi. Aku telah hidup dengan beribu penyesalan selama ini. Jadi, biarkanlah aku memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya dengan kebahagiaan orang sekitarku.

"Terciptanya aku ke dunia tak pernah diharapkan, kepergiaan ku adalah hal yang paling orang-orang tunggu. Jadi adakah alasan untukku untuk tetap bertahan hidup?"

Kaito bungkam seribu kata, tiap kata yang diucapkan gadis itu begitu terdengar nyata walau ia hendak memungkirinya. Kaito menatap mata gadis itu dengan nanar, terlihat kesedihan dalam mata gadis cerdas itu tapi air mata belum mau turun membasahi pipi mulus nan cantik itu.

"Apa hal pertama yang akan kau lakukan untuk mewujudkan harapan bodoh mu itu?" ucap Kaito getir.

"Aku akan membatalkan pertunanganku dengan Saguru"

"Kau gila!" seru Kaito.

"Itu cukup adil bukan? Jika aku dapat membatalkan pertunangan ini dengan alasan yang tepat dia pasti akan meninggalkan dan membenci diriku. Walau dia tak mencintai Akako-san, pasti orang tuanya mendesaknya agar menikahi Akako-san. Dan akhirnya dia akan bahagia sebelum dia mengetahui bahwa aku mengkhianatinya."

"Apa itu yang kau maksud mencintainya dan berusaha memberikan yang terbaik baginya?" tanya Kaito dengan nada penuh kekecewaan.

"Kaito, aku tak pernah benar-benar mencintai sesuatu karena aku tak tau apa makna cinta sebenarnya. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih berpikir rencana pernikahanku dengannya hanyalah suatu keharusan bukan suatu keinginan"

Kaito tampak berpikir keras tentang situasi ini "Bagaimana kita melakukannya?"

"Siang ini aku akan mengatakan kepadanya. Kafetaria rumah sakit dimana dia sedang menjaga Akako-san bukan tempat yang buruk. Kau, bantulah aku menutupinya dari Hakase dan Shinichi. Setelah kami benar-benar tak ada kaitan lagi, yakinkanlah ia untuk menikahi Akako-san dan menjauhi ku. Bagaimana?"

"Sebenarnya aku menyesal untuk mengucapkan janji tadi, tapi karena aku adalah seorang yang teguh pada apa yang ku ucapkan, maka aku akan membantumu. Tapi, sebelum itu... apa kau akan baik-baik saja jika kau melakukan ini?" tanya Kaito.

"Aku selalu baik-baik saja, Kuroba-kun" ucap Shiho tersenyum pilu.

**Sing to me the song of the stars**

**Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing**

**and laughing again**

**When it feels like my dreams are so far**

**Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again**

"Sudah lama menunggu?" ucap seorang pemuda yang menarik kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan Shiho.

"Tidak juga"

"Jarang sekali kau minta bertemu denganku. Apa tunanganku tercinta ini merindukanku walau kurang dari 24 jam tak berjumpa?" goda Saguru.

"Berhentilah menyajikan lelucon untukku. Ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan" ucap Shiho serius.

"Apa?"

"Tentang pernikahan kita"

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Aku ingin kita membatalkannya"

"Kenapa? Kau merasa waktunya belum tepat? Itu tak jadi masalah, kita bisa pindahkan kehari lain" ucap Saguru mulai gugup.

"Aku bukan hanya berniat membatalkan pernikahan kita, tapi aku juga berniat membatalkan pertungan kita" ucap Shiho yang sedari tadi mengalihkan pandangannya dari Saguru.

"Tapi...? kenapa? Ada apa sebenarnya kau tiba-tiba begini. Apa kau tidak berpikir sejauh mana kita telah melalui semua ini?"

Shiho bungkam

"Jawab aku Shiho!" Saguru mulai tidak sabar.

"Ini semua berawal karena mu dan berakhir karena mu" ucap Shiho yang mulai meninggi.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti?" ucap Saguru.

"Kau hanya membanggakan gelar detektif mu tapi tetap saja kau bodoh dalam mencerna tiap kalimat yang ku lontarkan.

"Semua ikatan ini berawal dari permainan gilamu untuk menipu orang tuamu. Dan selama ini kita pun masih bermain dalam permainan mu ini. Jika ini tak ku hentikan entah sampai kapan berakhirnya.

"Kau kira aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu? Huh, kau salah besar. Aku juga membohongi diriku sendiri dan membohongi orang banyak kalau aku menjalin suatu hubungan denganmu berdasarkan suatu perasaan. Tapi sebenarnya itu semua dusta semata" ucap Shiho dingin.

"Aku semakin tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini" ucap Saguru.

"Singkat kata, aku mengakhiri hubungan gila ini" ucap Shiho datar.

Saguru membentak meja, membuat semua orang yang ada disekeliling meraka menatap curiga dirinya.

"Apa menurutmu masa lalumu tak berharga untuk kau simpan sendiri? Atau kau lebih suka membaginya dengan aparat kepolisian?" bisik Saguru menahan geram.

"Aku tak peduli. Selama ini aku tahu kau hanya bisa memberikan gertakan kepada ku, kau tak berani melakukan apapun padaku, terlebih untuk menyakitiku. Aku tahu dibalik otak cerdasmu itu nyalimu hanyalah sebesar anak bambu"

"Kau . . . wanita licik. Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini ketika kau mengetahui kalau aku mencintaimu bukan mempermainkanmu?"

"Aku tak butuh cinta pria menyedihkan sepertimu" ucap Shiho beranjak dan pergi dari tempat duduknya.

Saguru mengejarnya sampai keluar kefetaria, ia juga mengikuti wanita itu menyusuri jalanan, dia mengambil langkah lebih cepat tapi tetap tak bisa meraih wanita itu.

"Apa ini semua karena detektif dari timur itu?"

Shiho serta merta menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau masih sebodoh yang ku ingat, kau masih mencintainya walau kau tau, kau tak dapat memilikinya?" ucap Saguru yang berjarak beberapa meter dibelakang Saguru.

"Atau mungkin dia memberikanmu harapan palsu bahwa kau bisa bersamanya?"

Shiho masih membatu.

"Aku benarkan. Sherry?"

Shiho membalikan tubuhnya dan menghampiri Saguru.

"Ini semua tak ada kaitan dengannya. Berhentilah mencelanya karena kau sama buruknya dengan pria itu. Pergilah dari hidupku maka aku akan pergi dari hidupmu, berbahagialah dengan Akako-san dan lupakan aku" ucap Shiho kembali mengambil langkah menjauhi Saguru.

Saguru mencekal tangan Shiho. Shiho menyentakkan tangannya dan menampar salah satu pipi Saguru dengan tangannya.

"Kau! Membuatku muak. Tak mengertikah kau betapa bencinya diriku pada orang-orang sepertimu. Berhentilah memohon" ucap Shiho.

Shiho kembali berjalan tanpa menatap kebelakang, ia tak berani menatap pemuda yang telah dia patahkan hatinya. Shiho menyadari betapa menyedihkan kisah mereka berdua.

"Kau sudah selesai?" ucap seseorang dari dalam mobil.

"Ya, antarkan aku kembali kerumah!" ucap Shiho memasuki mobil tersebut.

**I give You my destiny**

**I'm giving You all of me**

**I want Your symphony**

**Singing in all that I am**

**At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back**

"Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja setelah ini?" ucap Kaito di depan pintu rumah.

"Ya, aku akan baik-baik saja. Jadi sekarang pergilah. Aku sangat lelah hari ini, aku hendak beristirahat" ucap Shiho.

"Baiklah, tapi . . ." ucapan Kaito terputus diiringin bunyi pintu yang setengah dibanting.

"Huh, wanita itu. Sudah ku bantu hari ini tapi tetap saja tak ada ungkapan terimakasihnya" Kaito membual seraya berjalan pergi.

Shiho setelah menutup pintu rumah ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, menandakan ia sedang menahan sesuatu. Shiho memeras perutnya dan berlari kekamarnya.

Shiho membanting pintu kamarnya dan menghempaskan kasar tubuhnya diatas kasur. Ia masih meremas perutnya, ia mencengkram apapun yang ada didekatnya sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakitnya.

Ia memecahkan dan menjatuhkan barang yang ada dalam jangkauannya, membuat kamarnya yang tersusun apik berahambur tak karuan. Shiho menjerit sekeras-kerasnya seraya memegang erat perutnya. Ia berteriak dengan energi seadanya, sampai ia terduduk lemas dilantai kamarnya dan memukul mukul lantai dengan kerasnya.

"Okaaasaaaaaan! Ini sakiiiiiiiit! Sakittt!"

Shiho menutup rapat matanya dan mencengkram erat, air mata mengancam keluar. Keadaan membuatnya memilih mati daripada bertahan, tapi itukah jalan terbaik baginya?

"Akuuuu ingin maaaatiiii! Matiiii!. Malaikat kematian hampirilah aku! Aku tak ingin ini sakit ini kembali menyiksa. Datanglaaaaaaah!"

Rasa sakitnya tak terperi membuncah, seakan api dan lintah neraka mengerogoti perutnya. Begitu menyakitkan, walau hanya untuk melihatnya.

Kaito yang mendengar jeritan dan bunyi barang-barang yang pecah dari luar, berlari kembali masuk kerumah itu, ia membuka kamar Shiho yang tak terkunci dan mendapati pemandangan yang terasa begitu menyayat hatinya.

Tampak olehnya Shiho dengan wajah pucat dan bibir yang bergetar yang berteriak seperti orang gila, ia menjerit tanpa henti dengan air mata yang mendesak keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Shiho masih terduduk dan masih memukul apapun yang ada didekatnya.

Kasurnya yang berwarna putih dipenuhi bercak darah. Hidungnya tak berhenti mengalirkan darah.

"Pergi! Keluar dari sini! Keluar! Jangan biarkan siapapun masuk. Keluar!" teriak Shiho yang mulai serak.

"Tapi .. kau.. kau sedang.."

"Jangan pedulikan aku, pergi sekarang juga atau kau akan menyesal. Pergi dari hadapanku!" bentak Shiho lagi.

Kaito keluar dari kamar itu, merasa ia tak akan menang melawan gadis keras kepala itu.

Walau sudah keluar, Kaito tetap berdiri mematung didepan kamar Shiho. Terdengar jelas olehnya jeritan Shiho yang begitu menyakitkan. Tergambar rasa sakit tak terperi dari jeritan dan rintihan itu. Shiho masih menjerit.

Dikepalanya terulang segalaa hal tentang gadis itu, ia menerawang penderitaan yang tak berakhir bagi gadis itu. Tak pernah mengecap hangat peluk orang tua, tak pernah menerima cinta murni seseorang, bergelut dalam dunia hitam, dan kehilangan bahagia dalam hidup tragisnya.

Perlahan air mata turun membasahi pipi Kaito, begitu nyata bagi Kaito penderitaan gadis ini dalam masa lampau gadis itu, tapi mengapa tuhan masih begitu tega membuat gadis ini kembali menderita dimasa sekarang? Apa tuhan akan benar-benar tak memberikan kesempatan gadis ini berharap barang sekali dimasa depan?.

"Aaaaaaarrrrgghhhhhh! Okaaaaasaaaannnn! Oneeeeeeechaaaaan! Otouuuuuusaaaaaan! Jempuuuut aku! Jemput aku!"

Begitu menyakitkan mendengarnya, tapi Kaito pun tak berdaya melawan egonya. Shiho benar tersiksa, entah dengan penyesalannya atau karena hari-hari esoknya.

Shiho masih menjerit walau suaranya sudah mulai habis, jeritan dan pukulannya tak mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Gadis ini menanggung hal yang luar biasa.

Shinichi yang baru akan menekan bel rumah kediaman Hakase untuk memberikan oleh-oleh serta ucapan terimakasih langsung berlari kedalam rumah ketika mendengar suara yang begitu familiar berteriak.

Shinichi berhenti didepan kamar Shiho dan mendapati Kaito terduduk lemas dengan air mata menggenang dimatanya. "Apa yang terjadi Kaito?" Shinichi menguncang bahu Kaito.

Kaito hanya menatap sekilas Shinichi "Jangan masuk, Shiho melarangmu menemuinya"

"Tapi, bisa jadi sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya" ucap Shinichi panik.

Tak menghiraukan perkataan Kaito, Shinichi menerobos masuk kekamar Shiho dan membeku ketika ia menatap pemandangan menyakitkan yang membuat dirinya dipenuhi rasa penyesalan.


	11. Chapter 11

Only Hope

Detective Conan, Rate: T, Genre: Romance & Drama, Pairing: Shiho Miyano x Shinichi Kudo.

Chapter 11: Ketika Cinta Mendekat dan Meninggalkan

**WARNING! Typos luar biasa, Abal banget, Aneh gila, Gaje akut, lebay tak terjabarkan, OOC, EYD tak bisa dimengerti.**

Readers! Akhirnya author bodoh nan tak berguna ini dapat kembali meng-update fanfic gilanya ini.

Sebelumnya banyak-banyak terimakasih untuk **Citra Zaoldyeck, Sherry Scarlet, Sung Rae In, aishanara87, , , , **dan . yang telah begitu baiknya memberikanku kebanggan sebagai penulis cerita yang kalian follow.

Maafkan kesalahan author bodoh ini dalam peng-updatean chapter kemarin. Chapter 10 itu ku update dengan terburu-buru jadi kecacatan dan kekeliruannya banyak sekali.

Ngomong-ngomong aku ingin bertanya pada readers tentang kepantasan cerita ini dilanjutkan. Karena aku merasa pesimis akhir-akhir ini karena para readers sepertinya enggan meninggalkan komentarnya, jadi aku selalu bertanya pada diriku sendiri apakah cerita ku ini sangat buruk sehingga para readers mual membacanya?.

Sudahlah curhatnya, author memang sedang frustasi.

Anyway, ini balasan review ku!

**aishanara87 **yang kita tahu Shiho sakit kanker hati karena penurunan fungsi hatinya dan penyakit itu sudah sampai stadium 3. Masalah apa sebabnya, gimana perkembangan penyakitnya, dan bagaimana Shiho sembuh akan ada di chapter 15/16. Jadi aku harap tetap baca ya :D.

**Red Blue **Shiho gak bakal mati, tenang koq. Bukankah aku telah menjanjikan happy ending untuk pairing utama?

Baiklah tanpa basa-basi lagi, silakan baca chapter yang penuh dengan Shinichi yang emosian :D.

.

.

.

_**Shinichi POV**_

Aku mengguncang bahu Kaito yang bergetar, menatap matanya dan bertanya dalam kepanikan "Apa yang terjadi, Kaito?".

Ia mengankat wajahnya dan menatap sekilas padaku "Jangan masuk. Shiho melarangmu menemuinya" katanya gusar.

Tak mengerti dengan keadaan, aku berucap kembali "Tapi, bisa jadi sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya".

Kaito tak bergeming, matanya memandang nanar kesekitarnya.

Tak peduli dengan apa yang diperingatkan Kaito, aku menerobos masuk. Mencoba mematahkan berbagai prasangka buruk dalam kepalaku.

Tubuhku mematung tepat ketika mataku menangkap sosok Shiho dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

Aku menghampirinya, mengangkat kepalanya dan menjadikan dada ku sebagai sandarannya. Wanita ini terlihat kacau, sama kacaunya dengan ruangan ini.

Sekitarku pemandangan begitu tak karuan, beberapa perabot yang telah menjadi serpihan tergeletak dengan sembarang dilantai kamar ini. Semuanya berserakan.

Shiho meringis dan berucap pelan "Kau manusia terkutuk! Jika kau masih disini kau akan benar-benar menyesal!". Suaranya bergetar lemah, sama dengan bibir pucatnya. Matanya separuh tertutup dengan bekas air mata yang masih ada disekitarnya.

Titik-titik darah tampak disekitar hidung dan mulutnya, ditambah keringat mengucur deras dari leher dan dahinya. Gadis ini terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Aku menepuk pelan wajahnya mencoba membuatnya tetap dalam kesadaran.

"Pe...r... " suara gadis itu mulai hilang.

"Bertahanlah, Shiho" pikiranku mulai kabur. Ku tatap Kaito yang berdiri diambang pintu, mencoba membuatnya membantuku "Kaito, ku mohon bantulah aku".

Kaito menghampiriku dan hanya memberi tatapan yang tak bisa aku artikan.

Sepertinya bantuannya tak bisa ku harapkan, aku mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dan membawanya dengan setengah berlari ke kamar Hakase yang kosong.

Kaito mengikutiku.

Aku merebahkan Shiho yang sekarang benar-benar sudah tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang Hakase, keringatnya masih mengalir deras.

"Kaito ambilkan sapu tangan dan air!" perintahku yang telah duduk ditepi ranjang itu.

Kaito berjalan keluar ruangan dan kembali dengan barang yang kukatakan padanya tadi. Ia menyerahkan itu tanpa sepatah kata apapun.

Aku menyapu cairan merah diwajah gadis ini, kemudian keringatnya.

Aku menggerakkan tanganku disekitar pipinya, dan mendapati gadis ini kembali tenang dalam ketidaksadarannya. Aku menghela napas lega, kemudian bangkit dan berlalu keluar ruangan.

Kaito menautkan alisnya sesaat kemudian ikut keluar dengan langkah ringan.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku, membuat aku dan Kaito berhadapan. Aku mendekatkan wajahku kemudian memberikannya pertanyaan yang membuatnya linglung sesaat "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menghindar saat kutanya tadi?" tanyaku mulai emosi.

Kaito tak bergeming.

"Jawab aku! Apa yang sebenarnya kalian sembunyikan?"

Pria itu tetap bungkam.

"Atau harus ku ganti pertanyaannya menjadi, Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, hingga Shiho seperti itu?"

Kaito kembali menatapku, matanya memancarkan emosi yang tercampur aduk dalam kebimbangan "Aku tak dapat menjelaskan padamu. Shiho pasti dapat memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan untuk orang sepertimu" ucapnya dingin.

Aku diam lalu meninju wajahnya, menggambarkan begitu murkanya aku pada pria ini "Kau yang membuat ini terjadi, tapi kau yang tak tau apa yang terjadi. Kau tahu kan bisa saja hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Apa kau sebodoh ini ketika melihat sahabatmu menderita?".

Kaito mengelus pipinya yang kutinju tadi dan berkata "Aku tak mengatakan aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi aku hanya mengatakan aku tak dapat mengatakannya padamu. Jika kau percaya pada Shiho kau hanya perlu bertanya padanya. Maaf Shinichi, aku punya hal lain yang mesti ku urus" Kaito berlalu dan pergi begitu saja. Bukankah itu mengesalkan?.

"Hei! Urusan kita belum selesai. Ingat itu!" ancamku padanya yang berlari menuruni tangga.

Pria itu benar-benar pergi setelah menghilang dari ambang pintu.

Aku merasa begitu bodoh ketika kejadian tadi merayapi ingatanku, apa yang terjadi pada Shiho? Siapakah yang membuatnya seperti itu? Mengapa Kaito ada dan tak berdaya mengatakannya padaku? Gagalkah aku melindunginya?.

"Aaaaaarrrrgggghhh" suara Shiho kembali menjerit, tapi kali ini suaranya terdengar jauh lebih pelan.

Aku berlari kekamar itu dan menghampiri Shiho yang masih terbaring dengan tangannya meremas-remas perutnya.

"Pergi!" Shiho terlihat gelisah, matanya yang sekarang terbuka mengerang kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau rasakan? Apa? Adakah hal yang perlu kulakukan?" suaraku mulai melunak namun ada lapisan khawatir didalamnya.

"Pergilah" jawabnya pelan.

Aku tak bergeming darinya, mencoba memikirkan cara terbaik agar gadis ini tenang.

"Ini mengerikan" gerutunya dengan nafas tersengal "Kau tak pantas memandangku dengan tatapan seperti itu".

Sakit, kecewa, marah, sedih tercampur dalam emosi yang meluap. Ia berjuang menyembunyikan suatu perasaannya dariku. Aku tak mengerti Shiho, apa perasaan itu. Hal yang dapat ku pastikan itu membuatnya menendang jauh-jauh kebahagiaanya.

Keringatnya kembali mengucur deras, matanya mengerjap pelan. Ia menggeliat dengan ekspresi tak dapat digambarkan. Ia kesakitan.

Shinichi menyodorkan segelas air, namun Shiho dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Shiho, aku ada disampingmu. Apa yang harus kulakukan supaya kau dapat kembali tenang?" ucapku terdengar pahit.

Shiho tak menjawab, kurasa perkataanku hanya membuat dirinya jatuh dalam kebingungan. Ia masih mengerang kesakitan. Tanpa ragu aku meraih salah satu tangannya dan menggengamnya, berharap ia dapat menjadi lebih baik walau ku tahu aku tak punya tangan dewa yang dapat memberikan kesembuhan baginya dengan hanya menyentuhnya.

Kurasa Shiho menegang beberapa saat namun detik kemudian ia menghela nafas panjang dan kembali terpejam. Ia jatuh tertidur.

Walau aku tak pernah mengatakan aku jatuh cinta padamu tapi aku dapat memastikan satu hal padamu. Aku akan selalu melindungimu seperti aku melindungi _**gadis yang kucintai**_ dan aku juga berjanji tak akan pergi meninggalkanmu apapun keadaannya.

_**Aku berjanji.**_

**There's a song that inside of my soul**

**It's the wonder I've tried to write over and over again**

**I'm awake in the infinite cold**

**But you sing to me over and over and over again**

_**Normal POV**_

"Kau harus mengatakannya kepadaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" kali ini Shinichi bertanya dengan nada kembali meninggi.

Shiho memejamkan matanya sekilas dan membukanya "Sudah kukatakan, tak ada yang perlu kau ketahui"

"Tentu saja aku pantas tahu dua sahabatku berada dalam kondisi yang membingungkan dan parahnya lagi, satu dari yang lainnya memaparkan ekspresi kesakitannya saat aku menemukannya dalam kamarnya. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakannya aku tak perlu tahu?."

Shiho menghela nafas kemudian kembali berucap "Itu bukan hal yang besar, aku hanya sedang melakukan suatu percobaan dan menjadikan diriku sendiri sebagai kelinci percobaan, maka inilah hasilnya. Kaito tak ada kaitannya, iya hanya mencoba membantu. Jadi, apakah seorang detektif sok tahu sepertimu puas dengan jawaban yang ku berikan?"

Shinichi menautkan alisnya dan mencoba merangkai analisisnya, ia ingin menyimpulkan bahwa Shiho tidak bergurau atau berkata bohong padanya "Apa itu benar?" Shinichi bertanya seraya menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Ya" wanita itu menjawab singkat lalu bangkit dari tepi ranjang, tempat dimana ia duduk sedari tadi.

"Kenapa efeknya seperti itu? Bukankah itu mengerikan? Apa kau tak pernah belajar dari kesalahan? Kau bisa membunuh dirimu sendiri!" Shinichi berseru geram.

Gadis itu berjalan mendekati pintu kamar.

"Memang apa ada artinya jika aku mati?" gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya dan melontarkan pertanyaan yang tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Shinichi akan ditanyakan gadis itu padanya.

"Hmmm . . . itu . . ." Shinichi bimbang untuk menjawab.

"Sudahlah, aku tak sedang tak ingin beradu argumen denganmu. Shinichi, hari ini aku lelah. Pulanglah! Jangan ganggu aku, aku ingin beristirahat" Shiho mengakhiri ucapannya dan keluar dari kamar itu.

Shinichi yang pikirannya masih diliputi tentang bebarapa deduksi dan analisisnya pada Shiho bangkit dan berjalan keluar kamar itu. Ia berulang kali menggerutu pada pemikirannya yang menyatakan Shiho tak jujur padanya. Tapi, Shinichi sedang dalam kegusaran yang luar biasa sehingga ia hanya hendak mengalah pada fakta yang dikatakan Shiho.

**So I lay my head back down**

**And I lift my hands and pray**

**To be only yours I pray**

**To be only yours I know now you're my only hope**

Dua minggu. Telah berlalu dua minggu Shiho berkutat dengan kebimbangannya melanjutkan rencana bodohnya itu. Jangankan untuk melangkah ketahap selanjutnya, ia bahkan tak berani mengetahui apa hasil ulahnya di kafetaria rumah sakit tempo hari. Ia benar-benar dalam kubangan keraguan.

Shiho sebenarnya begitu enggan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, praktek dokter yang baru dijalaninya seminggu yang lalu membuat rasa lelahnya semakin hebat dari sebelumnya. Ditambah kepala dan perutnya yang sedari kemarin terus berdenyut-denyut membuatnya benar-benar mendambakan satu hari diatas tempat tidur. Tapi, mengingat dua orang yang akan berada diruang makan, salah satunya dengan sabar bersenandung dan bercerita penemuan barunya dan orang yang lainnya menggerutu dengan tidak sabaran, membuat Shiho harus mengenyahkan perasaan itu.

Shiho menuruni tangga setelah membasuh muka dan menggosok giginya, tampak seorang yang tua tengah asik membaca koran paginya "Mana Kudo? Bukankah biasanya kalian berdua sudah ribut gonta ganti acara TV?" tanya Shiho.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia ketiduran karena memcahkan kasus yang menyenangkannya" jawab Hakase santai.

"Huh, memang maniak satu itu" Shiho membual serta berjalan kedapur.

Shiho mulai mengambil berapa bahan dan alat memasaknya sebelum ia benar-benar bergelut dengan ritual memasak roti bakarnya.

Pagi ini berjalan seperti biasa, tenang dan menyegarkan. Namun, suasana itu rusak begitu saja ketika seorang yang mengaku beretika masuk tanpa ijin kerumah Hakase. Shiho yang didapur tentu dapat menebak siapa kiranya yang datang mengganggu paginya.

Tapi ada keanehan rasanya ketika ia benar-benar mendengar Shinichi mulai berucap dengan penuh kemarahan. Itu tak berlangsung begitu lama setelah suara Hakase terdengar menenangkannya.

"Shiho! Shiho! Mana Shiho?" Shinichi tidak sabaran.

Shiho yang merasa Shinichi menyebut-nyebut namanya dengan suara keras membuatnya menghampiri Shinichi yang tengah berang di ruang tengah.

"Bisakah kau tidak merusak suasana pagi ini? Detektif sepertimu memang harus diajari tata krama" cibir Shiho.

"Persetan dengan tata krama, sekarang yang perlu kau jelaskan apa maksud semua ini?" Shinichi melemparkan sebuah undangan dengan cover hijau diatas meja ruang tengah dengan kasar.

Shiho membulatkan matanya sesaat kemudian kembali berkspresi datar, undangan di atas meja itu benar-benar membuat Shiho menyadari apa yang direncanakan berjalan dengan baik.

"Pasti ada kekeliruan besar disini!" Shinichi berang.

"Tidak ada kekeliruan barang sedikit pun, apa yang kau lihat tak ada yang salah. Memang apa yang menjadikanmu marah?" Shiho berucap dengan dingin.

"Kau bertanya dengan ku apa yang salah? Otakmu yang salah! Apa kau tidak tahu seberapa berharganya harga dirimu?" Shinichi membentak Shiho kasar.

"Hentikan! Apa yang kalian perseterukan? Bisakah kalian bersikap dewasa pagi ini!" Hakase mencoba menengahi perdebatan Shiho dan Shinichi.

Shinichi dan Shiho bungkam tak berkata. Hakase memandangi dua insan dihadapannya lalu menggelengkan kepala.

Hakase meraih kartu undangan itu dan menatapnya tidak percaya, Hakase merasa guntur menyambarnya pagi ini. Syok berat, beliau pingsan begitu saja ketika matanya membaca dengan jelas undangan itu.

_**Akan bertunangan**_

_**Saguru H. dan Akako K.**_

Shinichi dan Shiho terkejut mendapati reaksi Hakase atas ini.

"Kau memang bodoh!" seru Shiho.

Shinichi tak menggubris perkataan Shiho, ia membantu Shiho merebahkan Hakase diatas sofa.

"Hakase tak apa-apa. Ia hanya syok" kata Shiho berdiri dihadapan Shinichi.

"Jadi, bisa kau katakan sekarang?" ucap Shinichi.

"Tak ada yang perlu kujelaskan, kau detektif hebat bukan? kenapa kau tak mencari tahu sendiri" Shiho berlalu.

Shinichi meraih pergelangan tangan Shiho "Jangan bertingkah bodoh" ucap Shinichi.

"Asal kau tahu, satu-satunya yang bodoh disini hanya kau. Jadi berhentilah merengek padaku. Jika aku bilang tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan berarti memang tak ada yang harus kujelaskan" Shiho menyentakkan tangannya.

"Shiho!" suara Shinichi meninggi.

"Shinichi, jika saja kebodohanmu tidak merepotkanku kau pasti sudah kumaafkan. Kau lihat kan akibat perbuatan bodohmu pagi ini sehingga Hakase pingsan. Jika aku yang lebih dahulu mengatakannya, aku pasti dapat memberikan penjelasan dan membuat Hakase mengerti. Kau lancang mencampuri urusanku, maka kau akan tahu akibatnya. Pulanglah, tak ada sarapan untukmu pagi ini" ucap Shiho yang belum dapat melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman detektif itu.

"Jelaskan!" suara Shinichi mulai melunak.

"KUDO! Untuk kesekian kalinya aku mengatakan padamu tak ada yang keliru dan tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Pergi dari sini sebelum kebodohanmu membuatku jatuh dalam ketidakberuntungan lagi, pergi!" Shiho membentak Shinichi.

Shinichi tak bergeming.

Shiho menyentakkan tangannya dengan semua kekuatannya. Shinichi semakin erat mencengkram pergelangan tangan Shiho. "Tak ada yang kulepaskan sebelum kau mengatakan" Shinichi masih geram.

Shiho tetap bungkam.

"Shiho...Shiho" Hakase mendesah gelisah. Shinichi spontan melepaskan cengkramannya dan membiarkan Shiho menghampiri Hakase.

"Iya, ada apa? Aku disini" Shiho melembutkan suaranya dan menggenggam salah satu tangan Hakase dengan maksud menenangkannya.

Hakase menyimpulkan senyum dan mengelus rambut Shiho "Kau baik-baik saja kan?" suara beliau terdengar bergetar.

Shiho ikut tersenyum "Ayo Hakase, kau harus beristirahat. Aku akan mengantarkan sarapanmu" Shiho mulai memapah Hakase ke kamar Hakase, meninggalkan Shinichi yang terpekur sendirian.

"Aku bahkan tak bisa dipercayainya" Shinichi bergumam dengan kesendiriannya.

**Sing to me the song of the star**

**Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again**

**When it's feel like my dreams are so far**

**Sing to me of the plan that you have to me over and over again**

Shiho tengah duduk di tepi jendela kamarnya. Undangan pertunangan Saguru dan Akako tengah dalam genggamannya, ia menatap ribuan kali pada undangan itu.

Ia tak menangis, sedih, kecewa, ataupun marah. Ia juga tak merasa sangat bahagia. Shiho bahkan bingung dengan perasaannya saat ini.

Undangan dengan warna hijau muda yang indah dengan warna keemasan ditepinya, serta foto pasangan yang tersenyum bahagia terlihat sangat manis. Undangan iti kembali diremas Shiho namun kali ini ia melemparnya kedalam tempat sampah.

Shiho berkali-kali meyakinkan dirinya kalau dia harus bahagia atas kebahagiaan pria itu, tapi entah kenapa masih ada sisi tidak rela dalam hatinya walau ia terlalu angkuh menyatakan itu.

Kali ini tangannya memainkan sebuah cincin perak dengan ukiran nama _Saguru H._ di dalamnya. Itu cincin pertunangan yang diberikan pria itu sewaktu mereka merajut niat yang sama untuk bahagia. Shiho tersenyum pahit dan merasa menyesal pada dirinya sendiri, ia berkali-kali bertanya '_Kenapa kemarin aku begitu bodoh tidak mengembalikan benda terkutuk ini padanya?_'. Ia benar-benar benci mengenang salah satu bagian hidupnya, karena untuknya semua kenangannya adalah senjata yang ampuh untuk membuatnya mati perlahan.

_**Drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrtttttttttttttt . . . . . Drrrttttttttt . . . . .**_

Dering handphone miliknya kembali menyadarkan Shiho.

_**Satu panggilan dari Kaito**_

"Moshi-moshi"

"_**Shiho! Apa kau sudah mendapatkan undangan Saguru?" **_tanya Kaito memekakkan telinga.

"Ya"

"_**Jadi? Apa kau senang sekarang?"**_

"..."

"_**Shiho?"**_

"Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu"

"_**Hei! Jawaban apa itu?"**_

"Sudahlah jangan pikirkan perasaanku saat ini"

"_**Terserahmu. Ngomong-ngomong, aku tak menyangka ia akan bertunangan dengan wanita lain dengan waktu yang sangat singkat"**_

"Aku tak terkejut. Dengan tempo yang singkat itu, dia pasti akan cepat-cepat menikah tanpa berpikir situasi dan kondisi. Kau tahu kan sifat detektif memang seperti itu"

"_**Terserah. Jadi? Apa kau akan datang?"**_

"Tentu, dia mengundangku kan?"

"_**Kau memang wanita **__**aneh**__**, Shiho"**_

"Haha... kau baru menyadarinya?"

"_**Tidak juga. Kau akan pergi dengan siapa?"**_

"Aku akan pergi sendiri, atau mungkin jika Hakase mau menemaniku ia akan ku ajak"

"_**Apa itu tidak apa-apa?"**_

"Tentu, kau akan pergi dengan Nakamori-san kan?"

"_**Hei! Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu"**_

"Sudahlah, pergi dengannya akan mempererat hubungan kalian kan?"

"_**Berhentilah menggodaku!"**_

"Iya, iya. Oh ya Kaito aku harus menyiapkan makan malam. Sampai jumpa Minggu malam di pesta Saguru!"

"_**Jaa, Shiho"**_

Shiho mengakhiri pembicaraannya dan menutup flap ponselnya. Ia kembali menekuri lantai dengan pikiran yang menyesakkan.

Perutnya kembali berdenyut hebat, sakit seperti biasa.

Shiho meringis pelan dan membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidurnya, mencoba menutup matanya agar rasa sakitnya sedikit terobati. Keringatnya kembali mengucur dari dahinya.

Ia benar-benar merasa cinta begitu cepat merangkulnya namun begitu cepat pula meninggalkannya. Mungkin inilah yang membuatnya menyesal mencicipi rasa cinta yang membuatnya terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

**I give you my destiny**

**I giving you all of me**

**I w****ant**** your symphony**

**Singing and all there I am**

**Of a top of my lungs**

**I'm giving it ****back**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bagaimana? Cerita ini semakin bertambah chapternya semakin jelek ya? Ayolah readers, kasihani author malang yang sedang frustasi ini. Berikanlah ia sedikit semangat dan keyakinan untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.


	12. Chapter 12

Only Hope

Detective Conan, Rate: T, Genre: Romance & Drama, Pairing: Shiho Miyano x Shinichi Kudo.

Chapter 12: Awal permainan Tuhan.

**WARNING! Typos luar biasa, Abal banget, Aneh gila, Gaje akut, lebay tak terjabarkan, OOC, EYD tak bisa dimengerti.**

Readers yang kece-kece XD. Akhirnya author tak disiplin ini bisa update ditengah kesibukan dan kegalauan yang nyaris membunuh. Berbagai kompetisi dan kegiatan organisasi membuat waktu melanjutkan cerita gaje ini sangat sedikit.

Sebelumnya, thanks buat yang mau nunggu (kalaupun ada) dan review di chap kemarin dan chap ini. Thank juga buat **Citra Zaoldyeck, **dan **Sherry Scarlet, **dan** Sung Rae In, **dan** aishanara87, **dan** , **dan juga yang terbaik** , **jugayang dua chapter sebelumnya tak ku sebutkan**, **dan . yang telah begitu baiknya memberikanku kebanggan sebagai penulis cerita yang kalian follow.

So, ini balasan review ku...

**flystyle024 **makasih ... semoga kelancaran ff mu dapat terus dilanjutkan juga Nay, XD.

**coffeelover98 **waaahhhh, anda membuat saya meledak ketika tahu anda mereview cerita saya yang sangat amatiran ini.

Btw, saya tak akan membuat Shiho mati sebelum ia bahagia dengan Shinichi.

Terimakasih anda telah berkenan membaca fic gila saya ini. Anyway, fic anda selalu saya tunggu . . .

** .Login **terimakasih memberikan semangat dan suaranya agar aku tetap menulis :)

**Zara zaneta **terimakasih banyak :)

**ichirukilover **terimakasih atas dukungannya :) hehehe dulu aku juga seorang silent readers karena kegaptekan ku gak tahu cara ngereview . . . heheheh

**U-know lahh **iyaaaaa... trims Ji-chan.

**Hechiko **iya... ini sudah di lanjutkan. Gomen atas ketidak-disiplinanku meng-update cerita ini.

So, please enjoy the story!

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Shiho berada di depan cermin kamarnya, mematut-matut dirinya dalam balutan gaun merah yang begitu indah. Kembali berputar-putar dan menatap pantulan dirinya sambil menyunggingkan senyum sekali-kali.

Ia mengingat bagaimana dirinya mendapati sebuah kotak yang terbungkus apik dengan kertas kado putih dengan pita merah diujungnya pagi tadi. Ucapan dari pengirim hadiah itu masih ada di atas tempat tidurnya, di samping kotak hadiah itu juga.

Ucapan yang sederhana namun begitu berkesan.

Saguru Hakuba mengirimkan itu dengan untaian kata yang mendo'akan kebahagiaan mereka, dan harapan Shiho bersedia mengenakan hadiahnya itu di malam mereka akan melihat pemisahan takdir mereka.

Seorang pria yang sudah berumur masuk ke kamar Shiho setelah ia mengetuk pelan pintu kamar itu.

"Kau cantik Shiho" ucap Hakase separuh bergumam.

Shiho tersipu malu dan menatap lurus pada pria yang telah dianggapnya ayah itu "Hakase! Ayolah aku tak suka kau memujiku seperti itu."

Hakase berjalan kemudian duduk di tepi tempat tidur Shiho "Kau yakin akan datang di pesta itu?" Hakase tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Shiho.

Shiho membalikkan badannya dan kembali menatap Hakase "Tentu, bukankah ia mengundangku?. Aku harus datang Hakase" ucap Shiho dengan nada menenangkan.

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan perasaanmu, Ai-kun."

Shiho menghela nafas panjang "Berapa kali ku katakan padamu, aku baik-baik saja. Aku dan Saguru hanya merasa tidak ada kecocokan sehingga kami harus menempuh jalan ini. Tenang saja, aku pasti bahagia jika orang disekitarku bahagia" Shiho mengangkat dagu Hakase.

"Ai-kun, kau sudah seperti anakku sendiri. Setiap ayah selalu berusaha memberikan kebahagiaan pada putrinya. Aku hanya ingin melihat kau bahagia" Hakase memandang Shiho prihatin.

Dalam sekejap mata Shiho terasa panas mendengar perkataan Hakase, baru kali ini ada orang yang mau memperjuangkan kebahagiaannya dan menyatakannya dari hati "Aku baik-baik saja. Ayolah Hakase, Kudo dan Mouri-san pasti sudah lama menunggu" Shiho beranjak pergi, mengisyaratkan kepada Profesor agar mereka harus segera pergi.

Shiho berjalan menuju pintu depan. Hatinya masih enggan keluar namun pikirannya berteriak dia harus terlihat tegar, dia yang menginginkan ini maka dia jualah yang harus menanggung akibatnya sendiri. Shiho masih tak mengerti, ia masih sangat yakin tak ada perasaan tersurat yang dimilikinya kepada pemuda itu. Namun, mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia merasa bahwa dirinya lah yang telah menorehkan luka kecil di hatinya. Kembali membiarkan satu ruang di hatinya kembali membeku setelah seseorang datang mencairkannya 5 tahun terakhir ini.

**There's a song that inside of my soul**

**It's the wonder I've tried to write over and over again**

**I'm awake in the infinite cold**

**But you sing to me over and over and over again**

Shinichi Kudo, malam ini tak dapat melepaskan pandangannya dari seorang mantan kriminal. Seorang wanita yang hanya berjalan berdampingan dengannya berhasil membuat degupan jantungnya dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Shiho Miyano, membuat semua orang yang menatapnya tercengang, bagai melihat bidadari berjalan melalui pilar-pilar ruang dansa itu. Malam ini, Shiho Miyano menjadi hal yang menakjubkan dalam keadaan batinya yang sedang dirundung kepiluan tak terhingga.

Namun, kilas mata kekaguman orang-orang yang memandangi Shiho berganti menjadi bisikan-bisikan pergunjingan ketika mereka ingat bahwa wanita itulah yang mencampakkan, mengukirkan kenangan pahit nan menyakitkan bagi putra muda Hakuba. Wanita yang dianggap begitu bodoh ketika ia mau melepaskan suatu keuntungan hidup untuk menjalin suatu hubungan dengan seorang yang berlimpah materi, tampan, nan cerdas.

Shiho tidak peduli, ia biarkan telinganya tuli malam ini. Ia tahu, pesta ini akan berjalan cukup rumit bagi dirinya.

Tapi, Hakase lah yang ia kuatirkan. Ia tak ingin melihat guratan kecewa, sedih, maupun marah pada ayahnya sekarang itu. Semua putri selalu menginginkan ayahnya bahagia bukan?.

Shiho mengedarkan pandangannya dan berhenti ketika matanya menangkap sosok Hakase tersenyum simpul sambil bersalaman dengan orang tua Saguru. Shiho berjalan mendekati mereka.

Ketika Shiho telah berdiri tepat di samping Hakase, ibu Saguru membulatkan matanya. memandang Shiho tak percaya.

Shiho menautkan alisnya, menatap bingung ibu Saguru yang balik menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Pikiran Shiho selalu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, angkara kah yang diperlihatkan ibu Saguru saat ini padanya?.

Namun, mata ibu paruh baya itu semakin lama semakin tergambar jelas. Sedari tadi ia memandang Shiho nanar.

Shiho semakin tidak mengerti.

Ingatan ibu itu kembali kepada kejadian 2 minggu lalu, ketika ia dan putranya bertengkar hebat atas keputusan Saguru untuk mempersunting Akako bukan Shiho. Ketika ia di payungi perasaan selalu kecewa atas segala tudingan Saguru kepada Shiho yang menyatakan bahwa Shiho bukan wanita baik-baik, ketika ia tahu Shiho tak dapat menjadi putrinya, ketika ia tahu Shiho tak mampu menerima cinta Saguru yang begitu gegabah dan meletup-letup, ketika ia tahu wanita yang ia idamkan menjadi menantunya tak dapat memanggilnya ibu.

Tangan ibu Saguru menyentuh pipi Shiho, membelainya sebentar dan tersenyum kemudian dengan air mata yang nyaris jatuh wanita itu berkata "Kau cantik sekali, Shiho-_chan_."

Shiho masih tak mengerti, namun ketika ibu Saguru melepaskan tangannya dan berlalu pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun membuat Shiho sadar. Semua ini bukan hanya berat bagi dirinya, namun juga orang disekitarnya.

"Selamat malam, Nona" seseorang menepuk pelan salah satu bahu Shiho, sontak membuat dirinya membalikkan badan.

"Kaito!" seru Shiho pelan "Mana Nakamori-san?."

"Baru bertemu, yang kau tanyakan malah Aoko. Itu ia disana bersama Mouri-san, dan Kudo" Kaito mencibir kesal seraya menunjukkan jari telunjuknya kearah sekelompok orang yang tengah bicara.

Shiho tanpa berkata apapun hanya menarik lengan Kaito dan mengajaknya menyertainya. Namun, Kaito tak bergeming. Shiho mengerutkan dahinya dan menolehkan kepalanya kembali kepada Kaito "Apa?."

Kaito tak mengatakan apapun, ia tersenyum lebar dan melingkarkan satu tanganya kepinggang Shiho, mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Shiho dan berbisik dengan pelan dan singkat "Kau tampak sangat cantik hari ini." Membuat Shiho tak nyaman dalam posisi seperti itu, ia melepaskan tangan Kaito dan kembali menarik tangan Kaito untuk kembali melangkah sebelum ada seseorang yang melihatnya tadi.

Shiho berdiri tepat di sebelah Shinichi yang masih terlalu gugup ketika ia benar-benar dalam jarak yang dekat dengan wanita itu. Shiho memandangi satu per satu orang-orang yang didekatnya, melemparkan senyum tipis, dan mencoba sedikit berbasa basi.

"Shiho, ada hal yang ingin ku bicarakan" ucap Shinichi yang mencolek bahu Shiho yang ketika itu tengah bicara.

Shiho mengerutkan dahinya lagi, dan memandang sebentar kearah teman bicaranya selama beberapa detik. Shiho menganggukkan kepala dan mengikutinya menjauh dari kerumunan orang.

"Errr, Shiho. Aku.. aku hanya ingin minta maaf padamu tentang yang kemarin" Shinichi gugup setelah mereka berada sedikit jauh dari orang-orang.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Tak apa, terkadang orang dapat menjadi tempramen karena bergelut setiap hari dengan mayat" sindir Shiho.

Shinichi mengangkat kepala dan menatap Shiho tajam "Oi, oi, baru saja aku minta maaf. Kau malah membuatku ingin marah lagi" cibirnya.

Shiho hanya tertawa kecil.

"Shiho, apa itu yang ada di hidungmu?" Shinichi menghentikan tawa Shiho, Shinichi mencoba menyentuh cairan merah itu.

"Ehhh..." Shiho sedikit terkejut ketika tangan Kaito menariknya menjauh dari Shinichi.

"Shiho!" Shinichi berseru.

"Maaf, Shinichi. Ada orang yang harus Shiho temui. Daah" Kaito melambaikan tangan seraya berjalan menjauh.

Shiho dapat merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir dari hidungnya, dan tebakannya kali ini pasti benar. Ia menyentuh lubang hidungnya dan menatap cairan merah yang sekarang mengotori tangannya. Ya, itu darah.

"Bersihkan dirimu! Jangan sampai orang-orang mencurigaimu" Kaito melepaskan genggamannya dan mendorong Shiho masuk ke dalam toilet wanita.

Shiho memandang Kaito dengan tatapan aneh "Terimakasih, kau telah membuatku berhutang dua kali" Shiho masuk ke toilet itu, membuat Kaito menungguinya di luar.

Di dalam toilet, Shiho membersihkan darah di hidungnya kemudian membasuh mukanya. Shiho menatap pantulan dirinya dari cermin, kedua tangannya ditumpukan di kedua tepi wastapel. Membiarkan air mengalir jatuh dari wajahnya, menghela nafas panjang. Betapa ia merasa bodoh. Masalah yang akhir-akhir ini datang membuatnya terlihat lebih kurus dan menyedihkan dari biasanya. Sepertinya ia menyadari ia benar-benar frustasi.

Shiho menatap air yang menggenang dalam wastapel, sepertinya sumbatnya masih terpasang disana. Genangan air itu membuat pikirannya melayang pada beberapa argumen yang membuatnya kembali ragu untuk tetap menyaksikan acara ini hingga selesai. Ia semakin jatuh kedalam kubangan keraguan ketika kembali terngiang dikepalanya ibunda Saguru menatapnya miris. Begitu menyakitkan.

Shiho mengambil langkah berat keluar toilet, ketika ia tepat berada didepan pintu terdengar sorak para undangan yang juga tak ia tahu apa penyebabnya.

Alangkah terperanjat Shiho, tepat ketika ia keluar dari toilet dan langsung ikut berkerumun atas paksaan ingin tahunya, ia melihat luka kembali tertoreh di hatinya. Saguru dan Akako yang telah bertukar cincin barbagi ciuman di depan semua undangan. Tak terasa kaki Shiho terasa lemas, dan ia mencoba melangkah menjauhi kerumunan, namun langkahnya limbung membuatnya nyaris jatuh sebelum seseorang menyangganya dan kembali memapahnya.

Kaito tersenyum lembut dan membantu Shiho berjalan, pergi menjauh.

Dikejauhan mata jeli detektif tidak dapat dipungkiri ketelitiannya, ada suatu perasaan yang berkecamuk ketika ia melihat Kaito menyangga langkah Shiho agar tetap tegar. Namun, malam ini perasaannya mengalahkan akal sehatnya, membuat Shinichi benar-benar mengira Kaito memeluk Shiho. Shinichi geram, kepalan tangan yang menggengam lebih rapat disamping tubuhnya adalah bukti. Shinichi tak menyukai ada pria lain yang mampu melindungi Shiho lebih baik darinya.

**So I lay my head back down**

**And I lift my hands and pray**

**To be only yours I pray**

**To be only yours I know now you're my only hope**

Shiho berulang kali mendengus pelan, menunggu Hakase yang sedari tadi masih begitu asik bercengkrama dengan kenalan barunya, kenalannya kemungkinan juga seorang profesor. Shiho kembali merutuki dirinya sambil berdiri gelisah didekat tangga rumah megah itu. Acara bahkan sudah selesai, Shinichi, Ran, Kaito, Aoko, dan Akako, masih bicara serius disisi lain. Membuatnya mati kebosanan.

Seseorang menyentuh bahu Shiho lembut, membuatnya menolehkan kepala pada orang itu.

Tidak! Itu Saguru.

"Bisa bicara sebentar?" ucapnya datar, namun tak dapat dielak, ada lapisan gugup dari caranya bicara.

"Bicara apa?" Shiho membuang muka dan menjawab dengan helaan nafas panjang.

"Kumohon, kali ini saja. Aku akan berhenti merengek pada mu jika kau kabulkan permintaanku" Saguru memberi tatapan memohon.

"Terserah. Sekarang apa yang ingin kau katakan. Lekas katakan karena sekarang aku sedang malas mendengarkan atau memberi komentar" Shiho berujar dengan dingin.

"Ikut aku!" Saguru sontak menarik tangan Shiho hingga balkon rumah.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Shiho menggerutu kesal "Dasar tidak sopan, aku menyuruhmu bicara bukan menarikku ke tempat seperti ini!" Shiho menyentakkan tangannya hingga lepas dari gengaman Saguru sembari melemparkan pandangan di sekeliling balkon.

"Tidak, kita tidak bisa membicarakan ini di tempat seperti tadi. Ini hal serius Shiho" kini Saguru memang terlihat sedang bersungguh-sungguh.

"Jadi, hal apa yang harus kita bicarakan?" Shiho melangkah mendekati pembatas balkon.

"...kau cantik hari ini" ujar Saguru seraya menyimpulkan senyum manis.

Shiho memutar bola matanya kemudian mendengus dan mulai melangkah menjauh "Jika hanya itu, aku akan benar-benar pergi!"

"Tidak, tunggu!" Saguru mencekal tangan Shiho, menghentikan langkah wanita itu.

"Jadi, apa?" Shiho kembali menatap Saguru.

Saguru melangkah ke pintu yang menjadi pembatas antara balkon itu dan sebuah ruangan di lantai dua. Memastikan tak ada siapapun, Saguru menutup pintu itu perlahan.

"Hal penting apa yang sebenarnya hendak kau bicarakan?" Shiho menatap tajam Saguru yang membalikkan badannya ke hadapan Shiho.

"Ini tentang kita"

"Aku muak dengan tema pembicaraan ini, sudahlah lupakan saja." Shiho serta merta mengelak bicara lebih jauh tentang hal ini.

Saguru mendekati Shiho, menaruh kedua tangannya di pundak wanita itu, memandang lekat-lekat padanya "Ku mohon, akan ku jadikan ini pembicaraan yang singkat" ucap Saguru.

"Aku tak peduli dengan permohonanmu" Shiho berkata dengan kesarkastikannya.

"Dengar Shiho, aku sedang tak ingin mendengar penolakkanmu tentang apapun, aku juga tak ingin mendengar kata-kata mu yang membuat ku miris. Kali ini aku mau kau yang mendengarkan ku!" Saguru menggoncang pundak Shiho.

Shiho melepaskan tangan Saguru kasar, dan menatap Saguru dengan tatapan bahwa ia siap mendengarkan dengan setengah hati.

Saguru bersimpuh dihadapan Shiho, memeluk lutut Shiho yang terasa bergetar "Ku mohon, kembalilah padaku dan menikah denganku. Aku berjanji, aku berjanji kita akan mampu melewati apapun."

Shiho membeku, matanya terasa panas namun kemudian ia ikut berlutut hingga ia dan Saguru sejajar. Memandang Saguru dengan air mata yang terdesak hendak jatuh.

_**Plak...**_

Shiho menampar keras Saguru "Sudah kukatakan aku muak mendengar permohonan mu!" bentak Shiho.

Saguru kembali menatap Shiho, pipinya terasa panas, sakit, dan menyedihkan "Dan aku tak akan menyerah memohon padamu!"

"Kau adalah detektif yang tak punya harga diri jika kau sudi memohon pada seorang penjahat seperti ku!" Shiho masih marah.

"Aku tak peduli dengan harga diriku sebagai detektif, aku ingin kau berkata sejujurnya kali ini! Harga diri detektif tidak dinilai dengan kasat mata sepertimu, kebenaran yang menjunjung harga diri seorang detektif" Saguru tak kalah.

"Apa lagi? Apa lagi yang harus ku katakan agar orang keras kepala sepertimu mengerti?" Shiho semakin tidak sabar.

"Ya, banyak yang harus kau katakan tentang alasanmu mengakhiri hubungan kita" Saguru kali ini kembali berdiri, membuang muka dari Shiho.

"Bukan kah aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau aku tak..."

Saguru memotong perkataan Shiho "Tidak! bukan itu. Aku tahu alasan itu sangat tidak benar. Kau tidak mencintaiku hanyalah rekaanmu saja. Itu bohong!"

"Ehh?" Shiho mulai gugup, ia takut Saguru mengetahui sesuatu.

"Kilas matamu, cara mu berjalan, cara mu menatap orang lain, gerak-gerik tubuhmu yang mengatakan semua itu bohong. Aku tahu Shiho, kau juga tersakiti, kau tak menginginkan ini terjadi, kau lelah menghadapi ini. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau malah membuat dirimu sendiri menderita karena keputusanmu?" Saguru bicara dengan nada lelah.

"Aku tak mengerti" lirih Shiho.

"Shiho, ku mohon. Kali ini saja jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri, jangan peduli Akako, Shinichi, atau siapapun. Aku ingin kau bicara dari hatimu. Kenapa kau mengatakan tidak mencintai ku tapi kau tidak sepenuhnya merelakan aku pergi bersama wanita lain?"

Angin malam berhembus, menciptakan kebekuan dan kekeluan dalam setiap perkataan yang terlontar. Shiho kalut, berada dalam ambang perkiraanya. Ia putus asa.

"Shiho!" erang Saguru frustasi "Aku mencintaimu, dan kau juga mempunyai perasaan serupa denganku. Apa salahnya jika kita saling memiliki?. Kenapa kau selalu membuat segalanya terasa sulit?"

"Cukup! Jika kau tahu jawaban atas pertanyaan bodohmu itu kau akan benar-benar menyesal" Shiho mendekati punggung Saguru "Maafkan aku" lirih Shiho.

"Hmm? Kenapa?"

"Aku telah menipumu"

"Tidak, aku bisa mengerti kenapa kau mengatakan alasan anehmu membohongiku bahwa kau tidak mencintaiku, tapi jika kau memberiku penjelasan..."

"Bukan, aku menipumu bukan hal itu... benar-benar bukan itu..." ucapannya dibiarkan menggantung. Ragu, ya ia ragu. Ia ragu mengatakan yang sebanarnya atau harus kembali membohongi pria ini dengan alasan lain.

"Saguru Hakuba. Malam ini, kau akan mendengar pernyataan seorang kriminal tentang dirimu. detik ini ku kuak segala ketidakberdayaanmu dalam kebodohanmu selama ini. Kau bodoh, kau bodoh, kau bodoh..." kini Shiho tak sanggup untuk tidak terisak "Kau bodoh ketika kau memulai permainan ini, kau bodoh ketika kau mengatakan tentang cinta dan mimpi bahagia padaku, kau bodoh ketika melontarkan makian tentang Shinichi, kau bodoh menyimpulkan aku mencintaimu, dan kebodohan terbesarmu kali ini... kau terlalu bodoh untuk mengira aku memulai permainanmu atas ancaman tak berguna darimu. Aku...mempermainkan mu, aku mempermainkan seorang putra Hakuba untuk...benar-benar mendapatkan harta warisan itu"

Saguru mengerenyitkan dahinya semakin dalam, menatap Shiho lurus, kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepala "Tidak, aku tidak mengerti."

Bobol pertahanan Shiho, ia sudah benar-benar dalam tahap kesadaran sempurna kali ini. Ia mengerti kini, hatinya memang telah berulang kali tertoreh luka oleh detektif-detektif tak peka. Tapi ia juga mengerti, luka itu disemainya sendiri kerena cinta yang tumbuh liar tanpa disadarinya. Malam ini, ia menangis kembali dibawah tatapan seorang Saguru, kembali membohongi seseorang demi kebahagiaan orang itu.

"Aku mengikuti permainanmu untuk meraup keuntungan meteril bukan batin. Aku menerima lamaranmu karena ku pikir aku mampu menipumu lebih jauh lagi saat kita telah menikah. Namun... ketika Akako datang niat ku sirna. Kau pantas bersanding dengan wanita yang benar-benar menikah denganmu atas cinta bukan tipu daya... Maafkan aku, Saguru"

_**Plak...**_

Saguru menatap Shiho, kali ini emosinya tak bisa dibendung. Ia buta hari ini, ia mendengarkan hatinya bukan pikirannya.

"Kau!" Saguru menatap tajam Shiho melontarkan nafas yang membara karena angkara "Aku menjanjikan suatu kebahagiaan dan menjadikan kenangan masa lalumu yang buruk itu menjadi onggokan tak berarti, tapi kau! Kau menipuku hanya untuk uang? Kau wanita murahan!" tuding Saguru.

Shiho hanya menatap nanar Saguru, Saguru yang berdiri dengan kekecewaan. Guratan wajahnya begitu menyedihkan, tidak seterang bulan malam ini. "Aku tak ingin mendengar apapun darimu lagi, jangan menyesal jika rahasiamu jatuh ke tangan polisi. Dan... kali ini kau benar, aku begitu bodoh karena daya tarik seorang wanita sepertimu. Seharusnya Tuhan tidak mengatur pertemuan kita tempo hari, dan membiarkan takdir bahagia berpihak padaku dan Akako bukan padamu. Kau pengkhianat!" nada Saguru lebih rendah sekarang namun masih terdengar kegeramannya.

Saguru sebenarnya dapat memungkiri kebohongan Shiho, namun otaknya terlalu buram dengan emosi. Ia enggan berusaha mencari kebohongan dalam mata Shiho.

Pria itu berjalan meninggalkan Shiho.

"Satu hal yang benar disini" perkataan Shiho menghentikan langkah Saguru yang sudah berada di ambang pintu, hendak keluar.

Shiho menarik nafas panjang dan ia menghapus bulir-bulir air matanya "Kau benar... aku memang jatuh cinta padamu" Shiho melemparkan tatapan tulus pada pria itu.

"Sayang, pernyataan cinta yang terlambat itu terdengar sama seperti kebohongan murahan lainnya" Saguru pergi membanting pintu, tanpa menoleh pada Shiho barang untuk sekali.

Shiho kembali terisak, menengadahkan kepalanya dan mencoba mencari-cari tatapan Tuhan diantara langit pekat tanpa bintang malam ini. Ia tahu, ia kembali jatuh dalam permainan lagi, permainan yang akan lebih rumit dan pasti ada pengorbanan yang jauh lebih besar demi meraih kemenangan dan tujuannya. Kebahagiaan mutlak orang-orang di sekitarnya.

**Sing to me the song of the star**

**Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again**

**When it's feel like my dreams are so far**

**Sing to me of the plan that you have to me over and over again**

Shiho menuruni tangga, beniat mengajak Hakase, Shinichi, dan Ran untuk pulang karena malam sudah begitu larut. Namun, pandangannya yang menangkap Hakase yang tengah bicara dengan orang tua Saguru membuatnya hanya ingin pergi mencari udara malam.

Shiho berjalan berlalu tanpa menggubris orang-orang disekelilingnya membuat Kaito penasaran sehingga ia mengikutinya hingga Shiho berhenti tepat di depan air mancur taman belakang.

Kaito tahu Shiho menyadari keberadaannya.

Shiho membalikkan badannya, menatap kosong Kaito.

Kaito menatap balik Shiho, menyadari ada tanda merah di pipi kanannya. Bukan hanya itu, kali ini mata sembab yang sempat dilihat Kaito kini kembali dibasahi air mata.

Kaito tak tahan melihat keadaan Shiho, ia tak rela Shiho tersakiti. Sontak Kaito memeluk Shiho erat seperti tak mau melepaskan. Bermaksud meringankan gejolak hatinya dan hati wanita itu.

"Lepaskan...hiks... Kaito... ku mohon" Shiho meronta lemah, energinya habis karena perasaan yang telah terombang-ambing.

"Tidak! Aku tak akan berhenti memeluk mu sebelum kau cerita apa yang dilakukan bajingan itu padamu." Kaito bersikeras.

"Tuhan... kenapa kau berikan orang-orang keras kepala di hidupku" Shiho bercanda namun terdengar sangat dipaksakan diantara isakannya.

Kaito tertawa kecil dan detik selanjutnya ia jatuh dalam kenyamanan memeluk Shiho. Walau tubuh Shiho bergetar tapi ia senang dalam kondisi seperti ini, Shiho berhenti meronta dan tenang dalam pelukkannya. Ia merasa perasaannya selama ini benar. Ia mencintai Shiho, dan kali ini ia menyadari kali ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan hal itu.

Shiho juga bungkam, ada perasaan tenang dan lelah dalam pelukan Kaito yang dirasanya begitu kaku. Namun, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membalut lukanya malam ini.

Kaito menatap wajah Shiho yang juga menatapnya "Jika kau tidak mau bercerita sekarang, kau bisa bercerita diwaktu yang tepat untukmu" suara Kaito menjadi halus "Kau aneh, kemarin-kemarin mengatakan kau akan selalu baik-baik saja, nyatanya sekarang kau begitu terluka."

"Memang aku akan mengatakannya nanti" Shiho tersenyum ringan dan kembali menatap Kaito.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika aku yang mengatakan sesuatu?" tantang Kaito.

Shiho tak menjawab ia hanya membalas pelukan Kaito dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kaito, membuat dirinya nyaman lalu berkata "Aku sedang tak ingin mendengarkan..."

"Shiho!" suara Shinichi yang terdengar menggelegar memotong ucapan Shiho dan membuat dua insan itu sontak melepaskan pelukan "Jadi ini alasan kau tak menjelaskan hancurnya hubungan kau dan Saguru? Karena si brengsek ini?" Shinichi menuding Kaito.

Kaito tertawa geli "Apa masalahmu tuan?."

Shinichi murka, ia meraih kerah kemeja Kaito "Kau! Kau brengsek! Berani-beraninya kau memeluk Shiho seenaknya, kau kira kau siapanya? Pacar?"

"Jika ia memang kenapa?" Kaito menyulut emosi Shinichi kembali.

"Kau! Arrrggghhhhh! Tentu saja aku marah, kau menginjak-injak harga diri Shiho. Membuatnya melepaskan masa depan yang baik bersama Saguru."

"Shiniichi! Cukup!" kali ini Shiho melepaskan cengkraman Shinichi lembut, menatapnya tajam "Berapa kali ku katakan jangan campuri urusan orang lain! Ayo, kita pulang saja"

"Tidak! Urusanku dengan orang ini belum selesai" kali ini Shinichi marah pada Shiho "Tunggu, kenapa pipimu seperti itu? Siapa yang melakukannya?" dalam sekejap nadanya berubah menjadi khawatir setelah menyadari pipi Shiho yang agak bengkak.

"Aku tak akan membuatmu campur tangan terlalu jauh, _tantei-san_!"

Kali ini Shinichi menggenggam tangan Shiho, membawanya meninggalkan Kaito.

Shiho berhenti di depan mobil Hakase, terlihat dari luar Hakase dan Ran sudah ada didalamnya "Dari tadi kami menunggumu tapi kau malah asik berduaan dengan orang brengsek itu" Shinichi terdengar kesal.

Shiho duduk di jok belakang bersama Ran, dan Hakase berada di kursi kemudi, dan Shinichi di jok depan.

Mobil berjalan pelan menyusuri jalanan malam.

Awalnya suasana hening, namun Shinichi yang masih membara menyulut emosi antaranya dan Shiho, membuat mereka saling melontar tudingan dan tuduhan, Ran dan Hakase yang sebenarnya tak tahu duduk permasalahannya berulang kali mencoba menenangkan dengan perkataan halus dan mengingatkan mereka bahwa mereka sedang berkendara.

"Cukup! Aku memang tak tahu apa yang kalian permasalahkan. Sekarang waktunya kalian diam. Semua hal jika kau hadapi dengan kepala dingin akan terpecahkan dan..."

Perkataan Hakase benar-benar belum selesai ketika sebuah sinar yang begitu menyilaukan menerpa mobil dan dentuman keras terdengar memekakan telinga.

Sebuah kemalangan atau mungkin salah satu bagian dari ketidakberuntungan dari permainan Tuhan kembali menghampiri Shiho dan orang disekitarnya.

Mobil itu menabrak truk ...

**I give you my destiny**

**I giving you all of me**

**I w****ant**** your symphony**

**Singing and all there I am**

**Of a top of my lungs**

**I'm giving it ****back**

.

.

.

.

Gimana? Kemampuan menulisku semakin memburuk ya? Tolonglah, berikan bentuk pengasihanan readers kepada author yang selalu dirundung kegalauan ini...

Reviewnya toh ...


	13. Chapter 13

Only Hope

Detective Conan, Rate: T, Genre: Romance & Drama, Pairing: Shiho Miyano x Shinichi Kudo.

Chapter 13: Janji dan Kematian

**WARNING! Typos luar biasa, Abal banget, Aneh gila, Gaje akut, lebay tak terjabarkan, OOC, EYD tak bisa dimengerti.**

Oh reader yang baik hati nan budiman nan kece nan cetar nan membahana! Akhirnya saya kembali dengan cerita yang semakin gaje.

Maaf, maaf, dan maaf harus author ucapkan karena keterlambatan update ini. Karena author adalah ketua dalam beberapa organisasi dan jadwal padet luar biasa, ditambah lagi author lagi krisis ekonomi, juga sedang tepar-teparnya karena banyak acara yang harus author kelola. Aouthor jadi telat update.

Ok, cukup untuk curhat author.

Oh iya, sebelumnya author ingin ingatkan, fic ini tidak akan tamat sebelum ada kata **OWARI** di akhir chapter 29/30. Jadi, tetap sabar menanti ya, para readers yang luar biasa, cetar membahana, selalu kece sepanjang masa.

Dan saya masih bingung, koq banyak sekali yang bilang fic ini seperti sinetron. Kenapa tidak di bilang seperti K-Drama atau J-Drama mungkin T-Drama paling gak M-drama #ngarep. Paling gak jangan sinetron...

Big Thanks buat yang telah begitu baiknya memberikanku kebanggan sebagai penulis cerita yang kalian follow.

Dan balasan review ku...

**aishanara87 **saya begitu terharu mendapatkan readers seperti anda. Hiks... #author menghabiskan sekotak tissu...

Terimakasih banyak dalam kondisi sangat sibuk anda mau meluangkan waktu membaca fic bodoh saya ini. Saya juga mendo'akan semoga ibu dan bayinya sehat sampai hari kelahiran nanti.

Gaya kepenulisan saya? Mirip Enji-san? Ah, itu tidak mungkin. Karya saya sangat amatir, belum lagi kegajean, keanehan, dan ketypoan, juga kecacatan yang bertebaran di cerita ini benar-benar membuat cerita ini sangat jauh bagusnya dengan cerita Enji-san yang sudah sangat bagus, sempurna, dan terencana. Sekali lagi, saya masih sangat buruk dalam dunia ffn ini.

Di sini tetap akan ada yang mati. Tapi maaf, bukan Ran. Saya juga anti Ran tapi dalam fic ini saya juga akan menyiksa Ran tapi bukan fisiknya tapi perasaannya. Karena menurut saya jika Ran di siksa fisiknya malah mempertipis kesempatan Shinichi benar-benar jatuh cinta sama Shiho sebagai wanitanya, bukan pengganti posisi cewek cengeng itu. Tapi tenang, Ran akan menderita dan di campakkan Shinichi karena kesalahnnya nanti di chap-chap depan. Harap bersabar.

**flystyle024 **tadi malam Kaito sms aku. Katanya dia lagi bosen sama Aoko juga kamu. Dia lagi butuh pencerahan ide buat nyuri permata di hati aku jadi dia mau cewek baru ...#becanda.

Iya... Kaito-Shiho momentnya banyak cuman dichap sini sama chap 18 koq. Sisanya ku fukosiin buat ShinShi moment.

Makasih udah nyemangatin aku...

jangan panggil saya senpai. Saya ini masih amatiran, masih menulis cerita bodoh, masih penulis rendahan, masih terlalu muda (?), untuk dibilang senpai. Panggil saya dengan panggilan author saja ya, karena saya masih merasa belum pantas dipanggil senpai.

Ini lanjutannya, dan semoga masih akan tetap berlanjut sampai chap 29/30.

Aku tidak akan keberatan menampung review dari siapapun XD.

**Ku11Mi **terimakasih banyak. Anda membuat saya jingkrak-jingkara kegirangan atas pendapat anda.

Masalah kapan Shiho dan Shinichi bersatu mungkin di chap ini akan ada akarnya. So, keep read ;).

**Sherry Scarlet **eh? Terlalu dramatis dan nyinetron ya? Maklumlah, author kan cewek jadi suka yang melow-melow gitu hehehehehe. Ya mungkin kalau bisa di sinetronkan akan ditayangkan di imajinasi chanel ... heheheheh

Heheheh kadang-kadang saya juga jadi bingung sama cerita sendiri (?) terlalu rumit ya? Memang masalah apa yang terlalu rumit? Just enjoy the story. . . . .

**coffelover98 **anda benar-benar membuat saya meledak dua kali mengetahui anda mereview cerita ini dua kali. Terimakasih sekali XD.

Heheh maklum orang seperti saya perlu "Galau Time" tiap minggunya... heheheheh

Cerita ini makin ketengah makin galau. Tapi nanti, dari tengah ke endingnya bakal makin bahagia. Jadi bersabar untuk happy endingnya.

**scorpio rahma **terimakasih banyak... anda membuat saya semangat menulis.

**izza muhana **terimakasih banyak ... anda membuat saya semangat menulis.

So, langsung saja kita lihat chapter 13 cerita gaje ini... Happy Reading...

* * *

_**Yukiko POV**_

Pagi ini, kembali terasa hampa.

Bunyi sepatuku yang memantul di dinding lorong rumah sakit seperti memberikan irama duka.

Aku menarik nafas panjang ketika hendak memasuki ruangan yang sudah tiga hari rutin ku kunjungi.

Ya, gadis itu masih terbaring tanpa gerak sedikit pun. Ini selalu membuatku semakin gelisah setiap harinya. Kecelakaan mengerikan tiga hari yang lalu sebenarnya hanya membuat kakinya terkilir dan memberikan trauma, tapi entah kenapa sampai detik ini gadis itu belum juga sadar.

Aku mengambil tempat duduk di kursi yang terletak tepat di samping pembaringannya.

Aku menatapnya dalam, mengusap kedua pipinya, dan memanggil namanya. Selalu, setiap hari ku jenguk dan ku perlakukan ia dengan baik, berharap gadis ini segera bangun.

Aku kembali menerawang, berpikir bagaimana menjelaskan padanya bahwa ia kembali kehilangan. Aku telah miris dengan kenyataan hidupnya, haruskah ditambah lagi dengan penyesalan akan kehilangan orang yang disayanginya?. Tidak, ia terlalu banyak menanggung derita dan beban.

Aku mengalihkan tatapan ku ke pemuda di sofa ruangan ini, parasnya nyaris sama dengan putraku. Pemuda itu—seperti biasa—telah terlelap setelah menjaga gadis ini semalaman. Tidur dengan hembusan nafas yang terdengar sedikit lebih keras dikarenakan kelelahan.

Aku tersenyum, kemudian kembali menatap gadis di hadapanku ini.

Gerak naik-turun nafasnya yang lemah masih memberikanku keyakinan bahwa gadis jenius ini masih hidup.

Tanganku bergerak perlahan meraih tangan mungil nan dingin gadis itu, meremasnya dan kemudian berbisik di telinganya "Shiho-_chan_, bangunlah. Banyak orang yang menunggumu."

Detik berikutnya aku terkejut, Shiho merespon. Kepalanya bergerak gelisah, jemarinya bergerak dalam genggaman ku dan matanya perlahan mulai terbuka.

Syukurlah, ia telah siuman.

"Ku...Ku...Kudo...?" suaranya terdengar lemah.

"Shiho-_chan_, ini aku Yukiko-_neechan_" aku melepas gengaman tangannya dan membelai pipinya "Aku akan memanggilkan dokter."

"Ti..dak! jangan Kudo-_san_... jangan!" suara mulai terdengar lebih jelas "Jangan panggilkan dokter."

"Tapi... kau baru sadar setelah tiga hari pingsan, sudah sewajarnya ku panggilkan dokter" aku membujuknya.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepala, sepertinya benar kata Shinichi kalau ia benar-benar keras kepala "Aku hanya ingin tahu dimana Kudo, Mouri-_san_, dan Hakase, apa mereka baik-baik saja?" nada bicaranya datar tapi ada kekhawatiran di dalamnya.

"Shinichi dan Ran baik-baik saja. Mereka ada di lantai 5 sekarang" ucapku seraya mengulas senyum, berusaha menenangkan.

Namun, di luar dugaan. Shiho mendudukkan dirinya dengan cepat dan melepas selang infus dengan kasar, membuat tanganya terluka. "Maaf, Kudo-_san_. Aku tidak bisa percaya seluruhnya perkataan Kudo-_san_ sebelum aku melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri" gadis itu berucap seraya berlari keluar dengan terseok-seok.

"Shiho-_chan_!" aku berseru keras, membuat putra Toichi Kuroba yang terlelap tadi terlonjak kaget dan dengan linglung ikut berlari mengejar Shiho bersama ku.

Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, gadis itu berlari cukup cepat menggapai lift walau langkahnya terseok dan berulang kali jatuh. Maklumi, kaki kirinya belum pulih benar. Kakinya yang terjepit saat pengevakuasian korban sewaktu kecelakaan kemarin membuatnya terpincang-pincang sekarang.

"Yukiko-san, kita hanya bisa menunggu lift. Jangan lewat tangga darurat, itu merepotkan. Aku menjamin Shiho akan baik-baik saja" ucap Kaito ketika kami benar-benar ketinggalan lift.

"Ya, baiklah" jawabku pasrah.

**There's a song that inside of my soul**

**It's the wonder I've tried to write over and over again**

**I'm awake in the infinite cold**

**But you sing to me over and over and over again**

Sedikit lagi aku hampir mencapai ruangan Ran dirawat. Namun, langkahku dan Kaito terhenti ketika memandang Shiho mengintip ke dalam ruangan Ran yang di dalamnya ada Shinichi yang setiap hari menunggui wanita itu lewat celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka dan kemudian menutup pintu ruangan itu kembali dan menghela nafas berat lalu terduduk lemas.

Aku mendekatinya, sedangkan Kaito tetap di tempatnya.

Dari kedua manik itu, aku dapat melihat. Air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap ku tenang "Anda benar. Lega rasanya mengetahui mereka baik-baik saja" ia tersenyum tapi sangat nampak senyum itu terpaksakan "Mouri-_san_ dan Shinichi tidak apa-apa kan?" ia kembali bertanya.

Aku mengulum senyum, kemudian memapahnya agar duduk di bangku terdekat.

"Ya, mereka tidak apa-apa. Seperti yang kau lihat, mereka dalam keadaan baik" aku menarik nafas sejenak kemudian berkata lagi "Shinichi hanya mendapat beberapa luka lecet, dan Ran hanya sedikit syok. Mereka tidak mendapat luka serius."

"Syukurlah, aku sangat cemas, Kudo-_san_" ucapannya diiringi helaan nafas.

"Seharusnya kau mencemaskan dirimu sendiri, kaki mu terkilir dan kepala mu terbentur—walau tidak hebat—sehingga membuatmu tak sadarkan diri selama tiga hari" ucapku.

"Tiga hari? Selama itukah?" pertanyaannya ku jawab dengan anggukan pelan "Oh, Tuhan. Aku telah melewatkan banyak hal. Oh iya, bagaimana dengan Hakase?."

_**Deg... **_

Pertanyaannya membuatku merasa seolah disambar petir. Membuatku kembali terngiang kejadian kemarin, kejadian yang membuatku berkabung pagi ini.

_**Flashback...**_

Pagi yang dihiasi rintik-rintik hujan di luar sana menjadikan suasana semakin menyesakkan.

Akhirnya, setelah lebih dari 24 jam profesor koma, beliau dapat siuman. Namun, beliau sadar dengan membawa kecemasan.

Beliau tidak berada dalam kesadaran seratus persen, dokter sudah mengatakanya. Karena kejadiaan naas kemarin malam menyebabkan jantung beliau terhimpit dan menjadikan katup-katup jantung tak berfungsi sempurna, sehingga detakan jantung beliau menjadi tidak normal.

Kali ini profesor sedang sekarat, namun beliau bersikeras tidak mau disentuh oleh dokter atau tenaga medis lainnya. Beliau berulang kali menyebutkan nama Shiho, namun apa daya, Shiho juga belum siuman.

Nafas beliau naik turun dengan tempo tak beraturan dan sangat cepat.

"Hakase, ku mohon bertahanlah, masih banyak orang yang membutuhkanmu!" Shinichi yang bicara dengan sedikit terisak di samping profesor terlihat sangat cemas "Ayolah, dokter pasti akan menyembuhkanmu Hakase!"

Mata profesor itu tidak bersinar seperti biasa namun begitu sendu dan sayu, nyaris tertutup.

"Shin... Shinichiii... ku.. mohon..." profesor berkata pelan dan suaranya terdengar sangat di paksakan.

"Apapun, profesor... apapun, aku berjanji akan mengabulkannya" Shinichi semakin gelisah.

"Shiho... Shiho... dia juga sudah lama menantimu. Penantiannya bahkan lebih lama dan lebih berat dari Ran-_kun_. Jika kau selalu tahu alasan Ran menunggumu untuk bahagia bersamamu sampai nanti. Maka Shiho berbeda" walau nafas beliau mulai terengah-engah dan juga terasa berat beliau tetap berusaha melanjutkan perkataannya "Ia, ia tak setegar penampilannya. Ia rapuh, serapuh _**daun maple**_ di musim gugur. Namun ia, dengan bodohnya tetap menantimu dengan menyiksa batinnya sendiri. Ia menantimu Shinichi, ia menanti bagaimana indahnya kebahagiaan memelukmu, ia menantimu dengan pengorbanannya, ia menantimu karena ia mencintaimu" kali ini beliau mulai menangis.

"Shinichi, ku mohon. Jagalah Shiho seutuhnya, jangan lukainya walau sehelai rambutnya atau sekerat hatinya. Ia terlalu rapuh untuk tersenyum. Ku mohon cintai ia, biarkan ia merasakan arti dicintai, masa lalunya terlalu kelam untuk dikenangnya sendiri, ia butuh tempat bersandar. Shinichi, ku mohon untuk yang terakhir, buatlah Shiho bahagia"

Shinichi terlihat bimbang. Namun matanya tidak mengatakan ia sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu, ia hanya terlihat takut. Tapi, detik berikutnya. Matanya kembali menyiratkan kesungguhan dan ketetapan hati. Ya, itu artinya putraku sudah mengambil keputusan terbaiknya.

Apapun itu aku pasti percaya padanya.

"Ya, aku berjanji Hakase. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan memenuhi janjiku. Jangan khawatir Hakase, Shiho akan bahagia pada akhirnya" Shinichi tersenyum lembut dengan mata sembabnya.

"Aku bisa tenang jika Shiho berada dalam kumparan kebahagiaan bersama mu. Terimakasih Shinichi, katakan padanya nanti bahwa aku sangat menyayangi Shiho" kini di wajah beliau terukir senyum sumeringah "Selamat tinggal Shinichi, waktu ku telah tiba" dan detik berikutnya itu berubah menjadi segaris senyum tipis yang terlihat begitu tenang dan damai.

Shinichi kehilangan sahabat dan tetangga baiknya, dengan pikulan tanggung jawab atas janji berat yang terlanjur diucapkan.

Aku akan tetap percaya pada putraku, ia pasti mampu menyelsaikan segalanya. Membuka ruang baru untuk mencintai gadis tegar namun rapuh dan menutup kenangan dengan gadis rapuh namun begitu kuat hatinya.

_**Flasback End**_

Aku menatap Shiho nanar, nyaris membuat air mataku luluh. Aku membelai pipinya, dan kemudian menyelipkan rambutnya di belakang telinganya. Tatapanku beralih pada Kaito, mengisyaratkan aku kelimpungan menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

Kaito mengangguk dan menghampiri Shiho "Shiho, lebih baik kau beristirahat dulu. Nanti, kita semua akan bicara setelah kondisimu benar-benar pulih. Ok?" ucapnya lembut.

Shiho mengangguk setuju dengan tatapan bingung. Kaito membantu Shiho berdiri dan kemudian menghampiriku untuk berbisik "Lebih baik putra anda yang mengatakannya, dia jauh lebih baik mengatakan kenyataan pada orang serapuh gadis itu." Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, kemudian melihat dari jauh punggung mereka hilang dari pandangan.

**So I lay my head back down**

**And I lift my hands and pray**

**To be only yours I pray**

**To be only yours I know now you're my only hope**

Kaito keluar dari kamar rawat Shiho seraya menatapku dalam "Entah kenapa, dia tak mau bicara denganku. Dan, ia hanya makan beberapa suap saja" kini tatapan itu berubah menjadi tatapan bersirat kekhawatiran. "Mungkin benar, satu-satunya yang bisa menjelaskan keadaan hanya Shinichi. Aku terlalu takut mengatakannya" kini ia menundukkan kepala.

"Ya" aku menjawab lirih.

Kaito menyenderkan punggungnya di atas dinding, menghela nafas panjang, lalu kemudian berkata "Waktu ku ajak dia bicara, ia berdalih kelelahan dan ingin istirahat. Jadi, aku tak ingin memaksakannya" kini nada bicaranya berubah santai.

"Mungkin dia memang benar-benar lelah. Cedera di kepala dan kakinya memang belum pulih" aku mencoba meyakinkan.

"Ya, mungkin" kini mata pemuda itu terlihat menerawang.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan sambil memikirkan beberapa cara memberi penjelasan pada Shiho. Ketika Shinichi muncul dari kejauhan aku merasa begitu senang, dan tanpa sadar aku bergumam "Tak salah profesor mengandalkan Shinichi" walau suara ku terdengar lemah Kaito tetap saja menoleh padaku.

"Shin-_chan_! Akhirnya kau datang. Ibu benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanmu" ucapku girang.

"Huh, sudah selesai urusan detektif mu dengan putri tercintamu itu?" dengus Kaito yang sontak membuat Shinichi memberi _**deathglare**_.

"Bukan masalahmu, Tuan ... Kuroba" balas Shinichi sinis.

"Sudahlah Shinichi, jangan dengarkan Kaito. Ia hanya menggodamu. Sekarang ibu mau kau membantu bukan mencari masalah lagi" ucapku mencoba melerai.

"Terserah. Oh ya, ku dengar dari ayah, Shiho sudah siuman?" tanya Shinichi.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau sedikit terlambat _**menyadarinya**_" ucap Kaito sinis.

"Oh, kalau begitu sebaiknya aku pergi. Karena sesorang benar-benar tidak mengharapkan keberadaanku" Shinichi mulai beranjak.

"Shinichi! Tunggu. Ayolah jangan bersikap kekanak-kanakan" aku mencekal lengannya namun putraku itu tidak menoleh padaku, ia menyentakkan tangannya.

Kaito menegakkan badannya dan berjalan menghampiri Shinichi, mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Shinichi lalu berbisik dengan menahan kegeramanya "Andai situasi bukan seperti ini, aku akan benar-benar meninju wajahmu yang sok tahu itu. Tapi sayang, satu-satunya orang yang dapat menolong hanyalah kau" Kaito menjauhkan wajahnya dari Shinichi. "Kau satu-satunya orang yang dapat mengerti dan mau dimengerti Shiho, lagi pula kau kan detektif, jadi tak sulit untukmu mengatakan kebenaran. Jadi, masuklah kedalam dan jelaskan pada Shiho apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, buat ia tetap tegar" kini Kaito mulai serius.

"Huh, kenapa tidak kau saja. Bukannya dia _**menyukaimu?**_" Shinichi masih tidak bergeming.

"Aku tidak bisa melihatnya menangis..." jawab Kaito dengan suara parau "Air matanya terlalu memilukan. Akan jauh lebih baik jika kau yang mengatakannya."

"Kau kira aku suka melihatnya menangis? Tidak, bodoh. Lagipula apa untungnya aku melakukannya?" Shinichi menoleh pada Kaito.

"Bukankah itu keharusanmu? Kau telah berjanji pada Hakase bukan?" bela Kaito.

"Tidak, itu namanya bukan keuntungan... aku tidak mau melakukan sesuatu tanpa bayaran" tegas Shinichi.

"Jadi, apa yang kau mau?"

"Bagaimana jika kau menjauh darinya?" Shinichi mulai menyunggingkan senyum.

"Huh, apa?" Kaito geram.

"Pergi darinya."

"Tidak akan" ucap Kaito tegas.

"Semenjak kau ada disekelilingnya, hidup Shiho jadi kacau. Jadi, jika kau menyayanginya dan ingin dia bahagia maka pergi darinya."

Tangan Kaito yang tadinya terkepal kuat menjadi lemas di samping tubuhnya. Matanya kini menerawang, menghindari tatapan tajam nan sinis dari Shinichi. "Jika itu yang terbaik untuk Shiho aku akan benar-benar pergi dari hidupnya. Tapi, jika kau gagal melindunginya kau akan menyesal menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini" Kaito berlalu pergi dengan langkah gontai, meninggalkan aku dan Shinichi dengan perasaan kalut.

"Kau jahat Shin-_chan_" ucapku lirih sembari menatapnya.

"Aku lebih tahu yang mana yang baik untuk Shiho dan yang mana yang tidak. Jadi, ibu hanya perlu menunggu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya" ucap Shinichi yang masuk ke ruangan Shiho dan meninggalkanku sendirian di luar.

_**Shinichi POV**_

Aku menutup pintu kamar inap ini. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya, lalu mengambil langkah berat menghampiri Shiho yang tengah duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan pandangan kosong juga dingin.

Aku mendengus ketika melihat senampan makanan yang mulai dingin masih tersisa banyak "Kenapa kau tidak menghabiskannya?" tanyaku mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Dia tidak menjawab.

"Kau telah membuat banyak orang khawatir. Makanlah, supaya kau lekas sembuh dan lekas pulang" kataku lagi.

Namun dia tetap tidak bergeming, bahkan tatapan matanya begitu menyakitkan.

Lama aku tak bicara berdua dengannya. Biasanya jika aku berbincang dengannya aku akan menjahilinya atau menggodanya sehingga kami berkelahi. Tapi, penampilannya bahkan membuatku tak mampu tersenyum dan mengajaknya bercanda. Matanya yang cekung dan sembab, jemari lentiknya semakin kurus, bibirnya yang nampak bergetar dan memutih, ditambah lagi kulitnya yang begitu pucat.

Wanita itu nampak menyedihkan.

"Hari ini Ran dan aku akan pulang, jadi mungkin beberapa teman akan mengadakan pesta selamat datang. Jika kau cepat semubuh maka mungkin aku juga akan..."

"Hakase... Hakase telah meninggal kan?" kini pertanyaan itu terdengar begitu pilu jika gadis ini yang melontarkan dengan suara lirih menahan isakannya., membuat lidahku kelu menjawab.

"Jawab! Beliau sudah meninggal kan?, beliau sudah tiada lagi kan?" ia mulai berteriak dengan menguncang-guncang badanku.

Aku masih takut mengatakannya, Shiho mulai terisak.

"Kenapa kalian tidak mengatakannya pada ku? Kenapa aku harus tahu dari orang lain? Kenapa? Kenapa Hakase yang mati bukan aku? Kenapa? Shinichi jawab aku!" kini aku semakin muak mendengar kata-kata 'kenapa' dari mulutnya.

_**Plak...**_

Tanganku bekerja diluar kesadaranku. Tanganku terasa begitu panas setelah menampar wajah wanita itu.

"Emm...eh..." kini kata-kata yang sudah ku pikirkan sejak kemarin tertahan begitu saja.

"Baiklah, jika itu keputusanmu menyembunyikan kebenaran dariku. Aku akan mengerti. Aku mengerti, kau bukan detektif yang ku kenal semenjak kau berhenti menjadi temanku!" Shiho kembali berteriak dan kembali membuatku muak.

"Berhentilah bertanya dan menyalahkan. Seharusnya kau sadari, ini semua terjadi karena kau..." kenapa aku malah memarahinya? Kenapa aku malah jadi dibuat bingung sendiri oleh sikapku? "Jika kau tidak membatalkan pertunangan itu, jika kau tidak bermain api dengan anak pesulap itu, dan jika kau tidak membuatku marah, mungkin profesor masih tersenyum disini bersama kita ... dan jika..."

"CUKUP!" gadis itu membentakku "Cukup menyalahkanku untuk hari ini. Aku sedang terlalu lelah mendengar cacian dari orang yang selalu benar seperti mu. Maaf, aku hendak beristirahat, dan harap tinggalkan aku sendiri." Gadis itu menarik nafas dan mengalihkan pandangannya "Jika Hakase benar-benar telah tiada aku akan mencoba mengerti. Dan sekali lagi, pergilah!."

"Terserah" jawabku seraya membalikkan badan, hendak beranjak.

Jauh dari hati dan pikiranku, tubuhku bergerak di bawah kesadaranku. Shiho, jika kau tahu begitu menyakitkan melihatmu menangis, jika kau tahu betapa aku ingin merengkuhmu, memelukmu, menenangkanmu, menghiburmu, dan mengatakan kepadamu bahwa segalanya akan baik baik saja, jika kau tahu aku begitu takut melihatmu kalut dalam duka.

"Besok..." aku menggantungkan kalimatku dan menghentikan langkahku menandakan aku ragu mengatakannya "Besok beliau dimakamkan. Jika kau mau ikut aku bisa menemanimu sebagai teman."

Namun, ia tak menjawab. Yang kudengar hanya dengusan nafas berat yang memantul dari dinding kamar ini.

Aku tak ingin menyesal mengucap janji pada Hakase, aku hanya ragu pada diriku. Apa aku mampu menjaga janji itu. Dan yang terberat sekarang adalah jawaban yang belum ku temukan atas pertanyaan yang terus berputar di kepalaku berhari-hari ini. Mengapa hatiku selalu menangis ketika melihat sirat mata Shiho, dan terkadang perasaan itu berubah menjadi rasa tak ingin kehilangan.

Aku berjanji, aku akan melindunginya, membimbingnya dari kelam menuju sentosa, dan mencintainya...

**Sing to me the song of the star**

**Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again**

**When it's feel like my dreams are so far**

**Sing to me of the plan that you have to me over and over again**

* * *

Akhirnyaa... selesai... berminat memberikan review yang akan membuat author gila nan sterss ini jingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan? Apapun itu akan saya terima dan saya usahakan membalas reviewnya.

Karena akan ada berbagai tes juga kegiatan yang padat pada akhir bulan ini. Saya gak bisa janji cepat meng-update chapter 14. So, saya harap readers akan tetap sabar . . .


	14. Chapter 14

Only Hope

Detective Conan, Rate: T, Genre: Romance & Drama, Pairing: Shiho Miyano x Shinichi Kudo.

Chapter 14: Kehangatan baru

**WARNING! Typos luar biasa, Abal banget, Aneh gila, Gaje akut, lebay tak terjabarkan, OOC, EYD tak bisa dimengerti.**

Halloooo reader yang begitu baik dan selalu luar biasa karena sudah menunggu #plak... emang ada. Dan membaca ff yang sebenarnya tidak layak publish ini...

Akhirnya tiba juga waktu saya melanjutkan hal yang diambang batas anomali ini setelah melakukan perang dengan soal-soal yang nyaris membunuh dan argumen-argumen dan aspirasi para anggota organisasi yang semakin hari semakin membuat saya gila... #plak kenpaa lu malah curhat thor?

So, ini balasan review untuk chap 13...

**4iconlov3r **Profesor harus ku buat mati agar nambahin konflik dan sebagai pendukung semua masalah di cerita ini. Lagi pula aku berpikir jika profesor mati Shinichi pedekatenya bakal lebih gampang. Coba bayangin masa Shinichi sama Shiho mau dua-duaan dirumah, saya harus bikin Profesornya ada pertemuan lah, kunjungan lah, atau apalah... kan repot. Ditambah lagi kalo Shinichi ngerasa Shiho udah terlalu banyak kehilangan, Shinichi otomatis akan lebih dekatin Shiho.

Kapan ShinRan putus? Itu akan ada waktunya. Nanti Ran akan diputusin Shinichi dengan sangat-sangat dramatis. Tunggu tanggal mainnya aja ya...

**Anisa** iya saya janjikan endingnya itu ShinShi KaiAo SaguAkako AraideRan so Endingnya akan sangat dramatis dan mengharukan #moga aja...

Saya masih bocah ... tapi udah nulis ff yang segini gajenya...

Saya kelas berapa? Entahlah saya sendiri juga tidak tahu

**Aquarius-Eleven Two **saya? Orang penting? Tidak, saya hanya penting untuk diri saya sendiri hehehehe... Kaito gak bakal dibuat menjauh selamanya koq, nanti di Chap 15 dia ada lagi dan endingnya dia juga ada. Pokoknya nanti Kaito bakal tetap ada koq. So, Stay Tune ^_^

**Guest** terimakasih sekali ^_^

**aishanara87 **memang aishanara-San sudah hamil berapa bulan? #plak author pngen tahu mulu... saya selalu mendoakan semoga ibu dan bayi sehat selalu . . . .

**Coffelover98 **Coffelover-_san_, disini Shiho juga bakal bales nampar Shinichi #koq jadi acara tampar menampar ya?...

Happy Ending sudah saya pastikan dan janjikan koq... harap bersabar ^_^

Tanpa banyak basi-basa (?) lagi, Silakan membaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan komentarnya agar author semangat melanjutkan cerita ditengah jadwal yang mencekik ini...

Happy Reading^_^

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Pagi ini, langit berkabung. Tidak cerah seperti biasa, hanya kelabu warnanya.

Pemakaman hari ini agak ramai karena banyak orang, namun suasananya tetap khidmat dan suram.

Sekelompok orang tampak bergerombol mengelilingi sebuah pusaran dengan nisan pualam yang diukirkan sebuah nama yang luar biasa.

**Hiroshi Agase**

Setiap orang yang ada di sana hanya memandang duka ke arah nisan itu. Dengan payung yang berwarna senada dengan baju orang-orang itu, pemakaman dibalut rasa duka yang bersangatan.

Heiji Hattori dan teman masa kecilnya Kazuha, Kaito dengan asistennya Jii dan ibunya, seluruh keluarga Kudo, keluarga Hakuba, keluarga Mouri, beberapa teman FBI juga CIA dan Kepolisian Jepang. Teman, karib kerabat, berdatangan untuk mengucapkan bela sungkawa atas kepergian seorang profesor jenius nan jenaka.

Shinichi—untuk yang kesekian kalinya—mengangkat wajahnya untuk kembali menatap dan membaca ekspresi gadis itu, gadis yang hatinya selalu dipeluk kegundahan juga kesedihan. Ia khawatir, gadis itu akan berbuat sesuatu diluar dugaan dan mencoba membohongi diri bahwa ia gadis yang kuat. Namun, pagi ini Shinichi tak mampu mengerti apapun. Angkara, kepiluan, bahkan suatu gembira tidak tersirat dari tatapannya.

Gadis itu semakin memilukan.

Satu persatu orang telah pergi, meninggalkan kenangan dan sedikit penghiburan untuk Shiho. Namun, gadis itu tak menghiraukan apapun. Ia terus menatap pusaran itu dengan pandangan hampa.

Saat semua orang telah pergi, Yukiko dan Yusaku hanya menatap dalam Shiho. Yusaku berjalan menghampiri Shinichi dan dengan nada berat ia berkata "Kau tahu janjimu bukan cuman omong kosong. Pelanggaran janjimu itu tidak hanya mengkhianati profesor. Kau akan mengkhianati kami sebagai orang tuamu, juga Shiho. Berikan dia uluran hangat atas penghiburan kematian ayah angkatnya" Shinichi menggangguk pelan. Yusaku pun kembali melemparkan penadangan ke Shiho untuk yang terakhir "Aku menunggu kalian di mobil" ucap Yusaku datar yang kemudian beranjak pergi bersama istrinya, meninggalkan Shinichi dan Shiho berdua.

Suasana kembali hening dan kelabu.

Shinichi mengambil beberapa langkah kecil agar dapat berdiri berdampingan dengan Shiho. Ia menarik nafas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya dengan pelan hingga menciptakan suatu intonasi yang canggung namun tetap hangat.

"Ayo kita pulang, hujan sebentar lagi akan turun" ucap Shinichi lembut.

"Tinggalkan saja aku sendiri. Aku tidak perlu kebaikan hatimu yang lainnya" kata Shiho dingin.

"Ayolah Shiho, jangan memancing perkelahian lagi" ucap Shinichi frustasi.

Shiho membalikkan badannya kemudian mengambil langkah-langkah besar sehingga ia terlihat berjalan sangat tergesa-gesa. Wajah datarnya serta bibir yang tak melontarkan apa pun mengiringi langkahnya menuju pintu masuk pemakaman, Shinichi hanya bisa mengikutinya dengan emosi yang tercampur aduk.

Namun, sebelum Shiho benar-benar keluar dari pemakaman Shinichi mencengkram kuat tanngan Shiho sehingga Shiho menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Shinichi tajam "Apa lagi?" kata Shiho dingin "Ingin menyalahkanku lagi? ingin mencercaku dan memakiku lagi? atau ingin memarahi aku lagi?."

Shinichi membatu.

Pria itu mendekatkan dirinya pada gadis itu, membuat Shiho sedikit menjauh namun kembali dihalangi Shinichi. "Kau mau apa lagi? ingin menamparku? Ayo cepat lakukan sekarang!" kini bahu gadis itu terasa bergetar.

Shinichi hanya diam dan menatap dalam gadis itu, membuat Shiho merasa tak nyaman.

"Shinichi, ku mohon. Lepaskan!" suaranya terdengar parau. "Baiklah, aku menyerah sekarang, Shinichi. Aku mengerti semua ini kesalahanku, kebodohanku, dan keegoisanku. Aku mengerti aku adalah pembawa sial bagi hidupmu, penghancur kebahagiaanmu, perenggut masa indahmu juga orang yang sangat berharga bagimu. Aku mengerti kau sangat benci padaku. Jadi, jika kau melepaskan ku sekarang, kau tak akan mempersulit apapun. Aku akan pergi jauh-jauh dari mata mu, dan tak akan membawa kesialan lagi bagimu.

"Jadi, apa kau puas?. Sekarang lepaskan aku!" gadis itu masih mencoba tegar, terbukti dari suaranya yang sebenarnya bergetar namun masih menghujamkan penyesalannya pada detektif itu.

Shinichi melepaskan cengkramannya di lengan Shiho. Namun kemudian ia malah meremas pundak Shiho tanpa melepaskan pandangannya yang begitu lekat kepada dua manik Shiho "Maka tak akan ku lepaskan kau jika kau masih mengucapkan niatmu untuk menjauh dariku. Apa kau buta, aku sudah kehilangan Hakase, bagaimana bisa aku harus kembali ditinggalkan oleh orang terdekatku. Kau pikir kehilangan orang itu suatu hal yang wajar?.

"Kau merasa kehilangan bukan hal yang pahit lagi kan? Kau sudah sering kehilangan kan? Jadi kau merasa itu bukan hal yang memilukan lagi. Tapi untukku, kehilangan tetap saja menyakitkan" suara Shinichi datar namun ada kelembutan di sana.

_**Plak. . .**_

Shiho menatap Shinichi dengan membara. Kini giliran wanita itu yang meledakkan emosinya.

"Kau kira selama ini aku melupakan bagaimana sakitnya kehilangan keluargaku? Kau kira aku menganggap kematian mereka hal yang wajar? Dan kau pikir orang yang paling kehilangan Hakase di sini adalah kau? Kau sangat keliru tuan detektif. Asal kau tahu, hidupmu itu sudah jauh lebih sempurna ketimbang hidupku yang mengerikan, dan kau hanya kehilangan satu orang yang berharga untukmu kau sudah mempersalahkan orang lain, menuduhku yang bukan-bukan" Shiho kini berteriak marah pada detektif timur itu.

"Bukan itu maksudku Shiho" Shinichi mencoba mengelak.

"Hakase menyayangimu, keluarga mu selalu di sisi mu dan putri mu itu selalu setia pada mu. Bagaimana denganku? Apakah kau sudah berpikir sedalam apa duka ku atas kepergian Hakase?. Aku merasa begitu kehilangan, Shinichi. Ketika aku sudah diberi kesempatan untuk dapat menikmati hidup seperti gadis normal yang hidup bahagia bersama ayah mereka, Tuhan malah mengambil Hakase.

"Berulang kali aku ingin menyalahkanmu, karena kau yang seenaknya membocorkan masalahku pada beliau sehingga beliau _shock_, karena kau yang membuat ku marah dan bertengkar di dalam mobil tempo hari, dan karena kau aku tak sempat bertemu profesor untuk yang terakhir. Apa kau tahu seberapa bencinya aku pada mu?" bibir Shiho yang masih terlihat pucat itu bergetar, air matanya mendesak keluar dan menit berikutnya air mata itu luluh membasahi pipinya.

Shinichi menatap Shiho tidak percaya, nalurinya sebagai seorang sahabat membuatnya melepaskan cengkraman di pundak Shiho perlahan dan dengan perlahan pula ia memeluk Shiho, membiarkan Shiho menangis di dalam pelukannya, melepaskan galau hati wanita yang dilindunginya dengan janji.

"Maafkan aku... maafkan aku" Shinichi berulang kali membisikkan kata maaf di telinga Shiho.

"Lepaskan! Aku tidak mau kau menyentuhku!" Shiho meronta.

Namun, Shinichi tidak bergeming. Ia terus memeluk Shiho dengan mata nanar dan mulut bergetar yang terus mengucapkan kata maaf.

Pada akhirnya Shiho jatuh dalam kehangatan peluk Shinichi.

Mereka sama-sama menangis atas duka yang sama tentang kehilangan yang menerpa.

Hingga hujan turun sebagai pengiring duka mereka, pelukan itu belum juga usai.

Mereka terlalu hanyut dalam kehangatan pembalut luka, hingga tak menyadari dua pasang mata yang terharu dan satu pasang mata yang terbakar cemburu.

**Aku mengatakan ini karena merasa bersalah**

**Aku mengatakan ini karena kau menangis**

**Aku mengatakan ini karena nafasku terasa sesak**

**Kata-kata yang menyiksa hatiku yang bodoh ini**

**Walau aku berusaha menahannya dan melawannya**

**Walau kedua tanganku menutup mulutku**

**Apa gunanya jika kata itu terukir di hatiku?**

**Aku mencintaimu...**

Setelah prosesi pemakaman selsai, Shiho langsung didesak pindah oleh Yukiko, Yusaku juga Shinichi. Shiho awalnya tetap ingin tinggal dirumah Hakase, namun desakan Yusaku dan keluarga membuatnya harus tinggal satu atap dengan Shinichi.

Yusaku berulang kali mengatakan bahwa anak perempuan tidak boleh tinggal sendirian di rumah sebesar itu, dan juga rasa setia kawan Yusaku terhadap Hakase yang menganggap Shiho anak menjadikan Yusaku juga mulai menganggap Shiho adalah anak perempuan barunya.

Entah kenapa Shiho merasa Yusaku akhir-akhir ini sangat protektif dan begitu perhatian padanya, hingga ia merasa penulis novel terkenal itu tahu sesuatu tentang dirinya. Namun, ia tetap berusaha berpikir positif dan menghindari praduganya.

Malam ini, ruang makan keluarga Kudo terasa sangat canggung karena ada anggota baru. Masing-masing orang terlihat ragu untuk mencairkan suasana dengan melontarkan beberapa patah kata ringan.

"Bagaimana Shiho-_chan_? Apa masakan _Neechan_ enak?" tanya Yukiko.

"Ya, selalu. Aku jadi benar-benar membayangkan sosok ibuku yang sedang memasak" Shiho menatap lurus Yukiko yang terlihat salah tingkah.

"Emm... Shiho-_chan_. Kau tak perlu membayangkan sosok ibumu, anggap saja aku ibumu. Aku akan sangat senang jika memiliki putri seperti mu" ucap Yukiko riang.

"Ya Shiho. Itu benar, mulai sekarang anggap saja kami keluarga barumu. Kami, dengan senang hati akan selalu menerimamu" ucap Yusaku seraya menyuapkan sesendok makanan ke mulutnya.

"Keluarga" lirih Shiho "Dulu Hakase juga menganggapku keluarganya" kini tatapan Shiho menjadi menerawang.

"Beliau selalu mengatakan bahwa kebahagiaanku adalah segalanya baginya karena aku adalah satu-satunya putri beliau. Beliau sering sekali mengatakan keinginan beliau tentang kebahagiaanku di masa depan nanti.

"Beliau bercerita tentang hari pernikahanku dimana beliau menghantarkanku menuju altar dan bersorak saat ciuman pertama, tentang kabar gembira seandainya beliau mendapat cucu, dan bagaimana indahnya cerita saat anak-anak ku akan tumbuh besar dan memanggil beliau dengan sebutan "kakek". Ia mengatakan jika semua itu terjadi hal itu akan sangat luar biasa dan benar-benar menyempurnakan hidup. Aku benar-benar merindukan beliau" suara lemah Shiho membuat semua yang ada di meja makan menatap wajah Shiho penuh empati.

"Beliau akan melihat kau bahagia nanti. Aku pastikan itu" kata Shinichi yang tersenyum lembut pada Shiho.

"Ya, aku juga meyakini hal itu Shiho-_chan_" ucap Yukiko.

"Baiklah, jika makanan sudah habis. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat dulu Shiho. Hari ini kau pasti lelah. Biar aku dan Yukiko yang membereskannya" ucap Yusaku.

"Tapi Paman, aku belum merasa lelah" elak Shiho.

"Shiho-_chan_, dengarkan saja kata Yusaku. Kau lebih baik beristirahat. Ok? Karena besok kau akan praktek kan?" ucap Yukiko.

Shiho mengangguk pelan dan kemudian berkata "Baiklah, aku akan beristirahat. _Konban Wa minna_!" Shiho pun menunduk sebentar kemudian beranjak untuk pergi tidur.

"_Okaasan_, aku juga ngantuk. Aku tidur dulu ya?" Shinichi pun juga pergi tidur.

Setelah merasa yakin Shiho dan Shinichi benar-benar tidak berada di sekeliling mereka Yukiko bertanya pada Yusaku yang sedang membantu mencuci piring "Kapan kita akan menanyakannya?."

"Besok, pagi. Saat Shinichi pergi bekerja" ucap Yusaku seraya tersenyum pada istrinya.

**Dengan pelan aku melangkah, selangkah dua langkah**

**Aku benar-benar mengenal jejakmu, selangkah dua langkah**

**Sedikit demi sedikit, kau pergi semakin menjauh dan menghilang**

**Dengan langkah yang berat**

**Kau akan terhapus dan terlupakan**

**Kau tak terlihat lagi dan menghilang**

**Dan aku akan mengatakan kalimat ini ratusan kali**

**Jangan pergi menjauh...**

Esok paginya. Shinichi langsung berangkat bekerja setelah sarapan dan menasehati Shiho agar tidak melakukan hal-hal yang bodoh atau ceroboh ketika Shiho masih makan sehingga gadis itu berulang kali tersedak.

"Em...Paman, _Neechan_. Aku juga sebaiknya pergi bekerja, kasihan orang-orang di rumah sakit sudah menungguku" kata Shiho seraya beranjak pergi.

"Tidak!" sergah Yukiko "Jangan pergi dulu Shiho-_chan_" lanjutnya lembut.

Shiho menghentikan langkahnya, membalikkan badannya, lalu menatap Yukiko dengan dahi berkerut "Memang ada apa _Neechan_?" ucap Shiho bingung.

"Emm... anu... ada yang harus kita bicarakan" ucap Yukiko canggung.

"Ya, kita perlu bicara" kini giliran Yusaku yang bicara "Mari ke ruang perpustakaan. Pembicaraan kita akan lebih baik dilakukan di sana."

Shiho dengan pandangan bingung menganggukkan kepala dan kemudian mengikuti Yusaku dan Yukiko ke ruang perpustakaan.

Setelah sampai di ruang perpustakaan dimana rak buku berjejer rapi di belakang meja dan angin sepoi-sepoi yang masuk melewati pintu balkon, Yusaku duduk di sofa panjang bersama istrinya dengan Shiho tepat di hadapan mereka.

"Jadi, apa yang perlu dibicarakan?" tanya Shiho singkat.

"Banyak yang harus dibicarakan Shiho-_chan_" ucap Yukiko gugup namun tetap mempertahankan nada lembut dalam bicaranya.

"Ya, memang banyak yang perlu kita bicarakan. Dimulai dari ini..." Yusaku melanjutkan perkataan Yukiko seraya melemparkan dengan sedikit keras sebuah amplop coklat di atas meja.

Suasana menjadi hening.

Shiho membulatkan matanya ketika pandangannya menangkap sebuah cap di tepi atas amplop itu dengan tulisan lembaga Rumah Sakit Beika. Mungkin kali ini dugaannya benar, ada sesuatu yang diketahui keluarga ini.

"Bukalah" perintah Yusaku.

Shiho menatap ragu amplop itu dan kemudian membukanya perlahan, dengan sesekali memandang cemas pada Yukiko dan Yusaku.

Sehelai kertas dengan pinggiran yang tertulis lembaga Rumah Sakit Beika beserta logonya, dengan tinta hitam, juga bubuhan tanda tangan dari seorang dokter spesialis sedang berada dalam genggaman tangan Shiho yang gemetar.

Satu kalimat yang sebenarnya sudah berulang kali singgah di kepalanya, membuatnya nyaris mati rasa hari ini.

"**DENGAN INI KAMI MENYATAKAN BAHWA NONA SHIHO MIYANO POSITIF MENGIDAP KANGKER HATI STADIUM 3"**

"Kau sudah tahu ini sebelumnya kan?" tanya Yusaku hati-hati.

Shiho tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap lurus pada penulis terkenal itu.

"Shiho-_chan_..." kini Yukiko berucap dengan lembut.

Shiho masih bungkam, ia bangkit untuk berdiri dan mengambil beberapa langkah hingga akhirnya ia berhenti dan berdiri bersandar pada jendela balkon.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu" lirih Shiho nyaris tak terdengar.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak memberi tahunya pada kami?" tanya Yusaku.

"Maaf, tapi kalian terlalu jauh mencampuri urusan ku jika kalian terlalu banyak bertanya" ucap Shiho seraya melemparkan pandangan dingin pada orang tua Shinichi.

"Kami berhak tahu Shiho, Hakase juga berhak tahu, bahkan Shinichi juga berhak tahu" ucap Yukiko.

"Jika kalian tahu apakah akan memperbaiki kondisi dan situasi?" balas Shiho cepat.

"Tentu, jika kau memberi tahu kami lebih awal tentu kami akan berusaha menyembuhkan penyakit itu" sergah Yusaku.

"Tidak" Shiho menatap tajam pada kedua orang itu "Penyakit itu mustahil disembuhkan, bahkan oleh dokter terhebat sekalipun."

"Tapi Shiho-_chan_, banyak orang yang mengidap penyakit serupa dalam stadium lanjut juga bisa sembuh" kata Yukiko mencoba menyemangati.

Shiho kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap keluar jendela dengan tangan terlipat di depan dadanya.

Yusaku menarik nafas dalam kemudian berucap "Hatimu... rusak... apa karena obat itu?."

Shiho kembali menatap Yusaku.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Yukiko yang melemparkan pandangan tidak mengerti pada suaminya, sepertinya Yukiko tidak tahu terlalu jauh.

"Ya, Paman benar. APTX 4869" ucap Shiho pelan.

"Tunggu dulu, bisakah sesorang menejelaskan relasi pembicaraan ini dengan obat mengerikan itu?" Yukiko nampak benar-benar kebingungan.

"Bagaimana Paman bisa tahu aku mengidap penyakit ini?" tanya Shiho.

"Sewaktu kau mengalami cidera saat kecelakaan, aku meminta dokter memeriksa mu secara keseluruhan. Aku takut kau mengalami cedera lain tanpa kami sadari. Namun, dokter malah menemukan kejanggalan pada organ hatimu. Setelah diperiksa lebih lanjut ternyata kau mengidap penyakit itu" jelas Yusaku.

"Apa yang dikatakan dokter?"

"Hatimu sudah sangat rusak karena pernah bekerja dibatas kemampuan organ hati biasanya. Dokter mengatakan kemungkinan besar hal ini terjadi karena kau pernah menggunakan obat atau bahan kimia yang mengandung pengaruh kuat. Awalnya dokter curiga kau pernah mengonsumsi obat-obatan terlarang tapi setelah aku ingat tentang obat yang mengecilkan tubuhmu dan tubuh anak ku itu. Ku simpulkan mungkin karena itu" kata Yusaku.

"Apa? Kenapa kau tak bilang Shiho mengidap penyakit ini karena obat itu. Jika Shiho terkena kanker hati berarti Shinichi pasti akan terkena juga. Benarkan?" Yukiko kini yang bertanya, nada suaranya terdengar khawatir.

Shiho mengulum senyum, kemudian berkata dengan lembut "Anda tidak perlu khawatir Yukiko-_san_. Shinichi tidak akan bernasib buruk seperti ku."

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Yukiko.

"Obat APTX 4869 awalnya diciptakan orang tua ku untuk membunuh dengan cara merusak tiap fungsi organ tubuh orang yang mengonsumsinya. Tapi, saat obat itu ku kembangkan efek obat itu meleset dari tujuan awalnya, obat itu malah mengecilkan tubuh sesorang.

"Kinerja obat itu berbeda pada tubuh wanita dan pria. Obat itu akan bekerja jauh lebih cepat pada wanita, dan bekerja agak lambat pada pria. Buktinya, aku bertransformasi ke tubuhku semula lebih cepat dari Shinichi, dan kembali ke tubuh kecilku lebih cepat juga.

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku menemukan penemuan yang sangat mengejutkan. Penawar yang ku buat ternyata memang membuat kerja hati sangat berat sehingga beresiko mengalami kerusakan. Jadi, anda dapat menyimpulkan. Kanker hati yang ku derita bukan hanya karena APTX 4869 namun juga penawarnya.

"Shinichi memiliki kepastian mengidap penyakit itu, namun penyakit itu baru bereaksi padanya satu atau dua tahun lagi. Seperti yang ku katakan sebelumnya, obat itu bekerja pada tubuh Shinichi sangat lambat sehingga reaksi obat penawar yang akan ditimbulkan terhadap organ hati Shinichi juga akan lambat. Paman dan Bibi bisa tenang. Bawalah Shinichi terapi atau melakukan segala macam pencegahan sebelum obat itu benar-benar beraksi" ucap Shiho.

"Jadi, Shinichi punya kesempatan menghindari penyakit itu?" tanya Yukiko canggung.

"Ya" jawab Shiho.

"Jika Shinichi punya kesempatan terhindar dari penyakit mengerikan itu, kau juga pasti punya kesempatan sembuh bukan?" tanya Yukiko.

Shiho kembali tersenyum sembari berjalan mendekati Yusaku dan Yukiko "Sudah ku katakan. Tidak ada harapan sembuh, apa dokter sudah katakan itu?."

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah mendengar dokter mengatakan itu" ucap Yukiko penuh keyakinan "Bukan begitu Yusaku?."

Yusaku diam, nampak jelas ia bimbang atas sebuah pertimbangan menyatakan sesuatu. Yusaku mengangkat wajahnya, sehingga kini ia bisa menatap mata Shiho dengan dalam dan dingin "Memang benar, dokter berkata masih ada harapan untuk kesembuhan mu, tapi..." suaranya menggantung, ragu untuk dilontarkan "Kesembuhan mu hal yang sangat sulit untuk diusahakan dalam teori kesehatan."

"Apa!" Seru Yukiko.

Shiho tersenyum dan dengan datar ia bertanya "Apa dokter mengatakan sisa umurku?."

"Ya, jika kau tak menjalani pengobatan apapun, hatimu akan terlampau rusak dan akhirnya benar-benar mati. Dokter mengatakan hatimu akan bertahan paling lama 8 bulan atau jika kau beruntung 1 tahun" Yusaku kini mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke meja di depannya.

"Ku kira akan lebih lama" ucap Shiho sembari menghela nafas.

"Maka dari itu kau harus menjalani pengobatan dari sekarang" Yukiko mulai tidak sabar.

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak mau membuang waktu ku untuk hal yang sia-sia seperti itu. Jika takdir mengatakan aku memang harus pergi kenapa aku harus memperlambatnya. Lagipula jika aku tiada nanti, itu akan memudahkan semua orang kan? Terutama keluarga ini, bukankah aku sudah banyak merepotkan keluarga kalian?" tanya Shiho.

"Tidak! Kami tak pernah merasa kau merepotkan. Kau selalu memiliki ruang di keluarga ini, jadi jangan pernah lagi berpikir bahwa kau orang lain" Yukiko mengelak "Kami menyayangimu Shiho-_chan_. Kami berusaha menyembuhkan mu agar kau dapat hidup bersama kami. Bukankah kau sudah dengar dari Yusaku bahwa kau masih punya harapan sembuh?."

"Apa yang _Neechan_ tahu tentang harapan dalam hidupku? Tidak, tidak ada yang tahu" kata Shiho dingin.

Yukiko menghela nafas menyerah, ia sudah kehabisan kata-kata menghadapi keputus-asaan Shiho.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar menyerah pada takdir? Kau benar-benar siap untuk mati?" tanya Yusaku datar.

"Ya" jawab Shiho.

"Shiho-_chan_, ku mohon ini untuk kebaikanmu juga" Yukiko kembali mencoba menyakinkan Shiho "Tolonglah, pikirkan orang-orang sekitarmu yang belum siap kehilanganmu."

"Maaf, keputusanku sudah bulat" ucap Shiho.

"Baiklah, kali ini kami menyerah. Itu keputusan mu sepenuhnya. Jika kau masih ingin melanjutkan hidup kau hanya perlu mengatakannya pada kami" ucap Yusaku yang kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya diiringi dengan tatapan tidak percaya oleh Yukiko yang masih duduk.

Saat Yusaku hendak meraih ganggang pintu Shiho kembali berucap "Setidaknya, sebelum aku mati. Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu kepada kalian?."

Yusaku membalikkan badannya, dan menatap lurus pada Shiho "Apapun, aku akan berusaha memenuhinya" ucap Yusaku.

"Buatlah Shinichi membenciku."

Seketika Yukiko merasa udara yang menggelantung di ruangan itu terasa lebih berat dari sebelumnya dan kakinya terasa sangat lemas. Ia tak sanggup dihujamkan permintaan yang sangat berlawanan dengan janji Shinichi yang harus dibantu pemenuhannya.

"Kau sudah gila" ucap Yusaku spontan "Shinichi akan jauh lebih protektif padamu jika ia tahu kau sakit, kau tidak bisa membuatnya membencimu adanya kau malah akan membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu."

"Ku mohon, itu satu-satunya permintaanku. Bantu dia membenciku" Shiho berkata dengan suara yang begitu lemah.

"Tidak, itu akan sulit untuk Shinichi dan untuk mu. Lagipula kau tak punya alasan yang logis atas permintaanmu itu" tegas Yusaku "Jelaskan maksudmu meminta ku melakukannya?."

"Sulit dijelaskan" lirih Shiho.

Semuanya pun terdiam.

Namun kemudian, suara Yukiko memecah keheningan "Shiho-_chan_, apa kau melakukannya karena kau mencintainya?."

Shiho tertawa kecil kemudian menundukan kepalanya dan menegakkan tubuhnya "Aku juga tak mengerti perasaanku sendiri" lirihnya lagi.

"Lalu apa yang mendasari kau melakukannya?" tanya Yukiko lagi.

"Entahlah, aku hanya tak ingin ia ikut campur dalam masalah ini. Ditambah lagi..." Shiho menarik nafas dalam dan berkata lagi "Sepertinya, _Neechan_ benar. Aku telah jatuh cinta pada putra _Neechan_ yang sebenarnya sudah milik orang lain. Bukankah itu hal yang tidak baik?."

Yusaku dan Yukiko bungkam seribu bahasa.

"Aku tak suka perasaan nyaman dan senang jika berada dekat dengan Shinichi, aku juga tak suka dengan reaksi pipiku yang memerah jika ia memuji ku, atau rasa marah dan kecewa jika ia sedang bersama Mouri-_san_. Bukan kah itu hal buruk? Aku tak pantas seperti itu bukan? Jadi, agar aku dapat melupakannya, itulah jalan yang terbaik."

Kini semuanya kembali membisu.

"Untuk permintaan mu ini aku tak bisa mengabulkannya" kata Yusaku datar "Aku tak dapat mengubah perasaan seseorang, karena aku bukan tuhan yang mengariskan takdirmu."

Detik berikutnya, Yusaku meraih ganggang pintu dan kembali melangkah sebelum langkahnya kembali terhenti. "Ku harap, pembicaraan ini tidak sampai ke telinga Kudo" kata Shiho datar.

Yusaku hanya tertawa kecil dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

Yukiko hanya menatap Shiho dengan pandangan yang sulit dijabarkan, kemudian ia ikut meninggalkan Shiho tanpa menambahkan kata-kata, lalu menutup pintu pelan.

Shiho mendengus kesal dan membiarkan ketegarannya runtuh, air matanya kembali luluh kali ini, beserta isak memilukan yang kini memantul dari dinding. Ia mengedarkan kembali pandangannya ke arah kertas yang menyatakan harapan terakhirnya kembali melayang.

Setidaknya ia tahu sekarang. Ada kehangatan baru yang merengkuhnya walau ia merasa kehangatan itu masih terlampau canggung untuk mendekat. Tapi ia tahu, keluarga ini akan memberikannya kembali secercah harapan.

Entah malang atau beruntung. Di balik dinding itu ada seorang pemuda yang begitu ingin memeluknya dan mengatakan segalanya akan baik-baik saja setelah ia mendengar isakan gadis rapuh itu, pemuda yang telah mendengar segalanya namun takut dengan kenyataan dan kebenaran untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Dalam kebimbangan dua insan itu sebuah pertanyaan serupa mengambang dalam hati mereka. Akankah Sang Penggaris takdir akan membuat segalanya sulit?.

**Ini terakhir kalinya, sekali, dua kali**

**Janji yang tak dapat ku jaga, sekali, dua kali**

**Orang yang seharusnya terluka adalah aku, aku mohon, aku mohon.**

* * *

Reviewnya... reviewnya...

Oh iya, Readers sekalian pada sadar gak skip time yang di chap 1-13 adalah lagu Only Hope yang dinyanyiin sama Mandy Moore dan jadi Ost. A Walk To Remember di chap ini diganti sama translate indo lagu Gray Paper yang originalnya dinyayiin sama Yesung, Super Junior di Drama Korea That Winter The Wind Blows...

Berharap Reader tidak mual membaca ff ku yang makin gaje ini. . .


	15. Chapter 15

Only Hope

Detective Conan, Rate: T, Genre: Romance & Drama, Pairing: Shiho Miyano x Shinichi Kudo.

Chapter 15: Jatuh Cinta

**WARNING! Typos luar biasa, Abal banget, Aneh gila, Gaje akut, lebay tak terjabarkan, OOC, EYD tak bisa dimengerti.**

* * *

Readersss! Akhirnya saya kembali...

Puji syukur akhirnya saya dapat kembali menulis dan kegiatan-kegiatan yang mencekik akhirnya pelan-pelan sirna juga. Huh, menyenangkan menghitung hari menyambut bulan Ramadhan dan liburan panjang.

Sebenarnya saya sangat kurang percaya diri menulis chapter 14 kemarin. Saya bahkan nyaris tidak percaya ada reader yang mau nangis dan penasaran #padahal saya tidak merasa menaruh teka-teki dalam cerita saya.

Jujur saja awalnya saya akan memberi Happy Ending untuk semua tokoh termasuk Ran. Tapi, sekarang saya rasa para pembaca mengharapkan Sad Ending untuk Ran, maka saya akan benar-benar membuat Ran menderita di akhir cerita saya... Oh, saya harus membuat chara di cerita kembali menderita.

Oh ya, untuk 'seseorang' yang nguping pembicaraan Shiho dan orang tuanya Shinichi... saya harus mengatakan bahwa 'seseorang' itu nguping cuman dari omongan Shiho yang meminta Yusaku bikin Shinichi benci Shiho. Jadi, 'seseorang' itu gak denger masalah kanker hati Shiho, dia cuman tahu Shiho sakit tapi gak tahu secara rincinya #'seseorang' itu kan gak denger dari awal pembicaraan.

Dan yang penasaran siapa yang nguping omongan Shiho dan orang tua Shinichi, di chapter ini akan ketemu jawabannya.

Sebelumnya, ini balasan review...

**Shinichi Miyano **ini sudah tersaji chapter 15... semoga menikmati ^_^. Mungkin cerita ini nembus sampai chapter 25 atau mungkin jika ada pencerahan inspirasi, author akan buat sampai 30 chapter.

**Aishanara87 **benarkah? Cerita saya bagus? Terimakasih aishanara-san, saya sangat senang mendengar pendapat anda.

Pendonoran hati untuk Shiho tidak ada. Tapi, akan ada keajaiban dan kejutan dalam perjalanan Shiho untuk bahagia bersama Shinichi nanti. Sabar menanti chapter-chapter membahagiakan dan semoga menikmati cerita saya ^_^.

Dan untuk perasaan anda yang mau nangis baca bagian Shiho Shinichi pelukan di pemakaman, saya benar-benar tidak menyangkan saya dapat feel readers... apalagi readers terkenal seperti anda yang sering membaca ff-ff luar biasa.

Baiklah saya berjanji akan membuat Ran jomblo dan menderita di ending cerita ini.

**Adiwarna 01 **pertama saya minta maaf menuliskan _pen-name_ anda dengan sedikit kekeliruan. Karena jika saya memakai pemisah titik mungkin nama anda menjadi terpotong. Namanya bagus kok ^_^.

Tentang pertanyaan itu, akan di bahas di akhir chapter ini. Harap membacanya sampai akhir ya...

Anyway, saya lihat di cerita anda yang terakhir, anda berniat hiatus. Tapi, kenapa masih bisa mereview?. Lagian, mana lanjutan ff anda yang berjudul "Lagi, Lagi, dan Lagi?."

**Renesmee **anda pernah mereview ff saya di awal-awal ff ini debut (?).

Sepertinya jawaban anda punya kemungkinan benar tentang 'siapa yang nguping omongan Shiho, Yusaku, Yukiko.'

Berharap anda masih bersedia membaca cerita aneh saya ini ^_^.

**Ran haters **baik-baik #ngelus-nelus punggung readers... saya berjanji akan membuat Ran Sad Ending...

**Kim taeyeon** terimakasih sekali atas pendapat anda mengenai ff saya.

Saya mungkin akan masih membuat Shiho menderita, tapi berbeda dengan penderitaannya di chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Shiho nanti akan menderita tapi akan selalu ada orang-orang yang menyayanginya di belakangnya. Shiho pasti akan punya akhir cerita yang bahagia.

**Ayanami keiko **Shiho Shinichi pelukan di pemakaman itu bukan di intipin tapi kelihatan. Masa gak bisa nebak?, yang lihat mereka melakukan adegan itu Yusaku, Yukiko, sama Ran yang kebakar cemburu. Hehehe...

Yang nguping? Nanti di chapter ini bakal ada koq.

**Flystyle024 **termakasih atas dukungannya, do'a dan dukunganku juga mengalir untuk kelancaran dan kesuksesan ff mu ^_^.

Anyway, ya iyalah kamu suka _backsong_-nya. Jelas-jelas originalnya yang nyanyi bias mu -_-.

_So, just enjoy my story_...

* * *

_**Shinichi POV**_

Pagi ini rumah terasa tidak sesepi biasanya jika kedua orang tuaku tidak ada. Paling tidak aku masih punya teman untuk beradu argumen dan saling melontarkan ejekan bodoh, siapa lagi kalau bukan gadis itu.

Ayah dan ibuku kembali ke Amerika untuk beberapa hari. Sepertinya ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus diselsaikan mereka di sana. Lagipula, orang tuaku ingin aku memperbaiki hubungan dengan Shiho dan meninggalkan aku berdua dalam satu atap dengannya adalah cara terbaik menurut pemikiran kedua orang tuaku.

Pagi ini, aku mendudukan diri di atas sofa di ruang tengah, menyesap teh yang dibuat Shiho beberapa menit yang lalu, meminumnya perlahan, dan mulai membalikan lembaran-lembaran koran pagi. Minggu pagi memang sangat menyenangkan dan menenangkan dibandingkan dengan hari-hariku yang membosankan dengan setumpuk berkas tentang kriminalitas dan mayat-mayat yang terkadang melihatnya saja sudah membuat perut mual.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke arah Shiho. Wanita itu memang terlihat manis jika sedang melakukan suatu pekerjaan, dan aku menyukai hal itu. Sarapan kali ini, ia membuatkan ku _waf sut ki _yang sebenarnya aku hanya ingin makan roti bakar. Entahlah, gadis itu memang suka merepotkan dirinya sendiri akhir-akhir ini.

"Shinichi, sarapan sudah siap. Ayo, makan!" seru Shiho dari dapur.

Aku tersenyum dangan mataku masih menatap wajahnya yang sekarang berkeringat. Aku bangkit dari tempat duduk ku dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Dalam pikiranku, jika setiap pagi berjalan seperti ini mungkin... aku akan bahagia.

"Hmm, lobak _waf sut ki_ buatanmu jauh lebih pedas daripada yang biasa ibuku buat" komentar ku yang mencomot makanan itu sambil berdiri. Rasanya ini _waf sut ki _terpedas yang pernah ku makan, bayangkan saja sekarang rasanya bibirku sedang digigiti oleh seribu semut merah_,_ mungkin tak lama lagi bibirku ini akan bengkak.

"Terserah" ucap Shiho memutar bola matanya "Aku mau mandi dulu. Setelah makan, cuci piringmu dan lekaslah mandi. Jangan gara-gara hari minggu kau bebas telat mandi _tantei-kun_" Shiho melanjutkan perkataannya kemudian ia menegak segelas jus jeruk.

Aku yang masih berdiri tak jauh darinya hanya menggelengkan kepala "Oi, ini masih pagi dan kau sudah minum jus jeruk seperti itu. Kau akan—" belum sempat aku menyelsaikan perkataanku yang terdengar terengah-engah karena kepedasan, Shiho memuntahkan jus jeruk itu ke wastapel. "Apa ku bilang, kau akan sakit perut bahkan bisa keracunan Shiho" aku langsung menghampirinya dan mengelus-elus pundaknya.

"Huh, kau mengatakannya setelah aku memuntahkannya _tantei-kun_... Tapi, aku baik-baik saja, jus jeruk ini hanya terlalu asam dari yang kukira" kata Shiho seraya melapkan tangan kirinya ke mulutnya "Mungkin sebentar lagi tanggal kadarluarsanya akan habis."

Ketika Shiho berbalik tiba-tiba gelas yang masih berisi sepertiga jus dalam genggaman tangan kanannya tumpah menimpa piyama tidur juga rambutku dan juga membasahi piyama dan rambut pirang Shiho.

"Oh, maafkan aku" kata Shiho yang langsung menaruh gelas yang sudah kosong itu di dekat wastapel, kemudian ia mulai mengelus-ngelus piyama ku yang basah "Sebaiknya kau lepaskan piyamamu dan bersegera mandi, badanmu akan terasa sangat lengket. Sarapan bisa menunggu bukan?."

Aku kemudian menatapnya "Bajumu juga basah" ucapku pelan.

Ia tersenyum "Tidak apa-apa, aku juga akan mandi di kamar mandi atas" Shiho kemudian mengambil handuk untuk dirinya.

Aku berjalan menjauh darinya dan melepaskan piyama ku, sehingga kini aku tak memakai apapun untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atasku.

"Dasar _bakaa_... aku bilang lepas bajunya bukan disini!" kata Shiho yang bersemu merah setelah melihatku.

Aku juga menyukai ekspresinya yang satu ini, ia terlihat lebih muda dan cantik. Entah kenapa aku niat ku untuk menggodanya tumbuh "Kenapa wajahmu itu? Kau suka melihatku seperti ini? Apa aku seksi?..." kataku seraya memajukan bibirku yang masih terasa bengkak karena pedasnya _waf sut ki._

"Dasar _baka tantei!_" serunya seraya melemparkan handuk ke muka ku. Kemudian, ia berjalan—mungkin ke kamar—meninggalkan ku.

_**Ting...Tong...**_

"Shinichi, bukakan pintu!" teriak Shiho.

"Iya..." kataku malas. Aku pun berjalan menuju pintu masuk sambil menduga-duga siapa kiranya yang bertamu pagi-pagi begini. Mungkin ayah dan ibu, atau pak pos yang mengantarkan surat penggemar pada ayah dan ibu, atau juga utusan dari kepolisian yang meminta kerjasama untuk memecahkan suatu kasus.

Entahlah.

Aku mengintip dari balik jendela, melihat terlebih dulu gerangan yang hendak bertamu.

Tidak, itu **Kaito.**

Aku melemparkan handuk ku kemudian mengacak-acak rambut ku yang ikut basah terkena jus tadi. Secepat cahaya ide jahat muncul di otak ku, mungkin rencana ini bisa membuatnya terbakar cemburu. Aku pun bersiap membuka pintu.

_**Krek . . .**_

"Selamat Pagi, _Tantei-san_" ucapnya seraya tersenyum simpul. Namun setelah pandangannya dapat mencerna apa yang terjadi padaku, senyumnya lenyap "Mana Shiho?."

"Memangnya ada apa?" kata ku datar.

"Mana Yusaku-_san_ dan Yukiko-_san_?" nada bicaranya mulai tak sabar.

"Mereka sedang ke Amerika" jawab ku singkat.

"Apa kalian hanya berdua saja di rumah?."

"Jika ia, memangnya kenapa?" kataku dingin.

"Kau tidak berbuat macam-macam pada Shiho kan?" suaranya terdengar kesal, mungkin di kepalanya sedang ada imajinasi yang sangat tidak baik.

"Bagaimana ya... sulit menjelaskan padamu" aku menatapnya tak peduli "Ku kira kau jenius, kau bisa saja kan memikirkan apa yang kami lakukan dalam satu atap tanpa orang lain yang mengganggu kan? Atau kau terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti cara berimajinasi?" ucapku dingin.

"Kurang Ajar!" seru Kaito yang sedang bersiap melayangkan tinjunya ke wajahku, namun usahanya batal ketika suara Shiho yang bergumam dari belakang membuatnya menurunkan kepalan tangannya dan mematahkan hatinya.

"_**Dasar Shinichi, dia benar-benar hebat membuat ku basah pagi ini**_" suara gumaman Shiho yang kupastikan terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Kaito. Seketika Kaito menegang.

Shiho berdiri di depan pintu, ia berada tepat di sampingku. Dengan piyama dan rambut yang juga masih basah ia berucap "Kaito! Tumben kau datang pagi-pagi. Ayo masuk, sekalian sarapan bersama kami."

Nada bicara Shiho yang terdengar ramah dan sangat gembira juga senyum yang tersimpul manis di wajahnya, dibalas Kaito dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan undangan ini" ucapnya seraya menyodorkan sebuah undangan pernikahan dengan foto pra-_wedding_ Saguru dan tunangannya di sampulnya "Aku masih banyak urusan, lagipula aku tidak ingin mengganggu kalian pagi-pagi begini. Jadi, lain kali saja sarapan bersamanya. Aku harus pergi" suaranya masih terdengar sangat tidak suka.

"Hei, jangan cepat-cepat begitu. Ayolah, aku sudah cukup lama tidak bertemu dengan mu?" rayu Shiho.

"Sudahlah Shiho, jangan paksakan Kaito. Mungkin ia memang sedang banyak urusan. Jadi..." aku tersenyum manis pada Kaito dan melambaikan tangan "Selamat jalan Kaito-_kun_!" ucap ku riang.

_**Blam...**_

Aku menutup pintu keras, walau aku tahu Kaito masih berdiri di luar.

"Shinichi! kau benar-benar tidak sopan" cerca Shiho seraya mengibas-ngibaskan undangan pernikahan itu di depan wajahku.

Aku pun diam, tak menjawab. Namun, aku hanya menatap rambutnya, kemudian mengacak-ngacaknya.

"Shinichi! kau dengar aku bicara tidak!" Shiho mulai kesal.

"Aku selalu dengar apa yang kau bicarakan" kata ku lembut "Aku hanya merasa bingung, kenapa kau tetap bisa membohongi diri dalam kondisi yang cukup rumit."

"Hmm?" Shiho menatapku aneh "Aku tidak mengerti" jawabnya singkat.

Aku mengulum senyum kemudian perlahan meraih pundaknya lalu menariknya jatuh dalam peluk ku.

Aku merasa benar-benar hebat.

Dapat dipastikan tubuh Shiho menegang. "Shinichi lepaskan aku! Aku... aku merasa tidak nyaman" rengek Shiho.

Oh aku suka ia meminta. Aku pun mempererat pelukanku.

"Shnichi badanmu lengket! Ditambah lagi kau bau!" seru Shiho "Shinichi!."

"Ku mohon, sebentar saja" ucapku di telinganya.

"Tapi, Shinichi..." ucap Shiho yang masih berusaha melepaskan pelukanku.

"Kau memang hebat bersandiwara dan bersembunyi di balik ke ramahan, kau tidak merasa terluka dengan datangnya undangan pernikahan itu?" ucapku pelan.

"Hmm...?" katanya bingung. Namun kemudian, ia mendorong dada ku lembut sehingga membuatku harus melepaskan dekapan ku. "Tentu, namun itu tak layak untuk kau pikirkan _tantei-kun_. Itu masalahku" ucapnya santai seraya tersenyum.

Aku tersenyum lemah padanya.

"Sudahlah, anggap saja pembicaraan ini tidak pernah ada. Aku ingin mandi" kata Shiho seraya berjalan menjauh lagi.

Aku kembali tersenyum, namun kali ini senyum licik yang tersimpul di wajah ku.

Aku menatap keluar jendela, lalu membuka pintu depan, dan melihat sosok Kaito di depan pagar dengan wajah merah karena sangat marah.

Kaito pun berjalan keluar pagar dengan langkah yang terlihat sangat tergesa-gesa.

Aku kembali tersenyum

Akhirnya kau lihat kan Kaito-kun, siapa yang lebih pantas bersama gadis itu. Kau pasti melihat aku memeluknya dan mengkhianatimu.

Kupastikan, aku yang pantas untuknya.

**Aku mengatakan ini karena merasa bersalah**

**Aku mengatakan ini karena kau menangis**

**Aku mengatakan ini karena nafasku terasa sesak**

**Kata-kata yang menyiksa hatiku yang bodoh ini**

**Walau aku berusaha menahannya dan melawannya**

**Walau kedua tanganku menutup mulutku**

**Apa gunanya jika kata itu terukir di hatiku?**

**Aku mencintaimu...**

Akh, berjalan berdampingan dengannya sore ini—setelah menjalani pagi yang rumit untuk kami— sangat menyenangkan.

Melewati jalanan Beika dengan keramaian orang-orang, memandang wajah datarnya yang sesekali tersenyum pada pejalan kaki, dan membayangkan aku menggenggam tangan kecilnya membuatku terus menerus merasa tenang.

Aku dan Shiho berjalan berdua. Setelah menyaksikan film yang imajinatif namun jenaka juga romantis di bioskop yang sudah berada jauh di belakang kami.

Tadi pagi aku berhasil membujuknya untuk menyaksikan film tadi, ternyata cukup sulit melakukannya dengan gadis serumit dirinya. Hitung-hitung, aku meringankan bebannya dan memperbaiki hubunganku dengannya sore ini dengan mengajaknya berjalan, menonton, dan bersenang-senang.

Tapi sulit melihatnya tersenyum tulus hari ini.

"Shiho, kau berkeringat banyak" ucap ku yang menatapnya sedang mengahapus tetesan keringat di wajahnya untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Benarkah? aku hanya sedikit pusing dan sakit perut" ucapnya tersenyum lemah "Mungkin karena jus tadi pagi."

"Jika kau merasa lelah, lebih baik kita duduk di sana dulu sebentar" kataku sembari mengarahkan telunjuk ku ke bangku di ujung taman, tepat di pinggir danau.

Shiho mengangguk pelan dan berjalan mendekati arah yang ku tunjuk tadi.

Aku dan Shiho mendudukan diri di bangku tersebut.

"Bagaimana filmnya tadi? Kau menyukainya?" tanyaku mencairkan suasana.

"Film tadi aneh, sangat tidak masuk akal. Aku tidak menyangka kau menyukai film fantasi semacam itu" nada bicaranya terdengar mengejek.

"Oi, oi, ini kan minggu. Tidak ada salahnya aku mencoba hal yang belum pernah ku lakukan. Lagipula rasanya lucu jika aku membawamu menyaksikan film _action_ atau _horor_, kau pasti sudah bosan" kataku.

"Terserah kau saja" balas Shiho dingin.

"Bagian apa yang paling kau suka?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tidak ada"

"Huh, dasar kau ini" ada nada kekesalan yang terdengar pura-pura dalam perkataanku "Kalau aku, sangat menyukai bagian dimana tokoh utama pria berciuman untuk yang pertama kali dengan tokoh utama wanita lalu tokoh utama wanita itu berkata 'kata orang segalanya akan berjalan rumit setelah ciuman pertama'" ucapku seraya menirukan gaya tokoh utama wanita dalam film tadi.

"_Tantei-kun_, aku tidak tanya bagian kesukaan mu" jawabnya ketus "Tentu saja bagian kesukaanmu sudah bisa ku tebak. Kau kan detektif mesum!."

"Oi, oi... kau ini tidak bisa diajak dalam suasana santai sedikit" ucapku kembali kesal, lalu aku melanjutkan dengan mengajukan pertanyaan bodoh "Shiho, menurutku akhir-akhir ini segalanya berjalan rumit untukmu. Aku jadi berpikir, apa kau... Sudah melakukan _first kiss_?."

Aku dapat mendengarnya tertawa kecil dan kemudian berkata "Kau pikir aku senaif apa? Sejak kecil aku sudah bergemul dengan orang-orang yang kotor dan licik. Bagaimana mungkin kau membandingkan aku dengan gadis muda yang masih buta dengan gairah?" ia menarik nafas dan melanjutkan perkataannya "Ku kira kau dapat menebak tentang orang sekotor aku pernah atau tidak melakukan hal bodoh itu?."

"Semua hal ada kemungkinan Shiho" ucapku tenang.

"Entahlah, aku malas membahasnya. Disamping itu, kau kan detektif kenapa kau tidak cari tahu sendiri" balasnya dingin.

"Hmmm... baikalah, hanya ada satu hal membuktikannya" ucap ku tersenyum licik.

Aku menyentuh dagunya, menggerakkannya lembut hingga akhirnya wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajahku. Detik berikutnya dahi kami bersentuhan "Mungkin aku harus menguji kemampuanmu?" ucapku nakal.

Wajah Shiho memerah, aku yakin itu.

Aku menutup mataku, tiap detik yang berjalan seakan lambat hingga akhirnya hidung kami bersentuhan.

Saat begitu dekat... aku merasa ada tetesan air hangat yang menghalangi aku melanjutkan hal itu.

Shiho menangis.

Aku membesarkan jarak antara kami, lalu menatapnya tidak percaya "Shiho, aku hanya bercanda..." ucapku khawatir "Hei, kau jangan menagis."

Isakannya mereda secepat yang ku harapkan "Kau membuatku takut Shinichi" suaranya masih bergetar tapi namun tidak ada isakan lagi dan itu membuatku lega.

"Kau ini, baru ku jahili seperti itu sudah menangis. Dasar payah" ucapku seraya mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" terdengar ia sangat kesal. Ia menghapus air matanya "Kau telah membuatku marah."

"Huh, dasar kau ini" balasku "Tapi dari situ aku dapat menyimpulkan" aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan "Kau pasti belum memiliki _first kiss_."

Pipinya semerah mawar kali ini.

"Aku benarkan? Hahaha tak ku sangka, orang sepertimu belum pernah berciuman" ucapku riang.

"Berhenti menggoda ku!" ucapnya masih kesal "Kau sendiri..." suaranya terdengar ragu "Pasti sudah melakukan hal itu dengan tunangan mu yang tercinta itu."

_**Blush...**_

"Tentu saja..." aku menarik nafas dan menatapnya canggung "Ti... tidak pernah" lanjutku.

"Aku terkejut mendengarnya _tantei-kun_" ucap gadis itu datar seraya melemparkan pandangan kosong pada danau di depan kami.

"Ran terlalu pemalu dan ia juga menganggap itu hal tabu yang harus dilakukan setelah pernikahan dilaksanakan" kataku menundukkan kepala "Itu lucu bukan?."

Shiho tidak menjawab, ia memejamkan matanya sejenak kemudian membukanya perlahan.

Aku merasa dunia sekitarku berhenti berputar dan waktu berjalan amat lambat. Semua terasa hampa dan hening.

Shiho kembali menghembuskan nafas berat, lalu tersenyum tipis pada dirinya sendiri. "Ku pikir semua detektif itu sama ya..." ucapnya separuh menggumam.

"Apanya yang sama?" tanya ku datar.

"Kau dan Saguru sama" sontak kata itu seakan memberikan aliran listrik di tubuhku "Dia selalu suka duduk berdua disini denganku, menyandarkan kepalaku pada bahunya yang hangat dan mengalirkan perasaan yang akhir-akhir ini ku rindukan lewat kata-kata putis yang sangat dalam maknanya untuk ku" dapat terlihat sirat kekecewaan dari pandangannya "Tapi, itu semua itu dulu kan? Semua sudah berjalan dalam perubahan meninggalkan kenangan yang akan terlupakan. Kemarin ia bersama ku, minggu depan ia sudah menjadi suami orang lain."

Aku mengangkat wajahku menatap wajahnya lagi. Wajah yang penuh dengan kerinduan akan masa lalu yang indah, wajah yang mengingatkan ku bahwa dia berhak bahagia lebih dari siapa pun. Kedua manik itu tidak memandang padaku, ia hanya menatap kosong pada tiap sudut danau tenang itu dengan air mata nyaris jatuh. Cakrawala terasa meluas dan menghangat.

Lidahku kelu untuk melakukan pembelaan padanya.

"Shinichi, bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal padamu?" tanyanya pelan.

"Tentu"

"Apa kau percaya Tuhan adil membagi garis takdir pada setiap insan-Nya?" tanyanya singkat.

"Entahlah" ucapku menyerah.

"Jika kau berada di antara takdir yang buruk dan sebuah pilihan mati dengan bahagia orang yang kau cintai dan luka atas tidak terbalasnya cintamu, atau..." suaranya terdengar getir "Mati bahagia bersama orang yang kau cintai namun kau harus menyakiti orang lain yang tak bersalah?."

Aku tahu maksud pertanyaan itu, bahkan aku sangat mengerti.

Itu hidupnya kan? Ia mempertanyakan hidupnya padaku? Namun, bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya?.

"Aku memilih yang kedua" ucapku "Kau sendiri?."

"Keduanya ambigu untuk ku" jawabnya singkat.

Sesaat kami canggung dan hening.

"Shinichi, ku rasa hubunganmu dengan Kaito berjalan sangat tidak baik akhir-akhir ini" ia melemparkan pandangan ingin tahunya padaku "Kalian belum berbaikan setelah kejadian di pesta pertunangan Saguru tempo hari?."

"Kami baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir" kataku lembut.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku tak ingin sahabat-sahabatku saling bertengkar" kini ia tersenyum, senyum yang selalu sama.

Senyumnya selalu menggambarkan ia hanya tersenyum untuk kepiluannya dan kesenangan yang lain.

"Kaito" gumamnya.

Aku tertawa "Kau sangat merindukannya ya?" candaku.

"Bukan, itu Kaito!" seru Shiho dengan telunjuknya mengarah ke satu titik, dan ia pun langsung beranjak berdiri dan berlari menembus kerumunan.

Segalanya berlangsung sangat cepat.

"Kaito! Tunggu, Kaito!" gadis itu berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya seraya berlari tak karuan. Ku rasa, ia tidak peduli dengan sekerumunan orang yang memandangnya aneh dan kesal karena ditubruknya.

Mataku dapat menangkap sosok pria muda—yang sedang mengambil langkah-langkah yang besar nan cepat—dari kejauhan. Tidak salah lagi itu pasti Kaito.

Walau Shiho berlari, ia tetap tidak mampu menjangkau Kaito. Dan Kaito pun tidak menoleh ataupun berbalik dan berhenti menyambut Shiho.

Aku pun hanya mampu terpana, melihat segalanya dari kejauhan. Kakiku beku tak mampu digerakan.

"Kaito!... Kaito!... Kaito!..." gadis itu masih berteriak memanggil nama Sang Pemuda itu.

_**Bruk... **_

Gadis itu jatuh.

Namun ia kembali berdiri, mencoba berjalan dengan air mata sudah membasahi pipinya.

"Kaito!... Tunggu aku... Kaito!..."

_**Bruk... **_

Gadis itu kembali jatuh, kembali mencoba berdiri, dan kembali meneriaki namanya sebelum ia kembali jatuh.

"Kaito!... Kaito!..."

Gadis itu masih tidak peduli, ia hanya ingin memanggil nama Kaito dan berharap Kaito membalikkan badannya dan menghampirinya.

"Kaito!..."

Gadis itu tidak mampu lagi berjalan, terbukti kini ia hanya bisa mencoba berdiri dan jatuh, berdiri jatuh, berdiri dan jatuh dalam rasa kepayahannya sehingga lutut dan hatinya terluka. Gadis itu berusaha tegar, namun ia tak punya daya untuk melakukan upaya pembuktian ia mampu berdiri atas ketidakpedulian orang lain.

"Kaito!..."

Ia menangis terduduk diantara kerumunan orang yang menatap Shiho tak peduli.

"Kaito!"

Aku berjalan tenang, menghampirinya, ikut mendudukkan diriku ditanah dan merangkulnya.

"Shinichi, tolong panggilkan Kaito untukku. Tolong Shinichi" ia berkata sambil terisak "Untukku." Suaranya lemah.

Tidak! Aku tidak terima ini. Aku tidak sudi ia menangis untuk pria itu, ia tak patut menangisi apapun. Air matanya terlalu berharga untuk menangisi pria brengsek itu.

"Tolong Shinichi, tolong" suaranya kian lemah "Kenapa Shinichi? Kenapa aku tidak bisa berdiri dan berlari mengejarnya?. Shinichi ku mohon panggilkan Kaito untukku."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

Saat aku sadar ada sesuatu yang berbeda di wajahnya aku mengangkat tangaku, mengusapkannya tepat dibawah hidung gadis ini, menyapu noda darah itu.

"Kau mimisan dan berkeringat terlalu banyak" ucapku berusaha lembut menatap matanya yang masih memilukan "Ayo kita pulang, sepertinya kau terlalu lelah."

"Tapi Shinichi, aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang berharga. Ku mohon, kali ini saja, kejar Kaito untuk ku" suaranya bergetar.

"Kau kelelahan Shiho. Kau masih bisa bertemu denganya di pesta pernikahan Saguru minggu besok" ucapku seraya tersenyum, walau sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti kenapa gadis ini sangat ingin bertemu pria itu. "Lagipula, mungkin kau salah lihat" ucapku berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tidak Shinichi. Itu tadi Kaito, dan aku harus bertemu dengannya karena sepertinya ia marah padaku" ucapnya masih terisak.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kita harus pulang dan kau harus istirahat" ucap ku kemudian berdiri.

"Aku tidak kuat lagi berjalan bahkan berdiri saja tidak mampu" katanya yang sekarang berhenti terisak "Kepalaku sangat pusing dan perutku sakit."

Aku tersenyum lagi.

Aku menundukkan diriku, dan menggendong Shiho di belakang punggungku.

"Aku akan menggendongmu sampai rumah" ia tersenyum mendengarku, lalu ia membenamkan wajahnya dileherku.

Aku pun mulai berjalan dengan gadis itu di atas pundak ku.

Dengan suara nyaris hilang ia berbisik di telingaku lembut "_Arigatou, Shinichi_. Terimakasih telah berada disisi ku saat ini" desahan nafasnya sangat lemah "Aku bahagia Tuhan memberi kesempatan untuk memiliki teman seperti mu."

"Aku akan ada di sampingmu Shiho. Selalu, mulai hari ini" ucapku dengan semangat.

Shiho diam tak menjawab.

Aku pasti menjadikan pundakku lebih hangat dan mengalirkan perasaan ku lebih lembut dari Saguru. Aku pasti akan membuat gadis ini merasakan kebahagiaan, merebut kembali ketidakadilan dalam hidupnya, dan memeluknya dalam tangisnya.

Aku tak mengerti dengan perasaan yang menggelora dalam hatiku ketika bersamanya, getaran yang begitu indah dan membuat detak jantungku merangkai simfoni harmonis, juga perasaan tak ingin melepaskan setiap detik yang berjalan mengambil waktu lebih lama bersama Shiho. Hatiku yang berteriak tak terima dengaan kenyataan ada pria lain dalam hidup gadis ini, hatiku yang menangis hanya dengan menatapnya tersakiti oleh takdir.

Dan tentang kebodohanku. Aku yang tidak mengerti arti jatuh cinta sebenarnya.

Aku terperangkap dengan kenyataan dan perasaanku pada Ran. Aku senang berada di sekelilingnya, namun aku masih memiliki kemampuan menyakitinya dan membuatnya menangis, aku dapat sembunyi tangan atas permintaan tolongnya padaku, aku bisa mencampakannya, aku mampu membencinya, aku dapat membohonginya dan mengkhianatinya, aku masih bisa mengatakan aku menyukainya. Namun, untuk mengatakan aku mencintainya...

Aku ragu.

Posisinya telah lama tergantikan semenjak gadis di punggungku ini datang dalam hidupku dan memberiku kesempatan belajar tentang kepahitan dan kesemuan hidup.

Apakah aku bisa dikatakan jatuh cinta pada gadis ini?

Entahlah aku tak mengerti.

Beberapa hari terakhir ini ada sesuatu yang membuatku sangat khawatir juga gelisah.

Aku mendengar Shiho meminta ayah untuk membuatku membencinya. Aku juga mendengar pembelaan ayah bahwa Shiho sedang sakit dan kondisinya itu membuatku bingung. Apa gerangan yang diderita Shiho? Apa yang membuat Shiho menderita? Apa aku mampu menghapusnya?.

Dan yang paling mengejutkan. Ibu mengatakan dan Shiho mengakui bahwa ia...

Telah jatuh cinta padaku.

Aku masih berjalan dengan langkah ringan. Shiho yang sekarang berada di punggungku tidak membuatku merasa berat.

Aku tersenyum dan mulai mengajaknya berbagi lelucon dan menceritakan cerita Sherlock Holmes. Ia merespon sesekali dengan sangat singkat pada beberapa menit pertama. Namun kemudian, aku terus berbicara hingga aku tidak menyadari.

Bahwa aku bicara sendiri dan terus berjalan.

**Dengan pelan aku melangkah, selangkah dua langkah**

**Aku benar-benar mengenal jejakmu, selangkah dua langkah**

**Sedikit demi sedikit, kau pergi semakin menjauh dan menghilang**

**Dengan langkah yang berat**

**Kau akan terhapus dan terlupakan**

**Kau tak terlihat lagi dan menghilang**

**Dan aku akan mengatakan kalimat ini ratusan kali**

**Jangan pergi menjauh... **

**Ini terakhir kalinya, sekali, dua kali**

**Janji yang tak dapat ku jaga, sekali, dua kali**

**Orang yang seharusnya terluka adalah aku, aku mohon, aku mohon.**

* * *

Bagaimana? Apakah banyak adegan yang terasa dipaksakan?.

Di cerita ini saya memang membuat Shinichi agak 'nakal', tapi sepertinya saya gagal. Maklumi readers... author kurang cerdas membuat adegan seperti itu...

Anyway, jika ada yang tidak tahu _waf sut ki, _saya akan memaparkannya sedikit. Itu adalah makanan jepang dengan bahan utama lobak, tentang pedas atau tidaknya saya juga tidak tahu berhubung saya tidak pernah makan juga... Di cerita ini pedasnya _waf sut ki_ hanya sebagai pendukung alur...

Jika berminat membaca kelanjutannya dengan perbaikan atas saran dan komentar para readers, silakhan review se-ikhlasnya...


	16. Chapter 16

Only Hope

Detective Conan, Rate: T, Genre: Romance & Drama, Pairing: Shiho Miyano x Shinichi Kudo.

**WARNING! Typos luar biasa, Abal banget, Aneh gila, Gaje akut, lebay tak terjabarkan, OOC, EYD tak bisa dimengerti.**

Chapter 16: Kembali Jatuh

* * *

_Everyone! I'm back..._

Minggu ini Chapter 16 sudah siap...

Chapter ini saya buat dengan terburu-buru, jadi maklumi kalau banyak kakurangannya.

Dan sebelumnya saya jadi bingung, kenapa banyak sekali yang setuju membuat Ran menderita #saya juga tidak menyukai tokoh ini sih... dan entah kenapa saya menemukan banyak ff ShinShi baru-baru ini, saya sempat berpikir mungkin ff ShinShi sudah mengalahkan popularitas ff ShinRan.

Pemberitahuan buat semua readers, tiga chapter depan adalah klimaks cerita dan tiga chapter itu akan menguras inspirasi saya, jadi harap bersabar ya jika update-nya tidak cepat...

Oh iya sebelumnya ini balasan review saya...

**Adiwarna 01 ** jangan jadikan ini review yang terakhir... saya sedih mendengarnya.

Semoga saja ada keajaiban laptopnya terbang dan dalam sekejap berada di sisi Adiwarna-_san_ supaya ff-nya bisa lanjut.

Ok, untuk masalah Ran sad ending.

**Richaa **klimaks ceritanya akan ada di tiga chapter depan... Keep Calm and Stay Read ^_^.

**Shinichi Miyano **ada, nanti epilognya tentang kehidupan rumah tangga Shinichi Shiho ^_^.

**uciha azaka **akan saya usahakan membuatnya jadi gadis yang penuh kesengsaraan hihihihi #ketawa setan.

**aishanara87 **saya juga jadi kasihan sama Kaito, mungkin lebih baik saya saja yang menggantikan posisi Shiho di hati Kaito #plak ditampar _fans girls_-nya Kaito.

Ff islami?, entahlah saya rasa sulit mewujudkannya. Kalau Shiho dan Shinichi sudah saya pasangkan, sangat sulit membuat mereka menjadi pasangan dengan tetap menjaga aturan-aturan Islam.

Akan saya usahakan membuatnya. Dan jika aishanara-_san_ tidak sabar menunggu saya, kenapa aishanara-_san_ tidak coba menulis? Pasti sangat menyenangkan menulis ff semacam itu di Bulan Ramadhan ini.

**Hazuka Kirika **min? _Why you call me_ min? Saya bukan min-min yang ada di kebun binatang itu...

Shiho tidak akan mati Kirika-_san_.

**Renesmee **konfilknya udah ada di chapter-chapter lalu, dan klimaksnya akan ada di tiga chapter depan. Harap bersabar Nessie-_san_ yang manis ^_^.

**Guest **ini sudah lanjut ^_^.

**Juanfran **pasti Happy Ending untuk _the best pairing for ever ever after_ ini... ^_^.

**Mika nanjo **terimaksih atas suaranya yang setuju sad ending untuk Ran.

**Coffeelovers98 **pasti Shiho bakal bahagia nantinya... saya pastikan itu ^_^.

* * *

_Well, just enjoy this story..._

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Shinichi, bersama ayahnya duduk gelisah di ruang tengah. Menunggu para wanita memoles dan mempercantik diri di lantai atas.

"Huh, lama sekali sih mereka itu," dengus Shinichi kesal.

"Percayalah, wanita itu jika sudah dekat dengan peralatan _make-up_ mereka akan lupa diri," ucap Yusaku yang sedang membaca koran pagi.

Shinichi kembali mendengus. Ia kembali memainkan remote TV dan mengganti-ganti salurannya.

Ia dan ayahnya sudah berpakaian rapi, siap pergi ke acara bahagia bagi Saguru. Ya, hari pernikahaan Sang detektif arogan itu.

Shinichi melemparkan remote TV ke sampingnya, kemudian berdiri menegapkan tubunya "Ayah, aku mau memanggil Shiho dan yang lain di atas," ucap Shinichi seraya melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari ayahnya.

Yusaku menutup korannya dan menatap putranya "Jika kau bertemu Shiho, berusahalah lembut padanya," suara Yusaku membuat langkah Shinichi terhenti "Walau gadis itu sangat pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya kau tidak dapat memungkiri hatinya sedang menagis saat ini. Menanti tiap detik kehilangan orang yang pernah singgah di hatinya."

Shinichi tersenyum tanpa menatap ayahnya "Ya, aku sudah sangat mengerti," ucap Shinichi yang kemudian benar-benar meninggalkan Yusaku.

Shinichi menarik nafas dalam, derap langkahnya sendiri dapat didengarnya melalui lorong-lorong rumah itu, mengiringi pikirannya melayang kembali pada Shiho.

Minggu lalu—saat Shiho di atas punggungnya dalam perjalanan pulang—Shinichi mendapati gadis itu pingsan dan kondisinya benar-benar lemah. Saat itu, Shinichi didera kepanikan yang luar biasa. Pikirannya kabur, satu-satunya hal yang dapat dilakukannya hanyalah menghubungi kedua orang tuanya agar segera ke Jepang dan menanyakan apa yang harus dilakukan. Dirinya sudah berniat membawa Shiho ke rumah sakit, namun saat ia sudah hendak membawanya ke mobil, Shiho siuman dan bersikeras tidak mau di bawa ke rumah sakit.

Shinichi tidak habis pikir, ia tahu pasti gadis itu sedang sakit dan ia tidak tahan melihat sebersit penderitaan pada Shiho.

Akhirnya, malam itu Shiho hanya tidur dikamarnya tanpa membukakan pintu untuk Shinichi yang berniat menjaganya semalaman. Shiho ingin istirahat sendiri, itulah alasan palsunya menjauhkan Shinichi dari gadis itu.

Shinichi memang ingin tahu Shiho menderita sakit apa sehingga ia menyembunyikannya dari dirinya. Shinichi sadar, Shiho selalu menyembunyikan segala hal dari dirinya dan itu membuat segalanya terasa rumit. Namun kali ini, ia merasa hal in benar-benar masalah serius. Dirinya ingin mencari tahu tentang 'rahasia-rahasia' Shiho tapi ia bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya mengenai hal ini.

Shinichi kembali menarik nafas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya dengan berat. Ia membuka perlahan pintu kamar Shiho.

Shinichi melangkahkan kaki masuk kemudian menutup pintu kembali. Matanya sedikit terkejut saat penglihatannya dengan jelas menangkap sosok Shiho yang terduduk di depan meja rias.

Shiho dapat dipastikan menyadari kedatangan Shinichi, namun ia enggan menolehkan kepalanya. Matanya masih menatap lurus pada cermin di depannya, tatapannya tidak menyiratkan apapun namun ada kehampaan di dalamnya.

Shinichi berjalan menghampiri Shiho, dengan hentakan kaki yang lembut menyapu lantai kamar Shiho. Ia tersenyum saat memandang pantulan Shiho dan dirinya yang sekarang berada di belakang Shiho. "Kau cantik..." gumam Shinichi sehingga Shiho menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Shiho memang terlihat luar biasa mempesona pagi ini walau hanya riasan sederhana yang mepercantik dirinya. Rambutnya hanya disisir rapi dengan jepit rambut berkilauan, wajahnya terlihat lebih segar dari biasanya, dan tubuhnya yang menguarkan aroma manis, ditambah lagi gaun putih yang membungkus tubuhnya yang langsing sangat membuatnya terlihat cantik.

"Terimakasih _tantei-kun_. Jarang-jarang kau memujiku," ucap Shiho. Dan saat Shiho membalikkan badanya untuk menatap Shinichi, Shinichi dapat merasakan goncangan aneh pada tubuhnya.

"Kalau kau sudah siap, kenapa kau tidak turun? Sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat?," tanya Shinichi tanpa melepaskan pandangan dan senyumannya pada Shiho.

"Aku hanya merasa belum benar-benar siap. Oh iya? Bagaimana Mouri-_san_ yang sedang dirias ibumu?," tanya Shiho.

"Entahlah, mereka juga sangat lama," sahut Shinichi "Bahkan aku nyaris mati menunggu mereka. Aku heran, ayah sanggup bertahan di bawah sana."

Shiho tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Shinichi.

"Menurut ku, kau sudah cukup mempesona untuk melaksanakan tugas pagi ini," Shinichi masih tersenyum "Tugas permintaan dari kedua mempelai dan keluarga Hakuba."

Shiho membuang muka, kembali membalikan badan menghadap cermin, kemudian menghela nafas "Ya, menjadi pengiring pengatin wanita," ucapanya terdengar penuh beban atas tugas itu.

Shinichi pun menggelengkan kepala "Jika kau tak mau, kau tak perlu datang dan memenuhi permintaan itu," ucap Shinichi dingin.

"Aku bukan tak mau, aku hanya belum siap. Lagipula, aku tak keberatan menjadi bagian di hari bahagia salah satu temanku," Shiho menatap pantulan Shinichi dari cermin kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya "Kau tahu bukan, aku tidak punya teman sedari kecil. Tidak salah kali ini aku melakukan apa saja agar tidak kehilangan mereka," Shiho menarik nafas "Mereka berharga untukku, Shinichi."

Shinichi mengedarkan pandangannya pada kalung bertabur mutiara di atas tempat tidur Shiho "Shiho, kau tidak memakai ini?," tanyanya seraya mengangkat kalung itu di depan wajahnya.

Shiho sedikit terkejut melihat kalung itu di tangan Shinichi, namun kemudian ia tersenyum. Senyum yang menyakitkan Shinichi.

"Iya, nanti."

Shinichi mengerutkan dahinya dan mulai memandang kalung itu seakan menimbang "Kalung ini juga pemberian Saguru? Sama dengan gaun yang kemarin?," tanya Shinichi sehingga Shiho langsung membalikan badan dan menatap Shinichi.

"Bukan..." suaranya terdengar lemah "Ibunya yang memberikan itu padaku untuk dipakai hari ini."

Shinichi terkejut, rasanya ia ingin tertawa dan menangis di saat yang bersamaan. Ia sangat merasa keluarga Saguru benar-benar bodoh dengan berniat menyakiti Shiho. Memberikannya barang-barang indah, menjadikan gadis itu pengiring pengantin, dan dengan mudahnya mengundang gadis itu ke acara pernikahan mantan tunangannya. Apa keluarga itu terlalu bodoh memahami perasaan Shiho?.

Pria itu meraih tangan Shiho dan mengajaknya berdiri bersamanya.

Shiho memiringkan kepalanya untuk memandang Shinichi, sehingga pria itu tersenyum. "Ada apa? Kau aneh sekali pagi ini," ucap Shiho.

Shinichi menatap dengan lekat kedua manik Shiho. Memandang, membaca, dan menyesap jiwa Shiho yang rapuh namun berniat menipu kerapuhannya, jiwa yang tak sudi dikasihani namun perlu uluran tangan atas deraan kesengsaraan juga cobaan, jiwa yang harus direngkuh namun terlalu angkuh meneguk segelas kasih sayang. Dirinya meremas kedua pundak Shiho yang terasa sangat kecil "Kau terlalu banyak berkorban sampai-sampai tak sadar kau selelah ini," ucap Shinichi lembut.

Shiho meraih salah satu pipi Shinichi sehingga Shinichi merasakan gejolak dalam tubuhnya semakin menjadi-jadi "Shinichi, pengorbanan itu indah. Paling tidak kau bisa membuat yang lain bahagia jika kau tak punya kesempatan bahagia," ucap Shiho yang kemudian menurunkan tangannya.

Shinichi menangkap tangan Shiho sebelum terkulai di samping tubuhnya "Tapi pengorbanan itu menyakitkan."

Shiho menatap tangannya dalam genggaman Shinichi "Namun itu terasa manis jika kau melakukannya untuk orang-orang yang kau cintai," ucapnya "Kau pun pasti melakukan yang sama pada Mouri-_san_ untuk membuatnya bahagia."

Shinichi bungkam. Pria itu pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan mendekati wajah Shiho.

Shinichi hendak memasangkan kalung mutiara itu dan Shiho sepertinya tidak keberatan dipakaikan Shinichi. Mereka sangat dekat saat ini, Shinichi dapat merasakan nafas Shiho di lehernya begitu juga Shiho yang merasakan desahan nafas Shinichi di telinganya.

"Kau sendiri belum punya niat untuk kembali merencanakan pernikahan?," tanya Shinichi yang masih memasangkan Shiho kalung dengan pelan.

"Huh, menikah?," ucap Shiho datar "Belum berminat."

Shinichi selesai memasangkan kalung yang terlihat manis di leher Shiho "Bagaimana pun kau nantinya harus menikah, umur mu sudah cukup untuk itu," kata Shinichi datar.

Shiho menatap Shinichi kosong "Ya, jika diriku masih punya kesempatan bahagia," ucapnya seraya berjalan keluar kamar "Ayo Shinichi, kita turun. Kasihan ayahmu sendirian," ucapnya.

Shinichi mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Shiho setelah menutup pintu.

**Aku mengatakan ini karena merasa bersalah**

**Aku mengatakan ini karena kau menangis**

**Aku mengatakan ini karena nafasku terasa sesak**

**Kata-kata yang menyiksa hatiku yang bodoh ini**

**Walau aku berusaha menahannya dan melawannya**

**Walau kedua tanganku menutup mulutku**

**Apa gunanya jika kata itu terukir di hatiku?**

**Aku mencintaimu...**

Upacara pernikahan sudah selesai, begitu juga dengan tugas Shiho sebagai pengiring pengantin.

Mungkin orang-orang tak menyadari, lutut Shiho terasa gemetar karena gugup saat mengiringi mempelai wanita menuju altar. Shiho dapat menjalani acara semacam ini lagi dan berhasil menyembunyikan pilunya dari balik senyumnya dan ucapannya yang dingin.

Shiho tahu, sedari tadi Saguru menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh arti sehingga dirinya menajauhi tatapan itu dan mencoba menghindari hura-hura pesta.

"Bagaimana acaranya?," suara yang sangat dirindukan Shiho terdengar dari balik punggungnya.

"Kaito!," seru Shiho seraya membalikan badannya.

"Hei, Shiho!," sapa Kaito datar "Mana Shinichi? bukankah kau datang bersamanya?."

"Ya, dia sedang berdansa dengan Mouri-_san,_" jawab Shiho "Tumben kau menanyakannya?."

"Tidak, hanya tanya saja," ucap Kaito sambil menyeringai sinis "Tak ku sangka, detektif itu bisa-bisanya meninggalkan mu setelah mengaku melakukan 'hal gila itu'," Kaito melanjutkan setengah menggumam.

"Melakukan apa?," tanya Shiho. Sontak pertanyaan Shiho membuat tawa Kaito meledak.

"Sudahlah, tak perlu dibicarakan lagi," ucap Kaito dengan seringainya yang masih menghiasi wajahnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita berdansa?," Kaito melanjutkan perkataannya seraya menunduk dan meraih telapak tangan Shiho.

"Eh . . .?," Shiho menatap Kaito dengan pipi merona.

_**Bruk...**_

Tiba-tiba pukulan keras menimpa kepala Kaito.

"Kau tidak boleh mengajaknya berdansa setelah meninggalkannya di taman beberapa hari yang lalu," ucap Shinichi yang sekarang sudah dibelakang Kaito.

"Shinichi!" seru Shiho "Berapa kali ku katakan jangan memancing perkelahian lagi dengan Kaito."

Kaito menegapkan tubuhnya sambil mengelus-elus bagian kepalanya yang dipukul Shinichi tadi "Benarkah? Seingatku aku tak pernah ke taman manapun beberapa hari ini, mungkin kau salah lihat," elak Kaito.

Tidak, Shinichi yakin pria yang kemarin itu Kaito. Jika itu bukan Kaito, kenapa kemarin Shiho bersikeras mengejarnya. Shiho punya naluri yang kuat bukan?.

Shiho pun mencoba menengahi "Shinichi, bukankah kemarin kau sendiri yang mengatakan mungkin aku salah lihat? Jadi, kenapa kau sekarang menjadikan hal itu persoalan bodoh dan berniat berkelahi lagi?."

Shinichi diam, pikirnya saat ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengalah.

"Hmmm... sepertinya aku memang tidak diharapkan," gumam Kaito.

"Memang. Dan menurutku kau lebih baik enyah dari pandanganku dan Shiho," balas Shinichi.

"Huh, kenapa aku harus mau melakukan perintah dari orang seperti mu?"

Detektif itu menarik kerah baju Kaito dan dengan suara nyaris tidak terdengar ia berbisik "Kau yang memintanya padaku. Kaulah yang harus pergi dari sini dan hidup Shiho selamanya. Kau lupa itu?." Shinichi melepaskan cengkramannya dan menatap Kaito dengan pandangan mengejek.

Bagi Kaito setiap perkataan Shinichi memuntahkan bara pada dirinya dan itu membuat amarahnya berkobar. Namun dalam perkataan Shinichi pula ada peringatan yang membuatnya harus meredam rasa itu.

"Terserah," ucap Kaito sinis seraya berjalan meninggalkan Shiho dan Shinichi.

"Shinichi!," Seru Shiho kesal seraya berbalik dari hadapan Shinichi, sehingga Shinichi menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya detektif itu merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Shiho.

"Yang pasti itu bukan urusan mu" jawab Shiho dingin.

"Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana sebelum berdansa denganku," detektif itu menyeringai sehingga gadis itu merona "Kau belum berdansa dengan siapapun."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Jika kau tidak mau akan ku bocorkan rahasiamu kalau kau belum punya _first kiss_. Mungkin dunia akan terkejut mendengarnya," ancam Shinichi.

"Aku menyerah," ucap Shiho.

Mereka pun berdansa dengan jantung bergolak tak karuan, darah berdesir jutaan kali lebih cepat, dan senyuman yang merona indah. Mungkin mereka belum menyadari, hamparan bunga-bunga cinta yang merebak wanginya ke lorong-lorong hati adalah perasaan kuat yang dapat membalikan segalanya. Memiliki kekuatan membelot pada takdir Tuhan yang memberikan kekejaman hidup bagi mereka, juga kekuatan untuk menjembatani jurang pemisah diantara dua insan yang meredam satu kata.

_**Cinta...**_

**Dengan pelan aku melangkah, selangkah dua langkah**

**Aku benar-benar mengenal jejakmu, selangkah dua langkah**

**Sedikit demi sedikit, kau pergi semakin menjauh dan menghilang**

**Dengan langkah yang berat**

**Kau akan terhapus dan terlupakan**

**Kau tak terlihat lagi dan menghilang**

**Dan aku akan mengatakan kalimat ini ratusan kali**

**Jangan pergi menjauh...**

_**Shiho POV**_

Aku berjalan menyusuri tanah pemakaman yang sepi dan terasa sangat dingin. Sesekali mengankat gaun putihku agar tidak terinjak dan kotor.

Memang sulit mencuri kesempatan untuk pergi berkunjung ke tempat ini. Aku harus mengendap-endap setelah pesta pernikahan Saguru selesai, dan terus waspada kalau-kalau ada yang mengikutiku. Saat ini aku hanya ingin sendiri, menatap nisan itu, dan menyapanya dengan suara hati dan mengambarkan betapa aku merindukannya.

Kini aku sudah berada tepat di depan makam mu Hakase. Berdiri ingin menyapamu walau yang menyambutku hanya semilir angin musim gugur juga nisanmu yang semakin terasa dingin.

Hakase, aku sangat merindukanmu.

Hari ini aku sudah menyempatkan datang untuk mengunjungi mu. Terakhir kali aku kemari bersama yang lain, aku benar-benar merasa kehilangan.

Aku merindukanmu Hakase.

Bahkan sebelum kau pergi aku belum sempat menyapamu ayah, memelukmu ramah, mengukirkan senyum bahagia, dan menjadikanmu hidup dalam kesempurnaan yang kau dambakan. Maafkan aku. Aku yang terlalu bodoh menyiakan kesempatan itu.

Hakase, kau tahu? Saguru telah menikah hari ini dan aku yang menjadi pengiring pengantin wanitanya, itu sangat luar biasa . Dia terlihat sangat bahagia bersama Akako-_san_. Semoga saja mereka selalu hidup dalam limpahan kebahagiaan. Aku menyayangi mereka.

Aku sudah berbaikan dengan Shinichi, Hakase. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Sepertinya, walau dia kadang mengesalkan dia tetap berusaha baik padaku. Dan aku juga tak mau kehilangannya.

Oh iya, semenjak kau pergi rumahmu kosong. Aku sekarang tinggal di rumah keluarga Kudo. Kau tahu, mereka sangat baik padaku, bahkan mereka menganggapku bagian keluarga. Aku sangat senang Hakase, dapat hidup bersama mereka.

Angin terasa semakin dingin, menggigilkan tubuhku yang tak berbalut baju hangat. Gugur dedaunan menimbulkan gemirisik yang indah, seakan menyanyikan lagu selamat datang pada musim dingin.

Ah, suasana yang tenang untuk menyuarakan hatiku dan mendengar angin menyahut.

Hakase, kau tak akan kesepian di sana. Aku akan menyusulmu kelak, tak lama lagi. kita akan bertemu di kehidupan yang lain. Karena sebentar lagi mungkin aku akan benar-benar pergi dari dunia yang tidak adil ini.

Sebelumnya Hakase, maafkan aku belum memberi tahu mu tentang sakit ku ini. Aku tidak ingin kau khawatir. Lagipula, walau aku mengatakannya padamu, itu hanya memperburuk keadaanmu. Tapi tenang, kali ini aku sudah berhenti berharap dan sedang menuggu Tuhan memberikan kematian atau sejenisnya padaku.

Ya Hakase, aku menyerah pada takdir.

Orang tua Shinichi juga sudah mengetahuinya, dan sebenarnya menawariku untuk berobat. Tapi aku terlalu pesimis untuk sembuh. Karena aku... tidak punya harapan dan alasan untuk tetap melanjutkan nafasku dalam pijakan bumi.

Aku mengaku kalah pada takdir, Hakase. Aku sudah tidak peduli tentang firman Tuhan tentang keajaiban. Aku menyerah.

Aku memejamkan mata. Menahan air mata kerinduan yang ingin jatuh. Tidak, aku tidak boleh menangis di depan Hakase.

Sekejap aku merasa suasana dan udara di sekitarku mengalami perubahan hebat.

Aura dingin, hitam, kejam, dan menekan terasa begitu dekat dan aku merasa sangat ingin berlari saat ini. Namun, kakiku terasa beku untuk digerakan

Aku merasa kenangan bersama Organisasi Hitam kembali menjalari pikiranku, dan saat ketakutan ku mencapai puncaknya.

Seseorang melingkarkan tanganya pada pinggangku dengan tangan satunya menyentuhkan _revolver_ pada pelipisku.

Suara yang berat berbisik ditelingaaku, suara yang tak pernah ku harapkan mendengarnya lagi "Lama tak jumpa, _**Sherry...**_"

"_**Gin—"**_

* * *

**Ini terakhir kalinya, sekali, dua kali**

**Janji yang tak dapat ku jaga, sekali, dua kali**

**Orang yang seharusnya terluka adalah aku, aku mohon, aku mohon.**

Bagaimana? Berniat review untuk menggembirakan author yang sedang frustasi ini?


	17. Chapter 17

Only Hope

Detective Conan, Rate: T, Genre: Romance & Drama, Pairing: Shiho Miyano x Shinichi Kudo.

**WARNING! Typos luar biasa, Abal banget, Aneh gila, Gaje akut, lebay tak terjabarkan, OOC, EYD tak bisa dimengerti.**

**Detective Conan/Case Closed **** Aoyama Gosho**

Chapter 17: _**Sayonara**_

Ketemu lagi readers!

Kali ini chapter 17 sudah siap^_^. Dan disini adalah chapter yang menurut saya sangat kompleks dan saya kira saya akan mangkir dua minggu, ternyata saya sangat bersemangat menulisnya karena review dan dukungan readers sekalian. Sehingga chapter ini tetap berhasil ditulis dalam kurun satu minggu #itu juga telat 2 hari... hehehe.

Oh iya, saya ingin menjelaskan sedikit disini tentang pertanyaan "Kenapa Gin Masih Ada?." Readers sekalian ingat gak di chapter-chapter awal Saguru bilang sama Shiho kalo dia lagi mengusut kasus semacam organisasi mafia gitu. Nah, organisasi itu sebenarnya rintisan Gin yang kerjasama sama Vermouth dalam masa pelariannya sebagai buronan polisi. Dan disini kita akan nemuin gimana serunya organisasi Gin digerebek sama polisi sama FBI juga CIA untuk yang kedua kalinya. #kasihan Gin, dari dulu gak pernah sukses.

Dan saya hanya ingin mengatakan. Mulai chapter ini harap para readers dapat menebak-nebak sendiri apa kiranya yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ok?

Sebelumnya, ini balasan review saya...

**aishanara87 **jangan bad mood mulu aishanara-san.

Orang-orang BO sudah gak ada, yang ada cuman Gin sama Vermouth yang bikin organisasi baru.

**Shinichi Miyano **tidak, plot cerita ini bukan klise. ^_^. Saya harap penasaran anda berkurang setelah baca chapter ini ...

**Zara zaneta **fufufufu endingnya pasti bahagia tapi untuk detailnya RA-HA-SI-A... ^_^ sabar saja menunggu chapter endingnya...

**someone **terimakasih sudah membaca dan sudah mereview...

**Renesmee **chapter ini sudah masuk tahap klimaks Nesiee-san, begitu juga dua chapter berikutnya. Terus membaca ya... ^_^

**Fils Felton **yah koq jadi review yang terakhir, saya benar-benar sedih mengetahuinya. Untuk selama ini ku ucapkan terimakasih telah menyempatkan membaca dan mereview cerita yang di luar akal ini.

**Ira **maaf sekali ira-san. Ini fanfic ShinShi, dimana kami yang merasa kurang setuju sama Gosho-sensei masangin Shinichi sama Ran. Jadi, wajar saja kalau kami membuat Ran jauh dari Shinichi. Saya mohon maaf sekali Ira-san.

* * *

Selamat membaca dan berimajinasi... ^_^

* * *

_**Shiho POV**_

Aku merasakan semuanya terasa gelap, berat, hening, dan dingin. Udara di sekitarku mengambang dengan basah, bahkan mungkin itu bukan lagi udara. Apakah ini surga? Atau neraka? Atau mungkin aku masih mengambang di atas keputusan Tuhan?.

Dengan perlahan aku membuka mataku. Semuanya gelap, bahkan terlalu gelap untuk bernafas apalagi untuk mengenali dimana aku berada. Tak ada apapun yang dapat ditangkap pandanganku. Seakan-akan aku duduk di salah satu sudut yang tersisih.

Aku merapatkan punggung pada sesuatu yang dingin di belakangku, mungkin itu dinding. Dinding yang menyengatkan rasa dingin, sangat dingin. Ku kira tulang punggungku akan beku.

Perutku berdenyut hebat dan kepalaku masih terasa pusing, namun itu belum layak ku pikirkan. Aku memeluk lututku erat, mengurangi rasa dingin dan rasa tidak nyaman dalam perutku.

Saat ini, satu-satunya hal yang dapat ku indra adalah desahan nafasku sendiri yang terasa kian sesak.

Tuhan, mungkinkah aku akan mati, atau mungkin aku sudah mati.

Aku menutup mataku kembali, marasakan segala hal di sekitarku. Aku mencoba mencerna segala hal yang terjadi. Sekiranya saat ini jutaan pertanyaan menjalari pikiranku. Tempat apa ini? Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa aku bisa sampai disini?.

Tidak, jika aku sudah mati. Mana mungkin aku masih merasakan nafasku sendiri, mana mungkin aku masih bisa merasakan perutku yang berdenyut, dan mana mungkin kini jantungku terpompa sangat cepat hingga aku berkeringat walau di sekitarku terasa begitu dingin.

Aku masih hidup, namun ada hal yang terjadi dan itu...

Ya aku ingat, kejadian di pemakaman Hakase.

Gin menodongkan _revolver-_nya padaku, tanganya yang lain membekap mulutku sehingga sukar untukku berteriak minta tolong. Namun, saat aku nyaris putus asa peluru itu akan menembus kepalaku, aku melihat tiga orang gadis dengan rambut hitam berdiri ketakutan di depan pintu pemakaman. Tidak salah lagi, mereka pasti Mouri-_san_, Nakamori-_san_, juga Toyama-_san_.

Lalu bagaimana mereka? Apa mereka baik-baik saja?

Jika mereka terluka aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri. Bagaimana bisa aku merenggut korban lagi.

Kondisi ini menambah denyutan di perut ku semakin parah, kepalaku juga terasa sangat berat. Entahlah apa lagi yang harus ku lakukan, apa sekarang waktunya menunggu malaikat kematian?.

Tuhan, jika saja kau mau mendengarkanku. Satu kali saja aku meminta pada mu.

Tolong bahagiakan semua yang telah menerima keberadaanku dengan baik, jangan buat mereka bersedih. Bahkan jika mungkin, aku akan menukarkan hidupku untuk mereka yang masih tersenyum mengetahui aku hidup.

Shinichi.

Tuhan, berikan aku kesempatan lagi mengucapkan namanya dalam keadaan yang runyam ini, berikan kesempatan untuk mendo'akan kebahagiaannya, berikan kesempatan menggumamkan kata 'Aku mencintaimu' di ujung hidupku kalau inilah saatnya.

Shinichi.

Tuhan, namanya sudah menggema di hatiku, memenuhi lorong-lorong pikiranku. Nama itu terkadang menumbuhkan bunga namun juga mengukirkan luka, maka buat nama itu bahagia dan biarkan ia terukir dalam pikiran dan perasaan ku.

Aku sudah terlalu lelah merutuki diri akibat perasaan terlarang itu. Namun, biarkan saja Tuhan, aku mengenangi hal-hal indah bersamanya, sebelum kenangan itu hilang melayang bersama nyawaku yang akan pergi.

"Shi..ni..chi, Shinichi. A..ku.. Me..." ucapku pelan bahkan kukira aku tak dapat mendengar suaraku sendiri, namun kata-kata itu belum rampung ketika aku merasa sesuatu mungkin sesorang bergerak menghampiriku, meraba-raba dinding dalam kegelapan.

"Kau sudah bangun, _**Sherry?," **_ucapnya. Nadanya berat, penuh kerinduan juga kebencian. Ya, walau aku tak dapat melihatnya secara utuh namun dapat ku pastikan. Hanya seorang yang kini membuat ketakutan seketika menjalari sekujur tubuhku dan dapat menekanku sejauh ini. Ya, _**Gin.**_

"Kau kira aku selemah apa?."

"Tidak, hanya saja setelah aku memukul tengkuk mu aku kira kau tak akan bangun lagi," nada bicaranya terdengar mengejek namun ada juga kekhawatiran yang ditujukan.

"Tak kusangka kita bertemu lagi," ucapku.

"Ya. Dan yang paling mengejutkan lagi, kau sudah sangat cantik untuk mati. Namun sayang, tak ada salju dan warna putih kesukaanmu di sini sebagai pengiring kematianmu," ucap Gin dingin.

Tidak mungkin, BO sudah runtuh dan sekarang ia masih berminat membunuh ku? Lalu sekarang apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

Terdengar bunyi pelatuk yang ditarik, sangat dekat dariku.

"Aku tak percaya BO masih hidup," kataku.

"Huh, kau kira setelah Anokata mati dengan anak buahnya kau bisa hidup tenang?. Asal kau tahu _**Sherry,**_ selama aku masih hidup kau tak akan pernah bosan menerima ancaman, dan... aku juga masih penasaran bagaimana caramu kabur dari ruang gas tempat kau disekap dulu," suaranya semakin membekukan "Kau tidak tahu seberapa lama aku menunggu mu, _**Sherry.**_ Menunggu mu untuk memberikan karangan bunga dan mengatakan... aku mencintaimu."

Aku menertawakan perkataannya yang mulai terdengar aneh, ku kira ia sedang bicara seraya tertidur.

"Aku tahu sedari dulu kau akan mengatakan hal naif semacam itu. Tapi asal kau tahu. Jauh lebih baik aku mati bersama penyesalan daripada menerima perasaanmu itu," ucapku dalam balutan sarkastik.

"Sebaiknya kau tarik kembali kata-kata mu. Apa kau tak bisa mengerti segala hal yang telah terjadi?. BO memang sudah hancur tapi aku masih mampu berdiri sendiri, bekerjasama dengan Vermouth kembali mengokohkan tiang-tiang kejahatan kembali. Semua hanya bermuara ke satu tujuan, _**Sherry. **_Pengendalian dunia dan pembelotan pada hukum-hukum konyol. Kami memang hanya berdua, namun kami punya kekuatan melebihi jutaan orang awam," ucapnya tak gentar.

"Sayangnya, aku sudah menyadari. Aku tidak tertarik dengan misi ambisius mu itu, bahkan mungkin dari dulu aku memang tidak tertarik," sahut ku mantap.

"Huh, dalam kondisi seperti ini kau masih memikirkan ketertarikan?, lebih baik kau pikirkan kondisi mu sekarang. Kau bisa mati kapan saja," ucapnya diiringi dengan tarikan nafas yang berbau busuk bagiku "Sekarang aku tak ingin memperpanjang acara negosiasi kita. Kau hanya punya dua pilihan. Mati dalam disini, atau bergabung denganku."

"Ku rasa keduanya tidak menguntungkan ku."

"Baiklah, ku katakan padamu kelebihan dua opsi tersebut," kata-katanya terdengar semakin jelas walau sosoknya masih terlalu gelap untuk dapat dipandang "Jika kau memilih opsi pertama, jasad mu mungkin akan ditemukan, kau akan dimakamkan selayaknya manusia, lalu kau akan dikenang sebagai wanita yang hidup dalam kesedihan. Dan jika kau memilih yang kedua kau akan sangat beruntung, karena imbalan yang akan kau dapatkan akan berlipat ganda" walau aku tak melihatnya aku dapat memastikan dalam wajahnya tersungging senyuman yang sangat menyebalkan itu "Kau bisa tetap hidup, mengendalikan dunia bersama ku, membuat segala yang sebelumnya tak mungkin menjadi mungkin, dan kau dapat menemukan kepuasan atas pembalasan dendammu pada takdirmu selama ini. Lagipula, jika kau bergabung dengan ku, besar kemungkinan kau akan ku peristri."

Aku meludah dan ia menyadari bentuk penghinaan ku itu.

"Kau terlalu bodoh untuk mendengar tawaranku yang terlalu istimewa kali ini. Harusnya kau bersyukur, dibandingkan kenyataan hidup yang kau tangisi setiap hari, tawaran ku jauh menggiurkan," ada lapisan geram dari caranya bicara.

"Lebih baik aku mati bunuh diri daripada menikah dengan mu," ucapku tak mau kalah.

"Dan membiarkan usia terus bertambah sementara tak ada yang sudi mempersuntingmu?. Kau memang sebodoh yang aku ingat. Huh, ku dengar detektif mu yang tercinta itu telah menikahi wanita lain pagi tadi dan sekarang ketika kau dihadapi dengan kenyataan sebagai perawan tua kau tetap menyerah menerimanya?"

"Saguru menikah dan aku juga turut bahagia atas pernikahannya. Lagipula aku mungkin akan mati sebelum menjadi perawan tua. Jadi, kau tak berhak ambil suara dalam masalah kehidupanku," kilah ku.

"Maaf sekali, aku tipe orang yang harus membersihkan segala urusanku kepada orang yang bersangkutan. Sangat sukar untukku tidak campur persoalanmu padahal aku sudah turut campur tangan."

Samar-samar ku dengar sirine ambulan dan mobil polisi, ku pikir mungkin yang lain sudah dievakuasi atau diamankan.

"Bagaimana dengan wanita yang lain?" tanyaku.

"Entahlah Vermouth yang mengurusnya dan aku tahu Vermouth terlalu baik pada mereka, terutama pada gadis yang dipanggilnya _**Angel**_ itu. Tenang saja, kau tak perlu mencemaskannya, mereka tak akan dibunuh oleh Vermouth. Besar kemungkinan, jika kau sudah mendengar bunyi sirine mereka sudah selamat dan Vermouth sudah di tangan polisi" ucapnya.

_**Door...**_

Sebutir peluru kini bersarang di paha ku.

_**Door...**_

_**Door...**_

Kini dua butir lainnya mengenai lenganku dan perutku. Sungguh, Gin dapat menyanjungku. Walau dalam kegelapan yang gila ini dia masih bisa menembak dengan sasaran yang tepat mengenai korbannya.

"Terlalu lama untuk berpikir dalam kondisi ini. Jadi ku rasa aku harus menunjukkan mu kelebihan keduanya dengan lebih terperinci. Bagaimana, apa kau sudah mengerti?," kata-katanya terlontar begitu saja, menimbulkan reaksi pada tubuhku yang ingin melawan dan menyadarkannya bahwa dirinya sangat gila, namun tanpa daya karena luka tembak yang sangat luar biasa sakitnya.

Aku mencoba menutupi luka di perutku dengan salah satu tanganku. Semakin lama semakin sakit, dan luka-luka itu juga mengucurkan darah yang deras, membuatku tubuhku gemetar menyentuh lantai-lantai ruangan ini. Merasakan hal yang dapat dirasakan walau untuk yang terakhir kali.

Derap langkah kaki seseorang—mungkin lebih—terdengar mendekat. Berlari-lari kecil namun punya tempo yang beraturan. Apa mungkin itu anggota penjahat yang lainnya? Atau polisi yang akan menyelamatkan ku?.

Gin mendekat padaku, berbisik di samping telingaku hingga nafasnya menyentuh tengkukku "Kita akan keluar dari ruangan ini, siapapun yang akan membuka pintu itu. Pihakmu atau pihakku itu sama saja. Kau akan melihat cahaya sebentar lagi, namun harus ku peringatkan padamu mungkin kau akan melihat cahaya yang terakhir dalam hidupmu." Ia mengakhiri ucapannya dengan mengangkat tubuhku yang semuanya telah mati rasa. Aku merintih sekilas, memberi tahunya aku tak mampu berjalan. Namun ia tetap memaksakan kondisiku dan menyeretku mendekati dinding yang terasa sedikit berbeda, mungkin itu pintu.

"Siapa di dalam?," seseorang berteriak dari balik pintu dan aku sangat mengenal suara itu. Tidak salah lagi, suara yang penuh kesungguhan, Detektif Sato.

"Siapapun yang ada di dalam kami akan mengeluarkan mu, jadi tolong menjauh dari pintu karena kami akan mendobraknya," kali ini sepertinya Detektif Takagi yang berseru.

"Lihat _**Sherry, **_semuanya berusaha menyelamatkan mu. Tapi, ketika pintu itu dibuka kita akan melihat permainan yang jauh lebih menegangkan" bisik Gin.

_**Brak...**_

Pintu terbuka dan dengan cepat Gin berlari saraya menuntunku yang tertatih.

Aku masih dapat mendengar Detektif Takagi berseru melihat seorang tawanan yang dibawa lari oleh Gin. Dua polisi itu pun berlari mengejarku dan Gin.

Untukku berlari sangat mustahil namun itu tetap kulakukan atas perintah Gin, aku merasa tubuhku akan kehilangan nyawaku dalam hitungan detik lagi karena rasa sakit dan darah yang mengalir tidak hentinya mendera ku. Aku merasa sangat sakit dan tidak berdaya.

Namun, aku harus tetap bersyukur. Gin benar, aku bisa melihat cahaya lagi walau remang karena aku masih berada di dalam bangunan ini. Kami terus berlari, Gin menodongkan _revolvernya _—di keningku saat ini—agar aku tetap berlari dan memasa-bodohkan rasa sakit dan nyeri yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Kami berhasil keluar bangunan itu dan cahaya matahari yang ternyata sudah menyiratkan cahaya senja semakin besar menerpaku. Kami melewati kerumunan polisi dan sekilas aku dapat melihat Hattori, Saguru, dan Kaito dekat mobil ambulan. Tidak ada Shinichi di sana.

Mereka melihat kami dan ikut mengejar walau aku sangat tidak berharap mereka ikut terlibat.

"Huh, mereka semakin banyak saja. Jadi _**Sherry, **_pilihanmu kini berubah. Mati bersamaku atau mati bersama mereka" suaranya terengah-engah, efek dari larinya yang cepat. _Revolvernya _berpindah ke pelipis kananku.

Aku tak mampu menjawab, nafas ku terasa semakin pendek dan itu menyulitkan ku untuk bicara.

Tiba-tiba Gin berhenti, dan aku terkejut mengetahui mengapa dia mengehentikan pelariannya.

Kami terpojok.

Kami berdiri di atas batu karang dan tepat di belakang kami adalah tepinya. Jika Gin memilih melomat dari sini dia pasti sudah gila. Di bawah sana air dengan ombak yang mengamuk sangat mengerikan, siapapun yang terjun pasti tubuhnya akan hancur, atau paling tidak ia akan terbawa ombak.

"Berhenti! Kami polisi," seru Inspektur Megure.

Semua penjuru, kami dikepung. Polisi disekeliling kami. Aku tak dapat mengenali wajah satu persatu para polisi dan agen lainnya tapi aku dapat melihat wajah Saguru dan Kaito yang menggigit bibir karena khawatir.

Pandangan ku semakin kabur, aku tak sanggup lagi berdiri. Mungkin, jika tubuhku tidak disangga Gin mungkin kini aku sudah jatuh.

"Lepaskan tawanan dan kau akan kami jamin keselamatannya," ucap Inspektur Megure.

Gin hanya diam tidak menjawab, namun _revolver _itu semakin merapat di pelipisku. Menandakan ia tak peduli dengan ucapan Inspektur Megure.

Tidak akan ada yang berani menembak. Tubuhku dijadikan Gin sebagai perisai, jika ada yang menembak pasti mengenai tubuhku.

Kini, pandanganku tidak dapat melihat apapun. Mataku menutup rapat. Suara disekelilingku terdengar semakin samar seperti membisikan lagu selamat tidur.

Aku tak sanggup lagi.

_**Door...**_

Aku mendengar tembakan lagi dan bersamaan dengan tembakan itu aku merasa tubuhku didorong terbang. Sampai akhirnya... semua terasa begitu gelap, begitu dingin, dan seketika rasa sakitku yang sudah mencapai puncaknya, hilang begitu saja. Apa ini namanya kematian?.

Begitu menenangkan.

**Tak peduli dimana kau bersembunyi di dunia ini **

**Aku tetap bisa menyukaimu**

**Karena tanpamu**

**Jantungku tak berdetak**

**Walaupun kata "Aku Mencintaimu" tak pernah terucap**

**Aku bisa merasakannya dengan hatiku**

**Hanya dengan mu aku tak butuh yang lain**

**Kau segalanya bagiku**

**Aku akan bersinar untukmu seperti bintang di langit **

**Hanya kau cintaku**

**Selamanya hanya kau**

**Kita saling mencintai**

_**Gin POV**_

Aku roboh. Jatuh tersungkur di sini.

Seseorang polisi wanita itu berhasil membuat kepalaku berlubang. Itu menyakitkan.

Aku tak peduli lagi. Saat tembakan itu dilepaskan aku tak akan rela membiarkan _**Sherry**_ ku jatuh begitu saja ke tangan mereka. Jika hari ini aku mati, maka aku akan berusaha membuatnya menghadap Tuhan bersama-sama dengan ku.

Aku mendorongnya hingga jatuh dari tepi batu karang ini. Jasadnya yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri dari tadi tercebur di antara gemulan ombak yang memecah batu karang. Aku akan sangat sulit mempercayainya selamat dari sana.

Detektif mulut besar dengan rambut pirang itu, serta-merta menerjunkan dirinya dengan maksud menyelamatkan wanita itu, semua yang ada di sana berseru dan berusaha memberikan bantuan untuknya. Untukku itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

Para tenaga medis berkerumun di sekitarku, mencoba melakukan pertolongan pertama. Namun, aku merasa nafasku semakin sulit dihembuskan dan mataku sulit diarahkan.

Aku memang berharap wanita itu tewas. Namun sisi lain hatiku berdo'a agar ia bisa selamat dan tetap hidup.

Karena untukku. Apapun yang telah dilakukannya padaku, tak akan pernah memutarbalikan fakta bahwa aku mencintainya dan menginginkannya.

Para polisi terdengar memberikan bantuan pada detektif dengan nama Saguru itu. Dan Saguru berhasil lolos dari ombak gila itu.

Baiklah, aku akan turut bersyukur.

Wanita itu kini direbahkannya di atas pahanya. Detektif itu mengguncang bahu wanita itu seraya memanggil namanya dengan sedikit terisak.

Aku merasa luka di kepalaku semakin perih. Dan aku tak tahu sampai kapan aku mampu bertahan.

"Shiho! . . . Shiho!. . ." teriakan dua pemuda yang berada di sampingnya terdengar memenuhi cakrawala senja. Sangat berharap, namun kehilangan asa.

_**Sherry, **_ku rasa kita memang tak punya tautan takdir untuk bersama. Kau memang sepantasnya bahagia dengan mereka. Mereka yang menyayangimu, mencintaimu tanpa kau sadari. Mungkin, jika ini kali terakhirnya aku melihatmu aku berharap. Kau bisa menyadari bahwa kau sudah tenggelam dalam kasih sayang yang begitu manis namun selalu kau kira pahit.

Ku harap kau bahagia kelak. Karena, semua orang akan mencintaimu.

Hal terakhir yang dapat ku lihat. Saguru—detektif yang seharusnya menikmati hari pertamanya sebagai pengantin baru—berusaha memacu jantung wanita itu dan berulang kali mencoba memberikan nafas bantuan. Kaito—begitulah yang sempat ku dengar—terlihat amat kuatir dengan mengenggam erat kedua tangan wanita itu.

_**Sherry**_. Kau tetap terlihat cantik bak bidadari walau sebenarnya sekarang kau sedang meregang nyawa. Balutan gaun putih yang kini berbuah warna menjadi merah muda karena darah yang mengenainya tak mengubah apapun tentang dirimu. Bagiku, kau selalu luar biasa. Karena kau... _**Sherry,**_ adalah satu-satunya anggur yang tak pernah kutegak.

Mungkin benar di dunia ini ada manusia semacam malaikat yang sering kau ceritakan padaku. Namun untukku, kau adalah manusia semacam bidadari yang tergelincir jatuh pada beberapa kemalangan yang akan membuatmu kembali bangkit untuk bahagia.

Bersama semua yang mencintaimu.

Sampai jumpa _**Sherry. **_

**Takkan pernah ada perpisahan**

**Karena aku tidak akan melukaimu**

**Karena aku tidak akan membuatmu menangis**

**Kau segalanya bagiku**

**Kita tidak boleh berubah**

**Walaupun waktu terus berlalu**

**Hanya kau cintaku**

**Selamanya hanya kau**

**Kita saling mencintai**

**Berdua, selamanya di dunia tanpa kesedihan**

* * *

Bersambung...

Please give your review here

V

V

V


	18. Chapter 18

Only Hope

Detective Conan, Rate: T, Genre: Romance & Drama, Pairing: Shiho Miyano x Shinichi Kudo.

**WARNING! Typos luar biasa, Abal banget, Aneh gila, Gaje akut, lebay tak terjabarkan, OOC, EYD tak bisa dimengerti.**

**Detective Conan/Case Closed **** Aoyama Gosho**

Chapter 18: Nafasku dan Nafasmu

* * *

Halooo! Gouto kembali lagi ^_^.

Readers sekalian pada chapter ini author gak mau banyak ngomong. Author cuman mau nyampaikan bahwa ini satu-satunya chapter dalam cerita yang mampu bikin saya sendiri nangis nulisnya. #mungkin hanya saya yang nangis saking buruknya mood minggu ini.

Sebelumnya ini balasan review...

**aishanara87 **ya chapter kemarin memang fokus tentang hubungan Gin dan Shiho.

Menurut saya pribadi, Shiho punya karakter yang memikat walau sebenarnya ia berniat mengusir orang agar jauh-jauh dari kehidupannya. Shiho itu parasnya cantik, amat jenius, belum lagi punya kata-kata yang dalam artinya benar-benar menawan. Jadi, kemungkinan pasti banyak yang sama suka sama orang ini. #saya saja sudah terpikat sama tokoh ini.

Shinichi gak muncul untuk bikin konflik lagi di chapter ini dan chapter-chapter depan. Tapi di chapter ini ada penjelasannya juga.

**Aiko Masuyo **saya hanya ingin menampilkan sisi manisnya Gin walau sepertinya tokoh ini tidak punya, hehehe. Menurut saya Gin itu sebenarnya menyayangi Shiho, tapi Gin itu tidak tahu cara yang tepat menyatakan perasaanya yang malah membuat Shiho malah takut sama orang satu itu.

**BlackShadowHaibara **terimakasih sudah menyempatkan membaca dan mereview.

**Renesmee **Nesiee-_san _jawabannya akan muncul di chapter ini ^_^.

**Queen **benarkah? Padahal saya hanya ingin membuat Gin terasa lebih manis.

Shiho umurnya 23 dan Shinichi 22. Menurut Queen terlalu muda atau terlalu tua?.

**Rugiada Perla **AU itu singkatan dari alternatif universe, saya tidak menjelaskan secara rinci namun jika Perla-_san _dapat memahami artinya mungkin ketemu jawabannya. Typo itu kesalahan pengetikan. Abal itu #bagaimana ya?, saya tidak bisa menjabarkannya. Kalau gaje itu maksudnya gak jelas.

**Mika nanjo **sabar ya, mungkin akan ada di tiga chapter setelah ini. Dan saya janjikan akan bikin Ran sad ending. Harap sabar dan tetap membaca ^_^.

**Keira akai **lanjut juga bacanya ^_^.

**Chacha Imelda **maafkan saya jika dalam cerita saya Shiho sepertinya tokoh yang selalu menderita. Namun, dalam cerita ini jika Imelda-_san _mau menelaah... semua tokoh juga menderita. Tapi saya berjanji setelah ini Shiho akan bahagia bersama Shinichi. Harap tetap membaca ^_^.

**Guest **terimakasih banyak atas koreksinya. Tanda titik yang saya pakai setelah tanda tanya saya juga ikut-ikutan author lain yang menulis ceritanya seperti itu. Dan saya sangat senang anda telah mengatakan kesalahan saya. Tapi, jika boleh saya ingin bertanya, kenapa jadi tidak usah pakai tanda titik setelah tanda tanya?.

* * *

Silakah menikmati cerita. . .

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Dalam kejauhan, Yusaku dapat melihat Saguru dan Kaito berdiri cemas di depan ruang operasi. Sesekali memejamkan mata, menarik nafas, menghembuskan dengan berat, dan berulang kali duduk dan berdiri. Yusaku tahu, mereka sangat mencemaskan gadis itu.

Yusaku dan Yukiko berjalan berdampingan menghampiri dua pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Yusaku memandang bimbang pada Saguru dan Kaito.

"Kami belum tahu. Setelah diselamatkan, Shiho langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit dan sekarang dokter sedang berusaha menyelamatkannya," jelas Saguru.

"Bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi?," gumam Yukiko "Apa Shiho sempat siuman?"

"Belum, semenjak pingsan dia belum pernah membuka matanya."

Yukiko syok.

Yusaku mencoba menenangkan istrinya dan mendudukannya di kursi terdekat. Pandangannya beralih pada Saguru "Kau tidak pulang ke rumah? Kasihan istrimu menunggu di rumah," ucapnya pada pria itu.

"Tidak, tidak sampai aku tahu Shiho baik-baik saja," sahut Saguru.

"Shiho akan baik-baik saja, aku dan Kaito juga Yukiko di sini. Kami akan menjaganya," kata Yusaku mencoba menenangkan.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang. Bisa kacau jika Akako juga keluarga ku tahu aku mengusut kasus yang berbahaya," ucapnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya "Jika ada sesuatu, tolong kabari aku."

"Pasti," jawab Yusaku yang memandang kepergian Saguru.

Tiga jam berikutnya, Yusaku, Yukiko, dan Kaito menghabiskan detik demi detik menunggu lampu operasi mati dalam kegundahan dan kecemasan yang luar biasa. Berharap dokter dan tenaga medis lainnya segera keluar dari ruangan itu dengan membawa kabar gembira.

Dan akhirnya lampu operasi mati. Shiho dipindahkan ke ruang rawat dan tenaga medis menghambur keluar lewat pintu ruang operasi.

Dua dokter keluar, mengulas senyum ramah pada mereka bertiga. Salah satunya amat dikenali Yusaku dan Yukiko. Tomoaki Araide kalau ingatan Yusaku tidak salah. Dokter muda itu hanya menyapa semuanya dan mohon izin karena ada pasien lain.

Dokter yang satunya menatap satu persatu Yusaku, Yukiko, juga Kaito bergantian. Menanyakan siapa wali pasien, lalu, mengajak Yusaku dan Yukiko yang mengaku sebagai wali Shiho untuk bicara di ruang dokter.

Yusaku dan Yukiko masuk dan dipersilahkan duduk di kursi di depan meja.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan anak kami, Dok?" tanya Yusaku gusar.

"Kami berhasil menyelamatkan pasien. Tiga peluru yang bersarang di paha, lengan kanan atas, dan perutnya sudah berhasil kami keluarkan. Lagipula, luka-luka pasien akibat benturan dengan batu karang juga sudah kami usahakan upaya pemulihannya. Anda tidak perlu khawatir lagi," ucap dokter itu dengan nada tenang dan menenangkan.

"Berarti, Shiho baik-baik saja, Dok?" giliran Yukiko yang bertanya.

"Maaf, kami belum berani menyimpulkan," kata dokter itu, ada lapisan getir dalam nadanya yang mencoba tenang.

"Maksud anda?"

"Tiga minggu yang lalu, saat kecelakaan naas itu. Saya anda perintahkan untuk memeriksa pasien secara keseluruhan, dan kita menemukan kenyataan bahwa pasien mengidap penyakit kanker hati stadium 3. Anda ingat?." melihat Yusaku mengangguk, dokter itu melanjutkan perkataannya "Saya sendiri terkejut mengetahui penyakitnya berkembang secepat ini. Kanker pasien sudah dalam stadium 4, singkat kata pasien sudah menderita kanker hati stadium akhir."

"Bagaimana bisa begitu?" ucap Yukiko dengan pandangan tak percaya menatap dokter dan suaminya.

"Kami juga tidak mengerti. Tiga minggu terlalu cepat untuk perkembangan kanker semacam itu," ucap dokter itu tenang "Kanker itu diperparah lagi dengan peluru yang bersarang tepat di hatinya, dan benturan dengan batu karang yang sangat keras. Selama ini, tim medis hanya bisa berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit dari luka tembak dan luka akibat benturan."

Yusaku dan Yukiko merasa seperti sedang tersengat listrik. Kabar itu terlalu tiba-tiba, mengejutkan dan terlalu menyakitkan.

"Tapi semua itu bisa pulih kan, Dok?" tanya Yukiko yang mulai gemetar.

Pandangan dokter itu hampa "Sayang sekali. Kami tidak dapat melakukan apapun," ucap dokter itu.

"Kenapa?"

Dokter itu menatap lurus pada Yukiko "Pasien berada dalam keadaan rawan. Salah memberi tindakan akibatnya bisa sangat fatal. Tidak ada cara apapun yang bisa menghentikan kanker itu," dokter menarik nafas, kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya "Organ hati berfungsi mematikan racun dan menyaring racun sebelum suatu zat dihantarkan keseluruh tubuh oleh darah. Semua obat tidak sepenuhnya aman, pasti memiliki zat yang tidak bisa diserap tubuh dan itu akan dimatikan dengan keberadaan organ hati. Namun, bisakah anda bayangkan jika organ itu tidak ada? Manusia akan keracunan dan lambat laun dia akan mati. Begitulah yang terjadi dengan pasien. Hatinya bekerja sangat minim karena hatinya sudah sangat rusak. Jika pasien kita berikan berbagai obat, itu malah memperburuk keadaannya."

"Tapi tidak mungkin tak ada jalan untuk Shiho sembuh. Operasi masih bisa dilakukan bukan?" ucap Yusaku.

"Jika operasi pilihan kita untuk menyembuhkan pasien itu sangat berbahaya. Mengingat pasien mengalami peradangan di sekitar saluran hatinya dan luka-luka yang ia dapatkan hari ini. Kemungkinan berhasil operasi hanya 2%, tidak lebih. Dan kami tidak ingin mengambil resiko sebesar itu," kata dokter yang semakin membuat Yukiko gundah "Tidak ada yang dapat diupayakan lagi. Saat ini hal yang terbaik adalah menunggu, dan jika waktu menunggu kita pun terlalu lama pasien mungkin akan kehilangan nyawanya."

"Maksud anda?" tanya Yusaku.

"Hati pasien hanya bisa bertahan paling tidak 4 sampai 5 hari. Jika pasien juga tidak siuman dalam jangka waktu itu, besar kemungkinan organ hatinya mati total dan itu juga mematikan organ tubuh lainnya. Jadi, bisa kita simpulkan. Pasien punya kesempatan kecil untuk bertahan hidup."

Yukiko berulang kali menatap suaminya, air matanya sudah mendesak hendak luluh.

Dokter menyadari, bahwa kenyataan ini pasti sulit diterima siapapun yang merasa dalam kondisi seperti ini. Ia hendak menyembunyikan satu hal lagi agar dua orang yang ada di hadapannya tidak merasa semakin tertekan, namun kebenaran harus dikatakan "Dan... satu hal lagi yang mengkhawatirkan," sontak Yusaku dan Yukiko menatap Dokter itu "Pasien tentu akan merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa pada organ hatinya. Kami sudah berusaha menguranginya, namun jika pasien sadar... kami khawatir rasa sakit itu semakin parah."

Dokter itu hanya mampu memberi tatapan prihatin.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kami lakukan?," tanya Yusaku mulai putus asa.

Dokter itu tersenyum dalam balutan niat meringankan perasaan Yusaku dan Yukiko. "Dalam kondisi seperti ini kita hanya perlu bersabar. Kita harus menunggu sampai pasien sadar dan menunjukan kemajuan bahkan kemunduran kondisi pasien pun mungkin juga punya andil dalam masalah ini," senyum nampak tak hilang dari wajah tua dokter itu "Saya harap keluarga dapat bersabar. Memang sulit melewati fase-fase seperti ini dan saya sangat yakin tuan dan nyonya hendak memberikan yang terbaik bagi pasien. Namun, saat ini kita hanya mampu mendo'akan kesembuhannya dan memohon keajaiban tuhan."

Yusaku mengangguk.

"Dan saya akan sangat berharap keluarga dan pasien tidak pesimis menghadapi ini. Apalagi pasien. Pasien harus diberi semangat hidup dan jangan sampai membuatnya putus asa atau stress. Kami akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik."

Yusaku dan Yukiko kini kembali menatap dokter, lalu menit berikutnya mereka bersalaman dan Yusaku dan Yukiko pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan dokter dengan kenyataan pahit yang memukul keras perasaan mereka.

Kaito yang sedari tadi tak sabar mendengar penjelasan tentang keadaan Shiho, sontak berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan tersenyum pada Yusaku dan Yukiko yang baru keluar dari ruangan dokter.

Yukiko dengan serta merta menghampiri Kaito dan menceritakan segala yang dikatakan dokter sambil terisak. Yusaku dapati bahwa antara Yukiko dan Kaito mengalami keterkejutan hebat mengetahui kenyataan semacam ini. Yusaku dapat mendengar gumaman Kaito selama Yukiko bercerita, pemuda itu berkali-kali melontarkan kata "Tidak mungkin,""Bagaimana bisa," "Tidak" dengan nada penuh keputusasaan.

Saat Yukiko mengakhiri kisahnya Kaito terlihat benar-benar kehilangan asa. Yusaku pikir, mungkin apa yang didengarnya sama menghancurkan hatinya, menguapkan semua harapan dan rasa indahnya hidup. Semua seketika berjalan amat lambat dan menyakitkan bagi yang mengetahui kenyataan amat memilukan bagi gadis itu.

Kaito mengarahkan tinjunya kedinding terdekat dengan seluruh emosi yang berkecamuk di hati dan pikirannya. Pemuda itu terlalu keras meremas tanganya hingga luka. Bulir-bulir bening jatuh perlahan dari kelopak mata pemuda itu, nampak sangat kesedihan dalam raut wajahnya. Terlalu kecewa pada kenyataan.

"Aku akan melihat keadaannya di ruang rawat," ucap Kaito dengan nada getir yang dipaksakan.

"Baik" jawab Yusaku singkat .

Kaito pun berjalan gontai meninggalkan Yusaku dan Yukiko. Semua orang pasti tahu, raut wajah dan sinar mata yang tak berbinar seperti biasa, belum lagi langkah berat yang diambilnya akan membuat siapa saja menarik kesimpulan pemuda itu sudah patah semangat.

Yusaku kembali menatap istrinya yang berulang kali menghapus air matanya. Yukiko mengambil ponselnya dan mulai menghubungi Saguru. Sebenarnya Yusaku tidak ingin Saguru tahu, karena setelah ia mengetahui reaksi Kaito tadi dirinya dapat mengerti kenapa sedari dahulu Shiho memilih menyembunyikan segalanya dari orang-orang terdekatnya, karena gadis cerdas itu sudah memperhitungkan dampak dari itu semua.

Yusaku dapat menebak, Saguru pasti juga tidak mudah mendengar kenyataan itu. Namun terlalu terlambat mencegah Yukiko dan meminta waktu yang tepat mengatakan kepada orang lain tentang kondisi gadis itu.

Yukiko masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Dari kejauhan, Yusaku dapat melihat Inspektur Megure dan Detektif Sato juga Takagi mendekat.

"Selamat sore, Kudo-_san,_" sapa Megure ramah.

Yusaku hanya mengulum senyum dan menganggukan kepala "Selamat sore."

"Bagaimana keadaan Nona Miyano?" tanya Inspektur Megure.

"Sangat buruk. Cidera dan luka yang ada di tubuhnya memperparah kondisi kesehatannya yang sudah 3 bulan memburuk sehingga sekarang ia koma," jelas Yusaku.

Dua detektif polisi yang berdiri di belakang Inspektur Megure menundukan kepala. "Maafkan kecerobohan kami telah membuat sandera harus meregang nyawa seperti ini," ucap Megure dengan nada sesal dalam perkataannya.

"Masalah ini tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun. Jadi, berhentilah menyalahkan diri anda juga anak buah anda," balas Yusaku seraya memperlebar senyumnya "Shiho adalah gadis yang baik. Selama tidak ada korban seperti dia dan pria berambut perak itu sudah mati, pasti ia sangat gembira mendengar ini. Anda tidak perlu khawatir, Shiho pasti memberi maaf pada anda."

Tiga orang dari kepolisian itu tersenyum juga. Mereka amat senang mendengar pernyataan Yusaku namun juga kecewa karena orang yang harusnya diselamatkan malah harus terbaring di rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana keadaan tiga sandera lainnya?" tanya Yusaku.

"Maksud anda Ran, Aoko, juga Kazuha?. Mereka semua baik-baik saja, tanpa lecet sedikit pun," ucap Detektif Sato "Hanya saja Ran sempat tak sadarkan diri karena syok. Makanya saat ini putra anda sedang dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Detektif Mouri."

"Syukurlah. Oh iya, apa Shinichi tahu tentang apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu saat penggerebekan berlangsung?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Kudo-_kun_ hanya ada saat menyelamatkan anak Mouri, dan saat itu Ran sedang tak sadarkan diri sehingga ia buru-buru membawanya ke rumah sakit. Ku rasa sampai detik ini, Kudo-_kun_ tidak tahu apa-apa tentang gadis ini," jelas Inspektur Megure.

"Oh seperti itu. Aku sangat berharap pada para polisi untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada anakku. Biar dia tahu dengan sendirinya", pinta Yusaku.

Megure menganggukan kepalanya tanda ia setuju tanpa harus menanyakan alasannya. "Emmm... Aku ingin bertanya Yusaku. Apa benar, Ran, Aoko, juga Kazuha bisa sampai di pemakaman Hakase karena mencari Nona Miyano?" tanya Mugure.

"Ya, saat pesta pernikahan Saguru selesai. Shiho menghilang, semua orang tentu panik. Semua takut Shiho melakukan hal-hal aneh. Anda mengerti maksudku?" melihat inspektur mengangguk Yusaku melanjutkan "Jadi, semua termasuk tiga gadis itu, putraku, Kaito, dan Heiji, mencari keberadaan mereka. Aku kira tiga gadis itu berpikir Shiho akan ada di pemakaman jadi mereka mencari ke sana. Malangnya, mereka malah terlibat hal seperti ini. Karena keempat gadis itu tak kunjung kembali kami pun meminta bantuan polisi untuk mencarinya hingga pencarian itu berubah menjadi penggerebekan organisasi baru itu."

"Jadi begitu... ehm.. Yusaku. Aku pergi dulu, karena kantor juga masih ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Aku harap gadis itu dapat pulih secepatnya. Jika kau butuh bantuan apapun kau harus mengatakannya pada kami, karena keteledoran kami gadis itu jadi begini."

"Baiklah. Terimakasih Inspektur Megure atas perhatian anda," balas Yusaku yang akhirnya ditinggalkan tiga polisi yang masih merasakan penyesalan itu.

Yusaku merasa ada yang menepuk bahunya lembut hingga ia menolehkan kepalanya. Dan ia menemukan istrinya dengan mata sembab "Saguru sudah ku kabari. Dan aku sangat yakin ia pasti merasa sedih mendengar keadaan Shiho. Ia akan kesini menjenguknya besok," ucap Yukiko pelan.

"Bersama istrinya?" tanya Yusaku

"Entahlah, ia tak mengatakan itu di telepon."

"Kau belum mengatakan apapun pada Shinichi kan?" ucap Yusaku.

"Tentu. Aku tak berani mengatakannya pada Shin-_chan, _aku tak bisa membayangkan reaksinya jika mengetahui ia melanggar janjinya lagi," jawab Yukiko.

"Ku rasa ia tak bermaksud melakukannya. Sekarang kita harus mengupayakan dan berharap kesembuhan Shiho, jika pun Shinichi akan tahu tentang ini ku harap ia tahu sendiri betapa salah dirinya," ucap Yusaku yang kini merangkul istrinya dan mencium mesra pundak wanita yang dicintainya "Aku yakin, seberapa pun gadis itu putus asa ia tak bisa melawan takdir kebahagiaannya. Pasti, siapa pun orangnya aku tahu. Akan ada yang membawa keajaiban bersama cinta pada gadis itu. Karena tuhan tahu, gadis itu tidak boleh pergi sebelum ia bahagia."

"Ya, kau benar. Dan ku harap, Shinichi lah yang membawakan keajaiban itu untuk Shiho."

**Tak peduli dimana kau bersembunyi di dunia ini **

**Aku tetap bisa menyukaimu**

**Karena tanpamu**

**Jantungku tak berdetak**

**Walaupun kata "Aku Mencintaimu" tak pernah terucap**

**Aku bisa merasakannya dengan hatiku**

**Hanya dengan mu aku tak butuh yang lain**

**Kau segalanya bagiku**

**Aku akan bersinar untukmu seperti bintang di langit **

**Hanya kau cintaku**

**Selamanya hanya kau**

**Kita saling mencintai**

Shinichi terbangun dari tidurnya.

Bangkit dari ranjangnya dan mulai berjalan keluar kamar.

Ketika ia sudah duduk di meja makan, orang tuanya menyapanya dengan pakaian sudah rapi.

"Ayah dan ibu mau kemana?"

"Kami ada sedikit urusan pagi ini sampai nanti malam dengan teman lama ayahmu. Kau tak apa kan sendirian? jika kau bosan ajak saja Ran jalan, hitung-hitung mengurangi rasa syoknya," ucap Yukiko.

"Oh iya, apa ibu sudah bertemu Shiho?"

Pertanyaan itu sontak menghentikan kegiatan Yukiko yang sedang membuat sarapan. Shinichi tahu, pasti ada sesuatu yang salah di sini "Oh, dia akan baik-baik saja. Ia sedang bersama Kaito," ucap Yukiko. Sebenarnya, apa yang dikatakan Yukiko memang tidak bohong sepenuhnya, Kaito memang sedang menjaga Shiho di rumah sakit.

"Oh, jadi itu alasannya ia menghilang begitu saja," kini nada bicara Shinichi jadi lebih terdengar kesal "Pantas ia belum pulang juga."

"Baiklah, Shin-_chan._ Ayah dan ibu harus pergi. Baik-baik di rumah ya."

Shinichi mengangguk sambil mengunyah roti isinya dan memandang kepergian ibu dan ayahnya yang akhirnya disusul dengan suara pintu depan yang ditutup dengan lembut.

Shinichi tahu, ibunya berbohong tentang Shiho. Bagaimana mungkin sampai sekarang Shiho belum pulang dengan alasan bersama Kaito. Ia bertemu Kaito kemarin di depan pintu rumah sakit di mana Ran akhirnya siuman. Kaito hanya tersenyum lemah padanya tanpa mengatakan apapun, dan ia ingat Kaito sepertinya membawa bungkusan dari mini market rumah sakit. Pasti sampai sekarang Kaito masih di rumah sakit. Tapi, apa yang dilakukannya bersama Shiho di sana?.

Apa mungkin terjadi sesuatu dengan Shiho?.

Beragam spekulasi memenuhi kepala Shinichi hingga akhirnya Shinichi memilih mencuci wajahnya dan menganti bajunya untuk mengikuti orang tuanya. Ia ingin tahu, kalau-kalau orang tuanya memang menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang Shiho.

Ia pun mengikuti mobil orang tuanya dengan taksi dalam jarak 120 meter.

Dan berhenti tepat di depan Rumah Sakit Beika. Di mana ia bertemu dengan Kaito kemarin sore.

Ia berjalan masuk, nyaris setengah berlari karena kekhawatiran dalam dirinya mulai menjadi-jadi.

Setelah ia kehilangan jejak orang tuanya di lantai tiga ia mulai panik. Namun, kepanikannya segera hilang saat ia melihat kedua orang tuanya berdiri di depan ruang rawat ICCU bersama Kaito.

Dan segala hal yang dilihatnya membuat jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Sangat menggetarkan dirinya dan membuatnya semakin takut.

Ia dengan langkah tergesa-gesa dan cemas menerobos melewati ayahnya, ibunya, juga Kaito yang menatapnya tidak percaya dan mencoba mencegahnya.

Namun amat terlambat bagi tiga orang tadi mencegahnya.

Karena pemuda itu sudah berdiri di ambang pintu menatap ke pembaringan seorang gadis yang berulang kali membuat dirinya menyalahkan hidup diciptakan.

Menatap tidak percaya, penuh ketakutan, kekecewaan, dan penyesalan tak terhingga.

Seketika, Shinichi merasakan badannya lemas, jantungnya disayat, dan dirinya merasa terpukul telak atas apa yang dilihatnya. Dan saat itu ia begitu ingin meneriaki nama gadis itu dan membangunkannya dari kondisi itu, mengoncang tubuh lemah gadis itu agar ia membuka matanya. Namun tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak dan tenggorokannya terasa tercekat, ia bahkan mengira nafasnya terhenti. Keterkejutannya begitu menjadi-jadi.

Gadis itu, gadis yang dilindunginya dan dicintainya. Gadis yang mengusir _gadis lain _dari hatinya, gadis yang membuatnya ingin merutuki diri setiap waktu, gadis yang dirindukannya setiap detik, gadis yang selalu ia harapkan tersenyum tulus untuk dirinya, gadis yang ingin ia kecup dan ingin ia rengkuh. Gadis yang begitu membuatnya sadar bahwa dirinya selalu bersalah, selalu takut, dan selalu kecewa jika ia tidak mampu menjadikannya miliknya.

Dan kini gadis itu terbaring memilukan. Dengan belasan selang yang ada pada tubuhnya, dengan wajah amat redup, dengan tubuh amat lemah, dengan mata tertutup begitu tenang. Membuat hatinya yang dulu ia kira amat kuat, hancur, sakit, pilu, dan sedih.

Karena ia kini ia tahu. Seorang Shinichi tidak mampu membohongi apapun, bahkan perasaannya pada gadis itu.

Ia mencintainya dan ia tak akan merelakan takdir merebut gadis itu dari dirinya.

Karena gadis itu segalanya bagi dirinya.

Nafasnya.

**Takkan pernah ada perpisahan**

**Karena aku tidak akan melukaimu**

**Karena aku tidak akan membuatmu menangis**

**Kau segalanya bagiku**

**Kita tidak boleh berubah**

**Walaupun waktu terus berlalu**

**Hanya kau cintaku**

**Selamanya hanya kau**

**Kita saling mencintai**

**Berdua, selamanya di dunia tanpa kesedihan**

* * *

Jadi, apakah ff ini masih layak dibaca? apa ff ini alurnya dipaksakan? tolonglah saya sedang stress...

Jika merasa ff ini kurang baik harap tinggalkan review dan berikan author tidak waras ini kritikan dan saran. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	19. Chapter 19

Only Hope

Detective Conan, Rate: T, Genre: Romance & Drama, Pairing: Shiho Miyano x Shinichi Kudo.

**WARNING! Typos luar biasa, Abal banget, Aneh gila, Gaje akut, lebay tak terjabarkan, OOC, EYD tak bisa dimengerti.**

**Detective Conan/Case Closed ****belong to ****Aoyama Gosho**

Chapter 19: Atmosfer Harapan

* * *

Minna! Ketemu lagi...

Chapter ini saya update lebih awal karena kurangnya kerjaan di libur ramadhan ini.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, ini balasan review...

**BlackShadowHaibara **terimakasih pendapatnya... sangat menyenangkan dan membangkitkan semangat saya melanjutkan cerita ini.

Shiho saya pastikan siuman di chapter depan tapi untuk sembuh total tunggu saja tanggal mainnya. Hehehe, Keep calm and stay read...^_^.

**Renesmee **gak, dia gak suka lagi sama Ran. Selain karena perasaannya udah perlahan menghilang di chapter ini malahan akan ada alasan lain kenapa Shinichi harus membenci Ran. Pokoknya mulai chapter 20 saya akan bikin ShinShi full... do'akan saja liburan ini tak ada jadwal tidur berkepanjangan hehehehe...

**Hazuka Kirika **sedih ya... saya sendiri bingung ingin menambahkan genre cerita ini dengan angst tapi nanti akhirnya sangat bahagia jadi saya memutuskan untuk memberi satu genre saja yaitu drama.

Ini saya sudah update sekilat mungkin.

**aishanara87 **ini sudah saya usahakan update lebih cepat...

Yup, benar sekali. Shiho akan bangun bahkan sembuh karena perasaan Shinichi itu, #sepertinya terdengar sangat kampungan kalau saya yang mengatakannya...

aishanara-san benar sekali tentang Kaito. Saya dari awal memang ingin membuat tokoh ini sedikit OOC, karena saya pikir Shiho perlu teman yang pengertian dan bisa membantu menyatukannya dengan Shinichi dengan cara yang dramatis. Hehehe...

**Nadia shakira **Shiho tidak akan wafat. Di cerita ini Shiho koma hanya untuk ujian bagi Shinichi tentang sedalam apa perasaannya sama Shiho. Saja janji akan happy ending koq... harap bersabar ^_^.

**Guest **benarkah? Kalau begitu, sebagai gantinya saya pasti membuat cerita ini happy ending. Terimakasih telah menyempatkan membaca.

**aii misaki **di chapter selanjutnya Shinichi yang akan menderita juga Ran, habis selesai sendu-senduannya baru runtutan cerita kebahagiaan Shinichi Shiho.

**Alwina **iya, pasti happy ending. Hanya saja untuk beberapa chapter ini sepertinya agak sedikit sendu. Sabar ya... Alwina-san.

**Matsuhita **mungkin 24 atau 25 chapter, dan endingnya pasti bahagia. Harap terus membaca sampai endingnya ya ^_^.

_**Normal POV**_

Shinichi—dengan jiwa masih amat tergoncang—mengambil langkah kecil dan gemetar, mendekati gadis yang terbaring lemah. Amat pelan dalam kegetiran.

Seorang pemuda bermabut coklat dengan mata nanar menatap Shinichi. Shinichi dapat merasakan, sebuah pancaran marah, kesal, kecewa, sedih, namun tidak berdaya dari mata Saguru.

Shinichi membalas tatapan itu dengan sangat bingung.

Saguru serta merta bangkit dari tempatnya dan menghentikan langkah Shinichi dengan menarik kerah baju detektif timur itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ucap Saguru dengan nafas menggebu-gebu.

Shinichi tak mampu menjawab. Ia seperti orang bodoh saat ini. Pikirannya hanya mampu tertuju pada Shiho.

"Jawab!" suara Saguru semakin keras, pasti memekakan telinga Shinichi. Dan merasa Shinichi tidak peduli dengan perkataannya, ia bersiap melayangkan tinjunya.

"Saguru! Ini rumah sakit. Dan ku harap jika kau ingin memuaskan perasaanmu itu, tolong, jangan lakukan di depan Shiho," ucap Kaito mencegah Saguru.

Saguru mendengus kesal pada Shinichi. Tatapan nanarnya kini berubah menjadi tatapan penuh benci.

"Ehm..." Yusaku kini berdeham menyadarkan mereka "Kaito benar. Jika kalian bertiga punya urusan yang belum selesai, tolong selesaikan di tempat yang lebih pantas," ucap Yusaku seraya mendorong mereka keluar.

"Tapi Shiho..." tanya Kaito.

"Aku dan Yukiko akan menjaganya. Ku rasa urusan kalian lebih baik cepat diselsaikan, dan kuharap selsainya urusan kalian dapat membantu Shiho membaik," ucap Yusaku yang kemudian menutup pintu, meninggalkan mereka bertiga dalam atmosfer yang amat canggung.

Tiga pemuda luar biasa itu berjalan beriringan menuju taman kota, dekat rumah sakit.

Amat sulit bagi mereka melontarkan salam atau saling menyapa, karena hati mereka masing-masing sudah diselubugi hal yang amat tebal yang membuat mereka bisa saling membunuh kapan saja. Ya, sebut itu penyesalan.

Mereka sudah tiba ditaman. Kaito mendudukan dirinya di bangku taman sedangkan Saguru masih berdiri menatap Shinichi yang terlihat seperti orang hilang akal.

Saguru mengambil langkah mendekati Shinichi.

Saguru melayangkan tinjunya pada wajah Shinichi, hingga Shinichi jatuh tersungkur.

Shinichi bangkit. Tentu ia kesal namun ia hanya kembali menatap Saguru. Pasrah, ia pasrah karena ia tahu inilah yang pantas didapatkannya.

Untuk kedua kalinya Saguru meninju wajah Shinichi hingga darah sedikit mengucur dari salah satu sudut bibirnya dan memar.

Kaito mencegah Saguru untuk kembali meninju wajah Shinichi.

"Bagaimana? Kau senang? Kau senang Shiho menderita?" ucap Saguru yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari Shinichi.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dan sekarang kau mencoba memukuli ku dan menyalahkan ku, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

Saguru hendak kembali menyalahkan Shinichi, tapi Kaito mendahului. Kaito mengambil alih pembicaraan, ia menjelaskan dengan sabar apa yang telah terjadi pada Shiho. Semuanya, ia ceritakan, tak lebih tak kurang namun sukses membuat perasaan Shinichi semakin jatuh.

Shinichi terdiam sejak Kaito menyelsaikan kisahnya.

"Kau tahu Shinichi, semua orang kecewa padamu," ucap Kaito sendu.

Shinichi masih diam, menundukan kepala amat dingin.

"Huh, jika saja aku tahu Shiho meninggalkan ku karena penyakit sialan itu, tentu saja aku tak akan melepaskannya. Aku pasti mencari segala cara agar Shiho dapat sembuh, dan pergi jauh dari orang tidak bertanggung jawab seperti kau," kata Saguru dingin.

Kaito menatap Saguru.

"Dan asal kalian tahu. Jika Shiho berhasil sembuh aku akan mengurus perceraian ku dengan Akako, menikahi Shiho dan membawanya keluar negeri untuk mengobati penyakitnya."

Shinichi mengangkat kepalanya "Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu!" seru Shinichi.

Shinichi mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, jelas sekali dirinya marah pada detektif berambut coklat itu "Aku tahu aku membuat kesalahan besar, tapi tak mungkin aku tak punya kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya. Kau tak boleh bercerai dengan istrimu dan menikahi Shiho, Shiho tak akan sudi menerima mu kembali. Dan asal kau tahu karena sikap mu yang seperti itu selama ini Shiho tersakiti!" ucap Shinichi berkobar-kobar.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang dia? Dan siapa kau? Kau bukan siapa-siapanya, kenapa kau harus peduli?"

"Aku telah berjanji, aku yang akan melindunginya."

"Dan kau sudah mematahkan janjimu sendiri kemarin. Buktinya kau menyelamatkan tunangan mu dan melupakan Shiho, kau menghabiskan waktu menunggui putrimu dan mengabaikan kabar Shiho. Apa itu masih dikatakan memenuhi janji?" ucap Saguru semakin kesal.

"Shinichi benar. Kau tidak boleh meminangnya lagi," kini Kaito yang bicara "Saguru, Shiho sudah bersusah payah mengupayakan pernikahanmu. Dia menyakiti dirinya sendiri dan berkata baik-baik saja ketika ia memutuskan pertunangan itu. Itu semua demi mu. Dia tahu itu yang terbaik untukmu, dia tahu kau tidak bisa bahagia bersamanya, dia tahu dirinya sendiri tidak bisa mencintaimu sepenuhnya."

"Itu tidak benar," kilah Saguru "Itu tidak benar."

"Itu benar. Shiho mengatakannya kepada ku, dia tak punya perasaan khusus padamu. Shiho bertunangan denganmu hanya karena ia gadis baik, ia tak mau menyakiti mu. Saguru, tolonglah mengerti. Shiho sudah berjuang sejauh ini hanya untuk melihatmu bahagia dan kau ingin menghancurkan semua usahanya?" ucap Kaito.

Saguru diam terpekur.

"Kau juga tahu kan? Dari dulu Shiho memilih siapa. Kenapa kita harus memungkiri?" tanya Kaito.

Saguru dan Shinichi menatap Kaito.

"Itu kau Shinichi. Kau lah yang ia harapkan, kau lah yang ia inginkan, kau lah yang dicintainya. Dia sudah terlalu lama mengorbankan perasaannya, membohongi dirinya, dan menyakiti dirinya. Aku memang sangat kecewa padamu, aku marah padamu. Tapi Shiho terlalu baik, ia masih menerima mu."

Shinichi mulai berkaca-kaca, ia tak tahu bahwa dirinya dan Shiho punya perasaan yang sama dan kenapa ia tak mampu mengikat Shiho selama ini.

"Namun gadis itu terlalu baik. Ia lebih memilih meninggalkan mu untuk membiarkan kau bahagia bersama tunanganmu itu."

Shinichi menundukan kepalanya dengan penyesalan amat dalam.

Saguru menatap Kaito dan Shinichi bergantian dengan tatapan frustasi. Semua hal yang diusahakannya, semua hal yang ia harapkan tentang kebahagiaan bersama Shiho pupus. Sekarang ia tahu dan bisa mengerti kenapa selama ini Shiho berusaha menjauhkannya, berpura-pura tidak peduli, dan merahasiakan masalah ini. Sekarang ia tahu, pertunangan dan hubungan mereka dulu bukan karena mereka saling terpikat, melainkan Shiho merasa harus memilih hidup dan mengubur kenangannya bersama Shinichi dalam-dalam. Dan kenyataan ini kembali membuat hatinya perih.

Kaito menatap Saguru "Kalian tak perlu. Aku tahu jika kalian menyukai Shiho bahkan mungkin mencintainya, dan kalian pasti harus bertaruh untuk benar-benar mendapatkan hatinya. Aku akan menyerah, aku akan mengorbankan perasaan ku padanya," Kaito menarik nafas "Sedari dulu Shiho sudah memilih dan sekarang ia ingin pilihannya benar-benar berada di sisinya. Walaupun aku berusaha membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku ia tak akan melepaskan harapannya pada pilihannya. Mulai sekarang aku akan selalu ada di sisinya hanya sebagai sahabat. Terserah kalian mau menganggap kalian apa."

Saguru juga merasa ia harus menyerah. Namun, ia tahu Shinichi masih terikat dengan Ran dan dengan ikatan itu ia tak akan mungkin bisa bersama Shiho. Ia juga sadar dirinya juga terikat dengan pernikahan, tapi ia tidak pernah mengharapkan pernikahan itu, yang ia harapkan sekarang hanya Shiho bangun dan tersenyum padanya. Itu saja cukup.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti," ucap Saguru pelan "Aku juga tak akan mungkin bersamanya walau aku mengusahakannya. Aku juga menyerahkan Shiho padamu Shinichi. namun ingat, jika kau kembali membuatnya menderita, ku pastikan kau akan menyesal tercipta untuk hidup."

"Saguru..." Kaito menatap Saguru "Aku juga berharap kau dapat bahagia dengan pernikahanmu. Shiho amat mengharapkan itu, jadi ku mohon wujudkan harapan Shiho."

"Ya, aku akan berusaha. Walau itu berarti aku harus melepaskannya," kata Saguru seraya mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kaito, Saguru. Bisakah kalian tinggalkan aku sendiri, sebentar saja," ucap Shinichi getir.

"Tentu," ucap Saguru seraya menarik tangan Kaito untuk menjauh "Ku harap kau puas merutuki kesalahan mu."

Kaito menyentakan tangannya lembut sehingga Saguru menatapnya "Kau duluan saja, ada yang harus ku katakan pada Shinichi," ucap Kaito yang kemudian ditingalkan berdua bersama Shinichi.

Kaito mengambil langkah mendekati Shinichi lalu menepuk lembut pundak pria itu "Walau kau menyesali sepanjang sisa hidupmu, itu tidak mengubah apapun," ucap Kaito.

"Ku mohon aku sedang butuh waktu sendiri. Aku benar-benar mengharapkan pengertianmu, Kaito," ucap Shinichi "Jika kau ingin mengatakan penderitaan Shiho yang lainnya sungguh, aku tidak mau mendengar. Asal kau tahu, setiap cerita itu membuatku semakin merasa bersalah dan tersiksa. Ku mohon tinggalkan aku sendiri sebentar saja, aku akan kembali dan merawat Shiho. Aku berjanji."

"Ini bukan tentang Shiho, ini tentang tunanganmu."

Shinichi mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kaito heran "Aku tidak ingin membahas tentangnya sekarang."

Kaito hanya mengulum senyum. Untuk pertama kalinya ia mau berbaik hati pada orang yang selalu membuatnya kesal dan marah. Ingin sekali Kaito menjauhkan Shinichi dari masalah ini, namun kondisi Shiho membuatnya berpikir sikap inilah yang terbaik.

Kaito dan Shinichi mendudukan diri di kursi taman.

"Sebelumnya maafkan aku jika aku turut campur dalam urusan pribadimu. Namun ini berkaitan dengan Shiho dan aku ingin kau tahu dan mengerti semuanya."

Kerutan di dahi Shinichi semakin dalam "Maksudmu? Ran ada hubungannya dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Shiho?"

Kaito menganggukan kepala "Kau tahu kan Dokter Tomoaki Araide?" melihat Shinichi menganggukan kepala Kaito menlanjutkan "Kau juga pasti tahu Dokter Araide berteman dekat dengan tunanganmu?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi percayalah hubungan mereka sebatas teman," ucap Shinichi dengan nada meyakinkan.

"Kau terlalu percaya pada tunanganmu."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Shinichi bingung.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu kan kalau dokter itu pernah melamar Ran?"

Shinichi membulatkan matanya tidak percaya "Kau jangan bercanda."

"Tidak, aku tidak bergurau. Dokter itu sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku. Dan asal kau tahu, tak ada gunanya aku membohongi mu."

Shinichi membisu, matanya dialihkan pada kolam ikan di depan mereka.

"Kemarin aku sangat heran kenapa Dokter Araide sangat khawatir dan ikut turun tangan membantu menyelamatkan Shiho. Kata tenaga medis lainnya yang sempat ku temui, dokter itu dekat dengan Shiho. Ku kira mungkin Araide tahu sesuatu tentang penyakitnya, dan juga ada kemungkinan ia punya hubungan romantis dengan Shiho. Aku pun bicara dengannya kemarin malam setelah ia bekerja."

Shinichi masih diam.

Kaito melanjutkan dengan tatapan masih pada Shinichi "Ia bilang ia memang dekat dengan Shiho, tapi hanya sebatas rekan kerja juga sahabat yang saling bertukar rahasia dan pengalaman, tak ada perasaan romantis pada Shiho walau ia mengakui Shiho adalah pribadi yang menawan. Saat ku tanya tentang penyakit Shiho, ia bilang Shiho tidak pernah mengatakannya. Menurutnya, Shiho hanya mau berbagi hal-hal sederhana dan tak ada yang khusus tentang kehidupan pribadinya," ucap Kaito "Dan ia mengakui bahwa dirinya yang lebih banya bercerita tentang kehidupannya. Awalnya aku hanya iseng menanyakan hal apa yang sering ia ceritakan pada Shiho, dan dengan bodohnya ia mengatakan semuanya padaku."

Shinichi menatap Kaito.

"Dia mengatakan dengan gamblang bahwa ia menaruh hati pada putri Detektif Mouri dan hal itu masih berlangsung sampai sekarang. Ia juga mengatakan bahwa ia sudah berulang kali meminang Ran walau ia tahu Ran sudah bertunangan. Ran memang selalu menolaknya, namun hatinya tidak tertutup begitu saja. Dokter itu mengakui, ia sering jalan bersama, makan bersama, dan melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan yang layaknya dilakukan sepasang kekasih, namun Ran selalu menganggap itu hanya hal biasa yang terjadi antara sahabat. Dokter Araide masih punya perasaan kuat pada Ran tapi akhir-akhir ini ia merasa ia tak perlu lagi memupuk perasaan itu."

Kaito melanjutkan lagi "Ran selalu mendambakan hidup bersamamu, segala cara dilakukannya dan Dokter Araide tahu itu. Ia tahu Ran tak akan pernah membalas perasaannya, jadi ia mengikuti saran Shiho untuk mencari wanita lain. Sekarang, kau bisa tahu, Shinichi. Walau Shiho mencintaimu ia tetap menginginkan kau bahagia walau berarti kau bukan bersamanya. Dia gadis yang baik."

Shinichi menundukan kepalanya lagi.

"Kau pasti berpikir Shinichi. Begitu janggal rasanya Gin yang sudah tidak mengabdi lagi pada Black Organization masih berhasrat membunuh Shiho. Gin orang yang cerdas menggunakan kesempatan, tak mungkin ia melewatkan Shiho yang akan amat menguntungkan jika ia bergabung ke organisasi itu. Namun, dibalik wajah licik dan pikiran penuh siasat, ia tetap seorang pria yang pasti terobsesi pada seorang wanita, dan itu Shiho. Pernah kah kau berpikir alasan Gin cemburu hingga ingin membunuh Shiho?" tanya Kaito pada Shinichi.

"Ada yang mengatakan tentang percintaan Shiho semenjak organisasi hancur," jawab Shinichi.

"Benar, dan kau tahu orangnya?" melihat Shinichi menggelengkan kepala, Kaito melanjutkan "Itu Ran."

"Apa? Itu tidak mungkin."

"Ya. Itu benar. Dokter Araide, setelah kau pulang ia menjenguk keadaan Ran yang sebenarnya baik-baik saja, percayalah Ran jauh lebih terbuka pada dokter itu daripada kau. Ia bilang Ran melakukannya dengan terpaksa, jika ia tidak melakukannya maka Kazuha dan Aoko akan dibunuh. Ia pun menceritakannya dan beginilah jadinya. Gin memabi buta."

"Alasan yang tidak masuk akal," gumam Shinichi.

"Untuk orang segila dan seambisius Gin, itu alasan yang bagus untuk membunuh Shiho."

Shinichi menyandarkan punggungnya dan menarik nafas dalam. Hari ini pikirannya amatlah kalut, tak terasa satu kecerobohannya dapat membuat orang yang dicintainya dalam penantian kematian dan semua itu pun terjadi karena tunangannya sendiri. Dan sekarang ia merasa begitu membenci tindakan Ran yang menyimpan rahasia bersama Araide, menceritakan tentang Shiho walau ia tahu itu akan membuat Shiho mati. Ran membuat harga dirinya jatuh, ia merasa ditipu mentah-mentah. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang masalah ini menggelantung dipikrannya. Mana Ran seorang gadis lugu nan baik hati yang dikenalnya dulu? Dan kenapa Ran yang sekarang membuatnya sangat marah dan benci?.

"Shinichi, aku tahu tunangan mu adalah gadis baik. Namun seorang gadis tetaplah gadis, ia tidak bisa membiarkan apa yang harus dipertahankan dilepas begitu saja. Jika kau mencintai tunanganmu kau dapat meninggalkan Shiho padaku atau Saguru dan jangan pernah kembali pada Shiho, tapi jika kau mencintai Shiho dan ingin ia tetap hidup, tolonglah, berikan ia semangat untuk hidup dan selalu berada disisinya. Kali ini aku bersikap baik padamu bukan karena aku sudah memaafkanmu, aku bersikap baik padamu karena aku tak mau Shiho sedih. Ia ingin semuanya baik-baik saja walau itu berarti ia tidak baik-baik saja."

Pertanyaan dan pernyataan yang sudah Shinichi simpulkan. Tentu ia akan memilih Shiho, apapun resikonya ia akan ada untuk Shiho bukan Ran. Ia akan meninggalkan Ran dengan cara yang baik walau itu tetap menyakiti hati gadis itu.

"Shiho itu gadis yang baik. Keangkuhannya sebenarnya hanya kamuflase agar orang-orang tidak mendekati dirinya yang ia anggap pembawa bencana. Ia begitu rapuh, ia suka membohongi diri. Dan bisakah kau pikirkan bagaimana ia tersakiti selama ini?" tanya Kaito.

Shinichi tak bisa menjawab, karena ia tahu bagaimana Shiho tersakiti sama dengan ia tersakiti karena Shiho mencoba menghindarinya, tidak mau menebak perasaannya pada Shiho, dan bagaimana Shiho menyakitinya dengan keadaannya.

"Orang tuaku sudah mengatur pertunangan serta pernikahanku dengan Aoko. Kau pasti tahu, aku ingin menolaknya karena itu bukan kemauanku. Tapi, Shiho memohonku untuk mengikuti apa yang direncanakan orang tuaku. Sekarang aku hanya bisa mencintai Shiho dengan memberikan bantuan dan menatapnya saja, aku akan selalu mendo'akan Shiho. Karena bagiku mencintainya bukan harus memilikinya," Kaito menarik nafas sangat dalam "Kuharap seorang Shinichi dapat kembali membawa harapan pada Shiho."

Kaito berjalan lunglai meninggalkan Shinichi.

Shinichi terpekur, ia bimbang.

Menatap pada langit mendung yang mulai menurunkan rintik-rintik kesenduan.

Shiho, sebegitu berharga bagi dunia Shinichi. Bahkan langit dan tanah di sekitar Shinichi ikut menangis, merasakan duka dan rasa tak mau kehilangan.

Hatinya teriris dengan begitu dramatis.

Shinichi mencintainya dan ia mencintainya, Shinichi inginkan ia menjadi bagian hidupnya dan tetap bernafas untuknya.

Shinichi menutup matanya, merasakan betapa dinginnya duduk diantara tetesan hujan.

Shinichi tahu, Tuhan tahu. Bahwa Shinichi tak akan bisa berjalan di dunia lagi ketika senyum dari Shiho sirna karena takdir.

Atmosfer harapan terasa begitu menyesakan.

* * *

Harap berbagi sedekah review dibulan penuh berkah #modus...

Oh iya, rencananya saya ingin membuat Oneshoo tentang ConAi dan kebahagiaan mereka setelah BO hancur. Kira-kira bagus untuk direalisasikan gak?

Sampai jumpa lagi...


	20. Chapter 20

Only Hope

Detective Conan, Rate: T, Genre: Romance & Drama, Pairing: Shiho Miyano x Shinichi Kudo.

**WARNING! Typos luar biasa, Abal banget, Aneh gila, Gaje akut, lebay tak terjabarkan, OOC, EYD tak bisa dimengerti.**

**Detective Conan/Case Closed ****belong to ****Aoyama Gosho**

Chapter 20: Hal tersulit bukanlah yang terhampa

* * *

Holla reader! Ketemu lagi dalam chapter 20 ini...

Sebelumnya saya akan mengatakan chapter ini adalah salah satu chapter yang ditunggu-tunggu karena disini akan ada sad ending untuk Ran dan seluruh chapter ini khusus untuk mencabik-cabik hati Ran. Hahahaha #ketawa evil... #plak...

Anyway, mungkin dalam kurun dua sampai tiga minggu saya belum bisa melanjutkan cerita ini karena sibuk mudik dan lebaran. Jadi, saya ngucapin mohon maaf lahir batin buat para readers dan silent readers agak duluan ^_^.

Ini balasan review...

**Stagonidia Ryzi **benarkah Saguru terlihat amat OOC? Tentang Ran dia tidak akan bersama Dokter Araide, di chapter ini akan ada ending untuk Ran, jadi selamat membaca. ^_^.

**aishanara87 **Ran tidak akan bersama Dokter Araide, aishanara-san baca saja dulu chapter ini pasti ending untuk Ran amat menyakitkan semenyakitkan yang bisa saya buat dan saya pikirkan. Dan tentang Shiho tahu apa tidak tentang perasaan tiga cowok ajaib itu... Shiho tidak tahu menahu karena Shiho pikir tiga cowok ajaib itu udah punya wanita idaman lain.

**Chacha imelda **jadi saat penggerebekan Gin dan Vermouth menyekap Ran, Aoko, juga Kazuha. Nah, karena Gin itu seorang cowok dan dia masih tergila-gila sama Shiho, jadi Gin mencari tahu sebanyak-banyaknya tentang Shiho dan apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu selama Gin menjadi buronan. Nah, Gin mengancam Ran, Aoko, dan Kazuha untuk cerita, kalau mereka menolak mereka akan di bunuh. Karena yang tahu cuman Ran, Ran menceritakan semua kehidupan Shiho selama Gin buron termasuk batalnya pertuangannya dengan Saguru. Karena tahu tentang itu Gin jadi berniat memperistri Shio, sebagai antisipasi kalau Shiho menolak, Gin bakal bunuh Shiho. So, itulah yang dapat saya jelaskan.

**Renesmee **sebenarnya alasan Ran ngelakuin itu buat mencegah Gin membunuh dia, Aoko, dan Kazuha. Tapi karena ia tahu dan cemburu sama hubungan Shiho dan Shinichi ia juga punya niat supaya Shiho bisa hidup sama Gin dan pergi ninggalin Shinichi yang Ran pikir bakal jadi calon suaminya. Nesiee-san, jika anda kurang suka dengan tokoh Ran ini, saya sudah menyiapkan sad ending untuk seorang Ran Mouri di chapter ini.

**Oo **terimakasih sekali sudah menyempatkan membaca dan mereview. Pokoknya nanti ShinShi bakal menikah dan punya anak. Sabar menunggu ending bahagia itu ya...

**Akemi4869 **terimakasih atas sarannya.

**uciha azaka **terimakasih ^_^.

**Hazuka Kirika **kok bacanya bengong?

**Amyhamida **salam kenal juga ^_^. Ini murni fanfic bukan Canon. Dan, saya sangat berterimakasih atas pendapat anda tentang fanfic saya.

**Michaela angela **sayang sekali, sepertinya tidak bisa karena tanggal 2 ini saya sudah mudik dan dalam kegiatan mudik saya akan melepaskan semua hal dulu dan mencari lebih banyak inspirasi. Tidak apa-apa kan Michaela-san?

**BlackShadowHaibara** terimakasih atas pendapatnya, saya usahakan setelah Only Hope ini selesai saya akan mengerjakan ff baru itu.

**Rugiada Perla **hmmm... sepertinya Rugiada-san harus membaca chapter ini, karena chapter ini spesial khusus memuat Ran yang menderita. Selamat membaca ^_^

**Sakurasou RedFireAries **tentang Shiho akan dibahas di chapter depan, jadi harap sabar ya. Dan terimakasih atas dukungannya Sakurasou-san ^_^.

**Deauliaas **saya senang sekali mendapatkan tanggapan cerita saya dari anda. Review anda saya baca berkali-kali dan itu sangat menyenangkan bagi saya. Saya akan mencoba memperbaiki beberapa kekurangan dalam cerita saya. Dan tentang cerita ini lebih dari 20, anda sangat benar, tidak apa-apa kan? Dalam chapter depan akan ada juga penderitaan buat Shinichi jadi harap sabar ya... oh iya, endingnya pasti ShinShi bukan SaguShi, tidak apa-apa juga kan?

**Guest **hmm... untuk sekarang saya hanya bisa membocorkan kalau Shinichi Shiho bakal menikah dan punya anak, untuk detailnya tunggu saja tanggal mainnya ^_-.

**coffeelover98 **terimakasih... dan sepertinya walaupun Coffeelover-san hiatus menulis anda tidak hiatus membaca ff di fandome ini ya...^_^.

**Lily-Ella **terimakasih Lily-san yang manis juga cantik ^_^.

**Ayumi Minako **cerita ini masih akan berlanjut Ayumi-san, dan tidak akan tamat sebelum Shinichi dan Shiho bahagia, saya harap Ayumi-san dapat sabar ya... sebelumnya saya senang sekali mendapatkan salam kenal dari anda, saya juga amat menyukai Manga ini. Dan, Bahasa Indonesia anda tidak begitu belepotan kok ^_^.

**shinshiho lover **terimakasih atas pendapatnya juga reviewnya.

* * *

Selamat membaca

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Yukiko tersenyum saat melihat anaknya tertidur dalam keadaan terduduk dan tangannya yang menggengam tangan gadis itu lembut.

Setelah menaruh beberapa barang yang baru saja dibelinya di atas sebuah meja kecil di sudut ruangan, Yukiko menghampiri anaknya yang sedang terlihat amat lelah. Dibelainya rambut anaknya dan membisikan selamat pagi.

Shinichi terbangun ketika ia menyadari ibunya sedang mencoba membangunkannya.

Pria itu mengumbar senyum yang tak sehangat pagi-pagi biasanya, kemudian mengucapkan selamat pagi pada wanita yang dipanggilnya ibu itu.

Yukiko tersenyum, kemudian duduk di sofa yang tak jauh dari tempat tidur.

Shinichi mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis di hadapannya, gadis yang dicintai dan mencintainya, gadis yang sedang terbaring tanpa daya dan tanpa harapan, gadis yang membuat alasan hidupnya untuk memberikan harapan dan kebahagiaan pada gadis itu.

Senyuman hampa yang terukir tipis di wajah detektif itu kini tertuju pada gadis yang matanya tertutup tiga hari belakangan ini, ucapan selamat pagi yang disampaikan amat pelan pada gadis itu terdengar bergetar dari bibir Shinichi.

Pagi itu sama seperti pagi yang kemarin. Pagi yang hampa, suram, dan amat sendu memenuhi bau udara yang menggantung di langit-langit kamar ini.

Setiap hari, hal yang diharapkan dan ditunggu, yang selalu ada dalam do'a-do'a mereka, hanya gadis itu.

Yukiko mengerti bagaimana perasaan Shinichi. Shinichi sampai hari ini pun belum bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri dan terus menyalahkan diri. Yukiko tahu putranya putus asa dengan rasa bersalahnya.

Pagi itu salju turun, mengiringi perasaan dua insan yang sudah lama terbelunggu dan terpaku karena takdir yang begitu menyakitkan. Terpisahkan karena hati yang saling membohongi diri.

Shinichi dengan begitu lembut menggapai jemari Shiho lalu menggengam erat dan mengecupnya. Bisikan penuh cinta dan kerinduan tak bosan Shinichi ucapkan pada gadis itu setiap pagi.

Tiba-tiba pagi sendu itu kacau setelah pintu ruang rawat itu terbuka perlahan dan menampakan gerangan yang membukanya.

Seorang Ran Mouri berdiri dengan tatapan kosong yang tertuju pada sosok Shinichi yang mengukirkan senyum untuk Shiho.

"Shi...ni...chi," ucap Ran amat pelan dengan perasaan jutaan jarum mendera hatinya, menusukan perasaan amat menyakitkan.

Pria itu bahkan tak menoleh untuk dirinya, pria itu terus bicara dan tersenyum pada gadis yang sedang terbaring lemah. Hanya ibu pria itu yang menyapanya, namun itu tak akan memperbaiki dirinya yang sedang terjun dalam perasaan luka.

Dalam sekejap waktu terasa behenti dan dunia di mana ia berpijak sekarang serasa onggokan kesemuan.

Ini semua salah! salah bagi seorang gadis seperti Ran, dirinya sudah merasa gadis yang baik, namun apa arti pandangannya sekarang? Ia dikhianati oleh karma.

Bagaimana tidak, jika saja pagi ini ia tak dikhawatirkan dengan telepon yang tak pernah diangkat, pesan yang tak pernah dibalas, dan sosok yang dicarinya tak ada di rumah atau di kantornya sehingga ia bersikeras mencarinya. Dan sekarang ia melihat sosok yang ia yakini mencintai dan dicintainya bersama wanita lain, menggengam wanita lain, dan berada di sisi wanita lain, bukan di sisinya.

Hatinya hancur, perih, dan sakit teramat dalam.

Dirinya membatu, tak mampu berlari pada pria itu dan menariknya pergi dari gadis itu.

Ia yakin semua ini salah! akan ada penjelasan yang lebih masuk akal baginya.

Ran berulang kali berteriak dalam hatinya, bahwa Shinichi hanya membayar rasa bersalahnya pada gadis itu, bukan karena hatinya telah dicuri gadis itu. Shinichi mencintainya, menyayanginya dan tak mungkin melepaskan dirinya demi gadis itu. Tidak mungkin! Tuhan sudah merencanakan semuanya bukan?

Lima tahun ia menunggu dan menanggung kerinduan bersama kecemburuan karena pria itu. Ia sudah bertunangan, dan dirinya hanya harus menuggu sedikit lagi untuk menjadikan pria itu miliknya sepenuhnya.

Namun gadis itu menghancurkan segala impiannya dan usahanya untuk bersama Shinichi. Ya, gadis yang bernama Shiho dan sedang terbaring karena ulahnya. Gadis yang selalu dingin namun amat dekat dengan Shinichi. Ia sendiri tahu, gadis itu menderita karena masa lalunya tapi ia belum sepenuhnya mengerti kenapa harus ada Shinichi yang ada dalam masalahnya.

Ini memberi pukulan telak.

Ran tahu ia sudah kelewatan saat pengerebekan kemarin, tapi itu semua adalah untuk kebaikan bersama. Seorang Shiho adalah pengkhianat organisasi jahat, dan pembunuh berdarah dingin dengan nama sandi Gin mengancamnya untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Shiho. Ia terpaksa, dirinya terpaksa membeberkan cerita kehidupan gadis itu setelah organisasi yang lebih besar itu hancur. Bayangkan, jika ia tak menceritakannya, hidupnya dan hidup dua sahabatnya akan melayang. Itu untuk kebaikan kan? Tak akan ada masalah besar hanya karena mengatakan itu bukan?

Dirinya sendiri belum tahu apa imbas dari penggerebekan kemarin, namun hari ini ia sudah mendapatkan ganjarannya. Ganjaran yang nyaris membuat nafasnya terhenti. Apa Tuhan tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk membela diri?

"Shi..ni..chi," sekali lagi Ran menggumam memanggil namanya dengan berlinangan.

Shinichi menoleh pada Ran dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Yukiko memandang Ran dan Shinichi bergantian. Tentu ia amat kerepotan menghadapi situasi ini.

Shinichi hendak mengambil langkah menghampiri Ran. Namun, sebelumnya...

_**Cup..**_

Shinichi mencium mesra kening Shiho.

Ran semakin hancur.

Shinichi melangkah menuju Ran dan memberi isyarat pada ibunya untuk menjaga Shiho yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala Yukiko.

Pria itu tersenyum seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, ia berjalan dan mengajak Ran bicara di luar rumah sakit.

**Meskipun itu begitu menyakitkan, aku tetap berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa  
Meskipun air mataku mengalir, aku tahu bagaimana menyembunyikannya  
Aku simpan semua ini di satu sisi dalam hatiku  
Dan aku tahu bagaimana cara untuk tersenyum, seakan-akan tak ada yang terjadi  
Inilah jalan kita untuk berpisah**

**Hatiku menjadi suram lagi  
Sesuatu yang tersisa lambat laun mulai menghilang  
Semua ini mungkin akan terhapus, semua ini mungkin akan menjadi kenangan  
Kita mungkin akan melupakan satu sama lain**

**Hari-hariku yang tidak berarti perlahan-lahan mungkin akan berlalu  
Cinta yang terjadi antara kita seakan-akan tak pernah ada  
Meskipun aku merindukanmu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa melihatmu  
Meskipun hal itu menyakitkan, aku harus tetap bertahan  
Inilah jalan kita untuk berpisah**

**Sekarang, aku terbiasa menjalani hari-hariku tanpamu  
Hari esok pasti akan sedikit lebih baik  
Perlahan-lahan aku akan melupakanmu**

**Terkadang, aku akan memikirkanmu  
Hanya kenangan indah yang akan aku ingat**

Shinichi menghentikan langkahnya saat ia merasa langkah kaki Ran berhenti tepat di teras rumah sakit.

Pria itu menolehkan kepalanya pada gadis yang berdiri gemetar di belakangnya, gadis itu menundukan kepalanya amat dalam dan mengepalkan tangannya seerat mungkin.

"Kenapa?... kenapa.. Shi...ni..chi?" suara yang gemetar terdengar di telinga Shinichi.

Shinichi menghela nafas "Apa lagi yang perlu ku jelaskan?"

Ran mulai menangis "Tentu kau harus menjelaskan. Begitu banyak hal yang harus kau luruskan, kau membuatku bingung."

"Maaf Ran, jika kau hanya berniat membuat topik pembicaraan tentang kita anggap saja itu sudah usai."

"Aku tidak mengerti!" seru Ran seraya menangis. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa kau disana bersama Shiho, kenapa kau tak bisa ku hubungi, kenapa aku baru bisa bertemu mu di sini dan dalam situasi seperti ini, dan kenapa kau mengecupnya begitu saja, apa kau tidak mengerti perasaan ku?"

"Bukankah kau yang duluan tidak mengerti perasaan ku? Jadi kenapa sekarang malah kau yang bertanya bagaimana perasaan mu? Kau aneh," ucap Shinichi.

Ran menatap tidak mengerti pada Shinichi.

"Hmm... sudahlah tak usah kau pikirkan lagi. Kau tidak sejeli yang ku pikirkan. Jauh lebih baik jika kau mengajak jalan dokter Araide," kata Shinichi yang akhirnya membuat Ran mengerti.

"Kau salah paham Shinichi. Jika kau tahu aku sering pergi bersama Dokter Araide itu hanya sebatas hubungan teman, tak lebih. Kami berdua sama-sama tahu kalau aku sudah bertunangan," kilah Ran.

"Lalu bagaimana tentang lamaran itu?"

"Aku sudah menolaknya. Kau sudah tahu kan, aku mencintaimu dan tak ada lagi pria lain selain kau. Tidak kah kau mengerti, aku hanya ingin bersama mu. Mana mungkin aku berharap bersama Dokter Araide?" ucap Ran.

"Kau salah. Kau yang tidak mengerti bahwa aku tidak ingin bersamamu."

"Apa maksudmu?" pertanyaan itu terdengar begitu getir.

"Ran.." Shinichi membalikan badannya dan menatap Ran "Maaf, selama ini aku terlalu jauh membohongi mu dan diriku sendiri. Maaf, maaf sekali. Selama ini aku bersama mu hanya karena aku terbelunggu kenyataan bahwa kau teman masa kecilku, cinta pertamaku yang akan menjadi cinta terakhirku. Dan akhirnya aku sadar, aku salah. Selama ini aku memiliki perasaan pada mu hanya sebatas 'menyukai' dan itu tak perlu berakhir dengan pertunangan apalagi pernikahan."

"Itu sudah cukup sebagai alasan kita menjalin hubungan dan mengakhirinya dengan pernikahan."

"Kau salah. Menyukai seseorang tidaklah sama dengan mencintai seseorang,"sahut Shinichi.

"Menyukai dan mencintai itu sama saja. Aku tidak perlu spesifikasi tentang hal itu," Ran tetap bersikeras.

"Jika kau menyukai seseorang tak akan pernah sedalam jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta lebih dalam, lebih hangat, lebih rumit, walau lebih menyakitkan. Aku menyadari bahwa aku hanya menyukai mu bukan mencintaimu setelah aku jatuh cinta, namun bukan padamu..." ucap Shinichi. pria itu sendiri menyadari bahwa apa yang dilontarkannya itu keliru, ia akan menyakiti hati baik Ran. Namun, ia sendiri yakin bahwa rasa sakit yang dirasakan Ran tak lebih menyakitkan dari apa yang ditanggung Shiho selama ini.

Shinichi, seorang pria yang berada dalam pilihan dua gadis, dan ia sudah memilih. Tapi kenapa pilihannya tetap harus menempuh jalan yang rumit.

"Shiho kah orangnya?" pertanyaan itu terdengar amat terpaksa, ada lapisan sedih dan sakit dalam caranya bicara.

"Ia, dialah orangnya. Aku jatuh cinta padanya sedari dulu, Ran. Bukan padamu. Namun dengan bodohnya selama lima tahun aku tak menyadari hal itu, ku akui aku memang tidak peka. Dan sekarang aku ingin kau tahu, aku bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk mendampingi mu karena aku bukanlah orang yang mencintai mu."

"Kau! Kau dengan mudahnya mengatakan kau telah jatuh cinta pada wanita lain di depan ku? Lalu apa artinya kenangan kita selama lebih dari dua puluh tahun? Kita selalu bersama dan kita mengerti masing-masing perasaan, namun kenapa kau tetap berkilah tidak mencintai ku. Asal kau tahu Shinichi! memupuk kenangan dan menjaganya agar tetap hidup tidaklah semudah memecahkan sebuah kasus. Kau tahu itu Shinichi!" kata demi kata Ran lontarkan dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak. Dirinya sudah terlampau lelah menunggu Shinichi dan sekarang pria itu dengan mudahnya ingin mencampakannya.

Shinichi tahu ini sulit bagi Ran tapi inilah kenyataan yang harus gadis itu tahu, karena sulit berpura-pura mencintai seseorang padahal kau tidak mencintainya, dan Shinichi enggan bersandiwara. Shinichi juga tahu kenangannya terlalu banyak dan manis bersama Ran tapi itu terasa sebuah kesemuan jika ia ingat akan segudang janjinya pada Shiho dan debaran jantungnya yang meneriakan bahwa ia sudah jatuh cinta pada Shiho dan akan bersamanya sampai kapan pun.

"Kita masih bisa menyelsaikan ini semua dengan baik-baik Shinichi. Kita masih punya kesempatan untuk saling menjelaskan," Ran berjalan mendekati Shinichi.

"Maaf, tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan karena semuanya sudah amat jelas. Aku tidak ingin bersamamu dan ingin bersama Shiho dan kau sendiri juga masih punya tempat pelarian, Dokter Araide. Kau masih bisa berharap ia melamarmu lagi sehingga akhirnya kau hidup bahagia bersamanya. Kau tidak usah memikirkan masa depanku karena mulai hari ini kau bukan siapa-siapaku lagi," ucap Shinnichi yang menatap turunya salju "Berhenti menganggapku tunanganmu karena jika pembicaraan kita usai anggap pertunangan kita usai juga. Lupakan kenangan selama duapuluh tahun itu karena aku sudah lama melupakan dengan alasan kau mengenangnya hanya untuk bersamaku bukan untuk menjadikannya kepingan hidup, dan itu salah."

Isakan Ran semakin menjadi-jadi. "Kau tidak mengerti Shinichi! Kau tidak mengerti!" begitulah Ran berteriak di depan wajah Shinichi dengan air mata berlinangan "Kau bahkan tidak bertanya kenapa aku mencari mu."

Shinichi mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ini!" Ran mengeluarkan sebuah undangan pertunangan dan mengibaskannya di wajah Shinichi "Dokter itu akan menikah, ia sudah mengatakan bahwa ia tak akan melamarku ataupun menganggu kehidupan ku bersamamu nanti. Kau tidak mengerti Shinichi, aku mencarimu agar kita datang bersama kesana. Kami tidak punya hubungan apa-apa, dan tak ada yang bisa menghalangi pernikahan kita."

Walau Ran menangis atau apapun, ia tak akan peduli. Hatinya pernah sakit tapi bukan karena Ran tapi karena ia tahu ia berbuat salah pada Shiho, dan ia ingin memperbaikinya dan mengukuhkan lagi janjinya pada Hakase.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menerimamu lagi. Kita sudah tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi. Terserah kau ingin menganggapku bajingan macam apa tapi asal kau tahu, kau bukan wanita untukku," ucap Shinichi menatap Ran "Kau boleh memukulku sekeras apapun dan itu juga tidak mengubah keputusanku untuk membatalkan pertunangan kita."

Ran menatap kesal pada pria yang berdiri di hadapannya, tentu dirinya amat marah dan ingin memukul sekuatnya pria itu sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakitnya. Namun, dirinya terlalu putus asa dan sedih mendengar semua pengakuan Shinichi yang tak terdengar adanya kebohongan. Hatinya terlalu sakit untuk memukul Shinichi.

Ran memeluk Shinichi dengan cepat. Namun Shinichi melepaskannya. Ran berusaha menggapai Shinichi lagi dengan air mata yang luluh begitu saja, dan Shinichi kembali melepaskannya.

"Kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi, dan ku harap kau bisa mengerti," dengan ucapan terakhirnya itu Shinichi berjalan meninggalkan Ran yang jatuh terduduk bersama rasa sakit dan air mata.

Shinichi yakin inilah yang terbaik.

Karena bagaimana pun Ran atau siapapun membuat takdirnya dan takdir Shiho tak bersinggungan maka dirinyalah yang akan membelot ketentuan itu.

Bagi Shinichi, mencintai Shiho adalah hal terumit, namun hal terumit bukanlah yang terhampa bahkan hal terumit tersebut adalah hal terindah yang ia rasakan.

Ia mencintai Shiho, dan dunia tahu itu.

**Hari-hariku yang tidak berarti perlahan-lahan mungkin akan berlalu  
Cinta yang terjadi antara kita seakan-akan tak pernah ada  
Meskipun aku merindukanmu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa melihatmu  
Meskipun hal itu menyakitkan, aku harus tetap bertahan**

**Meskipun itu begitu menyakitkan, aku tetap berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa  
Hanya linangan air mataku mengingatmu  
Dan ada banyak kenangan bahagia yang tersisa di sana  
Bagiku..cinta adalah sesuatu yang menyakitkan  
Meskipun hal itu begitu menyakitkan, aku harus tetap bertahan  
Mungkin aku akan melupakannya seperti ini**

Dan pada senja itu kabar duka itu datang.

Gadis baik dengan mata bak anggrek. Ran Mouri, yang beberapa jam lalu telah dihancurkan hatinya oleh Shinichi telah pergi meninggalkan sejuta kenangan.

Kecelakaan yang membuatnyanya tertabrak mobil di persimpangan memakan nyawa gadis berambut panjang itu.

Ran Mouri wafat dalam perjalanan pulang.

* * *

_**Bersambung...**_

Jangan lupa review ya...


	21. Chapter 21

Semuanya! Akhirnya saya kembali lagi dengan cerita saya yang sangat abstrak dan absurd ini...

Maaf sekali ya update-nya lama. Maklum mudik tahun ini agak repot, belum lagi menyongsong semester baru yang lebih menyita waktu. Saya sangat merindukan waktu menulis saya.

Saya sangat senang sekali akhir-akhir ini fanfic dengan pairing ConAi atau ShinShi makin banyak di fandome ini... semoga terus berlanjut dan berkembanng ^_^.

Oh ya, sepertinya banyak sekali pembaca yang kurang setuju dengan kematian Ran. Hmm... sebenarnya saya juga ingin mengetahui Ran lebih tersiksa dari cerita saya yang kemarin, tapi untuk saya hal itu tidak mungkin dituangkan hanya dalam satu chapter, minimal tiga chapter jika saya harus membuat Ran benar-benar menderita. Berhubung saya sedang ngebut ngerjakan fanfic ini sebelum kegiatan saya semakin menumpuk saya ingin mempercepat alurnya dan membuat semua penggangu hubungan Shinichi dan Shiho disingkirkan agar mereka cepat bersatu. Lagipula saya rasa pembaca juga ingin cepat-cepat melihat happy ending Shinichi dan Shiho bukan? Jadi saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika mengecewakan pembaca.

Sejujurnya akhir-akhir ini inspirasi saya sedang surut jadi saat saya membuat adegan Shinichi mutusin Ran agak gimana gitu... maaf sekali ya chapter kemarin sepertinya sangat jelek.

Dan chapter ini adalah chapter tersulit yang pernah saya buat dan ini chapter ini juga chapter puncaknya, semoga saja pembaca tak kecewa lagi membaca torehan hati saya ini. Di sini semua yang sedih-sedih akan berangsur hilang dan menjadi suatu awal kebahagiaan bagi pasangan ini.

Saya juga ingin mengatakan jika akhir-akhir ini saya akan sering telat update karena semester baru ini benar-benar menyita perhatian saya.

Sebelumnya ini balasan review saya.

**Hazuka Kirika **hehe Ran harus saya buat mati agar cerita ini cepat selesai dan Shinichi sama Shiho cepat bahagia. Maaf sekali ya... membuat Kirika-san kecewa.

**Alwina **memang apa yang membuat Alwina-san berpikir begitu? Saya juga sangat mengharapkan Gosho sensei memasangkan Shinichi dan Shiho di akhir cerita Detective Conan, walau sepertinya tidak mungkin.

**Renesmee **maaf sekali Nesiee-san, jika Ran saya buat menderita lebih lanjut cerita ini mungkin tambah panjang dan akhir dimana Shinichi Shiho bersatu tambah lama. Maaf ya... saya sangat berharap Nesiee-san masih berkenan membaca fic bodoh saya ini.

**Guest 1 **hehehehe sepertinya saya masih belum bisa membedakan yang mana sad ending dan yang mana yang tragic ending.

**diliny **saya sangat senang membaca review dari pembaca seperti anda. Sepertinya anda sangat jeli ya ^_^. Entahlah mengapa saya terlalu semangat dan jalan cerita begitu mengebu-gebu dalam kepala saya sehingga saya sampai tidak memikirkan ke-OOC-an Shinichi saat mutusin Ran. Mungkin karena saya sudah sangat tidak menyukai Ran saya sampai membuat Shinichi jadi pria yang keterlaluan ya? Maaf sekali diliny-san sudah membuat anda kecewa. Masalah penyesalan dalam diri Shinichi itu akan dibahas di chapter ini. Saya harap anda masih berkenan membaca fic tak berguna milik saya ini.

**Deauliaas **sepertinya review yang saya tunggu adalah review dari Dea-san ^_^. Isi review-nya selalu positif dan membuat semangat menulis saya yang sempat surut kembali mengelora. Terimakasih telah menyempatkan membaca dan review. Semoga menikmati chapter ini ya ^_^.

**Fils Felton **senangnya mendapat review dari anda lagi. Hmm.. semoga saja fic anda tetap berlanjut ya, walaupun saya tidak tahu kapan lanjutnya. Saya sangat berterimakasih telah membaca dan menyempatkan review ^_^.

**Matsuhita **terimakasih telah membaca dan memberikan review...

**Mika nanjo **terimakasih telah review lagi... di chapter ini akan ada reaksi Shinichi tentang kabar meninggalnya Ran. Harap menikmati ^_^.

**Anon **benarkah? Apa kenyataan itu membuat anda tidak menyukai fanfic ini?

**BlackShadowHaibara **terimakasih telah memberikan reviewnya. Semoga anda terus menikmati cerita ini.

**aishanara87 **maafkan saya jadi mengecewakan anda, aishanara-san. Saya harap anda tidak semakin kecewa membaca fanfic saya. Shiho akan bangun di chapter ini tapi kalau sembuh total masih RAHASIA... terimakasih sekali ya sudah setia mereview cerita ini ^_^.

**Eviaamalianoorzain **terimakasih atas review dan doa untuk mudik saya, berkat anda saya selamat sampai tujuan dan kembali dengan selamat juga. Terimakasih banyak ^_^.

**Michaela angela **terimakasih atas pengertiannya Michaela-san, dan harap jangan panggil saya senpai karena saya belum sehebat itu untuk dipanggil senpai.

**Guest 2 **me too. I Love ShinShi and very hate ShinRan...

**Rizuchaa **maaf sekali ya, berhubung saya ingin cepat menyelsaikan cerita ini siksaan batin Ran cukup sampai di sana, jika saya tetap melanjutkannya cerita ini tambah panjang dan ending yang di tunggu makin lama. Maaf ya... dan tentang saran anda, saya sangat senang mengetahuinya dari anda, terimakasih banyak...

**Guest 3 **really? Are Shinichi too evil here? Sorry make you disappoint, I'll try the best to make this story better. Hope you still read this story ^_^.

**Guest 4 **baiklah saya akan berusaha membuat chapter-nya panjang-panjang... terimakasih ya telah membaca dan mereview.

**Akemikuroba **saya sangat berharap do'a anda untuk terus menulis cerita ShinShi terkabul tapi saya tidak bisa janji membuat fanfic NC 17 #tampang polos... saya akui saya memang pernah membaca ff NC tapi untuk membuatnya saya ragu, kerena saya tidak punya imajinasi setinggi itu... hehehehe maaf ya...

Only Hope

Detective Conan, Rate: T, Genre: Romance & Drama, Pairing: Shiho Miyano x Shinichi Kudo.

**WARNING! Typos luar biasa, Abal banget, Aneh gila, Gaje akut, lebay tak terjabarkan, OOC, EYD tak bisa dimengerti.**

**Detective Conan/Case Closed ****belong to ****Aoyama Gosho**

Chapter 20: Segala, awal, dan bahagia

_**Normal POV**_

Setiap hembusan nafas dan detik yang bergulir terasa lamban dan menyanyikan harmoni yang penuh kehampaan.

Salju itu belum juga reda, sejak tadi pagi jatuh menemani kerinduan yang mengamuk dan berteriak penuh rasa sakit dalam hati pria itu. Pria yang dalam ujian terberat dalam suatu kesetiaan dan pembuktian perasaannya yang kuat.

Cinta.

Tak ada sinar mentari yang memberikan kehangatan pada harinya yang semakin hampa, membeku seperti salju yang mengamuk di luar sana. Harapannya tak akan pernah pudar walaupun dunia berkata tak ada yang harus dipertahankan lagi. Ia yakin segalanya adil dalam waktunya.

Pagi tadi, orang yang dulu pernah ia kira dicintainya dimakamkan.

Pria itu merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri. Jutaan tuduhan merasuki pikirannya. Apakah cinta itu sedemikian kuat hingga mampu mengubahnya menjadi orang yang tak berperasaan? Orang jahat yang tidak mengenal arti penyesalan? Atau memang itulah dirinya sendiri selama ini.

Rasa duka yang menyelimuti setiap orang yang tahu siapa seorang Ran Mouri itu tidak datang padanya, tidak membayang barang sedikit memberikan bekas di hatinya. Dia tak merasakan apapun ketika ia mengetahui fakta bahwa gadis bermata anggrek itu pergi meninggalkan dunia. Dia tak sedih, tak kecewa, dan tak empati.

Shinichi tahu, semua orang mengasihani dirinya. Di mata orang-orang itu, dirinya seperti kehilangan separuh hatinya, cintanya. Tapi sungguh, hatinya memang sendu dan tersakiti tapi bukan karena kehilangan Ran Mouri sahabat kecilnya melainkan...

Ketika ia tahu bahwa ia terlambat mengetahui gadis yang sedang terbaring dihadapannyalah cinta sesungguhnya, hal yang selama ini ingin ia pertahankan dalam kekeliruannya bersama gadis lain. Ia terlena dengan kenyataan yang lebih dulu menghampirinya.

Gadis yang meninggal itu bukan orang yang selama ini dicintainya, walau ia mengakui ia pernah menyukainya dan merasa nyaman berada bersamanya.

Ia tahu semua ini salah bagi orang-orang terdekat Ran, namun tidak salah bagi dirinya. Ran memang pernah melakukan kesalahan yang nyaris membahayakan orang lain dan Shinichi belum memaafkannya. Itulah mengapa ia tidak merasa menyesal Ran pergi.

Tak satupun yang tahu masalahnya dengan Ran kemarin, itu rahasia mereka berdua. Namun Shinichi tak ingin mengenang semua itu. Ran pergi, begitu juga kenangan dan rahasianya bersama gadis itu.

Inilah cerita cintanya yang baru, bersama gadis itu. Gadis yang menjalani setiap detiknya dengan bertarung mencoba mengecoh takdir dan mengalahkan kematian. Gadis yang berjuang bangun untuk menepati janji dan usahanya melihat pria dan orang-orang yang dicintainya bahagia.

Shinichi tahu itu, gadis itu akan membuka matanya dan tersenyum padanya. Ia tahu, karena udara musim dinginlah yang membisikan harapan itu sebelum ia jatuh terlelap, deru nafas yang lembut dari gadis itu yang selalu memperteguh keyakinannya, detak nadi gadis itu yang membuat dirinya tahu gadis itu akan tetap hidup untuk dirinya.

Pertanyaan itu masih berputar di kepalanya, mengapa bukan dirinya yang terbaring dan merasakan rasa sakit itu? mengapa harus gadis itu yang merasakan kegetiran ini? apa tuhan tahu ini tidak adil bagi siapapun?

Sore ini udara yang sama menemani Shinichi. Terhitung hari kelima Shinichi di sini, duduk menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan yang penuh kerinduan dan nafas yang merebakan penyesalan. Entah berapa kali ia menyadari betapa bodohnya dirinya yang sekarang, betapa menyedihkan kisahnya sekarang.

Apa yang dinantinya?

Hanya gadis itu.

Apa yang diharapkannya?

Hanya gadis itu.

Lalu bisakah tuhan tahu betapa menyakitkan semua ini bagi Shinichi?

Hari ini, jika nafas gadis itu berhenti maka hidupnya akan benar-benar berhenti. Hari ini jika gadis itu tidak bernafas maka gadis itu akan hidup di dunia yang lain. Hari ini jika gadis itu tidak tetap hidup ia akan mati, meninggalkan harapan Shinichi.

Dielusnya perlahan rambut gadis itu, pelan dengan penuh perasaan.

"Shiho..." nama itu terucap dengan nada amat dalam, siapapun dapat tahu bahwa pria itu sedang berharap di tengah kerinduan.

"Kapan kau bangun dan mengejek ku lagi?" tatapan lembut itu tak pernah lepas, terpaku sangat kuat pada sosok di pembaringan itu "Kau tahu, aku sudah sangat merindukan suara mu yang tak pernah lelah mengejek dan menghina ku itu."

Tak ada jawaban, hanya suara alat pendeteksi jantung itu yang berbunyi.

"Bahkan bukan itu saja yang ku rindukan. Aku merindukan semuanya Shiho," ucapan pria itu berhenti sejenak, mengambil nafas dalam dan meraih tangan kecil gadis itu, mengecupnya pelan "Semua dari kau. Wajahmu, sinar matamu, rambutmu, sentuhanmu, senyummu, makianmu, masakanmu, kata-kata mu, nafasmu, dan detak jantungmu yang menjelaskan perasaan itu."

Ingin sekali Shinichi lari dari semua kenyataan ini, membawa serta Shiho bersamanya. Ia tak suka kenyataan pahit ini. Ia ingin lari sejauh mungkin, ke tempat dimana ia bisa lari dari takdir, tempat dimana ia bisa mencintai Shiho, tempat dimana ia bisa mempersembahkan kebahagian bagi Shiho dan dirinya, di tempat dimana tidak ada masa lalu dan penyesalan yang selama ini menghantui Shiho.

"Kau memang sangat keterlaluan Shiho. Kau sudah berhasil menjahiliku sejauh ini, jadi kau harus berhenti membuatku khawatir," ada nada getir yang tertahan dari perkataan itu "Kau harus bangun Shiho."

Shinichi kembali mengelus wajah gadis itu, wajah yang redup. Senyum kosong itu terukir lagi di wajah pria itu "Aku bahkan tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika kau tak bangun hari ini. Ku pikir aku akan bunuh diri jika kau tidak tersenyum lagi untuk ku."

Desahan nafas Shinichi yang membelai lembut telinga gadis itu sangat hangat, membutakan perasaan gadis manapun dalam perlakuan seperti itu. "Shiho..." perkataannya pelan, tersampaikan dari hati dan bermaksud menyentuh sanubari Shiho. "Sudah lama sekali ya aku jadi orang bodoh di depan mu, dan entah sudah berapa kali kebodohan ku itu menyakitimu. Aku memang orang yang tidak berguna ya?"

"Aku mencintai mu..." itulah kata yang selama ini berputar di kepalanya, selalu mendesak untuk dikeluarkan. "Namun selama ini aku sangat bodoh, Shiho. Sekitar ku mencoba membuatku membohongi diriku sendiri, tapi aku ingin kau tahu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu... tak pernah ingin kehilangan mu..."

Shinichi menyandarkan kepalanya pada tepi tempat tidur. Sangatlah jelas wajah Shiho dari sana, begitu menawan dan memabukan dalam kelemahannya sekarang.

Air mata pemuda itu —yang sudah dibendungnya berhari-hari— menggenang di pelupuk matanya, mendesak untuk jatuh "Aku tahu, aku mengerti bahwa semua ini datang begitu terlambat. Saat kau di sini dengan mata tertutup dan semangat amat redup hatiku tersayat, tertoreh luka amat dalam. Shiho," ucapnya pelan di telinga gadis itu "Apa yang harus ku lakukan Shiho? Agar kau dapat mengerti bagaimana rindunya aku, bagaimana perihnya perasaan ku mengetahui kau menyembunyikan banyak kenyataan menyakitkan dariku. Aku mencintaimu dan apakah alasan itu belum cukup untuk membuat mu bangun dan mengerti? Aku ingin kau bangun Shiho."

"Shiho..." nadanya semakin sendu "Semua orang sudah putus harapan mengetahui keadaan mu, semua orang bersedih melihatmu. Bukankah itu sangat bertentangan dengan keinginan mu melihat mereka bahagia? Mereka larut dalam duka Shiho, hanya karena kau."

"Ku mohon, Shiho. Kau harus bangun, kau harus melihat ku lagi, kau harus ada untuk ku lagi, kau harus hidup. Kau harus bernafas untuk ku Shiho. Apapun, apapun akan ku lakukan demi melihatmu tetap bernafas dan bahagia. Apapun walau itu berarti aku harus merelakan jantungku berhenti untukmu. Karena apapun juga yang terjadi, aku tetap mencintai mu."

Semua kata-kata itu terlontar tanpa jawaban. Ditakdirkan untuk terucap tanpa tanggapan.

Dan salju yang turun dengan liar, angin yang berderu menandakan musim dingin mencapai puncaknya. Badai mengamuk di luar sana, menggambarkan hal yang sama seperti perasaan Shinichi saat ini. Tergoncang hebat atas segala hal yang terjadi padanya.

"Shiho..."

Segalanya hanya gadis itu, selamanya.

"Aku mencintaimu dan aku tak ingin menyerah dengan apapun demi membuatmu tahu itu..." ucap Shinichi.

"Nafasmu adalah hidupku, jika kau berhenti bernafas berarti kau telah membunuh ku. Kau harus bangun, terus hidup hingga kau benar-benar yakin aku mencintaimu. Aku berjanji Shiho, bukan hanya untuk melindungi mu tapi juga untuk meberikan mu arti bahagia yang sebenarnya," kata-kata itu mengucur begitu saja, menyuarakan segala yang ada di hati pria itu "Ku mohon bangun lah untukku Shiho..."

Shinichi menegakan kepalanya. Dirinya memandangi wajah gadis itu yang terlihat sangat tenang. Dielusnya lagi wajah gadis itu.

Dikecupnya kening gadis itu lembut, menciptakan debaran hangat di dadanya dan menghamparkan perasaannya. Kecupannya berlanjut ke mata, hidung dan pipi gadis itu. sangat indah, itulah yang dapat Shinichi rasakan.

Dan saat terakhir air matanya jatuh, pertahanannya runtuh, dirinya tak sangup membentengi hatinya lebih kuat lagi. Dikecupnya bibir gadis itu, menyatakan perasaan cinta yang terlambat, dalam, tapi manis. Haru dan rindu bersatu dalam keputusasaan. Dalam kecupannya ia sadar cinta akan datang selambat-lambatnya dan berpihak bagi dirinya.

Kali ini, Shinichi serahkan semuanya pada keputusan tuhan. Tak ada lagi yang dapat diupayakannya.

Shiho akan hidup untuknya.

**Meskipun sedikit sakit, air mata keluar dari jeritan hatiku**

**Kau seluruh duniaku**

**Aku hanya menginginkan mu**

**Tapi aku tidak bisa bernafas, ketika aku ada di hadapanmu**

**Seperti, jika kau bukan takdirku**

**Seolah-olah ini hanya sesaat**

**Di sampingmu, membiarkan aku pergi begitu saja**

**Aku pergi, lebih dekat denganmu langkah demi langkah**

**Meskipun aku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali**

**Kau membuatku gelisah, kau membuatku menangis**

**Seperti orang bodoh, seperti anak kecil**

**Aku hanya ingin tidak menertawakannya**

**Semakin dekat denganmu aku semakin takut**

**Kurasa aku tidak bisa menghentikan cinta ini**

**Mengapa hanya cintaku yang terlambat?**

**Mengapa hanya cintaku yang sulit?**

**Meskipun aku tepat di sampingmu, Meskipun aku tepat di hadapanmu**

**Kau seluruh duniaku**

**Aku hanya melihatmu**

**Tapi ketika aku di depanmu aku selalu ingin berpaling**

**Seolah-olah kau yang terakhir untukku**

**Seolah-olah saat itu aku yang terakhir**

**Di sampingmu, hanya membiarkan aku pergi begitu saja**

**Jika bahkan dari jarak jauh **

**Aku bisa memandangmu**

**Itulah yang kau sebut cinta**

**Jika mungkin kerinduan ini**

**Ketika mendengarnya, ketika menyentuhnya**

**Ku mohon hanya bertindak seperti kau mengetahuinya**

**Meskipun dekat, dan aku bisa sampai kepadamu, tapi aku semakin takut mendapatkannya**

**Kurasa aku tak dapat menghentikan cinta ini**

Tangan pria itu masih menggengam tangan gadis itu, sangat manis nan romantis kelihatannya.

Pemuda itu tertidur lelap dengan mata sembab dan nafas yang masih menyisakan isakan. Namun, pemuda itu sangat senang dan nyaman merasakan hal yang dalam gengamannya itu. terasa sangat pas.

Malam itu angin semakin dingin, badai memang mengamuk di luar sana bersama salju yang berguguran dengan ganasnya, tak seindah awal musim dingin.

Cahaya redup memasuki kamar itu, memberikan suasana gelap namun temaram.

Bersama dengan perasaan yang semakin hangat dunia malah membuatnya dingin.

Tangan kecil itu bergerak lemah, pemiliknya perlahan membuka mata dan menyadari dirinya di tempat yang sangat asing.

Shiho menyesap bau di sekitarnya, menyadari dirinya sedang terbaring. Gadis itu mencoba bergerak lebih, tapi tubuhnya terasa sakit digerakan. Hanya jemarinya yang bisa bergerak bebas.

Matanya berjalan, menangkap sosok yang menggengam hangat tangannya. Dan dirinya mengenalnya, hingga seketika dirinya ingin kembali menangis. Shinichi, dia ada disini sekarang bersamanya. Shinichi menggenggam tangannya memberikan euforia keindahan bagi Shiho.

Shiho melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam pria itu perlahan, ia tak berniat membangunkan orang itu.

Senyum bahagia terukir di wajah gadis itu, walau pucat namun wajah itu berseri-seri seperti hatinya. Tangannya bergerak pelan, mengelus kepala pemuda itu lembut penuh perasaan. Baru Shiho sadari, dirinya amat merindukan pria itu. Ia sangat senang mengelus rambut Shinichi, seperti memberikan arti keindahan tersendiri.

Shinichi yang merasakan gerakan halus di kepalanya membuka matanya dan dengan pelan menegakan kepalanya. betapa terkejutnya ketika tangan halus jatuh dari kepalanya dan matanya menangkap sosok yang dicintainya tersenyum padanya.

Shinichi terlonjak, bahagia merasuki dirinya.

Dan dia tahu senyum dari wajah gadis itu bukan sandiwara, bukan senyum kosong yang hampa, bukan senyum yang menyakitkan. Itu senyum bahagia yang memberi isyarat segalanya akan dimulai.

Segalanya akan bahagia.

_**Bersambung...**_


	22. Chapter 22

Ho! Ho! Readers sekalian... kembali lagi dengan author tergaje dan terlebay di cerita maha abstrak ini ^_^.

Maaf sekali ya, update-nya telat lagi. Maklum semester baru langsung dihajar sama tugas dan kerjaan yang luaaaaaaar binasa membinasakan saya.

Chapter ini bukan chapter terakhir loh ya masih ada 3 chapter lagi agar cerita ini mencapai **owari... **Chapter ini juga agak lebay-lebay gimana gitu, mencerminkan perasaan saya yang lagi berbunga-bunga akhir-akhir ini... hehehehehe. Mohon readers tidak muntah-muntah bacanya ya.

Well, ini balasan review...

**aishanara87** hehe sepertinya chapter kemarin saya agak lebay dan gimana... gitu. Hehehe, maaf ya aishanara-_san_ telah membuat anda kecewa membaca fic saya yang terlalu mendayu-dayu. Saya harap anda dapat puas membaca chap ini, walau sepertinya chap ini agak ambigu. Terimakasih sekali telah menyempatkan membaca dan memberikan komentar, ngomong-ngomong dedek bayinya gimana? Kapan lahirnya? Cowok atau cewek? Semoga dedek bayinya bisa lahir dengan selamat dan tumbuh menjadi anak yang membanggakan orang tuanya.

**Deauliaas **terimakasih atas komentarnya saya juga sangat mengharapkan anda menyukai chapter ini. Oh iya, chapter kemarin kependekan ya? Soalnya chapter kemarin saya frustasi sekali membuatnya. Saya juga sangat setuju kalau Shinichi dan Shiho di bikin fict anak-anak karena mereka memang terlalu dewasa dan keren untuk dijadikan bahan cerita seperti itu.

**jennyKwan **terimakasih telah menyempatkan membaca dan memberikan komentarnya, saya sangat senang mendengar pendapat anda. Oh iya, alamat email anda apa?

**hany uciha **terimakasih atas dukungan dan kebaikan hatinya untuk membaca dan mereview cerita saya ini. Semoga anda dapat menikmati chapter ini ^_^.

**BlackShadowHaibara **thanks to give me your voice about this story ^_^. May you enjoy this chap...

**Queena Alicia 4869 **hehe, memang banyak yang bilang kalau fict ini agak nyinetron. Sebenarnya fict ini terinspirasi dari drama-drama korea yang saya tonton dan karena imajinasi saya jadi meluap-luap lahirlah fict aneh ini. Hehehe... terimakasih ya telah membaca dan mereview.

**Hazuka Kirika **terimakasih telah mereview cerita saya, benarkah chapter kemarin romantis? Bagaimana anda baca chapter ini, sepertinya chapter ini lebih romantis dari chapter kemarin —semoga saja— hehehe...

**Renesmee **Nessie-_san_ benar! Benar! Benar! Andai Gosho _sensei_ tahu gimana rasanya jadi perempuan pasti bakalan masangin Shinichi sama Shiho. Saking saya keselnya sama Ran saya sampai mikir kira-kira kalau Gosho _sensei_ gak masangin Shiho sama tokoh cowok manapun di DC pasti Gosho _sensei _maunya Shiho dibuat jomblo supaya bisa diambil sama Gosho _sensei_ sendiri... hehehe *perkiraan paling aneh.

**Akira takamine **terimakasih atas komentarnya, saya juga mengucapkan salam kenal untuk Akira-san. Add facebook dan follow tweet saya ya... ^_^.

**Guest **ini sudah update, harap menikmatinya ya...

Enjoy it ^_^

Only Hope

Detective Conan, Rate: T, Genre: Romance & Drama, Pairing: Shiho Miyano x Shinichi Kudo.

**WARNING! Typos luar biasa, Abal banget, Aneh gila, Gaje akut, lebay tak terjabarkan, OOC, EYD tak bisa dimengerti.**

**Detective Conan/Case Closed belong to Aoyama Gosho**

Chapter 22: Bahagia, cinta, dan selamanya

_**Normal POV**_

Gadis itu kembali. Dengan harapan dan cinta bagi Shinichi, membuat dunia dan detik Shinichi yang nyaris berhenti kembali berputar dengan warna dan rangkaian bunga cinta ikut menghiasi hiudupnya kembali.

Shiho memang orang yang keras kepala, bahkan sangat. Tak seorangpun yang membolehkannya untuk pulang dan memintanya tetap bersedia di rawat di rumah sakit, namun ia menolaknya mentah-mentah. Entah apa hal yang membuat gadis itu menginginkan lepas dari rumah sakit itu, atau mungkin dia terlalu putus asa dengan penyakitnya sehingga memutuskan untuk pasrah saja?

Tetapi apapun hal yang diinginkan gadis itu dan apa yang diputuskannya, tidak akan menghentikan luapan cinta Shinichi.

Siapapun tahu itu, apalagi seorang Yukiko.

Sayang sekali, setelah Shiho siuman Shinichi juga belum mengungkapkan perasaannya secara langsung, Yukiko juga tidak tahu kenapa.

Namun perhatian Shinichi tak pernah lepas dari Shiho, sebelum berangkat kerja dan setelah kembalinya pun hanya Shiho yang selalu ditanyakannya.

Gadis itu memang menunjukan beberapa perkembangan walau tidak ada yang tahu apa penyakitnya bisa sembuh total. Dua minggu ini, gadis itu sudah mampu berjalan dalam rumah, memasakan kare untuk Shinichi dan selalu ada untuk Shinichi walau tidak ada yang tahu jika dibalik sikap dingin itu juga mengandung perasaan yang sama seperti pria itu. Semuanya memang sudah bahagia, walau perasaan dan fisik gadis itu belum benar-benar pulih.

Yukiko menghirup nafas dalam-dalam seraya mendengarkan derap kakinya sendiri , semua ini memang perlu waktu. Dia, Shinichi, dan semua orang yang menyayangi gadis itu punya keteguhan bahwa Shiho akan sembuh dan bukan kematian lah akhir baginya.

Nyonya Kudo itu berjalan menyusuri koridor utama, dan langkahnya terhenti ketika udara akhir musim dingin masuk ke rumahnya dan melambai-lambaikan gorden tipis di jendela, pintu balkon itu terbuka lebar. Gadis itu ada di sana, duduk diam sembari tangan membalikan lembar demi lembar buku dalam pangkuannya.

Yukiko berjalan mendekati bangku di mana gadis itu duduk, langkahnya tenang dengan hati penuh tanya.

Udara sangat dingin di sana, walau musim dingin akan berakhir dan salju tidak turun cuaca masih sangat membekukan dan membunuh siapa saja yang tak memakai baju hangat.

Yukiko menyentuh kedua bahu Shiho lembut dari belakang, membuat gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya pada ibu itu dan mengumbar senyum lemah "Shiho-chan, apa yang kau lakukan di luar sini? Di sini kan sangat dingin," ucap Yukiko yang kemudian mengambil tempat untuk duduk di sebelah Shiho.

"Aku hanya ingin menunggu salju turun yang terakhir dalam musim ini. Selama masa pengobatan aku tidak bisa melihat salju kerena aku terus-terusan dibuat tidur seharian, padahal aku harus menunggu beberapa bulan agar melihat salju, warna putih kesukaanku."

Yukiko tersenyum, ia rapatkan baju hangat yang di kenakan Shiho agar gadis itu tidak kedinginan. Suasana yang amat hangat. "Mungkin juga aku menunggu salju terakhir yang bisa kulihat di sisa hidupku," lanjut Shiho sehingga Yukiko terlonjak kaget.

Namun senyum hangat itu belum juga pudar, seperti memberikan uluran dan kepercayaan pada Shiho "Memang apa yang membuat mu sangat menyukai salju?" pertanyaan itu terlontar tanpa di pikirkan, menutupi keterkejutan Yukiko atas penyataan Shiho sebelumnya.

"Salju punya warna putih yang indah, dan aku sangat suka warna putih. Kenapa aku suka warna putih?... karena aku sedari dulu ingin menjadi yang putih bukan yang hitam ataupun abu-abu seperti sekarang. Aku suka warna putih karena melambangkan suci, tidak bersalah, dan indah, aku ingin seperti warna putih walau aku tahu itu hanya angan-angan," ucap Shiho seraya menutup buku yang dibacanya sedari tadi "Karena apapun yang ku lakukan sekarang, tidak akan mengubah apapun pada masa lalu ku. Dan bagaimana pun karma yang diberikan Tuhan padaku tidak akan mengembalikan aku pada harapan 'Putih' itu."

Yukiko tahu, jika Shiho mulai bicara hal ini ia akan semakin lelah mendengar gundahan keputusasaan gadis itu. "Kenapa Shiho-_chan_ selalu berkata untuk pergi? Bukankah Shiho-_chan_ belum memenuhi janjinya?" tanya Yukiko gusar seraya menatap Shiho.

Shiho mengedipkan matanya "Maksud _Neechan_?"

"Kau belum melihat mereka yang kau sayangi bahagia bukan?" ucap Yukiko tenang.

Shiho mengulum senyum, sangat manis namun juga sangat memilukan "Anda memang benar," gadis itu meringis kecil "Tinggal lima orang yang belum ku lihat benar-benar bahagia sampai hari ini. Ayahku, ibuku, kakakku, Hakase, dan... Shinichi." Yukiko dapat menangkap nada pahit di akhir kalimat itu.

Shiho menatap Yukiko "Sepertinya pengecualian untuk Shinichi... dia bukannya belum pernah terlihat bahagia tapi belum menemukan kembali kebahagiaannya yang pernah ku renggut darinya. Semuanya..." ucap Shiho getir.

Sampai hari ini Yukiko mengerti bahwa Shiho masih menyayangkan kematian Ran dan menganggap dirinya memang pembawa ketidakberuntungan bagi Shinichi, Shinichi juga tahu itu dan ia mencoba berkilah pada Shiho untuk tidak terus menyalahkan diri sendiri. Namun gadis itu tetap menyesalinya sampai hari ini, merutuki diri tanpa tahu kapan penyesalan itu berhenti menghantuinya.

"_Neechan_, jika boleh aku ingin mendapat jawaban _neechan_ tentang satu hal. Bolehkah?" ucap Shiho menatap Yukiko yang tersenyum padanya.

"Tentu saja, aku akan berusaha memberikan jawaban untuk mu," kata Yukiko seraya merangkul Shiho.

"_Neechan_ pikir apa kiranya yang bisa membuat Ayah, ibu, kakak, dan Hakase bahagia di sana? Apa ada hal yang bisa ku lakukan sekarang sebelum semuanya semakin terlambat?"

Yukiko melebarkan senyumnya, nampak jelas kesempatan menyadarkan semangat gadis itu melalui pertanyaan sesederhana itu. "Tentu Shiho-_chan_, kau bisa melakukan satu hal yang bisa membuat semuanya bahagia." Shiho melekatkan pandangannya pada lawan bicaranya "Mereka pasti bahagia jika mereka tahu kau bahagia."

Shiho menghela nafas panjang dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yukiko, jawaban yang diharapkan sangat berguna baginya, benar-benar membuatnya kecewa. "Jadi, yang harus kau tanyakan sekarang pada dirimu sendiri adalah apakah dirimu sendiri bahagia?" lanjut Yukiko.

Tawa kecil menggema dari mulut Shiho, entah apa yang ditertawakannya, dirinya sendiri atau pertanyaan itu "Tentu saja, aku bisa bahagia kapan pun aku ingin bahagia. Dan sekarang aku bahagia mengetahui orang-orang terdekatku bahagia dan bersyukur atas hidup mereka," Ucap Shiho seraya menimang-nimang undangan pernikahan Kaito dan Aoko di depan Yukiko. Ya, undangan itu datang tadi pagi bersama kabar gembira yang membuat Shinichi dan Shiho sangat senang mendengarnya.

"Apa kau sudah bahagia?" tanya Yukiko lagi.

"Ya, aku bahagia."

"Apa kau sudah bahagia?" kini pertanyaan itu terlontar dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi bukan?"

"APA KAU SUDAH BAHAGIA?" suara yang lembut tadi berubah menjadi dingin dan meledak-ledak.

"TENTU! Aku bahagia _Neechan_. Kenapa _Neechan_ bertanya seperti itu? _Neechan_ membuatku tidak mengerti," ucap Shiho gemetar.

"Sayang sekali sampai sekarang kau masih menyukai berbohong pada dirimu sendiri," ucap Yukiko yang memandangi Shiho berdiri dan menjauh mendekati pinggiran balkon.

Gadis itu berdiri tenang, menjulurkan kedua tangannya, menutup matanya dan menyesap dalam-dalam bau udara yang terasa sangat nyaman, mencoba meraih-raih udara disekitarnya. "Aku tidak mengerti," lirih Shiho.

Yukiko menggeleng tidak percaya "Ku kira kau sudah menyadarinya. Apa kau tidak lelah berpura-pura Shiho? Berpura-pura bahwa kau baik-baik saja walau kau sedang tersakiti, berpura-pura membenci namun mencinta, berpura-pura bahagia ketika kau sedang benar-benar dalam kesedihan? Apa kau tetap ingin menyangkal itu pada ku?"

Shiho membuka matanya dan membiarkan kedua tangannya terkulai di samping tubuhnya. "Kebohonganku bukan sepenuhnya kehendakku, Kudo-san. Tapi hidup yang memintaku untuk berbohong, sesakit apapun kebohongan itu jika aku berhenti maka akulah yang akan menyakiti semua orang," ucap gadis itu pelan.

"Tapi itu menyakiti dirimu dan semakin kau sakit semakin sakit juga semua orang yang menyayangimu."

Hening menyelimuti mereka, semua terdiam karena kata-kata yang berputar di kepala mereka terasa kelu untuk dilontarkan.

"Yukiko-_san_, orang dalam hidup ku tidak banyak namun mereka sangat berharga bagiku, terutama Shinichi. Anda tahu saya jatuh cinta padanya, menyayanginya tapi saya tidak tahu perasaannya. Tak perlu ditelusuri, siapapun tahu kemana hati Shinichi berlabuh, Ran Mouri lah orang yang dicintainya bukan aku. Kriminal seperti aku tidak pantas dan tidak akan pernah pantas bersanding dengan orang yang menjunjung kebenaran seperti Shinichi. Aku tak ingin seperti ini." Gadis itu menarik nafas dalam dan melanjtkan perkataannya "Mencintainya adalah hal terindah dalam hidupku, namun memilikinya adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah ku pikirkan."

Yukiko bungkam, seluruh tubuhnya membeku.

"Didunia ini tak ada yang tahu bagaimana pahitnya cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, dan cukup aku yang merasakan cinta yang sedalam dan semenyakitkan itu. Dan begini saja sudah sangat cukup untukku," bahu gadis itu gemetar "Setiap kali aku mencoba membenci Shinichi semakin pula aku mencintainya, aku selalu berteriak pada diriku sendiri, memberikan pukulan pada mental ku bahwa Shinichi bukan orang yang harus memilih orang sepertiku. Cukup melihatnya tersenyum bahagia dan aku bisa pun akan turut bahagia."

"Kenapa kau selalu berbohong? Kenapa kau tak pernah memberi kesempatan pada dirimu sendiri untuk bahagia?" ucap Yukiko pelan.

"Karena aku diciptakan bukan untuk bahagia, melainkan menebus dosa."

Hening kembali merayapi, bahkan hati terdalam mereka juga dalam kesenyapan.

"Yukiko-_san_, menurut anda apa orang sepertiku harus punya alasan yang hebat untuk tetap hidup dan bertahan?" tanya Shiho.

Kini giliran Yukiko tertawa lembut "Alasan manusia untuk hidup dan bertahan hanya kamuflase yang dibuat-buat Shiho-_chan_, pada intinya mereka hidup dengan alasan yang sama. Kodrati manusia untuk terus mencapai puncak kebahagiaan, bukan untuk menunggu kematian." Suara Yukiko lembut namun penuh dengan teguran bagi Shiho.

Yukiko berdiri kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Shiho di balkon, namun sebelum dirinya benar-benar masuk matanya bertemu dengan sosok Shinichi yang memandang Shiho dari ambang pintu. Apa mungkin putranya mendengar pembicaraan singkat itu? "Shiho-_chan_, entah kenapa jika aku melihatmu tersenyum aku sangat bahagia namun sayang sekali ketika aku tahu senyum itu akan pergi itu terasa sangat memilukan." Lembutnya nada bicara Yukiko yang sudah di dalam rumah, bergetar halus di telinga Shiho.

Sebelum Yukiko pergi meninggalkan balkon ia melemparkan senyum pada punggung Shinichi yang berjalan mendekati Shiho di balkon itu. Dan senyum jualah yang diharapkan Yukiko untuk Shinichi dan Shiho.

Gadis itu terlihat kembali memejamkan matanya, merentangkan tangannya ke depan untuk berharap salju turun lagi. Karena ia begitu merasa ada suatu perasaan rindu yang membuncah. Menutup matanya untuk merasakan udara yang bergerak lembut memainkan rambut pirangnya.

Shinichi meraih kedua tangan Shiho lembut dari belakang dan menariknya agar jatuh di samping tubuh Shiho, sehingga Shiho membuka matanya untuk menatap Shinichi.

"Kau bisa beku, salju akan turun sebentar lagi," ucap Shinichi parau di telinga Shiho.

Shiho mengangguk pelan "Aku ingin merasakannya," lirih gadis itu. "Sejak kapan kau disini Kudo?"

"Hmmm... sebelum kau berhasil membuat ibuku kesal aku sudah di sini," ucap Shinichi "Dingin sekali ya..." Shinichi melingkarkan kedua tanganya pada pinggang Shiho secara serta merta, dalam rangkulan itu mereka bisa tahu masing-masing memberi kehangatan yang mengalahkan dinginnya udara itu, dan memberikan reaksi gugup pada perasaan kadua insan itu.

Shiho canggung dengan sikap Shinichi juga dengan pengakuannya, jika ia sudah ada sedari tadi berarti pria itu tahu apa kiranya pembicaraan tadi. "Shinichi... Ak.."

"Sudahlah, tidak ada yang perlu dikatakan. Aku tahu semuanya," ucapan Shinichi yang memotong pembicaraan Shiho.

Angin berhembus lagi membuat Shinichi mempererat rangkulannya. Shinichi dapat mencium aroma lembut dan membuai dari rambut dan tubuh Shiho dan itu membuatnya senang. Sedangkan Shiho merasakan hal aneh pada dirinya. Ya, rasanya seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah. Shinichi tahu perasaannya sekaligus alasannya membohongi hidupnya sendiri, dan ironisnya dirinya sendiri yang mengakui semua itu.

Debaran jantung Shinichi terasa sangat lembut, berdetak pelan di punggung Shiho. Shiho akhirnya merasa nyaman, aman, damai dan hangat menyelubungi hatinya sekaligus, menciptakan perasaan tak mau lepas. Rasa lelah itu tiba-tiba datang, dirinya baru tahu bahwa ia telah menjalani hidup dengan kelelahan sehebat ini. Ia lelah dan ia ingin hanya seperti ini, Shinichi dan dirinya. Selamanya.

Dalam pikirannya semua hal beradu, haruskah iya melepaskan rangkulan Shinichi dan mengatakan ia tak pernah jatuh cinta pada Shinichi? tapi toh, dia sudah merasa terlalu nyaman dan rasa ingin tahu merayapi dirinya.

"Shiho... kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakannya langsung padaku?" suara itu bergetar sampai di telinga Shiho.

Shiho menutup matanya, dan senyum tipis tergaris di wajahnya "Mengapa aku harus mengatakannya padamu? Apa kau tahu itu jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada melihatmu bersama Mouri-_san_ dulu?"

Pria itu sedikit terkejut, kenyataan mereka saling memiliki perasaan itu tak mungkin dipungkiri lagi sekarang. Anehnya, Shiho dan Shinichi saling memendam perasaan namun sama takutnya untuk mengatakan perasaan itu untuk sebuah kekecewaan.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga. Juga ingin agar semua ini tidak berakhir dengan kepergian mu, juga ingin tetap bersama mu, juga mencintaimu..."

Mata gadis itu tertutup rapat, namun tubuhnya sudah gemetar menahan air mata yang sudah berhasil lolos, membasahi pipinya. Shiho amat bahagia mendengarnya, namun juga sangat kecewa. Dia tak boleh bersama Shinichi sampai kapan pun karena ia dan Shinichi berbeda. Tapi kenapa harus sekarang ia tahu mereka saling mencintai?

Shinichi menyadari Shiho menangis tanpa suara, dibalikannya badan gadis itu agar berhadapan dengannya.

Pria itu menangkupkan tanganya ke wajah Shiho, berusaha membuka mata Shiho agar menatapnya "Hei, Shiho. Lihat aku, aku disini tepat di depanmu. Aku disini sebagai seorang Shinichi Kudo, detektif bodoh dan sombong yang selalu bersama mu saat kita berubah menjadi anak-anak. Aku mencintaimu dan aku dengan perilaku ku yang idiot berusaha menyembunyikannya lima tahun terakhiri ini. Aku ingin bersamamu sejak dulu... aku ingin kau mengerti, Shiho." Shiho menggelengkan kepalanya, bola matanya bergerak cepat memandang hal selain untuk menghindari sosok di hadapannya,dan air mata itu semakin deras.

"Kau tidak mengerti Shinichi, tak mengerti dan tidak akan pernah mengerti! Aku itu kriminal! Kau detektif, kau baik dan kau begitu bersinar. Aku tak mau tahu cinta bodoh mu itu sebesar apa tapi satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, kita tercipta dari dunia yang berbeda, jika aku bersama mu aku akan mengotori nama mu, menggoreskan sedikit tinta hitam di dunia putihmu. Kita tidak boleh bersama, apapun yang terjadi!"

Shinichi mengapai pundak Shiho dan mengguncangnya pelan "Kau lah yang tidak mengerti Shiho. Berapa kali ku katakan bahwa kau bukan dan tidak akan pernah menjadi kriminal. Kau Shiho yang ku kenal, berbuat jahat untuk kebaikan semua orang, bukan karena kehendak dan mengambil keuntungan baginya. Kau Shiho dan aku mencintai Shiho. Kenapa kau sulit sekali mengerti apa yang ku maksud?"

Shiho tangis Shiho semakin menjadi-jadi sehingga Shinichi memeluknya, menenangkannya dan berulang kali mengatakan bahwa ia ingin Shiho dan cukup Shiho untuknya. Pelukan itu terasa dalam, hangat, dan damai.

Tubuh Shiho yang bergetar hebat dan isakan yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu sangat memilukan, Shinichi tak tahu apa maknanya namun ia merasa sangat lega. Lelahnya seketika luluh, dirinya tenang dan ingin waktu berjalan selambat dan seindah ini setiap harinya.

Namun Shinichi mulai menyadari geraham gadis itu menggeretak, dan tangan gadis itu mencengkram kuat lengannya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shinichi seraya menundukan kepala dan mengangkat wajah Shiho.

Mata Shiho tertutup erat, darah mengalir dari hidungnya.

Dan sekejap waktu berjalan Shiho pingsang begitu saja, jatuh dari rangkulan dan membuat Shinichi panik setengah mati.

Shinichi membawanya ke kamar, merebahkan Shiho, dan terus di sisi Shiho untuk memastikan Shiho baik-baik saja.

Sampai fajar menyongsong hari, mengatakan harapan itu nyata dan takdir itu manis.

Salju itu turun pagi harinya dan Shiho beserta Shinichi menatap salju yang mengatakan harapan bahagia bagi masa depan mereka berdua. Dari kamar kecil Shiho dengan ukiran senyum dari wajah Sang Pria.

Bahagia, cinta, dan selamanya.

_**Bersambung...**_


End file.
